Entre Tus Brazos (Serie Entre Tus Garras 2)
by EntreTusGarras.Serie
Summary: Luego de perder al tesoro, Klaus intenta continuar su vida con sus dos hijos y su familia. Sin embargo, la aparición de una vieja amiga amenaza con cambiar su paz y la de su hijo mayor, Michelle. Cuando un viaje a Canadá se hace inminente, lo que menos espera Klaus es toparse con un fantasma del pasado. ¿Sanará su corazón herido entre los brazos de una inesperada persona? / YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

—Recuerdo tus palabras hace tres años: _si llego a morir, no me traigas flores. Trae sake_. —Sonrió—. Como siempre, traigo tu sake favorito.

Jim se inclinó y dejó la bebida frente a la tumba de Shin Shirayama, juntando las manos en una muda oración para la paz de su alma.

Trascurrieron tres años desde el día en que murió. Muchas cosas ocurrieron antes y después. Jim aún podía recordar el primer día en que Shin llegó a su bar trayendo consigo a su hermano pequeño y un atractivo alemán con peculiares rasgos. Jamás podía imaginar cómo su vida cambió; seguro que el mismo Yuki y Shin nunca creyeron cómo iría a cambiar sus vidas desde la llegada de Klaus a Japón, eso hacía cuatro años específicamente. Podía jurar que para bien, a pesar de la falta terrenal de los dos japoneses. Irina, la pequeña hija que tuvieron Yuki y Klaus, era una perfecta combinación de sus dos padres. Poseía los hermosos rasgos de Yuki, junto al sedoso cabello negro y peculiaridad de Klaus. Desde hace unos días empezaba a hablar frases completas en japonés, que algunas veces se combinaba con el alemán o el ruso.

Jim siempre imaginaba cómo hubiera sido todo si Yuki sobreviviera al parto, y podía decir que el japonés habría amado con locura a su hija. Irina era tan adorable, tan dulce, era muy difícil resistirse a ella. Era lo único que le quedaba a Klaus de su unión con Yuki. Con una sonrisa triste, Jim miró a su izquierda, donde recientemente había dejado sus obsequios a la tumba del joven samurái que conoció.

Yuki hubiera dado todo por su pequeña. Fue valiente, noble, y su corazón tan grande que le permitió dejar paso a un joven, mitad humano mitad bestia, como lo es Klaus a expensas de lo que pensaban los demás a su alrededor. Ambos tuvieron que hacer frente a tantas pruebas para demostrar que eran dignos el uno del otro, sin embargo el destino les hizo una cruel jugada, y ahora Yuki no estaba con ellos. Jim no era ciego, y en ese tiempo, aún con la presencia de la dulce Irina, podía atisbar la tristeza en Klaus a la falta de Yuki. No era para menos: el primer amor era, simplemente, inolvidable.

Poniéndose en pie, y dando una profunda reverencia a las tumbas de los hermanos Shirayama, Jim emprendió marcha al pueblo. Tenía que preparar dulces a los niños.

Porque sí: Irina no era el único bebé que habitaba la casa feudal. Jim, que bien conocía a Shin, podía asegurar que el hombre querría que cuidase a su único hijo. Uno que, no estaba seguro, pudo conocer. Suspiró, recordando la mala decisión que tomó Shin y desencadenó un millar de derrumbes en la construcción que era su vida.

Jim desconocía si era bien bendecir o no el día en que Shin conoció a Angie, una vieja amiga de Klaus. Shin desarrolló una peligrosa obsesión a salvar a Angie que terminó acabando con su vida, y en el proceso, nació Michelle. El niño estaba a cargo de Klaus, y era el mayor de los bebés. Estaba muy unido a Irina, puesto que fueron los primeros en nacer. Como ella, poseía delicadas facciones japonesas, indicios de la descendencia que le dio Shin, al igual que su fino cabello castaño. Pero si algo tiene de Angie, son los agudos y notorios rasgos gatunos. A diferencia de Irina, no podía ocultar sus curiosas y divertidas orejas y cola de gato, y ni por asomo el distintivo detalle de sus ojos. Jim no llegó a conocer mucho a Angie, pero podía verla a ella en Michelle. Claro, se recordó, y la peligrosa habilidad de meterse en problemas, algo heredado en conjunto de sus dos padres. Michelle era travieso, mucho más que los otros dos bebés. Cuando era más pequeño, siempre quería jalarles la cola a los demás, se escapaba de la cuna para hacer desastres en la habitación, derramaba la leche; cada travesura, por su parte, era contestada con una amplia risa de diversión capaz de evitarle regaños. Era tan cautivante como catastrófico.

Y el menor…., oh, Jim no podía decir que era su preferido porque los tres niños eran su adoración, pero el último, el pequeño Ruslán, era un completo angelito. Era difícil imaginar que ese niño nació de unos padres como eran Vladimir y Kenshi. Porque había que decirlo: la unión de esos dos fue una total sube y baja de emociones, idas y vueltas inclusive ahora. Le sorprendía ver como a pesar de discutir tanto, ambos seguían juntos. Era como si cada discusión solo sirviera para enamorarlos más del otro. A Jim le dificultaba no divertirse con sus peleas, las mayorías siendo nimiedades. Por suerte, si de algo en lo que solían estar de acuerdo, era respecto a Ruslán. ¿Y quién no podía estarlo? El niño era demasiado tranquilo, pocas veces lloraba, se distraía fácilmente, no exigía mucha atención como los demás. No obstante, como sucedía con el primer hijo, y al igual que con Michelle e Irina, Ruslán era muy mimado por todos. Quien se derretía con los tres era Kenshi, en especial con Irina al ser la única niña del grupo. Y aunque Michelle hiciera desastres, no había nada que Kenshi pudiera negarles aunque quisiera.

Su perdición, los consideraba.

—Tienen tres años, bueno, Ruslán aún no cumple los tres, pero son los consentidos de la casa. Faltaba menos.

Llegó al pueblo, saludando a cada habitante con quien se topaba, y entró a su local. Fue directamente a su cocina, preparó las cosas que llevaría a la casa feudal, y luego fue a por un pequeño baño. Cuando se estuvo listo, partió a la mansión con una cesta llena de dulces especialmente hechos para los bebés, y otros para los adultos, entre esos, los indispensables de chocolate para Vladimir. Solía visitarlos dos veces a la semana, algunas ocasiones iba hasta cuatro días para allá. Cuando eso sucedía, era porque le mandaban a llamar. Jim no dudaba en ayudarlos, como había dicho, si era por los niños, no había problema para él.

Cuando entró a los terrenos de la casa, unas sombras pasaron volando sobre él. Sonrió al levantar la vista. Llegó en el momento en que Kenshi y Klaus daban sus vueltas con los niños. Algunas veces Vladimir les acompañaba, pero como no le veía, imaginó que estaba en su laboratorio con algún trabajo.

A Jim le costó –como a los demás trabajadores de la casa– acostumbrarse a la apariencia de dragón de Kenshi. Más tarde se enteraría de que más trabajo le costaba a Kenshi presentarse en esa apariencia frente a los demás, que por el contrario, sobre todo debido al llamativo color de las escamas. Hoy día, tres años después, era más relajado. De vez en cuando Jim se veía ante la presencia de Suoh, su otra consciencia, pero solo en contadas ocasiones. Suoh, por lo que le dijeron, era muy tímido, incluso tantos años después, y solo era capaz de relajarse en presencia de Klaus, Vladimir, los niños o los gemelos.

Jim escuchó un chillido desde el aire, y poco después, los dragones descendieron con los niños. Kenshi cargaba a Irina, mientras que Ruslán y Michelle estaban con Klaus. Fue Michelle quien chilló al verlo.

—¡Tío negro! —Y era el único que le llamaba de esa forma.

—¿Cómo estás, diablillo?

El alemán bajó a los niños a tierra para que pudieran saludar apropiadamente al hombre de color. Mirándolos desde lejos, Klaus pensó que los años pasaban demasiado rápidos para su gusto. Hasta hace poco él cargaba con Michelle e Irina arriba y abajo, también con Ruslán cuando alguno de sus padres no podía cuidarle, sus bebés ahora hablaban y caminaban y poco a poco dejaban de ser tan dependientes. Eso era duro para el dragón.

Esos tres años no habían sido fáciles para Klaus, pudiera ser que ya no fuera un cascarón vacío pero todavía sentía la muerte de su tesoro muy fresca, como un dolor sordo que siempre estaba ahí y sólo era mitigado por la constante presencia de sus hijos. A veces, durante las noches o las horas de siestas salía sin que nadie lo viera, volaba hasta el templo que estaba en la montaña, recordando sus primeras charlas con Yuki. Todavía podía sentir el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda debido a las almas de los monjes que se le acercaban, de alguna manera le reconfortaba.

Otras cosas que le ayudaban a apartarse del dolor era su trabajo. Seguía sirviendo como parte de la seguridad de los terrenos de la mansión Ottori, ahora que ya no tenía una apariencia tan atemorizante era mucho más fácil tratar con los nuevos, durante el ataque donde pereció el anterior Señor Feudal tuvieron que reemplazar a muchos compañeros y durante esos tres años había llegado mucha más gente. Dado que Klaus era parte del grupo del antiguo Señor Feudal tenía muchas más responsabilidades; verificando el perímetro, organizando las vigilias y vigilando los puntos ciegos, también se había vuelto mucho más paranoico y la vigilancia en la casa feudal era estricta.

—Tío, tío, el abuelito me compró un juguete nuevo. —Michelle sacó de entre sus ropas un muñeco de tela en forma de un samurái.

—Está muy bonito.

Kenshi bajó a Irina para que también se acercara a saludar a Jim.

—Está omitiendo la parte donde se echó a llorar si no lo compraba —bufó el japonés. Michelle no le hizo caso.

—Lo consiente demasiado —dijo Klaus, acercándose a saludar a Jim—. No se usa chantaje emocional con la familia —dijo a su hijo con tono serio.

Michelle levantó sus ojos hacia Klaus, sacando el labio inferior en una mueca triste.

—Pero, papi, el muñeco es muy bonito…

Kenshi miró a Jim.

—Hizo esa cara primero, cuando vio que no le miraba, empezó a llorar. —Le contó en voz baja—. Es un jodido manipulador como Shin fue.

Klaus le apretó la mejilla divertido.

—Pequeño bribón.

Irina se acercó al negro, interesada en lo que traía.

—¿Trajiste dulces, tío Jim? —preguntó con esa dulce voz aguda, La niña era todo un encanto y parecía una muñequita, sobre todo cuando Kenshi le regalaba esos adorables Kimonos con estampados de flor de cerezos.

—Así es, nena. —Jim señaló la cesta que siempre llevaba repleta de dulces cada vez que visitaba la casa—. Y como siempre, traje tus favoritos.

—Que será mejor comerlos dentro de la casa —habló Kenshi, escondiendo los rasgos, sintiéndose más tranquilo—. Vamos, vamos, todos adentro.

Klaus cargó a Ruslán a su espalda y tomó de la mano a Irina y Michelle para entrar a la casa. Los niños ya eran capaces de esconder y mostrar las escamas a voluntad pero aún no se les permitía volar puesto que sus alas aún eran muy pequeñas, por eso eran cargados cuando salían a volar.

Adentro Kuma y Kaoru ya tenían todo preparado para la merienda de la tarde, el único que faltaba era Vladimir.

—¡Tío Kuma, mira mi nuevo muñeco! —Michelle se soltó de Klaus para ir hacia los gemelos—. Tío Kaoru, ¿verdad que es lindo? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Tío Kuma, ¿dónde está mi papá? —preguntó Ruslán desde la espalda de Klaus.

Kenshi se dejó caer en el suelo. Algunas veces se permitía perder la compostura y sentarse sin elegancia alguna.

—Ah. Niños, niños, compórtense.

Los niños eran muy queridos por todos en la casa, sobre todo por ser parientes del Señor Feudal pero los gemelos les tenían un especial aprecio. Kuma, aunque no era muy efusivo, los adoraba, Kaoru era más expresivo y por eso siempre hablaba en plural cuando expresaba ese cariño.

—Es un hermoso muñeco. —Aceptó el de lentes—. Podemos acomodarlo en tu cuarto junto a tus otros juguetes.

—Volsk está en el laboratorio. No nos ha dejado entrar en todo el día —respondió sobre todo para Kenshi.

El japonés se levantó.

—Voy a buscarlo. Será mejor asegurarme de que no haga alguna tontería. —Se estiró y dirigió a la salida del salón.

—Tío Negro, ¿qué dulces nos trajiste? —preguntó Michelle, dirigiendo su atención de los gemelos, su juguete y Jim.

—Muchos, incluso para ustedes dos —dijo al mirar a Kuma y Kaoru—. Pero será mejor esperar a Vladimir para que comamos todos.

—¿Les trajiste los de chocolate a mi papá? —Ruslán se inclinó para echarle un ojo a la cesta, estirando la mano para levantar su cubierta de tela.

—Sí. El cielo me salve si llego a olvidar sus dulces de chocolate.

—Traeremos el té —anunciaron los gemelos mientras esperaban a Vladimir.

Abajo en el laboratorio, el ruso estaba haciendo análisis de sangre. El laboratorio se veía mucho más completo y en total funcionamiento, había papeles en todos lados y un estante lleno de carpetas y libros. Tal como Kenshi había sugerido, trabajaba en conjunto con el sanador del pueblo y además tenía su pequeña empresa en farmacéutica que iba viento en popa. Al principio el negocio fue un poco lento puesto que los japoneses estaban más acostumbrados a remedios caseros pero, con el tiempo se acostumbraron y ahora tres años después estaba pensando en distribuir los fármacos que producían a otras partes de Japón.

—Toc, toc —anunció Kenshi cuando bajó—. Hemos llegado, todos. Estamos esperándote en el salón. —Acercándose, le dejó un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Jim ha traído dulces. Y los gemelos se quejaron que no les dejabas entrar. —Después de todo, les había dicho que lo mantuvieran vigilado.

—Kaoru casi estropea una de las muestras y Kuma guarda cosas donde no debe. —Vladimir era muy quisquilloso con que le movieran las cosas de lugar, por eso había un reguero de papeles. Aun así se las ingeniaba para encontrar todo fácilmente—. ¿Qué les compraste esta vez a los niños?

Kenshi mostró un puchero, algo de lo que Michelle imitaba muy bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Michelle se antojó de un muñeco nuevo. Ruslán no pidió nada, pero vi un yukata que se le vería muy elegante en la siguiente fiesta de verano, y no pude resistir a dos kimonos y un juego de lazos para Irina… —Se cruzó los brazos, apoyando el mentón en una mano—. ¿Habrá sido demasiado?

—Se van a convertir en unos pequeños monstruos caprichosos por tu culpa. —Dejó la máquina trabajando sola para mirar a Kenshi directamente—. Es impresionante que no lleves a la quiebra Hiroshima con lo derrochador que eres.

—Sé administrar el dinero. No ha habido quejas por la economía, y hasta en invierno cuando no hay cosechas no hay aprietos con los pueblerinos. La última cosecha superó las expectativas de todos. —Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ruso, acercándose más—. Además que no gasto mucho, salimos dos veces por semana al pueblo. Los niños crecen rápido y necesitan ropa nueva.

Divertido, Vladimir negó con la cabeza, rodeó la cintura de Kenshi de sus manos, delineando su contorno.

—¿Mencionaste algo sobre unos dulces?

—Sí. —Asintió—. Jim trajo dulces. Pero antes… —Inclinó la cabeza, logrando así posar sus labios sobre los de Vladimir en un profundo beso—. Mmh. Ahora Suoh dejará de molestar —murmuró aún sobre la boca del otro.

—Pero Vahlok no. No nos conformaremos sólo con eso —advirtió antes de devorar su boca. Apretó sus brazos haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran en total contacto. Ambos comenzaron a ronronear por lo bien que se sentía ser envuelto por esa placentera calidez que representaba su pareja.

—Dentro de poco hay una gran fecha a celebrar, y se me ocurre que podríamos darnos un escape por una semana… Estoy seguro que Klaus, Jim y los demás podrían cuidar de los niños. ¿Qué dices?

Por un momento Vladimir no estuvo muy convencido. Todavía no tenía a alguien capacitado para hacer los análisis de las muestras de los pacientes, ni se encargaba de la fabricación de fármacos para su empresa, pero era su aniversario y estaba bastante seguro de que Kenshi lo colgaría si le negaba la petición.

—Mmm. ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente? —Ya encontraría como arreglárselas.

—¡Abuelitos! —El grito de Michelle, muy bajo, pudo llegar a sus oídos. Y fue grito por la forma en que fueron llamados, interrumpiéndoles la conversación.

Kenshi emitió un sonido de frustración, dejándose caer sobre Vladimir, el rostro ocultándose en el recodo entre su hombro y cuello.

—Ese llamado fue para que vayamos a comer dulces. —Aprovechó de dejar un beso en el cuello del mayor—. Podemos seguir la conversación después.

—¡Abuelitos! —Otra vez se oyó el grito de Michelle a lo lejos.

—¡Ya vamos! —anunció Vlad. Contuvo un gruñido al ser interrumpidos de sus arrumacos, es lo que pasaba cuando tenías hijos y nietos. El tiempo libre se volvía inexistente.

Todo estaba acomodado en la mesa cuando llegaron. Con varios platicos pequeños y palillos, un juego de té que trajo Vladimir de Rusia y todos los dulces de Jim.

—Esos son muchos dulces —dijo Vlad a modo de saludo—. Quieres hacernos engordar.

—Hola a usted también, doctor. —Sonrió Jim. Nunca podría dejar el trato de usted hacia Vladimir. Señaló un platillo con varios pasteles de brownies de chocolate hacia Vladimir—. Traje dulces para usted.

—¡Sí, por fin están aquí! —Se alegró Michelle, quien al verlos por fin con ellos, se lanzó a los dulces en forma de peces. Desde el momento en que Jim los sacó de su cesta les había echado un ojo.

Ruslán no perdió tiempo en acercarse a su padre, con un simple gesto pidiendo ser cargado por él.

Todos se sentaron a comer, cada uno disfrutando del dulce que más le gustaba. Pasaron un agradable rato charlando y bromeando, con los niños –sobre todo Michelle– hablando y comiendo al mismo tiempo, terminando con migajas en la ropa, Klaus estaba pendiente de limpiarlo.

Al terminar la merienda, Vladimir insistió para que los niños practicaran su lectura y escritura. Todas las tardes estudiaban un rato.

Jim y Kenshi se reunieron fuera, observando el cielo.

—Fui al cementerio. Visité a Shin —murmuró.

Kenshi bebió un sorbo de té.

—Ya le toca una visita al enclenque. —A pesar de los años, Kenshi no dejaba de llamar a Yuki así. Jim sabía que era un apodo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, amable por respeto a Klaus hacia Yuki. Después de todo, el pelinegro nunca tuvo cercanía con Yuki.

Jim giró hacia la casa.

—Para él siempre será difícil ir.

Kenshi terminó su té de un sorbo.

—Estaremos con él, lo sabe. —Caminó hacia el interior para dar la información de que pronto sería tiempo de visitar la tumba de Yuki.

Todos los adultos notaron como Klaus se puso un poco pálido. Inconscientemente acercó a Irina a su regazo y la abrazó. Siempre sería duro para el alemán visitar la tumba de Yuki, porque era un recordatorio demasiado real de que estaba solo.

Vladimir puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

—Iremos todos juntos. No te desmorones frente a los niños —dijo al notar que los pequeños lo miraban fijamente. Asintiendo, Klaus le dio un beso en la regordeta mejilla a Irina.

Kenshi tomó a Ruslán y Michelle de la mano.

—Vamos a ponerles guapos para visitar al enclen–, digo, a Yuki.

Jim les ayudó a vestir a los niños, mientras le decía a Klaus y Vladimir que buscarán las ofrendas usuales que siempre llevaban. Cuando estuvieron listos, pasaron momentáneamente por el bar de Jim para buscar una cesta con dangos especiales para Yuki. Cada visita siempre llevaba el dulce para el castaño.

Hicieron el recorrido desde el bar de Jim al cementerio, cercano a la zona provista para la familia Ottori donde fue enterrado Yuki. Jim y Kenshi limpiaron la tumba, dejaron a Klaus y los niños preparar las ofrendas así como dejar las flores. Jim encendió un incienso de suave vainilla.

Al estar al aire libre los dragones no se sintieron ahogados por el incienso, disfrutaron del agradable olor. Klaus de quedó un poco apartado del grupo, parado rígidamente y con los ojos vidriosos. Irina y Michelle presintieron el estado de su padre, se acercaron al pelinegro y le tomaron cada uno una mano. Klaus apenas pudo contenerse, apretó las manos de sus niños en mudo agradecimiento.

Kenshi tomó la mano de Ruslán y se lo llevó al lugar donde estaban las tumbas de su familia. Nunca visitaba a su padre, pero constantemente llevaba a Ruslán con él a ver a su madre.

Jim rezó unas oraciones en honor a Yuki, permaneciendo en silencio unos momentos antes de girarse a Klaus.

—¿Quieres... decir algo o que te demos un momento? —murmuró bajo.

Con el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas podía respirar, mucho menos decir unas palabras. Carraspeó un poco para poder hablar.

—No quiero estar solo —murmuró con la vista fija en la lápida de piedra.

—Creo que es hora de volver, se hace tarde —anunció Vladimir.

Jim asintió a Vladimir y se alejó para buscar a Ruslán y Kenshi, tomando la cesta que habían llevado. De regreso, Jim se quedó en el bar luego de despedirse de los otros quienes continuaron a la casa.

—Papi, ¿puedo comer otro dulce? —Michelle preguntó al alemán.

—Vi como te metías dos dangos demás a la boca y Vladimir te dejó comerte uno de sus brownies. Suficiente dulce por un día jovencito. —Le rascó detrás de las adorables orejitas peludas.

—Pero... —Michelle ronroneó al sentir la caricia, interrumpiéndose. Se posicionó frente a Klaus, alzando los brazos para ser levantado.

—Uno solo nada más, papi. —Sacó el labio inferior en un puchero, mirando además a Kenshi y Vladimir.

Kenshi tuvo que morderse el labio y apartar la mirada.

—No, no. Dile a tu padre —farfulló. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo en el pueblo.

Vladimir se rió por la debilidad de Kenshi. Klaus levantó al castaño, alzándolo en el aire entre risas, también le atacó con un montón de besos en el cuello.

—No, no, no. Te vas a poder gordo y ya tenemos un gato gordo en la casa.

Irina, celosa de ver a Michelle en brazos de su padre, se acercó a Vladimir para ser igualmente cargada.

—Abuelo, arriba, arriba. —Pidió dando saltitos. El ruso la cargo en sus brazos.

Kenshi sonrió, avanzando junto a Ruslán. El pequeño estaba satisfecho con que le tomaran de la mano.

Pronto, los chicos comenzaron a ir a la escuela, era extraño puesto que todos estaban acostumbrados –sobre todo Klaus– a tenerlos a los tres revoloteando alrededor. La casa se sentía muy silenciosa sin la risa de los niños. Sin esa necesitada distracción, Klaus pasaba mucho tiempo volando, haciendo piruetas mortales y caídas en picada que le aceleraban el corazón. La adrenalina rápidamente se convirtió en una droga que le embriagaba. Klaus siempre de aseguraba de volar por las áreas menos pobladas, aunque los residentes de Hiroshima ya estuvieran acostumbrados a la idea de dragones habitando la casa feudal. El rumor se esparció y pronto tergiversaron la verdad, al final los extranjeros empezaron a creer en la leyenda de dragones viviendo en la tierra de oriente. Era tan fantástico como atemorizante.

Dichos rumores llegaron incluso al bar de Jim, puesto que siempre llegaban uno que otros viajeros preguntándole al respecto. El hombre solo se reía sin alimentar los cuentos que ya circulaban. Algunas veces comentaba algo al respecto en la casa feudal. Preocupado por la seguridad, temiendo que ocurriera lo de Tyrone, Kenshi les había pedido a los otros, en especial a Klaus, que tuviera cuidado con mostrar los rasgos. Jim le restó importancia diciéndole que eran pocos los viajeros que creían esas cosas por ser algo completamente irreal.

Con prácticamente 7 años, comenzaron a enseñar a las crías –Irina y Ruslán– a volar. Klaus se tomaba muy en serio su papel de instructor de vuelo, y Vladimir asistía a todas las prácticas por si alguno se lastimaba. Durante varios días estuvieron volando a no más de dos metros del suelo, lo suficiente para subir y bajar del techo de la casa. Irina era quien más se quejaba puesto que quería volar tan alto como su papá pero Klaus era firme en que debían quedarse a una altura segura.

Michelle veía a Klaus, Irina y Ruslán desde el suelo, con una expresión apagada antes de bajarla. Allí vio su cola, enrollada entorno a él y del mismo color a sus orejas. ¿Por qué él tenía pelo y no escamas? ¿Por qué no tenía alas? Hasta ahora no se había preguntado la diferencia abismal que existía entre su familia y él.

Vladimir, que estaba en el suelo leyendo un libro, mirando de vez en cuando la práctica desde lejos, entonces pudo notar la mirada de Michelle. En ese instante supo que era momento de hablar con Michelle sobre sus orígenes, era mejor aclarar ese tema antes de que se les saliera de las manos, y de todos modos ellos ya habían decidido que llegado la hora que le dirían la verdad al niño.

—¡Klaus! —gritó el ruso desde abajo. Cuando Klaus le miró, volvió a gritarle pero en ruso para que los niños no pudieran entenderle. El alemán miró consternado a Michelle, con un asentimiento un poco seco le indicó a Irina y Ruslán que tendrían que acortar la práctica.

Ruslán fue el primero en bajar, planeando con algo de torpeza hacia Vladimir, pudo llegar a tierra, cayendo encima del ruso. Michelle se mantuvo en su posición, agachado con una rama en su mano de la cual se ayudaba para hacer dibujos sin forma alguna en la tierra. Irina aleteó hasta Klaus, el pelinegro la atrapó en el aire y los dos bajaron a tierra.

—Niños —llamó Vladimir—. Vayan con Kenshi. Habladles de su progreso. —Dejó a Ruslán en el suelo para que fuera a la casa.

La niña gritó emocionada, agarrando la mano de su pequeño tío para buscar al japonés. Michelle quiso ir con ellos pero Klaus lo detuvo.

—Tú no, Michelle. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Los dos adultos se sentaron junto al menor en la hierba.

—Haz comenzado a notar ciertas diferencias. ¿Cierto? —preguntó Vlad.

Michelle levantó la mirada hacia ambos, primero Klaus y luego su abuelo.

—¿Por qué ustedes tienen alas y yo no?

Klaus se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño que es adoptado? Nunca era una noticia fácil.

—Tu biología es diferente a la de nosotros pero eso no es algo malo. No debes sentirte mal por eso.

—Pero yo quiero volar también como Irina y Ruslán y como tú. —El pequeño regresó su mirada a los dibujos que había hecho en tierra—. Irina se parece a ti, y Ruslán al abuelo y a tío Keso… pero yo no me parezco a ninguno. Ninguno tiene orejas como las mías, ni el cabello como el mío ni mi colita —terminó en voz baja, las orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza.

El pelinegro menor enseguida envolvió al niño en un apretado abrazo. Le partía el corazón verlo así.

—Klaus. Sólo díselo —instó Vlad.

—De acuerdo —dijo en un suspiró derrotado—. Mich. —El alemán acomodó a Michelle entre sus piernas, justo frente a él para verlo cara a cara—. La razón de que no te parezcas a mi es porque no estamos emparentados por sangre.

Michelle ladeó la cabeza, la confusión cambiando ligeramente su expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

—Quiere decir —interrumpió Vlad—, que no eres hijo biológico de Klaus. El hombre que te trajo al mundo es otra persona.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea tu papá. —Se apresuró a decir Klaus. No quería que Michelle pensara que lo quería menos por eso—. Aun si no somos iguales, yo te quiero mucho, Michelle. Todos nosotros te queremos, siempre serás nuestro gatito consentido.

—Pero… si yo tengo otros papás… ¿por qué no están aquí, conmigo? —La atención de Michelle se dividía entre Klaus y Vladimir—. ¿No me…quisieron? —Su labio inferior temblaba, los ojos humedeciéndose por las lágrimas.

Esas palabras fueron una puñalada al corazón de los europeos. En mudo acuerdo se decidieron a contar parte de la verdad.

—Nunca pienses eso, Michelle, ni por un momento.

—Tus padres no pudieron tenerte porque murieron. Estábamos en guerra en ese tiempo, apenas tenías un par de meses cuando te dieron a nuestro cuidado.

—Tu padre no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte, pero estoy seguro de que te hubiera adorado tanto como yo te adoro —dijo Klaus, besando su frente y mejillas.

Michelle ocultó su cara en el pecho de Klaus, como pudo sus brazos abrazando el torso del mayor. Él tenía otros papás, otros papás que nunca podrá ver y que tampoco podrán verlo a él. Otros papás que serían como él, con orejas de gato y colita de gato.

—¿Ellos… eran como yo? —preguntó, apartando lo suficiente su cara para ver a Klaus—. ¿Yo me parecía a mis papás como Irina se parece a ti?

Mirando a Michelle fijamente, Klaus decidió que sí: se parecía mucho a sus padres, no sólo físicamente, incluso las travesuras.

—Eres la viva imagen de tus padres. Una perfecta combinación de ambos.

—¿Quieres conocer a tu papá? —ofreció Vladimir.

Eso llamó la completa atención del niño, quien de pronto se vio asombrado, casi ansioso. Solo por un pequeño momento antes de que su cara expresase desolación.

—Pero, ustedes dijeron que mis papás murieron.

Asintieron un poco tristes.

—En realidad es alguien que ya conoces. —Klaus se levantó del suelo, cargando a Michelle en su espalda. En ese momento quería sentirlo muy cerca, para poder reconfortarlo con su calor.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta el cementerio. Llegaron hasta dos tumbas muy familiares para el pequeño.

"_Shin Shirayama_"

—Era hermano de Yuki —explicó Vladimir.

Su papá verdadero estaba allí abajo, en un sueño eterno como decía tío Jim que estaban las personas que morían. Mientras que sus ojos recorrían cada detalle conocido de la tumba, la mente de Michelle intentó recordar todo lo que había oído a respecto. Yuki era el papi de Irina, lo visitaban cada año y siempre veía a su papá… a Klaus triste cuando eso sucedía. Entonces, si era hermano de su verdadero papá…

—Hermano… entonces… —Se dirigió a Klaus—, ¿debo llamarte… tío Klaus? —No le gustaba como sonaba, y no podía ver a Klaus como su tío.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un golpe particularmente doloroso. Por 7 años Michelle fue su hijo, su bebé...

—Yo... —Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba—. No te obligaré a nada, Michelle, llámame como más te guste pero yo siempre me consideré tu padre.

—Tú… tú no tienes cara de "tío" —le dijo el niño a Klaus, mirándolo fijo—. Y yo quiero que sigas siendo mi papi. Me gusta más cuando eres mi papi. —Dio una leve mirada de reojo a la tumba—. Creo que papá estaría contento de que tú seas mi papi ahora que él no puede, ¿verdad?

—Mich... —Klaus no pudo resistirlo más. Enterró su cara en el cuello del niño, respirando profundo para contener las lágrimas. Le alegraba tanto que Michelle lo siguiera llamando papá. Se embriagó del agradable olor a vainilla hasta que la mano fría de Vladimir se posó en su hombro.

—Debemos volver. Los demás se preguntarán dónde estamos.

Michelle tomó la mano de Klaus, se giró un poco hacia la tumba de Shin y se despidió de él con la mano libre.

—Adiós, papá —dijo, antes de estirar la mano a Vladimir para que también la tomara.

Los tres volvieron a la casa. Durante la cena explicaron lo ocurrido a Kenshi y luego hablaron con los menores para que entendieran la procedencia de Michelle, les especificaron que Michelle seguía siendo de la familia aunque no compartieran sangre, nada cambiaba entre ellos. Irina y Ruslán lo tomaron bastante bien puesto que continuaron tratando a Michelle como siempre.

Para alivio de los adultos nada cambio entre los más pequeños, Irina seguía considerando a Michelle su hermano mayor y aunque los intereses de los niños comenzaban a tomar rumbos diferentes, seguían queriéndose mucho. A pesar de saber su verdadera ascendencia, Michelle continuó siendo el mismo. Disfrutaba las noches en las que Klaus le leía cuentos, correteaba a Irina y Ruslán cuando jugaban a las escondidas, junto a la única chica de la familia se sentaban con Kenshi mientras este les colocaba sus cremas. Ruslán a veces accedía a regañadientes cada vez que su papi le regañaba que no cuidaba su piel.

—¡Eso es de chicas!

—Un momento. —Kenshi frunció el ceño—. Es de humanos. ¿O acaso quieres llegar a los veinte con arrugas? Mira a Irina y Michelle, Klaus incluso. Hasta tu padre.

—Yo nunca he visto a papá usar tus cremas.

—Tu padre y tú son igual de quisquillosos, pero él sabe lo que le conviene. —No iba a mencionar las advertencias que le daba si no lo hacía.

Muchas veces Ruslán desechaba el contenido de los envases, fingiendo que había usado la crema, eso hasta que Kenshi se dio cuenta y cada noche, por casi dos meses o más, no se marchaba de la habitación de Ruslán sin ver que el joven usaba las cremas. El castigo estableció una rutina en Ruslán al tercer mes, y para el cuarto se vio a sí mismo hacerlo sin que Kenshi estuviera presente.

Supuso que debía aceptar los beneficios de la crema: hidrataba su piel, la mantenía lozana y con un brillo natural. Al menos, se dijo, no era igual de peor que Irina. Su papi la trataba como una muñequita de porcelana, y estaba seguro que tenía más de una crema para usar. Cada vez que iban los tres, ahora jóvenes adolescentes, al pueblo, inmediatamente notaba las miradas que tanto Irina como Michelle sacaban de los pueblerinos. En una ocasión, incluso, algunos chicos se acercaron a ellos; a Irina le obsequiaron una exótica flor que solo crecía en el este de Japón, y a Michelle un girasol.

Todo había fluido bien hasta que uno de los chicos llamó "niña bonita" a Michelle. Separar a un furioso gato del joven idiota fue un poco difícil para Ruslán, no dudaron en volver a la casa donde Michelle se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Klaus entrando a la habitación del castaño. Había tocado la puerta dos veces pero no esperó la contestación de su hijo para poder entrar a su recámara—. Vamos, ya casi es hora de comer y tienes que asearte. —Se acercó a su pequeño que todavía se veían enfurruñado.

—Mmh. Ya voy. —Michelle estaba acostado en su cama, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada mientras fulminaba la pared con la mirada.

Sabiendo que su hijo no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse, se recostó con el joven en su futón.

—¿Todavía estás molesto por lo que pasó en el pueblo? —Irina le narró con lujo de detalles el incidente.

—¡Me llamó niña bonita, papá! —Michelle volteó a verlo, enojado todavía—. No soy una chica, ¿por qué me siguen confundiendo? ¡Visto pantalones, tengo el cabello corto! —Se colocó otra vez boca abajo—. Estoy harto que me comparen con una chica.

El alemán suspiró, sabiendo desde hace un tiempo que era un tema sensible.

—Sé que te enoja que te digan "niña", pero no por eso puedes lanzarte a golpear al pobre chico.

—Él empezó. —Levantándose, se sentó en la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Una chica no le hubiera partido la cara. Así sabrá lo que soy. Si me vuelven a llamar _chica_, lo haré otra vez.

—Michelle —reprendió suavemente el mayor—. Eres un jovencito hermoso y a medida que crezcas llamarás más la atención. —Acarició las orejitas marrones—. Tienes aprender a lidiar con éstas situaciones sin violencia.

—No puedo. Son pervertidos y me miran como si fuera una chica, es asqueroso. Si siendo bonito me llaman chica, entonces quiero ser feo. Ya no usaré las cremas de tío Keso —declaró, dando una mirada en dirección a las mencionadas cremas en su tocador personal—. Voy a dejar que me salgan arrugas a los veinte como dice tío Keso.

—Hagamos una cosa. Si un chico te dice un piropo, le das una bofetada, sólo eso. Si intenta forzarte, lo golpeas en los bajos. Esa me parece una mejor reacción.

Michelle no estaba contento con eso, él no lo sentía suficiente, pero accedió. Se aseguraría de tener una buena mano para que el imbécil que ose llamarlo de esa forma no lo olvide nunca ni lo repita.

—Bueno. Supongo que está bien. —Y para su leve bochorno, su estómago indicó lo mismo con un gruñido de hambre, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, es hora de comer. —Haló suavemente la cola peluda para molestar a Michelle—. Ya estamos atrasados, deben estar esperándonos.

Y los estaban esperando. Kenshi ya estaba a punto de pedir a Kuma ir por ellos. En la mesa no se tocó lo sucedido en el pueblo para gusto de Michelle, lo que menos quería era que su apetito se fuera.

Por los próximos días, Michelle no quiso ir al pueblo por más que Irina o Ruslán le intentaran convencer. Tuvo que pasar un par de semanas para eso, y aun así, Michelle le fruncía el ceño a cada chico que se acercaba. Claro está que se dirigían a Irina, pero a más de uno notó mirándolo con una apenas disimulada adoración. Michelle prefirió que fuese de esa manera, a tener que estar pateando traseros fuera de él.

Durante una de las salidas, un joven se acercó con una flor. La presentó ante Michelle con una sonrisa tímida, cuando vio esa expresión enfadada de Michelle, dio un paso atrás.

—E-espera...

—¿Qué? —Michelle gruñó, sus orejas plana en amenaza—. No soy una chica.

—¡Lo sé! —chilló el joven de aparentemente 15 años. Irina, que acompañaba a Michelle, aferró el brazo de su hermano impidiéndole atacar al nuevo pretendiente—. Sé que no eres una chica —murmuró avergonzado, sus mejillas colorándose.

Michelle, que estaba casi siseando con los pelos erizados, a punto de romper la promesa a Klaus y lanzarse sobre el chico, se detuvo. Su expresión enojada muy lento cambió a una de sorpresa, por un momento pensando que había escuchado mal.

—¿Lo...? ¿Lo sabes? Entonces... —Miró otra vez la flor como si fuera algo desconocido—, ¿por qué me la estás dando?

—He visto cuando paseas por el pueblo, acompañado del Señor Feudal. —No llegó a mencionar que su hermano mayor recién comenzó a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en los terrenos de la casa Feudal. No quería parecer alguna clase de acosador—. Creo que eres hermoso. —Tuvo cuidado de no denotar ningún adjetivo femenino que hiciera enojar a Michelle, no quería terminar todo golpeado—. Estaría feliz de que aceptaras ésta pequeña ofrenda.

—Aw —entonó Irina. Al ver que Michelle no hacía nada, le dio un codazo en el costado—. ¿Qué esperas? Cógela.

—¿E-eh? Ah... S-sí... —Pasó diez segundos enteros para que Michelle tomara la flor ofrecida y la observara más de cerca—. Mmh..., gracias. —Recordó decir instantes después. No sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

—Me doy por satisfecho con que hayas aceptado la flor. —Sonrió. S sentía feliz de poder hablar con el joven y además salir ileso.

—Pasa por la casa Feudal cuando quieras, encanto —invitó Irina sabiendo que su hermano estaba todavía en shock.

—No quisiera incomodar...

—¡Para nada! Michelle estaría encantado de tomar el té contigo. ¿Verdad? —Con los ojos trataba de indicarle que reaccionara de una vez.

Las mejillas de Michelle se colorearon de rojo. No quería que Irina hiciera de casamentera, menos con él. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo rechazar a este chico.

—Mmm. Claro. —Asintió con torpeza—. Tu... nombre ¿cuál es?

—Mi nombre es Minegishi Katsuya. —Sonrió el mayor—. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. —Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida antes de alejarse.

Irina y Michelle pudieron verlo cuando se reunió con un grupo de chicos que comenzaron a molestarlo y reírse. Minegishi parecía seguirles la broma antes de mirar a Michelle a lo lejos, guiñándole un ojo.

Irina silbó a su lado.

—¿Quién lo diría? Resultaste todo un casanova, hermanito.

—Cállate. —Michelle se giró para continuar el paseo, presuroso de alejarse de allí—. Nadie puede saber de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni papá. —Una vez más, Michelle miró hacia la flor en su mano.

—¿Por qué no? —Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior pero fue ignorada—. No seas aguafiestas. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Porque después empezarán a fastidiar. —Michelle hizo un puchero—. Justo como lo estás haciendo tú.

—Ow, pero es que eres tan arisco. Es lindo verte avergonzado para variar. —Siguieron su paseo por el pueblo, con Irina colgada al brazo de su hermano. Dado que ella sólo era mitad japonesa, no se dejaba guiar por el protocolo femenino de ese país, no caminaba detrás de los hombres, no era tímida y definitivamente no permitía que los hombres la hicieran menos por ser mujer.

—Todo es culpa tuya, yo no quería venir al pueblo hoy —se quejó. Continuaron discutiendo el resto del camino hasta llegar a la casa. De inmediato Michelle fue a la cocina por un jarrón donde colocar la flor que le obsequiaron, manteniéndola en un lugar a salvo y que le diera luz.

Durante unos días nadie supo lo ocurrido en el pueblo, eso relajó a Michelle, pero pronto tuvo la visita de Minegishi. Michelle estaba nervioso mientras compartía un paseo por los alrededores de la casa, Kenshi y Ruslán estaban fuera por una reunión, sabía que Vladimir estaba en su laboratorio, no tenía idea de a dónde se metió Irina pero Klaus...

Michelle podía sentir la mirada de Klaus sobre ellos.

—Ese guardia no nos quita la mirada de encima —comentó Minegishi tratando de aparentar calma aunque en realidad se sentía bastante incómodo por esa mirada fija—. ¿Creerá que soy alguna clase de intruso? —Miró disimuladamente en dirección al alemán.

Michelle tenía una expresión incomoda también.

—Algo así... Es mi papá. —Le mandó una mala mirada a Klaus desde donde estaba para que parara. Era en momentos como ese que le gustaría tenía la presencia de Irina para que distrajera al hombre—. Discúlpalo. Es un poco... sobreprotector.

—Supongo que no puedo culparlo. Con un hijo cómo tú, cualquier padre se sentiría nervioso. —Intentó sonreírle a Klaus pero eso sólo profundizó el ceño del mayor—. Mi hermano me dijo que es intimidante, supongo que tiene que serlo para ser parte de la guardia del Señor Feudal

—Creo que no tiene que ver exactamente con que sea parte de la guardia. Es natural en él —dijo un poco desconcertado. Desde su posición mandó un mensaje silencioso al hombre "¡_Compórtate_!" —. Va... Vamos al lago. Suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí... —Colocó la mano en el hombro de Minegishi para guiarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Se dejó guiar por el castaño. Antes de alejarse más, dio una leve reverencia en muestras de respeto al padre de Michelle.

Klaus desde la distancia bufó. Por el momento los dejaría en paz, tenía trabajo que hacer después de todo. Fue una tarde bastante entretenida, entre los entrenamientos con los otros guardias, las rotaciones de vigía y la revisión de puntos ciegos, se hizo muy tarde, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Michelle había vuelto a la casa. El castaño sonreía suavemente.

Más tarde le preguntaría cómo le había ido, todavía quedaba una hora antes del anochecer y quería aprovechar los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban para volar.

* * *

**N.E.**: Y después de casi un año de haber completado la primera entrega, volvemos con esta segunda. No crean que lo hemos dejado de lado, mil y un cosas se atravesaron, pero finalmente está aquí el primer capítulo. Las actualizaciones no serán constantes, pero estarán activas.

No olviden comentar sus impresiones y seguirnos en nuestra página de Facebook.

_**Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

_**No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de ser conocidos en el pueblo, Kenshi, para proteger a su familia, ordenó que si algún extranjero preguntaba por los dragones les dieran la explicación de una antigua leyenda nipona.

"Los Koi, al lograr subir una cascada, se transforman en dragones"

Kanya era uno de los forasteros que oyó la leyenda que se volvió realidad. Desde hace años partió de Tailandia, recorriendo el mundo hasta que en Mongolia se enteró de los dragones que vivían en un condado de Japón, por lo que su curiosidad fue superior e hizo que emprendiera viaje al país asiático. Le tomó algunas semanas llegar finalmente a Hiroshima, donde comenzó a hacer preguntas en un apenas entendible japonés respecto a los ansiados dragones. Siguiendo las órdenes de Kenshi todos respondían que era una leyenda, nada más. No les pareció raro que preguntara, cada tanto aparecía un nuevo curioso, algunos eran más persistentes que otros, pero al final todos se terminaban yendo, dado que no encontraban pruebas, incluso se tomaron la tarea de vigilar a los peces Koi pero ninguno lograba subir la cascada.

Kanya estaba resultando ser particularmente testarudo y aun cuando nadie le decía nada nuevo todavía no se iba. Fue por pura casualidad que esa tarde, casi a punto de anochecer vio algo en el cielo, demasiado grande para ser un ave y de color negro, resaltando entre los tonos rojizos del atardecer.

El hombre tailandés corrió hasta un claro donde había un lago no muy grande, ahí fue donde lo vio: desde la distancia se veía como una figura humanoide, había suficiente luz para detallarlo a consciencia; alas como las de un murciélago, larga cola estilizada y brillantes escamas negras recubriendo toda la piel pero lo que más impactaba eran esos ojos amarillos que resaltaban en la noche.

Después de volar un largo rato sin rumbo fijo, Klaus por fin se permitió aterrizar en el lago cerca de la casa Feudal, se envolvió a si mismo con sus brazos para evitar el frío. No quería volver a la casa todavía. Ver a Michelle acompañado de ese joven le llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios, estaba feliz porque su niño creciera y se relacionara con otros jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo se sentía receloso de dicha compañía. Se sentó en la hierba cerca del lago para mirar las estrellas, no se molestó en esconder las alas puesto que a esa hora no habría nadie rondando el bosque, o eso era lo que él creía.

Kanya avanzó a través de los arbustos, receloso. Se colocó los binoculares al cuello, rebuscando la cámara para tenerla lista. Sin darse cuenta, pisó una rama caída haciendo ruido. Kanya siseó, quedándose enteramente quieto, alerta a algún ruido de escape.

Alertado por el fuerte ruido Klaus se puso alerta, escudriñó en la oscuridad hasta ver una figura agazapada entre los arbustos. Con pasos amenazantes, se dirigió en esa dirección. Kanya tembló en su lugar. La criatura era tan alta como un humano, no, tenía la figura de un hombre. Pero... ¡Él estaba seguro de haber visto a la criatura ir por ese lado!

—Alto, amigo, tranquilo. —Kanya buscó su linterna y la encendió. Al apuntar a Klaus y ver su aspecto, no pudo más que gritar mientras soltaba la luz. Él era... era...

—¡Silencio! —siseó Klaus, cubriéndole la boca al desconocido, su oídos sintiéndose adolorido por el grito. Con su cuerpo inmovilizó a Kanya contra uno de los árboles—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás invadiendo los terrenos del Señor Feudal?

—Y-yo... estaba... —Con ayuda de la luz de la linterna, Kanya podía vislumbrar el contorno de la figura de Klaus, y sin duda tenía un par de extremidades extras que un humano normal no tendría. Temblaba bajo su agarre—. M-me llamó Kanya, soy fotógrafo e in-investigador. Vine por los rumores que rondaban de unas... unas criaturas.

Entonces el dragón vislumbró la cámara que colgaba en el cuello del hombre. Con sus garras cortó la correa, atrapó la cámara antes de que callera al suelo.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver. Márchate por dónde has venido.

—¡No! —Kanya estiró las manos, en un intento de recuperar el aparato. Solo por el gruñido de Klaus volvió a quedarse quieto—. Por favor, por favor, ahí está el trabajo de mi vida. ¡N-no he tomado ninguna fotografía! ¡L-lo juro!

—Podrías estás mintiendo. —Frunció el ceño, desconfiado—. Vete de aquí. Te haré llegar la cámara con un soldado.

—¿P-pero cómo? Tú ni siquiera... —Kanya no estaba seguro de qué hacer. La lucha que tenía en su interior le superaba; por un lado no quería que algo le sucediera a su cámara, le había tomado años poder obtenerla, su sentido común le gritaba que se marchara y esperase que la bestia frente a sí cumpliera su palabra; en el lado opuesto, no quería irse. No sin la cámara. No sin obtener una pizca de información. Estaba arriesgando mucho, lo sabía, pero no podría irse después de lo tanto que le costó llegar a Japón y más por un simple susto—. Entonces... debes entenderme. Lo mismo siento yo al respecto. —Trató de aparentar seguridad, fallando estrepitosamente—. He venido desde muy lejos para ver a la cria- ti. —Se corrigió—. Verte a ti... Para un investigador novato como yo, esto significa mucho...

—¿Exactamente que planeas hacer? —interrogó Klaus con los brazos cruzados y la cámara colgando descuidadamente de su mano—. Ya me has visto. ¿Pretendes exponerme? ¿Fotografiarme para que todos me vean como un animal de circo?

—¡No! —Se apresuró Kanya a responder, no quería hacer nada de eso si causaba alguna reacción desfavorable en Klaus—. Yo trataba... ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Eres en verdad... humano? —Kanya le dio una nueva mirada a Klaus. Una parte de él pensaba que no iría a encontrar nada, que solo confirmaría que todo lo que había oído eran mentiras, pero no fue así, y ahora estaba delante de una criatura que… no podía adivinar qué era exactamente. Parecería un hombre común y corriente, europeo en tierra asiática por los rasgos que podía notar, con la diferencia que gran parte de su cuerpo visible tenía rasgos tan anormales que le hacían ver como si fuera una extraña combinación entre un gran lagarto con alas y un hombre—. ¿Cómo… te pasó esto?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Sonrió de lado, mostrando parte de su puntiaguda dentadura—. Si te lo digo, no podré dejarte ir —advirtió—. No puedo arriesgarme a que salgas Hiroshima con tanta información.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no lo haré. No me iré sin mi cámara y... —Sus manos se cerraron en puños—. Confesaré que vine esperando encontrar una criatura tan sobrenatural como los rumores prometían que sería, sin embargo… nunca esperé verte a ti —completó—. Admito que trataba de espiarte, pero no estaba seguro de…lo que eras. —Le preocupaba causarle alguna ofensa y decidiera cobrársela. Continuamente los ojos oscuros de Kanya se desviaban a las mortíferas garras del espécimen frente a él. Tragó en seco—. Pero tienes mi palabra. Mi honor. En esta tierra, valoran eso, ¿no? —Estiró la mano—. Por favor.

Klaus pareció meditarlo. Con los brazos aún cruzados, y erguido en toda su estatura, ese desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordándole que ya era tarde y si se quedaba afuera por más tiempo le costaría mucho entrar en calor.

—Bien. Acepto tu palabra. Si quieres saber más, vuelve mañana. —Dejó la cámara en manos de Kanya—. Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—¿En... en serio? —Más allá de alegrarse de que le devolvieran la cámara, Kanya estaba sumamente alegre de oír a la criatura decir que le esperaría mañana—. Eh... —Con un torpe movimiento que casi resbala la cámara de su mano, Kanya estiró el brazo—. So-soy Kanya. Soy Kanya. Sé que ya lo dije pero... n-no dijiste el tuyo. No hay problema, no muerdo. Bueno, creo el que mordería serías tú pe-pero... ya entiendes... ¿eh?

El alemán bufo, negando con la cabeza. Definitivamente este hombre no era una amenaza, tartamudeaba tanto que era difícil comprenderle cuando intentaba hablar en japonés.

—Me llamo Klaus. —Se presentó finalmente, estrechando la mano ofrecida.

—Klaus. No eres de aquí, ¿eh? —Se sorprendió al captar los fríos que eran sus dedos y mano—. ¿Estás bien? El clima no está frío pero tu mano... está helada.

Dándole la razón a Kanya, Klaus metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Tengo que volver. Vuelve aquí al amanecer —instruyó mientras salía de los matorrales para estirar las alas, volando llegaría más rápido a casa.

Kanya se quedó mirando la figura de Klaus hasta que desapareció, hasta que ya no pudo verlo más. Entonces se deslizó hasta el suelo, importándole poco quedarse ahí solo, en la penumbra. Busco su linterna, guardo su cámara y binoculares, y nuevamente se quedó quieto.

Lo había visto.

La criatura era real.

Se llamaba Klaus. Y era casi tan humano como él. Casi.

—Es tan increíble —suspiró a la oscuridad.

Klaus le había pedido volver ahí. Tenía la oportunidad de su vida para ser alguien, pero le dio su palabra de no revelar nada. A pesar de su ambición, Kanya cumpliría su promesa. Klaus era algo especial del mundo. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero era algo que... él debía proteger. Era una misión más importante que el reconocimiento.

Ocultar la existencia de Minegishi para los demás no duró mucho. Pronto los rumores llegaron a oídos de Ruslán y sus abuelos, y para su mala suerte, Kenshi no dejó de molestarle durante la cena hasta que ésta acabó. Estaban disfrutando un postre ligero y té antes de dormir cuando el tema regresó, esperaba, una última vez. Los nervios de Michelle –sin mencionar su vergüenza– estaban al límite.

—Debes traer a ese muchacho mañana mismo —insistía Kenshi, señalando al castaño—. Sea su hermano parte de la guardia o no, cada persona es independiente de sí mismo. No andarás con cualquier vago.

—No es un vago, y apenas lo estoy conociendo. Es muy pronto, se va a espantar.

—Pero, ¿significa eso que sí quieres algo grande con él? —curioseó Ruslán—. Es la primera vez que tienes novio.

—¡No somos novios! —repitió Michelle por enésima vez—. Solo... salimos y ya.

—Más le vale. Y por cierto, no quiero verlos tan juntos —dijo Klaus con el ceño fruncido. Estaba acurrucado junto a Irina, tenía una manta sobre los hombros y un té caliente entre los dedos.

—¿Todavía tienes frío? —preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

—Pasaste mucho tiempo afuera —reclamó Vlad—. Fuiste descuidado. Sabes que no puedes estar afuera después del anochecer en ésta época del año.

Michelle se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo fuera para tardaste tanto? —preguntó Kenshi.

—Eso dices ahora —murmuró Irina a su hermano con una sonrisa malévola.

Klaus, en cambio, bajó la vista a su taza de té. Como parte de la seguridad del Señor Feudal era su deber notificarle a Kenshi sobre cualquier violación al perímetro, aunque Kanya en realidad no representaba ningún riesgo, tampoco quería hablar sobre su descuido al ser descubierto como un dragón por un extranjero...

—Alguien intentó colarse en el perímetro de la casa, por el lago. —Antes de que Kenshi preguntara, aclaró—. Un extranjero perdido. Se metió al bosque cuando estaba oscureciendo y no supo cómo regresar al camino.

Kenshi miró fijamente a Klaus, en tanto Michelle lo hacía con Irina.

—No vamos a hacer nada malo. Minegishi es... educado. Ni siquiera nos tomamos de las manos.

—Eso dices ahora —repitió Ruslán, apoyando a la única chica en la estancia—. Tarde o temprano siempre terminan dándose besos y ese tipo de cosas.

Kenshi, por otro lado, bajó la taza.

—Estas mintiendo. —Se tocó la nariz—. Tienes un ligero olor distinto. ¿Seguro que fue un extranjero perdido? ¿Cómo pudo terminar en el bosque por la noche?

—No estoy mintiendo. —_No del todo_, se dijo internamente—. Lo obligué a irse. Lo amenacé con destruir su cámara si no se iba.

—¿Cámara? —Irina dejó de molestar a su hermano para mirar a su papá—. ¿Por qué traería una cámara? —Klaus se encogió de hombros.

—No será uno de esos extranjeros que vienen por los rumores acerca del genoma y los dragones, ¿o sí? —interrogó Kenshi, volviendo a tomar su taza mientras le daba una profunda mirada a Klaus por sobre el borde—. Espero que no te haya visto con las escamas. Estaremos seguros mientras los rumores se mantengan en los confines de Hiroshima, e incluso más allá, en tanto no salgan de Japón.

Michelle se mostró preocupado.

—Pero, ¿en verdad es tan malo que los demás sepan? Abuelo... —se dirigió a Vladimir esta vez—, ¿no habías hecho el genoma para el mundo?

—No es posible hacerlo ahora. En Rusia creen que estoy muerto. —Comenzó a explicar Vlad.

Klaus aprovechó esa distracción en la conversación para no decir nada más sobre Kanya. Los chicos siguieron preguntando a Vladimir cosas y Kenshi también intervenía en la conversación de vez en cuando, para al llegar la hora de acostarse, nadie volvió a mencionar al supuesto intruso.

A primera hora de la mañana, Kanya volvió al lugar donde se topó con Klaus. No sabía si lo encontraría allí, si cumpliría su palabra, pero independientemente de eso, Kanya se presentó allí. Estuvo esperando un rato, hasta llegar a los terrenos de la casa feudal. Se mantuvo oculto, entre la maleza y a veces tras los árboles, viendo como fluía la rutina en la gran casona. Jóvenes sirvientas iban de un lado a otro con sábanas, cepillos, tinas, bandejas con comida; los soldados se preparaban para recorrer la zona.

Entones Kanya observó a un hombre con el cabello largo, de espaldas a él. Su aspecto le recordaba mucho a Klaus... ¿pero las alas? Kanya estaba seguro que Klaus tenía las alas. Salió de su escondite, importándole poco mostrarse a la luz del día en una zona donde no había tenido permiso de paso, y tomó el hombro del joven para voltearlo.

—Disculpa... —El resto de sus palabras murió en su boca.

Al alemán se le congeló la expresión en el rostro apenas vio a Kanya, ahí, donde todo el mundo podía verlo. Cubriéndole la boca, lo arrastró hasta una línea de árboles donde estaba seguro no sería fácilmente vistos, era un punto ciego que Klaus se encargaba de revisar.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Te dije que fueras al lago —reprochó mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que no fueran vistos.

—¿Kla-Klaus? Pero... —ignorando lo que le había dicho, Kanya estaba más atento al aspecto tan... normal, tan humano, en el alemán que la advertencia. Por un momento, sino fuera porque Klaus aparentaba conocerlo, Kanya habría pensado que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue un reflejo del cansancio—. No entiendo... eres... diferente. ¿Lo de anoche realmente ocurrió?

Los ojos verde pardo de Klaus miraron a Kanya con dureza. Si negaba el episodio de ayer, quizás el tailandés decidiera irse y no tendría por qué seguir ocultando cosas. Es más, no tenía idea de por qué lo estaba ocultando en primer lugar.

—Sí. Ocurrió —respondió al final—. Escucha, no pueden verte por aquí. Ve al lago, yo te alcanzaré en un momento.

—¿Por qué...? —Kanya no completó su pregunta, con solo ver la expresión de Klaus, decidió cumplir con lo que le pidió. Asintió una sola vez, y se giró para buscar el camino al lago.

Se quedó mirando a Kanya hasta que su figura se perdió entre los árboles. Con la llegada del tailandés pensó que era hora de plantearle a Kenshi construir un muro o algo así que rodeara el parte del bosque. Si un extranjero podía entrar tan fácilmente por la zona boscosa si ser notado, entonces estaban expuestos. Por el momento tenía que organizar a los hombres para que hicieran rondas en esa zona.

Se encontró en el lago con Kanya media hora después. Tuvo que volver a la casa para buscar un segundo abrigo, de pronto comenzó a soplar una brisa fresca que le hacía estremecer. Kanya se levantó de un salto al verlo llegar, apenas sacudiendo las briznas de hierba de su ropa.

—Llegaste... Tú... ¿Así es como te ocultas? ¿Luciendo normal a plena luz, y por las noches tienes ese aspecto tan...? Bueno... —Kanya tenía problemas para hallar una palabra adecuada y que no causará indignación en la otra persona—. Es muy... eh..., muy...

—No soy una criatura mágica, si es lo que estás insinuando. —Frunció el ceño—. Y no me oculto. Vivo aquí.

—Pero no lucias así anoche. Tenías... cosas en el rostro y las manos, y... y alas y... cola... ¡volabas! —Kanya le recorrió de cabeza a pies, y de regreso—. Incluso tus ojos son diferentes...

—Es porque sigo siendo humano...casi. Es complicado de explicar pero yo era humano. Luzco normal porque puedo retraer las alas y la cola.

De verdad. ¿Por qué estaba dándole toda esa información a un desconocido? A un desconocido que había confesado querer fotografiarlo, aunque la cámara no estuviera a la vista en ese momento, concluyó después de un segundo vistazo.

—¿Cómo? —Kanya se acercó hasta apenas haber un espacio entre ambos, observándolo más de cerca. Lo rodeó—. Si dices que antes eras humano, ¿cómo ahora eres un... híbrido? ¿Eres el único así? —Kanya finalmente se posicionó frente a Klaus, y retrocedió unos pasos—. Antes... ¿por qué nadie más debe saber que yo...?

—Ayer violaste el perímetro de los terrenos de la Casa Feudal, sin mencionar que me viste. Mi deber era arrestarte, en cambio te dejé ir. —Frunció el ceño ante su propio proceder estúpido—. Si te encuentran caminando por ahí tan campante, se darán cuenta de lo que hice...o más bien no hice.

—Oh... —Kanya se sonrojó un poco. Sí, ahora que había descansado se dio cuenta de su terrible acción pero no podía sentirse culpable. Eso le llevó a poder conocer a la criatura de la que tanto hablaban los rumores..., no, no la criatura. Klaus—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No me malentiendas. —Levantó ambas manos—. Estoy agradecido con eso, pero tú mismo lo has dicho... no debiste hacerlo. El punto es... ¿por qué?

Desvió su mirada de Kanya.

—No lo sé. —Un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas por la patética respuesta—. Sé que no eres una amenaza, y si en realidad intentaras vender información sobre nuestras defensas o puntos ciegos, no hubieras vuelto.

—¿En verdad crees eso? —Kanya se sentía feliz de tal confianza—. Es decir, me conoces de ayer, y... y podría ser cualquier persona, buena o mala, aun así me permitiste irme, me permitiste volver. Relatas algunas cosas de cómo eres... ¿y en verdad no temes que lo diga a otra persona, en algún momento? Es... es un honor.

En realidad, Klaus se sentía bastante seguro de poder hacerse cargo de Kanya si es que resultaba ser un traidor o intentaba atacarlo. Su entrenamiento diario con el resto de soldados le daba esa confianza, y él por sí mismo era bastante mortífero si se lo proponía sin mencionar que Kanya se veía un poco...débil, pero no iba a mencionarle nada de eso. No creía que nadie se tomara de buena manera un comentario como ese.

—Sólo no hagas nada por lo que deba arrepentirme, de acuerdo. —Sonrió de lado, mostrándose un poco menos tenso.

—No lo haré. Yo..., gracias —murmuró Kanya, aliviado y agradecido con la confianza plena que le daba la persona frente a sí—. Entonces... ¿naciste así o... te hicieron así? —Trató de hacer conversación, la curiosidad en su tono—. Pareces dirigir a los guardias o algo así, ¿eres algún jefe? ¿Ellos saben que eres...? Em..., no sé cómo... ¿una quimera? —cuestionó nervioso, dudoso además de qué tipo de ser era Klaus realmente.

—Quimera...es una manera interesante de llamarlo. Mucho mejor que fenómeno. —Caminó hasta la orilla del lago, sentándose en el pasto justo bajo un rayo de sol que se filtraba entre la copas de los árboles—. Todos en Hiroshima lo saben. Les llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mí.

Kanya se sentó a su lado, contrario a Klaus buscando un lugar con sombra.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? No eres... Eres de occidente. ¿Vienes de Europa o algo así?

—Nací en Alemania. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no me siento parte de ese país. Japón es mi hogar. —Era una buena manera de decirlo, sentía más amor por Japón que por Alemania o Rusia—. Llegué cuando tenía apenas 18 años. El Señor Feudal en ese entonces me propuso quedarme si me unía a sus filas. Desde entonces he vivido aquí.

—Yo... nací en Tailandia. Sí, lo sé, lejos de Japón, ¿eh? —Kanya tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado, y la lanzó al lago—. Fui periodista unos pocos años en mi país y luego... conocí a un investigador, un hombre muy... peculiar. Creo que estaba loco... Era nómada, estaba de paso por Tailandia y yo, yo quise seguir tras él. Abandoné y todo, lo acompañé por un tiempo y luego el hombre... murió. —Kanya tomó un largo respiro, alzando la mirada al cielo—. Decía que en este mundo aún hay muchas cosas que encontrar, que aún guardaba secretos por descubrir. Tenía razón... —Permaneció unos segundos en silencio—. Llegué a la capital de Japón hace un mes, viajaba por los condados de Osaka cuando escuché los rumores sobre ti. Debo admitir que estaba un poco... incrédulo.

—Debe permanecer como un rumor poco creíble. Fue una época dura, cuando llegué a Japón —aclaró—. Llevaba varias semanas sin rumbo fijo, viviendo de lo que pudiera cazar o robar. Las noches heladas eran casi mortales, más de una vez pensé que no sobreviviría la noche. —No debería estarle contando eso, era algo tan personal, nadie lo sabía, sólo con Yuki—. En esa época no podía ocultarme.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —Kanya lanzó una última piedra al lago, y al no tener nada más cerca, se inclinó, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas—. ¿Estás solo? Me refiero, ¿hay más como tú o... eres el único así?

—¿De verdad crees que te voy a decir eso? —Imitó la postura de Kanya—. Tengo el presentimiento de que me estás investigando.

Kanya mostró un pequeño puchero en molestia, pero no podía culpar a Klaus en seguir desconfiado.

—Bien, supongo que es comprensible que no quieras... decirlo. Yo solo..., tenía curiosidad. No importa, está bien. Bueno, así que... ¿eres parte de la guardia del señor feudal? Ahora que lo noto, si eres alemán, ¿cómo hiciste para comunicarte? ¿Ya sabías japonés?

—Absolutamente nada. —Rió al recordar esa época—. Además del alemán, tan sólo conocía el ruso y el inglés. Por suerte uno de los soldados que me apreso hablaba inglés y nos pudimos comunicar. —Alejó su mente del primer recuerdo de Yuki que tenía apenas despertó atado en la silla en esa celda—. El anterior Señor Feudal era ambicioso y vio en mí una ventaja contra el ejército americano. Me acogió entre sus hombres a cambio de casa, comida y calor.

—¿Y el actual no lo es? —Kanya echó un vistazo hacia el camino que dirigía a la casa principal—. Bueno, supongo que deben tratarte bien después todo si no has querido marcharte. —Kanya volvió a mirar a Klaus—. ¿Jamás has temido que, no sé, te traicionen o algo así? O alguien del pueblo, incluso. ¿Cuántos años llevas en Japón?

—Kenshi es ambicioso pero se preocupa por las personas. No se deja manipular, se preocupa por Hiroshima... —Realmente pensaba todo eso de Kenshi. Puede que tengan sus diferencia pero podía reconocer todo el bien que hace por su condado—. Han pasado 17 años desde que llegué. Estoy a gusto aquí.

—Vaya... —Kanya silbó, asombrado. Más de una década ahí era mucho tiempo—. ¿Nunca has pensado en volver a tu antiguo hogar o irte a otro sitio?

—No estoy interesado en ir a otro lugar. —No podría separarse de Japón, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí; sus hijos, su familia. Yuki—. Japón es mi hogar, todo lo que amo está aquí.

—¿Todo lo que amas? —Eso llamó la atención de Kanya—. ¿Cómo qué, formaste una familia aquí? —Y ladeó un poco la cabeza. No le parecía imposible en una persona, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que Klaus tenía allí, pero no había dado una mención directa de que lo tuviera. Hasta ahora. En realidad, Klaus saciaba su curiosidad en cucharadas muy pequeñas.

Pasaron bastante rato hablando, Kanya no tenía ningún reparo en hablar sobre su vida y sus viajes en general. Klaus, en cambio, era más reservado aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba relajando en la presencia del tailandés.

Se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los hombres entrenando. Estaba tan entretenido hablando con Kanya que no notó lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Justo cuando le dijo que era hora de irse, se sorprendió cuando Kanya le preguntó si podía volver de nuevo.

—¿Por qué quieres volver? —Arqueó una ceja bastante confundido.

—Es gratificante hablar contigo —dijo sin pena alguna. Se levantó, apenas sacudiendo las briznas de hierba que se le pegaron al pantalón—. Me gustaría poder verte mejor, al día, con tus... —Hizo un gesto a todo su cuerpo.

Klaus se mordió el labio inferior, poco convencido, pero llegados a este punto no tenía sentido mostrarse pudoroso respecto a sus escamas.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró—. Vuelve mañana, y recuerda: no deben verte.

—De acuerdo. Tranquilo, me mantendré oculto. —Kanya dudó un momento, pero solo se atrevió a darle una palmada en el hombro antes de tomar un camino diferente que le llevará al pueblo.

En el momento en que Klaus salió del bosque minutos después, la voz de Michelle le llamó desde un lado de la casa.

—¿Papá? —Michelle dirigió una mirada corta al camino por el que salió Klaus—. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? Pensé que estabas entrenando a los soldados...

—Estaba...calentando mis escamas. —Trató de mostrarse sereno ante Michelle, su corazón latía apresurado por el susto que Michelle le dio—. Estaba por unirme a los soldados.

—Oh... Bien. —Una de las orejas de Michelle se movió, pero no dijo más al respecto y se acercó a él—. Voy a estar por el pueblo con Minegishi. Quería avisarte que no vendré para el almuerzo.

—¿Otra vez? —Frunció el ceño ante esa noticia—. ¿No crees que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ese muchacho? Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de presentarse apropiadamente. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No me agrada ese muchacho.

—¿Pasar mucho tiempo con él? Papá..., apenas lo veo unas cuantas veces a la semana desde hace dos semanas. Soy yo quien no lo ha querido presentar porque sé cómo se ponen los abuelos y tú, lo van a molestar y te pondrás a gruñir justo como ahora. —Michelle lo imitó, cruzando sus brazos también—. Ni siquiera lo conoces aún, ¿cómo puedes decir que no te agrada?

—Soy tu padre, y si digo que no me agrada es por algo. tienes que obedecer. —¿Desde cuándo Michelle lo cuestionaba? Debía ser mala influencia de ese joven.

—Solo a ti no te agrada, no es justo. Él no ha hecho nada malo, y ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad. —¿Por qué su padre le tenía tanta aversión a Minegishi?—. Estás siendo intolerante, no todas las personas son malas.

Quiso expresar todo lo malo de Minegishi, disuadir a Michelle de que era malo pero...

—Está bien. No tengo nada. —Hizo una mueca disconforme—. Me da miedo que te encariñes con él y poco a poco te alejes de nosotros... De mí.

Las orejas de Michelle se aplanaron, en tanto su cola se metía entre sus piernas. Al oír eso, Michelle entendió sus sentimientos. De inmediato se acercó a Klaus y lo abrazó, apoyando su rostro en su pecho.

—Papá, no importa qué, siempre estaré contigo y los abuelos. Eres mi papi, no voy a abandonarte sin importar que tenga o no pareja. —Apretó más el abrazo—. Te quiero.

Klaus ronroneó, apresó a Michelle entre sus brazos disfrutando de la cercanía de su bebé.

—Ve con Minegishi —dijo después de darle un beso en la frente—. Cuídate, y recuerda volver para la hora del almuerzo.

Michelle quiso recordarle que no podría estar para entonces, pero...

—Claro, papá. —Michelle lo pensó unos cinco segundos—. Avisa que pongan un plato extra. Le... diré a Minegishi que nos acompañe. Solo... promete que tío Keso y tú se comportaran.

—Sí, claro. No cuentes con eso. —Se despidió de su hijo con una gran sonrisa. Debía relajarse. Michelle apenas estaba entrando a la pubertad y debía ser paciente con él y apoyarlo. Quizás que tuviera un novio no fuera tan malo.

Suspirando, Michelle se alejó para reunirse con Minegishi y pasar las siguientes dos horas antes del almuerzo con él. Como tantas otras veces, estuvo entretenido a su lado. Incluso estuvieron un rato en el bar de Jim donde el hombre les dio a probar unos nuevos batidos que preparó esa mañana.

* * *

_**Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

_**No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Luego de eso, Michelle invitó a Minegishi a almorzar. Tuvo unos minutos intentándolo, aunque con la ayuda de Jim pudo convencerlo. No estaba seguro de si su padre le comentó a Kenshi el comportarse o no, pero al llegar al comedor, el japonés mantuvo su compostura... por un breve momento.

—Y dinos, Minegishi, ¿has tenido pareja antes?

—Tuve una novia. —Se sentía extraño, almorzando en la mesa del mismo Señor Feudal, siendo interrogado con muchas preguntas personales—. Hace ya un tiempo de eso.

—¿Por qué se separaron? —preguntó Irina.

—Sus padres arreglaron un matrimonio con alguien de otro condado.

—¿Todavía hacen eso? —Vladimir miró a Kenshi con el ceño fruncido—. Eso de los matrimonios concertados ya es una idea obsoleta.

Ante eso, Kenshi solo pudo suspirar mientras bajaba su taza de té.

—No es algo propio del estado, ellos deciden por su propia cuenta. Algunos tienen aún la tradición de concertar matrimonios entre sus hijos.

—¿Pero no se les puede decir que ya no es necesario hacerlo? —cuestionó Ruslán, algo que Michelle también estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Está dicho, pero como ya dije, es parte de tradiciones en la familia. Algunas más que otras.

Michelle bajó la cabeza un momento. Recordaba que Kenshi comentó una vez que hace unos años, antes del nacimiento de Ruslán, a él también le habían arreglado un matrimonio hasta que el abuelo Vladimir se interpuso. Puede que si el abuelo no lo hubiese hecho... Pero la mayoría de los japoneses no serían capaces de interponerse ante esos matrimonios. Minegishi parecía ser una de esas personas. No estaba seguro de por qué eso decepcionaba a Michelle, el no luchar por la persona que amabas.

—Hay que tener paciencia. No puedo imponer un pensamiento en la gente para que no lo hagan, al menos aquí en Hiroshima. Pero saben desde que se canceló mi compromiso con Aiko-san que no deben preocuparse por eso...

—Ottori-sama es un hombre moderno, un ejemplo para los hombres —alabó Minegishi—. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres le seguirán en las decisiones que tome.

Apretando los labios para no reírse, Irina se recostó de Klaus.

—Cualquiera que te escuchara hablar diría que estás prendado del Señor Feudal.

—N-no...Yo no... —Se le coloraron las mejillas, mortificado por la insinuación de Irina—. Es decir...lo admiro pero no estoy p-prendado...

—Irina —regañó Vladimir—. No lo molestes.

—Voy a sentirme halagado pero me gustan que sean quince años mayor que yo. —Kenshi colocó su mano sobre la de Volsk, entrelazando sus dedos—. Además, ni muerto le quitaría el novio a un nieto.

Allí, fue Michelle quien se sonrojó.

—Nosotros todavía... Eh, no somos...

Kenshi usó la otra mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Dicen que están en prueba, pero ya los veré luego retozando y besando por ahí. El "todavía" es un disfraz.

Ruslán se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo. Michelle tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Minegishi se atragantó con un pedazo de tempura de camarón que estaba masticando. Michelle lo ayudó golpeándole la espalda. Con los ojos llorosos y la garganta irritada, miró al castaño buscando una explicación.

—¿Eres...nieto del Señor Feudal?

Michelle pareció un poco desconcertado y nervioso, apartando la mirada. El mismo desconcierto estaba en casi todos los demás, en especial Kenshi y Ruslán.

—¿Cómo, no le dijiste? —preguntó Ruslán con sorpresa.

—Pues..., no lo aclaré realmente. Pensaba que sería algo explícito tomando en cuenta que vivo aquí y todo...

Kenshi suspiró, cogiendo un poco de arroz con los palillos.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Michelle y yo no estábamos emparentados por sangre, Minegishi, pero Michelle es hijo adoptivo de Klaus, que a su vez fue adoptado por Vlad, que a su vez es mi esposo, claro está todo eso vuelve a Michelle e Irina mis nietos. —Enarcó una ceja hacia el joven—. Por favor, ¿me dirás acaso que ni siquiera tu hermano te mencionó ese detalle? Varios en el pueblo lo saben.

—Yo, eh... Michelle me dijo quién es su padre. —Dio una breve mirada a Klaus—. Pero nunca mencionó su relación con usted, y sí, sinceramente no hay ningún parentesco...

—¿Acaso importa? —increpó el ruso de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Michelle sigue siendo Michelle, no importa con quién esté emparentado. Mi pregunta es: ¿Acaso importa? —Arqueó una ceja en dirección a Minegishi, esperando su respuesta.

—N-no, claro que no.

—Bien, entonces podemos cambiar de tema —resolvió Vladimir tomando los palillos y un bol de arroz.

Michelle miró de reojo a Minegishi, y aprovechando que Ruslán distraía a Klaus con una pregunta, y sus abuelos discutían por otro lado, Michelle se inclinó hacia el japonés para susurrarle.

—¿Estás... molesto o algo así por no habértelo dicho?

—¿La verdad? Me siento un poco intimidado —murmuró de vuelta. No quería que los demás escucharan.

—¿En serio? —Molesto, engañado, todo menos intimidado era lo que Michelle esperaba que Minegishi sintiera—. ¿Por qué? Tío Ke... Kenshi no te hará nada... Sí, es mi abuelo pero desde pequeño le digo tío. No preguntes.

—Es que... Estaría saliendo con el nieto de la persona más importante de Hiroshima. —Miró a los lados, esperando que los demás estuvieran lo suficiente enfrascados en su comida y sus propias conversaciones como para prestarles atención a ellos dos—. Es mucha presión. Todavía no somos novios y tu papá ya quiere arrancarme la cabeza. No quiero imaginar lo que podría hacer Ottori-sama si llego a herir a su nieto.

Michelle le dio una sonrisa que esperaba le consolara un poco.

—No puedo hacer mucho por mi padre ya que siempre es así, pero... el abuelo es más relajado. Tranquilo. Si salimos o no, no debes sentirte presionado. —Michelle regresó su atención a la comida—. Antes no lo sabías y te sentías normal, como cualquier otro, como dijo el abuelo Vlad.

—Tienes razón. No tengo de qué preocuparme. —Sonrió el japonés.

Siguieron comiendo y charlando calmadamente. Minegishi se relajó lo suficiente para mantener una charla amena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco se hizo más frecuente ver a Minegishi por la casa, o caminando con Michelle en el pueblo. El adolescente era respetuoso y paciente, nunca presionaba a Michelle por un beso y trataba de siempre darle algún detalle, la mayoría de las veces flores o dulces. También se hizo frecuente que Klaus desapareciera por ciertos períodos de tiempo, al principio no fue nada notorio pero las ausencias eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Como esa tarde que Klaus y Kanya estaban en el lago conversando, el alemán le dejó ver sus escamas varias veces a plena luz del día y todas las veces Kanya se maravillaba. Siempre hacía preguntas y, aunque Klaus se mostraba reticente a responder todas ellas, ya tenían la suficiente confianza para contarle algunas cosas.

—Creo que ya descubrí porque me estoy volviendo tan permisivo contigo —comentó Klaus esa tarde. Estaban en primavera pero el calor no era suficiente, a pesar del suéter que estaba usando Klaus se sentía frío.

—¿Mmh? ¿Por qué? —Kanya, sin embargo, sí estaba muy ligero de ropa. Había arremangado su pantalón hasta la mitad de la pierna para hundirlas en el lago y dejado solo una franelilla. Su cámara estaba a un lado. Ya que perdió el interés de fotografiar a Klaus, empezó a querer tomar imágenes de la naturaleza, en especial de esa zona del bosque. Ese lago era un lugar casi místico para él—. ¿Porque te agrado?

—Esas son alucinaciones tuyas —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada la cual se amplió al ver la expresión de Kanya—. Quizás un poquito... Me di cuenta de que tú me haces olvidar.

—¿Olvidar qué? ¿Tu trabajo? —Kanya movió los pies, espantando a unos cuantos renacuajos que parecían curiosos por ellos—. Lo imagino, debe ser muy aburrido.

—Me gusta mi trabajo. —Un rayo de sol apareció bastante cerca de Kanya. Ansioso por calentarse, Klaus se recostó en la hierba bastante cerca del tailandés, suspiró de gusto al sentir la cálida luz sobre pecho—. Me haces olvidar el dolor.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kanya. Desde hace un tiempo atrás notó que hay una cierta tristeza en Klaus, sin embargo nunca antes se tomó el momento para preguntar, sin mencionar que necesitaba que hubiera más confianza entre ambos para cuestionar algo así. Aunque no sabía exactamente las razones, las palabras de Klaus le confirmaban sus sospechas.

Tragando duro, Kanya dudó por un segundo antes de estirar su brazo y rodear el hombro del alemán.

—P-pues..., aunque no sepa qué te haga sentir deprimido, sabes que, bueno, puedes contar conmigo. Creo que es lo, lo menos que puedo hacer por la confianza que me brindas.

—Mi pareja, la única persona de la que he enamorado, murió dando a luz a nuestra bebé —murmuró cerrando los ojos. Tan sólo decir esas palabras le costaba demasiado—. Desde entonces, yo no... —Sintió el nudo formarse en su garganta pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación—. Trato de mantenerme cuerdo por mis hijos. Ellos me necesitan pero levantarme todos los días sabiendo que Yuki ya no está...

—La... lamento tu pérdida. —Kanya murmuró, bajando la cabeza. No estaba seguro de qué sentimiento tomar; estaba la sorpresa por saber que Klaus tenía hijos, se veía joven y en las pocas veces que miró a hurtadillas su trabajo, nunca vio niños. Siendo honestos, pensaba que estaba él solo ahí en Japón. Por otro lado, sentía lastima, en su vida Kanya tuvo pocas personas que eran muy importantes para él, podía comprender un poco la pérdida de Klaus sin embargo se imaginó que no al mismo nivel. Klaus había perdido a la persona que amó, Kanya no—. Ah... —¿Qué se podía decir en una situación así, sin afectar más su estado de humor? Kanya no lo sabía—. ¿Y cu-cuántos años tienen tus bebés? No esperaba que tuvieras hijos.

—El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. —Suspiró. El tema de sus hijos era mucho más llevadero—. Siento que apenas hace unos días los cargaba conmigo a todas partes, pero ya tienen trece años, y el mayor incluso está teniendo su primer noviazgo.

Kanya parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Trece años? ¿Tanto? Espera un momento, ¿cuántos... años tienes exactamente? No luces mayor que yo.

Klaus abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente al tailandés, una sonrisa pícara curvando sus labios.

—Cumpliré los 30 en un par de meses.

Los ojos de Kanya se abrieron con sorpresa. Debía ser un error, sí. Kanya estaba seguro de que Klaus le jugaba una broma, ¡él mismo tenía 32 y ya había descubierto unas pocas canas en su cabello y arrugas en su piel! Klaus radiaba juventud todavía.

—Es... ¿es... cosa del dragón? Porque..., no puede ser posible que tengas 29 años. Juraba que tenías 20.

La sonrisa de Klaus se amplió. Se enderezó para poder mirar apropiadamente a Kanya. Estaban bastante cerca le uno del otro.

—Al parecer es influencia del dragón. El tiempo pasa diferente para mí. Incluso mi hija se ve menor de lo que en realidad es.

Kanya se sonrojó. No supo exactamente por qué, tal vez tenía algo que ver la cercanía de Klaus así que se alejó un poco más.

—Vaya. ¿Y tú otra hija también? ¿O es un niño? ¿Tienen escamas como tú, y cola y lo demás?

Suponía que no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que Kanya tenía en Hiroshima y además no daba señales de irse en un futuro cercano, pensó que ya podía hablarle de sus hijos.

—Tengo un niño y una niña. Irina es menor por dos meses, y Michelle lo adopté apenas unas semanas después del nacimiento de mi niña.

—Una pareja, que adorable. —Kanya sonrió enternecido—. Debe ser difícil ser un... papá soltero. Y más ahora, ¿dices que tienen trece años? —Kanya prefirió llevar el tema de conversación a los niños, era mejor para que el ánimo de Klaus no decayera. Le causaba... dolor verlo triste.

—Michelle comenzó a salir con un muchacho del pueblo. Debo confesar que me causa algo de ansiedad. —Tomó una cinta de su bolsillo para recogerse el cabello, su temperatura estaba llegando a un nivel aceptable.

—Pues, deberías tener un poco más de confianza —pensó Kanya en voz alta—. Es decir, es normal que los chicos a esa edad se interesen por las chicas y... —Kanya tardó cinco segundos enteros en captar algo—. Alto. ¿Dijiste que tu hijo estaba interesado en otro chico? Es... ¿él es...?

—Es su primer acercamiento amoroso. Michelle insiste que todavía no son nada pero el muchacho es bastante persistente. —Después de que Michelle le asegurara que nada ni nadie lo apartaría de él, se tranquilizó pero seguía sintiendo esa ansiedad porque su hijo estaba creciendo—. A veces quisiera que volviera a ser ese pequeño de tres años que me seguía a todas partes.

Kanya se giró para poder enfrentar a Klaus.

—No puedo darte consejos porque no soy padre, pero creo que deberías dejarle experimentar. Necesitan aprender de sus errores. —Colocó una mano en su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña—. Y estar ahí para ayudarles a sanar sus heridas. Creo yo, no me hagas mucho caso pero es lo que pienso que debes–

—¿Papá? —La voz de Michelle abriéndose paso a través de la maleza interrumpió a Kanya. De pronto apareció en el lugar, mirando de Klaus a un muy cerca Kanya—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó curioso—. Me dijeron que habías venido a calentar tus escamas...

—¡Michelle! —Klaus se levantó del suelo, mirando a su hijo y luego a Kanya. Sus mejillas se coloraron—. Él... él es... —Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo cómo explicar la situación.

Michelle esperó, avanzando hacia ellos. Kanya también se levantó del suelo, se sacudió los pantalones y decidió ayudar un poco a Klaus.

—Hola, soy un amigo de tu papá. Puedes decirme Kan...ya... —Sus palabras murieron al observar mejor a Michelle.

Tenía rasgos japoneses. Muy diferente de Klaus, con su cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Pero había varias particularidades. Para ser un niño de trece años, era hermoso, tanto como una chica, sin embargo notaba ciertos rasgos más... gatunos. Un humano no tendría los ojos amarillos, ni orejas de gato resaltando entre sus cabellos... menos una cola a su baja espalda... ¿verdad?

—Por dios...

Michelle frunció el ceño.

—¿Un amigo? No te había visto con él antes —cuestionó más a Klaus.

—Es algo reciente. —Notó la expresión perpleja de Kanya al mirar a Michelle. Con el ceño fruncido, le dio un leve codazo en el costado para hacerlo reaccionar—. Kanya me acompañaba mientras me calentaba.

—Ah... Sabe del... —Michelle no quería mencionarlo, esperando confirmación mientras se colocaba a un lado de Klaus y pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

Kanya retrocedió un paso, tratando de salir de su sorpresa. Le dio una breve mirada de disculpa al alemán.

—Debes ser el hijo de Klaus. Ahora entiendo las preocupaciones de tu papá...

—¿Preocupaciones? Oh... —Miro a su padre—. ¿Estaban hablando de Minegishi y yo? No le haga caso, es un poco paranoico a veces.

—Soy cauteloso, no paranoico. —Correspondió el abrazo, pasando su brazo por los hombros del castaño—. Kanya, este es mi hijo mayor, Michelle —presentó formalmente y un poco tenso por la situación. No esperaba ser descubierto.

—Un placer, Michelle.

El castaño correspondió el saludo, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No pareces de por aquí.

—No, en realidad no. —Kanya se miró a sí mismo. Tenía unas fachas...— Soy de Tailandia.

Michelle ladeó la cabeza. Era extranjero... Entonces...

—¿No eres... el extranjero que se metió a los terrenos? —Se dirigió a su padre—. El que mencionaste la otra vez en la cena. No esperaba que lo frecuentaras de nuevo.

—Eh, sí... No fue algo premeditado, tan sólo empezamos a hablar y se volvió costumbre vernos. —Se sentía como un adolescente intentando explicar que no se estaba viendo con una novia a escondidas—. Como sea. Pronto comenzará el entrenamiento y Kanya tiene que..., eh...

—Cierto. Debo irme y todo. —Kanya carraspeó, buscó su cámara y su chaqueta—. Nos veremos después, Klaus. Un placer conocerte, Michelle. —Le dio la mano al alemán y unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a Michelle cuando pasó por su lado.

En tanto Kanya se marchaba, Michelle se giró a enfrentar a su padre con los brazos cruzados.

—Te quejas de que me veo a escondidas con Minegishi, ¿y te ves a escondidas con ese hombre? —Enarcó una ceja—. No lo mencionaste antes. ¿Lo saben los abuelos?

—No me veo a escondidas con Kanya y no me hables en ese tono, jovencito. —En casos como estos, era bueno usar la carta paterna para evitar preguntas incómodas.

—Lo siento, pero no me has respondido lo otro. —Michelle no pensaba dejar que la estricta figura paternal de Klaus le cohibiera, en especial cuando antes Klaus le molestaba por ver a Minegishi—. ¿Lo saben los abuelos? Y sí te ves a escondidas, seguro que todas las veces que desaparecías te veías con él. —Le miró con un poco de decepción, traicionado—. Me pides que te tenga confianza con respecto a Minegishi pero no me das lo mismo. No es justo. A Irina tampoco le gustará esto.

Suspirando, Klaus se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Le mencioné a Kenshi la violación al perímetro la primera vez. No lo he vuelto a mencionar porque Kanya no es una amenaza... Y me estás involucrando con Kanya en un contexto completamente equivocado.

—Estaban muy juntos cuando los encontré. —Michelle señaló el lugar donde habían estado casi recostados el uno del otro—. Me dirás que no es fácil malinterpretar.

Klaus frunció el ceño, molesto con las palabras de su hijo.

—¿De verdad crees que seríamos capaces de tener una especie de...aventura con otro hombre? —La manera en que dijo _aventura_, como si encontrara la idea abominable—. Puedo aceptar que me cuestiones no decirle a Kenshi la presencia de Kanya en la propiedad pero no te permito que me insultes de esa manera, Michelle Wolfhart.

—No lo hago, pero no es justo. —Tras de él, su cola se ocultaba entre sus piernas, evidenciando sus emociones—. Ni tampoco es de lo que hablo. El punto es que si yo no hubiera aparecido, seguramente ni nos habríamos enterado nunca.

—¿En qué exactamente no es justo? Nunca te he prohibido salir con Minegishi, incluso lo has invitado a cenar, sales con él todos los días y procuro que Feyn no los siga como un vil acosador.

—Hice todo eso antes de lo que quería porque tú estabas molesto ya que no te agradaba Minegishi. Él y yo estamos siendo amigos, ni siquiera nos hemos besado. —Señaló el camino que tomó Kanya—. La vez que ese tipo se metió, hará dos semanas. ¡Dos! Y en ningún momento lo presentaste, tengas o no algo con él, justo como yo con Minegishi. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar? Eso es lo injusto. Tienes secretos, pero nos regañan porque nosotros los tengamos.

—Michelle. —Con sus dedos apretó el puente de su nariz comenzando a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza—. Nunca te he regañado por tener secretos, nos enteramos de Minegishi porque Irina lo mencionó. Cuando me dijiste que no te alejarías de nosotros por lo que llegaras a sentir por este chico, me sentí bastante aliviado y te dejé a tu aire.

Michelle iba a hablar cuando la voz de Ruslán les interrumpió.

—Aquí están. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya va a ser servido la comida y tengo hambre.

Cierto. Michelle había ido a buscar a Klaus para avisarle cuando le vio con aquel sujeto y lo olvidó. Por un lapso de segundos miró ceñudo al hombre poco antes de pasar junto a Ruslán sin pronunciar palabra.

Dicha actitud tomó por sorpresa al menor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estaban discutiendo?

—Si —respondió, completamente desganado. Se acercó a su hermanito y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, caminaron juntos a casa.

Estando todos en la mesa, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente que generaban padre e hijo. Vladimir fue quien terminó rompiendo el silencio.

—Espero que alguno de los dos explique qué pasa porque comer así es bastante incómodo. —Miró entre Klaus y Michelle esperando que alguno respondiera.

Michelle simplemente no miraba a nadie, enfocado en su comida que ingería con cierta lentitud contrarío a otras veces en las que prácticamente devoraba de un bocado.

Eso atrajo la atención de Kenshi, indiferente hasta el momento.

—¿Qué, se trata de Minegishi? —interrogó a Klaus—. Es un buen chico.

—Lo es —afirmó Klaus. Dejó su plato y los palillos a un lado, sus ojos verde pardo pasaron por cada miembro de la mesa, todos lo estaban mirando excepto el castaño que seguía tercamente con los ojos fijos en su plato—. Michelle está molesto conmigo porque he estado ocultando algo... Más bien, alguien.

Vladimir arqueó una ceja, bastante intrigado y confundido.

—¿Alguien?

—¿Hablas...de un novio? —preguntó temerosa Irina, su pequeña mano cubriendo sus labios como si la idea fuera inconcebible. Miraba entre su hermano y su padre, esperando que de verdad no fuera eso. No podía pensar en su padre enredado en una relación amorosa con otra persona que no fuera su papi Yuki.

—No creo que sea un novio —opinó Kenshi, mirando a Klaus con ojo crítico—. Feyn no...

—No lo es —murmuró Michelle sin levantar su mirada del plato—. Es el tipo que se metió en los terrenos la otra vez y padre solo lo dejó ir y lo estuvo escondiendo de todos después.

—¿Qué? —Ante eso, Kenshi frunció el ceño hacia el alemán—. ¿No dijiste que se había ido? Y que era un extranjero. Ellos llegan aquí por los rumores del genoma. ¿Seguro que es de fiar? No te habrá visto con las escamas, ¿o sí?

Suspirando, Klaus hizo su plato a un lado.

—Dije que lo eché y eso hice. Lo que no dije fue que nos hemos estado reuniendo todos estos días para hablar. —Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, bajó la mirada ante los ojos acusadores de Irina—. Kanya, en realidad, no es una amenaza para el Señor Feudal o nuestro secreto.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este Kanya para que hayas hecho todo eso? —Siguió interrogando Kenshi, curioso. Era una actitud bastante inusual en Klaus—. ¿En verdad no pretendes nada con él? Sin mencionar que has de tenerle mucha confianza para creer que no resulte una amenaza.

—No de la manera en que están insinuando. —Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo primero que pensaban era que se estaba involucrando en una relación? —. Lo maravilloso de Kanya es que no tiene nada en especial, y aunque me hace preguntas siento que me hace olvidar el dolor... aunque sea por un rato.

—Hermano... —Ruslán parpadeó, y tuvo que repetir las palabras de Klaus una vez más en su mente para tratar de entenderlo de otra forma—. Aunque digas que no lo malinterpretemos, realmente suena como si te gustara. Sabes, no está mal intentarlo. Pasar la página...

—Ruslán —llamó Kenshi.

El chico continuó.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo solo. A veces tiene una mirada triste. Si dice que ese tipo te hace olvidar, no veo nada de malo que esté con él.

—¡Yuki es el único! —respondió en seguida el alemán. Irina asintió imperceptiblemente, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su padre.

—Klaus —habló suavemente Vladimir, inclinándose hacia adelante para captar su atención—. Yuki es único e irremplazable pero no puedes seguir de esta manera. El luto que le has guardado hasta ahora es más que suficiente.

—Están alejándose del tema principal —interrumpió Kenshi, dejando los palillos a un lado. Su ceño fruncido se dirigió a Klaus—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ese Kanya? ¿Solo usarlo como bálsamo temporal? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué si pasado un tiempo él empieza a querer algo más de ti? El enclen– Yuki es parte de tu pasado ahora.

—Terminé. Gracias por la comida —anunció Michelle, dejando sus platos vacíos mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se marchaba. En otras circunstancias Kenshi le llamaría la atención a quedarse hasta que todos acaben, pero la expresión que llevaba le indicó que claramente prefería estar en cualquier otro lado que ahí.

Kenshi dio un largo suspiro.

—Dejaremos este tema para después, no es bueno para la digestión.

El tema dejó incómoda a Irina, y como al parecer los adultos no seguirían hablando de eso, ella fue con la única otra persona que podría calmar sus dudas. Michelle. Entró a la habitación del castaño, sin esperar invitación se recostó justo a él en el futón. Michelle estaba abrazando su viejo peluche de panda, un regalo de Jim a cuando tenía 8 años. El panda traía una bufanda que tenía tejido su nombre. Se lo quitaba y colocaba varias veces hasta dejarlo a un lado.

—Me gustaría volver a tener ocho... Todo era más sencillo.

—Mich... —titubeó antes de hablar. ¿De verdad quería saberlo?—. Ese hombre que se reúne con papá... ¿Crees que papá se esté olvidando de mi papi Yuki?

Michelle no dijo nada por unos instantes.

—No lo sé. Pero me siento un poco... traicionado. Papá seguro estuvo días con ese sujeto y jamás dijo nada...

—¡Es indignante! Papá no tiene derecho a ocultarnos cosas. ¡Somos sus hijos! —protestó Irina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho aún plano—. ¿Qué es eso de ocultar hombres? Me parece un insulto, sobre todo para la memoria de mi papi Yuki.

—Yo... pienso igual que tú, en serio, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco traicionado pero a la vez... —Michelle se removió al lado de Irina, algo incómodo—, a la vez siento que también estoy siendo un poco... duro. —Dio un largo suspiro, finalmente abrazando el panda contra su pecho—. Estoy confundido.

—Tenemos que hablar con ese hombre. —Ella se irguió en el futón, mirando intensamente a su hermano—. Vamos por él y exijámosle que nos diga cuáles son sus intenciones con nuestro papá.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Michelle mantuvo su mirada en el techo—. Papá podría enfadarse y ahí los que estaremos en problemas seremos nosotros. Además, no sé en donde se está quedando ese tipo.

—¡Que se enoje! —bufó la menor—. Estamos en nuestro derecho. Si él puede escaparse, entonces nosotros también. —Salió rápidamente del cuarto para cruzar el pasillo y buscar un kimono más abrigador en su propio cuarto. También volvió con una bufanda grande que se envolvió alrededor de los hombros—. Vamos. No perdamos el tiempo.

Michelle deseaba quejarse, pero cuando Irina empezaba a mangonear lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirla y asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas. Sospechaba que se atrevería a ir sola si no la acompañaba.

Fueron al pueblo donde comenzaron a preguntar por el extranjero de nombre Kanya. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el sujeto se estaba quedando con su tío Jim en el bar. Michelle se dijo que debería haberlo recordado, Jim solía dar alojo a extranjeros por los pocos días que se quedaban.

Encontraron al sujeto almorzando al final del edificio cuando entraron, sin embargo, tuvieron que ir donde Jim cuando éste les llamó al verlos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, niños?

—Eh..., pues... —Michelle buscó ayuda a Irina con la mirada.

—Venimos a aclarar un asunto con cierto personaje. —Desde su lugar, los ojos verdes de Irina estaban fijos en la figura de Kanya

Jim parpadeó y miró en dirección a la persona que Irina estaba mirando.

—¿Kanya? ¿Lo conocen?

—Pues..., creemos que tiene alguna relación con mi papá.

En su mesa, Kanya bebió lo último que quedaba en su vaso y se levantó, llevando los cubiertos y platos hacia la barra donde estaba el grupo. No vio de inmediato a los chicos.

—El mejor platillo que he probado en mi vida. Gracias, Jim... —Escuchó un carraspeo, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, retrocedió un paso al fijarse en a quienes tenía a su lado—. Oh, tú eres... Michael. No, eh...

—Michelle. —El chico cruzó sus brazos al corregirlo—. Y mi hermana Irina. —Con un gesto señaló a la joven.

Cuando Kanya se fijó en la chica, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Más allá de Michelle, la niña era una perfecta copia femenina de Klaus, excepto por algunos rasgos que claramente los sacó de su lado materno. Tragó saliva y pasó sus manos por su camisa.

—Eh..., esto... Sí. Eh, un gusto, Irina. —Se humedeció sus labios, de pronto resecos, y estiró una mano hacia la joven esperando fuera estrechada—. Me llamo... Me llamo Kanya.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho se negó a darle la mano a Kanya.

—Queremos hacerte un par de preguntas, Kanya. —Su tono bajo y pausado auguraba problemas.

—Niños. No deberían meterse en problemas, y más si Klaus– —Pero las palabras de Jim fueron interrumpidas con un gesto de Kanya.

—Está bien. —Aunque trataba, Kanya se sentía un poco... intimidado—. Eh... ¿qué preguntas? Eh, mejor sentémonos en una mesa, ¿no? Bueno, en sillas, no en la mesa. Bueno, entendieron, ¿verdad? —Con algo de torpeza Kanya regresó al sitio que había ocupado.

Michelle le miraba un poco extrañado. El sujeto era algo... raro. Le costaba encontrar algo que su padre pudiera ver atractivo en ese tipo. Porque no lo era. Su piel era tostada por el sol, el cabello oscuro y como si una vaca lo hubiera estado masticando, aparte que su nariz era muy chata.

Irina y Michelle se sentaron frente al tailandés.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro padre?

—Pues... —Kanya se pasó la mano por el cuello, buscando las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué les habría dicho Klaus? ¿Sabría que sus hijos estarían ahí, interrogándolo?—. Solo somos amigos.

— ¡Ja! Si fueran sólo amigos, no se verían a escondidas en el bosque donde nadie puede verlos hacer...cosas. —Irina no quería pensar en eso, su padre haciendo quién sabe qué con otro hombre que no era su papi.

Kanya se removió en su asiento.

—Klaus... Tu padre —corrigió—, pienso que los protegía. Él fue muy amable en permitirme verlo otra vez y... conocerlo. Tu padre es una persona muy interesante pero solitaria. Cre-creo que le hace bien tener un amigo.

—¿Pero porque a escondidas? —interrogó Michelle, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué tiene que esconder?

—Ah..., eh. N-no lo sé. —Kanya no estaba seguro, pero tenía la sospecha que era debido que él sabía lo que Klaus era. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Tomaría mal que su familia supiera de su conocimiento a que fuera dragón? Kanya se estiró el cuello de la camisa, un poco sofocado de pronto. La mirada que le daban ambos chicos, sobre todo la jovencita, le hacía sentir incómodo, nervioso.

—Eso es otra cosa que no me queda claro. —Irina arqueó una ceja de la misma manera que hacía Klaus—. Cualquier persona cuerda al encontrarse con el dragón saldría huyendo pero tú... —Se inclinó sobre la mesa bajando el tono de su voz—. Tú te quedaste, más que eso, siguieron viéndose. ¡Papá incluso se siente lo suficiente cómodo contigo para revelarte sus escamas una segunda vez!

Michelle, que entonces no había captado, miró boquiabierto a Kanya.

—Tú... ¿sabes?

Kanya bajó la mirada.

—No... No pienso revelar nada. Juré a tu padre mantener el secreto.

—No me fío de ti —contestó Irina, terca como ella sola.

—No quiero que Klaus tenga problemas con su familia por mi culpa. Él ha sido muy bueno, muy bueno conmigo.

—¿Realmente no pretendes nada más con mi papá? —cuestionó Michelle.

—Yo solo quiero ser su amigo. Su papá parece necesitar un amigo. Él echa de menos mucho a su madre, necesita apoyo.

Esas palabras apaciguaron el creciente enojo de Irina. Pensó en su padre y lo miserable que se veía cuando visitaba la tumba de su papá Yuki. Él se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ellos desde que nacieron, sería egoísta de su parte cortar ésta interacción que logró por sí mismo.

—Papá cree que no lo sabemos pero hemos visto lo triste que se ve cuando visita la tumba de mi... mamá. Sufre mucho.

Kanya les brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Jamás he tenido pareja, mi interés es la investigación y explorar, pero imagino lo que debe sentir. —Kanya jugó con sus dedos un instante—. Pero los entiendo. Si ustedes... no quieren que vea más a su padre, yo... puedo irme. Prometo no revelar nada y no soy un soplón.

—Espere... —Lo detuvo Michelle cuando el sujeto tenía claras intenciones de marcharse—. Irina...

—Está bien. —Suspiró la pelinegra—. Pero si el estado de ánimo de papá empeora, sabremos que fuiste tú.

—Puedo ver que Klaus es un buen padre, y afortunado. Pase lo que pase, ustedes estarán ahí para él. —Asintió a los niños, y se marchó. Se detuvo un momento junto a Jim, dio una mirada a Michelle e Irina poco antes de subir las escaleras que le llevarían a las habitaciones.

Michelle no se movió de su lugar.

—Tú... ¿qué piensas? —Michelle continuaba viéndose preocupado—. Todo fue un poco... sencillo. Siento que está siendo sincero pero a la vez... no quiero cometer un error de juicio.

—Todavía me siento incómoda y molesta pero Kanya tiene razón en algo. Papá necesita un amigo que lo apoye. —Suspiró—. No podemos ser egoístas con papá. No quiero verlo triste.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero ser... egoísta con papá. Si lo que Kanya dijo es cierto, lo que menos podemos hacer es apoyar a papá... —Las orejas de Michelle se aplanaron contra su cabeza—. Volveré a casa. Yo... quiero disculparme con él.

—Yo... iré en un momento. —Instó a su hermano a adelantarse mientras ella subió al cuarto del tailandés. Tocó respetuosamente la puerta y esperó su permiso para entrar.

—Adelante, Jim, adelante —indicó Kanya desde su interior.

Kanya estaba en el suelo de la habitación, rodeado de muchísimas fotografías de insectos, animales, plantas e incluso lo que parecían ser cuevas. Estaba clasificándolas dentro de unas carpetas cuando alzó la mirada.

—Oh..., eres la... ¿algún problema? Eh, pasa, pasa. —Kanya se dispuso a levantarse, pero como si lo hubiera olvidado, la carpeta en su regazo cayó, las imágenes desparramándose en su mayoría a su alrededor—. Oh, maldi... —Se cayó al recordar la presencia de Irina—. Pasa, pasa, yo recojo esto, eh, en un mo-momento, sí. —Con manos presurosas intentó apilar las fotografías sin preocuparse por el orden.

Irina se inclinó para ayudarle a recoger algunas fotos. Por casualidad se topó con una donde salía Klaus, no era el centro de la foto pero salía como parte del fondo, en tres fotografías salía de la misma manera.

—De verdad espero que tus intenciones con mi padre sean honestas. —Frunció el ceño al devolverle las fotos.

Kanya sonrió, algo dudoso.

—Estaban al fondo. Fue en la primera vez que le vi, debo admitir que creía que la cámara no lo había captado. —Como dijo, las colocó al fondo de todas las demás imágenes—. Es un recuerdo a cuando me vaya. Es la única persona que estimo pude obtener una fotografía. Mi maestro, quien me enseñó todo lo que sé, tomó la mayoría de estas imágenes. —Hizo un gesto hacia las fotografías—. Me las entregó antes de morir, así que continúo con su legado. Pero no tengo una imagen de él para recordar.

—Como papá Yuki —dijo de pronto Irina—. Hay uno o dos bocetos que dibujó pero no tengo ninguna foto para recordarlo.

Kanya dejó de ordenar las fotografías para mirar directamente a Irina, la sorpresa y confusión en sus facciones.

—¿Papá... Yuki? Espera, ¿no sería mamá? Tu papá es Klaus, ¿no?

—Tengo dos papás —aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Mi papá Klaus y mi papi Yuki. Las maravillas de ser dragón.

—¿E-en serio? Pe-pero ¿cómo? Klaus no me... Él nunca dijo... Son dos hom-hombres. —La carpeta volvió a caérsele de las manos, afortunadamente no salieron muchas de ella—. Maldi... —Con algo de torpeza volvió a reunir las fotografías y finalmente lo dejó a un lado. Tuvo que respirar una y otra vez—. Klaus ha sido muy reacio a decirme nada al respecto...

Empezaba a ver porque su papá decía que Kanya no era un peligro, era tan torpe... Ni siquiera lo creía capaz de tomarle una foto en secreto para venderla.

—Como sea. Vine para decirte que puedes ser amigo de mi papá —dijo solemne como si realmente Klaus necesitara el permiso de su hija.

—Ah, ¿gracias? —Kanya le brindó una titubeante sonrisa, todavía afectado por la revelación de tener dos padres—. Sé que puede haber personas malas en el mundo que quieran hacerle daño a tu padre, pero... es lo menos que deseo hacer. Gracias por... por confiar en mí.

Satisfecha con la situación, la joven se levantó del suelo con delicadeza, ajustó la gruesa bufando a su alrededor para salir.

—Espero que vayas al almuerzo de mañana en la Casa Feudal.

Si Michelle había pasado por la situación de presentar a Minegishi a la familia, entonces su papá también lo haría.

* * *

**N.E.**: Pues su editora aquí presente tuvo unos percances con la PC y no actualizó seguido como pretendía. Afortunadamente tenía un respaldo así que trabajaremos con eso. Bríndenme oraciones para que la PC vuelva a la vida.

¿Qué les ha parecido estos capítulos? Dejen sus impresiones abajo. Los leemos.

_**Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

_**No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

De regreso a la mansión feudal, Michelle buscó a Klaus y le explicó lo que había hecho respecto a hablar con Kanya. En seguida se disculpó por la discusión que habían tenido, comprendiendo que había sido muy egoísta y el error de sentirse traicionado por algo que, independientemente, su padre no había hecho en absoluto. Klaus al principio se molestó un poco pero no hizo mayor escándalo, cuando se enteró de que Irina le ordenó a Kanya aparecer durante el almuerzo sí mostró su descontento.

A pesar del regaño recibido, la joven no se amedrentó.

Kanya durante el almuerzo estuvo nervioso. No pensó, jamás se le ocurrió, que Klaus estaría emparentado con el encargado de ese condado, era casi como un gobernador en la zona. Lo que más le extrañaba era que estuviera casado con otro hombre, sin mencionar que el niño que presentaron como su hijo tenía las características de ambos. Kanya quería, mucho, preguntar si en verdad dos hombres podrían tener hijos, no terminaba de creerlo no estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto. No se atrevió a tocar el tema, y ellos parecían poco interesados en hacerlo también, en cambio se dedicó a hablar de sus exploraciones e investigaciones, algo que pareció interesar al ¿esposo? del gobernador.

Después de ese almuerzo, Klaus no volvió a ocultar sus encuentros con Kanya, ahora no sólo se reunían en las mañanas, se encontraba también antes del anochecer cuando Klaus ya había terminado con sus labores y en diferentes sectores del pueblo. Hubo una ocasión en que Klaus llevó a Kanya al templo abandonado en la montaña no muy lejos de la casa Feudal.

Dicho templo asombró tanto al extranjero que no dudó en tomar fotografías de la construcción y de algunas plantas que no había visto por los alrededores. Si bien el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, lo que más sorprendía a Kanya era el buen estado en que se hallaba, estremeciéndose al pensar que tal vez los antiguos monjes pudieran estar cuidando del lugar desde la muerte.

Kanya permaneció en Japón unas pocas semanas más, los últimos días casi no iba a los encuentros con Klaus, desaparecía por dos días seguidos, a veces más, incluso ni Jim sabía que había sido de él. Kenshi se atrevió a sugerir que tal vez planeaba algo, lo que hizo crecer la sospecha en todos de que probablemente el hombre no era de fiar como quiso dar a creer.

Unos pocos días después, Kanya apareció como tantas otras veces en la casa Feudal, buscando a Klaus. Cojeaba un poco al caminar, y al visualizar al alemán, levantó una mano en saludo mientras sonreía.

—Hola... —Avanzó otro par de pasos—. Lo siento, no había podido venir. ¿Todo bien?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Klaus, mirándolo incrédulo. Había desaparecido por dos días ¿y le preguntaba a él si estaba bien?— Estás cojeando. —Ayudó a Kanya a caminar dentro de la casa Feudal—. ¿Qué te pasó? —Un criado pasó junto a ellos, lo instruyó para que buscara a Vladimir.

—Ah, tranquilo. Fue solo una torcedura o algo así. —Kanya hizo un sonido de dolor cuando apoyó más de lo que debería en su pie—. Me quedé sin dinero así que encontré un trabajo rápido a unos kilómetros. Lo siento, no me dio chance de decir nada. Creo que me torcí un poco el talón al bajar del caballo al llegar...

—Si necesitabas dinero me hubieras dicho —regañó suavemente. Llegaron a uno de los salones para invitados, Klaus permitió a Kanya sentarse ahí mientras esperaban a Vladimir para que atendiera su torcedura.

—No, no. Se supone que soy adulto, e incluso mayor que tú, debería ser capaz de arreglármelas solo. —Dejó ir un suspiro de alivio al sentarse—. No quiero deberte nada. Ya le debo a Jim tres noches. Y pude hacer el trabajo. —De su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos yenes, no era mucho pero sin duda lo mantendría unos días—. Arrear unas cosas y cortar leña. No fue tan difícil como esperaba. —Miró preocupado a Klaus—. Siento haberte dejado solo.

—Entiendo que quieras mantenerte con tu propio esfuerzo, pero si me hubieras dicho te habría conseguido un trabajo sencillo en la casa feudal. —Dado que Vladimir todavía no llegaba, optó por quitarle el calzado lo más suavemente que pudo—. Está hinchado. —Señaló el tobillo.

—Sí, bien, es que... Auch. Yo creo que no le caigo muy bien al gobernador. —Bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro—. Tiene una mirada un poco extraña cuando me ve. Preferí no causar problemas. Además, encontré una flor extraña por los alrededores, no fue tan malo... Excepto esto. —Indicó hacia su tobillo. En verdad no se veía bien.

—Sólo está tenso porque no saben si confiar en ti —desestimó el alemán—. Si quisieras traicionarnos ya lo habrías hecho hace semanas. —Miró fijamente a los ojos a Kanya. A pesar del voto de confianza, quería tener una confirmación de que no tomó la decisión equivocada de confiar en él.

—¿Traicionarlos? —Kanya lucía desconcertado—. Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparlo. Es una responsabilidad grande... Como ya dije, no pienso hacerlo. Es algo in-increíble y, y agradezco el honor de tu confianza.

—Lo sé —murmuró bajando la mirada, una media sonrisa curvando sus labios—. Es un poco difícil confiar en las personas pero creo que contigo no hay ningún peligro.

—¿Fue igual a cuando conociste a tu esposo? —Trató de hacer memoria—. Yui, ¿no? Yui, Yuki, ¡Yuki, perdón! —Le detuvo, sonrojado por su error—. Yuki. ¿Tampoco confiabas en él cuando lo conociste?

—Al contrario. —Apenas mencionó a Yuki, su mirada se volvió nostálgica—. Era él quien desconfiaba de mí. Comprensible, tomando en cuenta que estaban en guerra y mi aspecto no era el mejor. —Se señaló el rostro—. No podía esconder las escamas y mis ojos amarillos asustaban a los pueblerinos.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no? —Kanya estiró la mano para posarla en la mejilla de Klaus—. Ahora luces totalmente normal. —Le hizo girar el rostro de un lado a otro—. Si te viera sin saber nada, creería en serio que eres un humano normal. ¿Cómo lidiaron con eso?

—Bastante mal. La mayoría de los japoneses me miraba con desconfianza. —Se estremeció al sentir el toque de los dedos callosos—. Tampoco sabía nada de japonés, así que no podía comunicarme con la mayoría de las personas. Yuki, por suerte, hablaba inglés. Creo que ese fue el principal motivo por el que lo designaron como mi guardián.

—Vaya, e imagino que de ahí comenzó el contacto. —Kanya apartó la mano al sentir el estremecimiento, creyendo que su toque fue un abuso—. Lo siento. Eh, y... ¿y luego qué? Es decir, ahora todos te toman por uno más, ¿no? ¿Él tuvo algo que ver? Yuki, me refiero.

—Algo así. Al principio lo confundí con una chica. —Se le escapó una sonrisa—. Tenía un olor muy dulce. No sabía que un hombre podía oler de esa manera hasta que lo conocí.

—¿Olor? Ah, cierto que me contaste que puedes sentir los olores. —Kanya suspiró—. ¿Qué olor era el mío, canela?

De improviso, Klaus de acercó a Kanya, invadiendo su espacio personal, hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la cálida piel debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, donde la sangre circulaba con más fuerza.

—Hueles como la tinta.

Todo el rostro de Kanya se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza, y en un intento de alejarse para establecer distancia se Klaus, su respiración y lo mucho que alteraba su ritmo cardiaco por alguna extraña razón, su pie se deslizó del cojín en la que estaba y chocó con el suelo, arrancándole un grito agudo.

—¡Maldi...! Diablos, eso... —Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas—. Lo siento, es que tú, me tomaste por sorpresa y yo... Duele.

—Klaus. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi paciente? —Vladimir por fin llegó al salón y lo primero que escuchó fue el quejido de Kanya.

—No le hice nada —se defendió el pelinegro.

Bufando, Volsk de acercó al tailandés.

—¿Cuál es tu dolencia?

Antes de que Kanya respondiera, Klaus se le adelantó.

—Llegó cojeando. Apenas puede mantenerse derecho al caminar, además su tobillo se ve horriblemente inflamado.

Asintiendo, Vladimir agarró el pie afectado con cuidado.

—Esto va a doler un poco —advirtió antes de presionar con sus dedos la zona hinchada

Kanya dio un grito pequeño, de inmediato tomó el brazo de Klaus para tratar de soportar cada vez que algún toque de Volsk le causaba un estallido de dolor durante el proceso de cura.

—Gra-gracias, señor, esto es ¡ay! —chilló.

—¡Vladimir! —protestó Klaus al ver que le estaba haciendo daño a Kanya.

—No lo estoy presionando tan fuerte —explicó el ruso, sus manos moviéndose con precisión clínica sobre el tobillo de su nuevo paciente—. No es un simple torcedura, pero tampoco un hueso roto, si fuera así no sería capaz de caminar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Un esguince —especificó, luego miró a Kanya—. Inmovilizaré tu tobillo, también necesitas reposo.

—¿Re-reposo? Pero... —Kanya se pasó las manos por el rostro, en especial los ojos donde sentía que había derramado unas pocas lágrimas por el dolor. No era muy tolerante al mismo—. No puedo... ¿Cómo podría trabajar cuando no...? Y... mis investigaciones...

—Tendrás que posponerlas. Si no te cuidas, está herida será peor. Hay que bajar la hinchazón. —Miró por las ventanas, chistó al ver el agradable clima de primavera—. Si estuviéramos en Rusia te diría que pusiera el pie un rato en la nieve. El frío ayuda mucho.

Kanya suspiró desalentado. No le agradaba en lo absoluto permanecer quieto en un sitio, le costaría mucho hacerlo.

—Yo... Sí. De acuerdo, se-señor Volsk. —Miró del ruso a Klaus—. Ten-tengo que regresar al bar de Jim. Pero ya le doy algo por su... Aguarde un momento. —Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca del dinero que había ganado—. ¿Dónde los puse...?

—No seas ridículo. No te voy a cobrar por eso —regañó el ruso—. También voy a hablar con Kenshi para que te dé una habitación. Necesitas tener reposo absoluto.

—Hay una habitación vacía cerca de la mía. —Vladimir asintió a las palabras de Klaus.

—De acuerdo. Llévalo allá. Yo iré por una férula para su tobillo. —Recogió las pocas cosas que había llevado—. Acomoda su pie en un ángulo de 45. Eso ayudará a bajar la hinchazón.

—¿Quedarme aquí? —Kanya negó—. Sé que... que debo tener reposo pero creo, en verdad, es demasiado. —Aferró la manga del suéter de Klaus—. Siento que estoy... es mucho abusar y yo...

—No es abuso, necesitas cuidados y recluido en la posada de Jim no descansarás apropiadamente.

Vladimir le dio la razón a Klaus con esas palabras.

—Llévalo a la habitación. No debe forzar el tobillo —instruyó antes de salir.

—Bien. Ya escuchaste. —Recogiéndose el cabello, Klaus se acercó a Kanya, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda—. Aférrate a mí —le dijo antes de levantarlo en vilo.

—Ah, sí. —Kanya rodeó el cuello de Klaus con un brazo, no sabiendo qué hacer con el otro. Estaba incómodo siendo cargado de esa manera por otro hombre, en especial si era el alemán—. Gracias. Gracias... Pero me siento... en deuda con ustedes.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Klaus caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa Feudal, sus pasos resonando firmes en la madera.

Llegaron al mismo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Klaus, Michelle e Irina, casi al final había una habitación en desuso. El alemán tuvo que dejar a Kanya en el suelo un momento mientras sacaba el futón y abría la ventana para que le ventilara la habitación.

—Klaus... ¿en serio estás bien con esto? Yo aquí... —Kanya bajó la mirada a su pie herido—. El gobernador no confía mucho en mí, los demás sé que están un poco recelosos a pesar de todo, y tú... me tratas diferente. No es por nada pero... siento que... me recuerda al cuento que me dijiste de cómo se conocieron Yuki y tú.

El pelinegro lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—¡No! No, no, no. —Kanya negó con ímpetu—. Siento que deberías desconfiar de mí como los demás, pero no lo haces, y... es muy desconcertante. ¿Realmente no crees que pueda hacer algo? ¡No es que lo vaya hacer, en lo absoluto! —Se apresuró a asegurar.

Aliviado con esas palabras, Klaus ayudó a Kanya a recostarse en el futón.

—Creo que ya hemos aclarado ese punto varias veces. —Buscó una almohada para poner bajo su tobillo—. En este momento necesitas cuidados. Como tu amigo me hago responsable por ti... —Miró a Kanya, preocupado. Quizás estaba malinterpretando algo—. ¿Somos amigos?

—¡Po-por supuesto que lo somos, sí! —Se apresuró Kanya en contestar. Nunca se atrevería a indicarlo antes, no sabía qué pensaba Klaus al respecto, pero se sentía aliviado de que lo haya dicho—. Gracias. Po-por todo. Hacía mucho que no, bueno, esto no es algo que me pase siempre. Un amigo, quiero decir. Ya sabes, nunca estoy en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo y... las plantas y animales no son muy buenos conversadores que digamos.

Ladeando la cabeza, el pelinegro miró a Kanya con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo he notado desde hace un tiempo pero no me atrevía a preguntarlo. ¿Eres tartamudo?

—So-solo cuando estoy nervioso. O ansioso, también. —Kanya bajó la mirada, jalando un poco la pernera del pantalón para que no rozara la venda—. Sé que pasa la mayoría del tiempo, e-en especial cuando estoy hablando con alguien. Ya lo he dicho. Pa-pasaba mucho en mis investigaciones.

—No tienes que sentirte nervioso conmigo. —Suavemente alejó las manos de Kanya para que no se tocara el vendaje provisional—. ¿Debería hacer algo para que dejaras de sentirte nervioso?

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? —Kanya negó enérgicamente con las manos—. ¡No, no, no! Ya has, ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Está bien, está bien, no necesitas hacer más. Eso pro-pronto se me quitará, ya verás. —Kanya le cedió una sonrisa que esperaba calmara al alemán tanto como a sí mismo—. Eres una persona buena, y-y yo apenas he hecho nada para agradecerte.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí —aseguró Klaus.

Poco después llegó Vladimir para aplicar una crema que ayudaría a desinflamar, es especialmente creada por Kenshi. También envolvió el tobillo lastimado con una férula para inmovilizarlo, además le dio un analgésico para el dolor. Dado que el analgésico le iba a dar sueño, Klaus optó por hablar con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había un prado en Hiroshima, a treinta minutos a caballo de la casa feudal, donde en primavera era un arcoíris de colores y olores, pacífico e ideal para un hermoso picnic en familia o con una persona especial. Michelle había llevado a Minegishi ahí... como un amigo especial. No se veía pasando su vida entera con el chico, pero Minegishi estaba resultando una experiencia que, en ese momento, no quería que acabara. Ni muerto se lo contaría a nadie, sin embargo hace unas pocas noches Minegishi fue protagonista de uno de sus sueños. Trató de no pensar en eso con el chico cerca.

Estaban recostados bajo un frondoso árbol, disfrutando de una comida ligera que pidió a su nana.

—Gracias por aceptar venir hoy. La verdad no me hubiera gustado venir aquí solo.

—Quién debería agradecerte soy yo. Todos éstos días que me has permitido estar a tu lado han sido maravillosos. —Minegishi había recogido varias flores y las tenía en su regazo. Estaba enredando los tallos, tejiendo para formar una corona de flores.

—Me la paso bien contigo. —Michelle ordenó los envases vacíos, dejando finalmente el que contenía el postre de último. Se distrajo al ver lo que hacía Minegishi—. No me tratas como los demás chicos del pueblo, ni has cambiado al saber quién es mi familia. Eso es algo que aprecio mucho...

—Es que me he dado el tiempo de observarte. El día que quise acercarme a ti alguien se me adelantó y vi cuando le diste ese feo golpe. —Rió ante el recuerdo—. También escuché tu gritó indignado. «¡No soy una chica!» —gritó intentando la voz todavía aguda de Michelle.

Michelle le dio un empujón, ceñudo.

—No hablo como una chica. Eres más agradable que ellos pero siempre acaban diciendo algo estúpido.

—Todavía tienes una voz aguda. —Le dio los toques finales a su corona de flores y se la puso en la cabeza a Michelle, delicadas flores amarillas y blancas adornaban su cabeza ahora, las orejitas castañas de Michelle sobresalían de la corona adorablemente—. Eres hermoso.

El castaño quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que le distrajera de esas palabras, el cosquilleo en su estómago y cuán calientes sentía sus mejillas. Charlaron un poco más, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. En el camino a casa pasarían por el cementerio del condado. Hacía mucho que Michelle no iba allí, no desde el año pasado y justo en ese momento el prado tenía flores tan hermosas y coloridas. Indicó que le gustaría pasar por allí un momento, así que recolectó unas pocas flores hasta hacer un ramillete sencillo. Minutos después se detuvieron en el panteón, donde Michelle guió a Minegishi a una tumba algo alejada del resto.

—Siento traerte aquí de improvisto, pero... estas flores nunca están el día que vengo a visitarlo.

—¿Quién es? —Se atrevió a preguntar, él también recogió algunas flores. Pretendía dejarlas junto al ramo de Michelle en señal de respeto.

«**_Shin Shirayama_**»

Era el nombre grabado en la tumba.

—Yo... —Michelle respiró hondo—. Yo no hubiera sido Wolfhart si él siguiera vivo. Él es... era... Es mi padre. Al morir él Klaus me adoptó. Es tío de Irina también. —Michelle se inclinó y limpió un poco la lápida, acomodando mejor los dos ramilletes de flores—. Nunca llegué a conocerlo, sin embargo siempre me han contado historias de él, sobre todo tío Jim quien lo conoció mejor que nadie.

—Lo siento tanto... No tenía idea... —pensó detenidamente esas palabras—. En realidad, es un poco obvio si te pones a pensarlo. No te pareces en nada al señor Wolfhart, y no lo digo sólo por... —Tocó las orejitas que se estremecieron a su contacto—. ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Ella también está aquí? —Miró al rededor como si de esa manera pudiera identificar la tumba.

—No está aquí, pero también murió. —Michelle se alzó de hombros—. No lo sientas mucho. Como dije, nunca llegué a conocer a mis padres. Es como... Yo... —Michelle se irguió, rascándose la nuca—. Siento respeto por él, por ellos, son mi familia y quien me dieron la vida, pero no sé cómo sentir cariño por alguien que no conozco. Klaus me crió, me dio un techo, cobijo y comida, me ama, regaña y protege... Es mi papá.

—Debe decir que ha hecho un excelente trabajo. ¡Criando a dos hijos y siendo padre soltero! —En su voz había una nota de asombro—. Un típico japonés hubiera conseguido otra esposa para que se hiciera cargo.

—De eso se trata. —Michelle hizo una plegaria corta, una reverencia y se giró hacia la entrada—. Papá no es japonés, es alemán. Y no es por nada, me agrada que lo sea. —Miró una última vez la tumba antes de continuar—. Ya lo he dicho, gracias por acompañarme. —Como pocas veces, se atrevió a tomar la mano de Minegishi con la suya—. Es algo que aprecio mucho.

Sonriendo, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, suavemente acarició el labio inferior de Michelle con su pulgar.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó en voz baja.

Aunque Michelle asintió, tomó la mano de Minegishi que estaba en su rostro al tiempo que se acercó para unir sus labios en un beso suave, tierno y hasta tímido. Era el primero que tenía con el chico, un beso que provocaba cosquillas en su pecho conforme lo segundos pasaban. Sonriendo dentro del beso, Minegishi enmarcó el rostro de Michelle con sus manos, movió sus labios suavemente sobre los del castaño, disfrutando de su tersura, de su inocencia. Sus dedos se enredaron en el suave cabello castaño hasta alcanzar las pequeñas orejas peludas. Las orejas de Michelle se removieron por instinto, sin que el chico detuviera el beso. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Minegishi, apretándolo, fingiendo buscar calor cuando una suave brisa sopló en ese momento. Como si no quisiera que acabara, dio pequeños besos antes de abrir sus ojos.

—Creo que ha sido... más perfecto a lo que imaginé.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy de escuchar eso. —Juntó sus frentes en un gesto íntimo, se miraron a los ojos directamente. Minegishi suspiró satisfecho observando esos gatunos ojos tan únicos—. Eres maravilloso —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Me has dicho eso tantas veces que ya empezaré a creerlo. Vamos. —Repartió unos pocos besos por su rostro—. Debemos volver a casa antes que se haga más tarde.

—No quisiera que el señor Wolfhart me arrancara la cabeza —bromeó mientras salían del cementerio.

Minegishi entrelazó su mano con la del menor. Al llegar a los terrenos de la casa Feudal, Minegishi le dio otro beso a Michelle, cuidando no ser visto por el papá del joven o sus abuelos. Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa. Michelle entró casi flotando en una nube al salón principal donde estaban casi todos esperando, a excepción que no veía a Ruslán cerca.

—Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?

Kenshi levantó la mirada de unos documentos que estaba leyendo al momento, enarcando una ceja. Estuvo en silencio unos instantes, observando al castaño.

—Creo que ya lo hizo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Vladimir al escuchar la insinuación de Kenshi, estaba demasiado distraído con un libro de medicina que había llegado recientemente.

Irina también sonrió al ver a su hermano.

—¿En verdad? ¡Oh, Mich! —exclamó la joven emocionada. Se levantó para envolverlo en sus brazos—. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Tienes que contarnos todo. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Fue suavemente apasionado o románticamente ardiente?

El castaño salió de su ensoñación al captar lo que Irina decía.

—¿Eh, qué? ¡No! Es decir, bueno, solo fue... solo nos besamos.

Kenshi bajó los documentos, su atención enfocándose en el joven.

—¿Solo fue un beso? ¿Nada más?

Michelle se sonrojó profundamente.

—Solo fue un beso —aclaró—. Me acompañó a visitar a mi padre y—

—Espera, espera, espera. —Kenshi le detuvo con una mano. Dejó los papeles en la mesa, se inclinó al frente y miró fijamente a Michelle, ceñudo—. ¿Estás queriendo decir que su, aparentemente, primer beso, fue en un cementerio? ¡Michelle! Qué grotesco. ¿No podían escoger otro lugar más... adecuado?

—¡Simplemente pasó! Y no es un mal lugar, es pacífico.

—Estaban rodeados de muertos. Al menos para un primer beso pudieron buscar un lugar más, no sé, ¿romántico? —Kenshi recuperó los papeles—. Espero que el tal Minegishi lo hubiera hecho bien, tomando en cuenta el rostro de bobalicón enamorado que tenías.

—No tenía rostro de bobalicón enamorado —discutió el castaño, avergonzado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo tenías, y da gracias que Klaus no te ha visto —dijo Vlad, uniéndose a la conversación. Al principio se puso tenso pensando que Minegishi se propasó con Michelle. El castaño apenas estaba entrando en la pubertad y había cosas que simplemente no debería experimentar a su edad, quizás en unos pocos años pero no ahora.

—Por cierto. ¿Dónde está mi papá? —inquirió la única mujer del grupo—. Lo vi en el jardín hace un rato pero no ha venido con nosotros.

—Debe estar cuidando de Kanya —dijo Vladimir encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuidando de Kanya? —interrogó Michelle, su beso con Minegishi parcialmente olvidado.

—Sí. El idiota por fin apareció, herido además con un esguince. Ahora tengo que soportarlo porque el doctor aquí presente le mandó reposo en «mi» casa —declaró Kenshi, resoplando en tanto cambiaba los documentos para leer otro—. Faltaba más.

—Esperen... —Michelle parpadeó, todavía sorprendido. ¿Reposo en la casa?—. ¿Entonces eso significa que Kanya vivirá con nosotros?

—¿Exactamente que querías que hiciera? —Vladimir le frunció el ceño a su esposo—. Sabes que no iba a guardar reposo por su cuenta.

—Tiene una habitación en el bar de Jim, Jim podría cuidarlo. Y si no guardaba reposo, muy su problema. —Kenshi regresó la atención a los papeles, dando por acabada la discusión.

Ante ese mínimo lapso de silencio, Michelle irrumpió.

—¿Y dicen que papá lo está cuidando? —Miró de reojo a Irina—. ¿En qué habitación se está quedando Kanya?

—Una habitación poco usada en el mismo pasillo que la de ustedes —dijo el ruso antes de seguir discutiendo con Kenshi.

Los jóvenes no le prestaron más atención, en cambio se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Irina le indicó a Michelle que se alejaran de los adultos.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No estoy seguro. Recuerda que Kanya dijo que no pretendía nada más que amistad con papá. —Salieron del salón sin perturbar la discusión de sus abuelos, con seguridad ni se darían cuenta que se marcharon hasta que acabaran de pelear o alguien más les interrumpiera—. Pero hay que admitir que cada vez parecen más... unidos. ¿Y ahora Kanya duerme a pocos metros de papá? —De inmediato, sus pasos le dirigieron hacia el pasillo que daba a dichas habitaciones—. Es decir..., tal vez Kanya no piense en nada más que ser amigo pero... ¿crees que papá pueda..., no sé..., enamorarse?

—¡NO! —exclamó, completamente celosa de la idea de que su papá pudiera enamorarse de otra persona—. El dragón no lo permitirá.

—Pero... —Las orejas de Michelle se aplanaron un poco.

No quiso seguir hablando, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al indicado. Todo estaba en silencio, incluyendo para él, y por un momento temió que tal vez su abuelo se haya equivocado y llevaron a Kanya a otra habitación. Sin embargo escuchó un leve gemido de Kanya.

—¡Oh, sí! Justo así...

Michelle estuvo a punto de avanzar hasta que Irina tomó la iniciativa, ni siquiera la vio tocar la puerta.

—¡E-espera, Irina!

Michelle se paró junto a la chica, esperando con horror ver a su padre y Kanya en una posición comprometedora, pero simplemente... Klaus estaba detrás de Kanya, el tipo encorvado con una expresión estúpida... mientras le rascaban la espalda. Dicha expresión desapareció en Kanya al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta, sonrojándose incluso más que los jóvenes.

Klaus fue el último en darse cuenta de la interrupción de los chicos.

—¡Niños! —Sonrió el alemán al verlos. Se paró para recibir a Michelle con un abrazo, también le dio un beso a Irina, la joven todavía estaba un poco tensa—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo? —Sus ojos de fijaron en la corona de flores que todavía estaba sobre la cabeza del castaño.

—¡Papá! —Irina lo miraba acusadoramente, su atención dividida entre Kanya y su padre—. ¿Podrías explicarnos qué estaban haciendo?

—Cuida ese tono, jovencita —reprendió el adulto—. Estaba ayudando a Kanya, había un lugar de su espalda que no alcanzó por sí mismo.

—¿En... serio? —dudó Michelle, igual de acusador que Irina y receloso hacia ambos. Claramente ambos seguían vestidos, pero el olor de Kanya estaba sobre su padre. Seguramente Kanya estaría igual.

—¡S-sí! —El tailandés alzó las manos, negando enérgicamente con ellas como suele hacer. Su rostro todavía seguía colorado—. Mis brazos son muy cortos, su padre solo me rascaba un poco, de verdad.

—No estamos hablando contigo, tintero.

—¡Irina! —reprendió Klaus enseguida—. Esas no son formas de dirigirte a alguien mayor que tú. Discúlpate con Kanya.

—No puedes obligarme. —Apenas terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que había cruzado una línea. Agarrando de la oreja a Irina, Klaus la sacó del cuarto—. ¡Ay!

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla. Estoy harto de tu falta de respeto...

La voz de Klaus se escuchó un poco más por el pasillo hasta que cerraron la puerta del cuarto. Michelle y Kanya de quedaron incómodamente en el mismo cuarto sin saber qué hacer.

Michelle bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Oyó a Kanya suspirar, y cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, le vio cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Es... está bien?

—Sabía que esto pasaría. Le dije al señor Volsk que no podía quedarme aquí. Iba a causar problemas. Sé que el gobernador no me acepta del todo en su casa, y ahora Klaus está discutiendo con su hija por mi culpa.

Michelle se removió en su lugar, inquieto.

—Usted... ¿realmente no estaba haciendo nada indebido con papá?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Kanya parecía hasta horrorizado con esa insinuación—. Ja-jamás se me ocurriría eso, respeto a tu padre y él... Klaus ama a su pareja, no pa-parece el tipo de persona que... —Kanya se rascó la nuca, interrumpiéndose mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro—. Escucha, Michael—

—Michelle.

—Michelle... Escucha, Michelle..., so-solo soy amigo de tu padre. Solo eso. Estoy bien así, po-porque Klaus necesita un amigo y hace mucho que yo tuve uno. Estoy agradecido con eso.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo de nuevo, Irina y Klaus estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Kanya.

—Irina tiene algo que decirte —anunció Klaus con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La pelinegra estaba a su lado, enfurruñada por el regaño y la nariz roja.

—Lo siento —murmuró obstinada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —La obligó a ser más específica.

Ella se mordió el labio. No quería disculparse con ese hombre que estaba entrometiéndose en la vida de su padre pero tampoco quería que Klaus estuviera enfadado con ella.

—Siento haberle faltado al respeto. —Miró de reojo a su padre, su expresión todavía era insatisfecha—. Y por haberlo llamado tintero.

Michelle se mordió el labio, preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su hermana de esa manera. Iba a ir hacia ella cuando un bufido le llamó la atención, como el sonido de alguien acallando una risa. Se giró para encontrar a Kanya tratando de tapar su sonrisa. Estaba evitando reírse.

—Perdón... Sé que no debería pero... La verdad no, no me molesta que me llame ti-tintero. Me dijiste que huelo a tinta, ¿no? —preguntó a Klaus—. Eso me hace te-técnicamente un tintero humano. —Kanya negó—. No debes ser tan duro con tus hijos. Pi-piensan que les estoy robando a su padre. Cualquier hijo estaría celoso. Eso demuestra cuanto te quieren. —Su suave mirada iba acompañada de una sonrisa mientras la desplazaba de Michelle a Irina—. Ya le he dicho a Michelle, y lo repito: somos amigos, nada más. Quien debe disculparse soy yo, si entendieron otra cosa es mi culpa. Bien le dije a Klaus y al señor Volsk que estar aquí les causaría problemas...

Viendo que en realidad Kanya no estaba molesto, Klaus relajó su postura.

—Sé que están preocupados y celosos pero ese no es motivo para faltarle el respeto a un adulto. Yo no los he criado de esa manera. —Pasó cada brazo por los hombros de sus hijos, acercándolos a su cuerpo en un medio abrazo.

—Lo sentimos, papá... —Michelle dio una mirada a Irina, algo inseguro. Comprendía la postura de su hermana, estaba seguro que de los dos, ella era más celosa respecto a Klaus y por lo tanto no había sido incapaz de controlarse frente a Kanya. Pero éste ya lo dijo, ¿no? No había nada del qué preocuparse...

Kanya sonreía desde su lugar, aliviado de no seguir causando problemas. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de ponerse en pie para ir al baño. Aprovechando que Klaus estaba distraído, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, fracasando y acabando con apoyarse en su pie herido que le sacó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Oh, mier...! —Tuvo que quedarse arrodillado, evitando la presión en su pie.

—Kanya! —Preocupado Klaus se acercó al tailandés.

Irina veía a los dos adultos interactuar con el ceño fruncido, el cual empeoró al ver a su padre cargando a Kanya al estilo nupcial para que evitara apoyar el pie herido. Su padre podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera pero sus acciones decían más que mil palabras.

—Lo siento, solo pretendo ir al baño. —Como otras veces, las mejillas de Kanya se colorearon—. En verdad, Klaus, no necesito que me cargues. —Dio una mirada nerviosa a los jóvenes—. Si me dieras una muleta, podría...

—Con tu torpeza terminarías cayéndote y agravando tu herida, además Vladimir dijo reposo absoluto.

Los jóvenes ya no pudieron escucharlos, al verse solos Irina bufó. Tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ver a Klaus cerca de Kanya por toda una semana. Klaus no dejaba de pasar tiempo con sus hijos ni tampoco descuidaba sus responsabilidades pero a su rutina se había añadido pasar tiempo con Kanya. Dado que el tailandés se estaba quedando en la casa Feudal, Klaus solía ir a visitarlo en la mañana y en la noche cuando los niños ya debían estar durmiendo.

Vladimir, al ver la mejoría del hombre en esos días, le permitió hacer caminatas pero no sobre esforzarse. Irina hizo un nuevo berrinche cuando Klaus le pidió a Kenshi un trabajo para Kanya en los terrenos. Seguir manteniendo a Kanya en su territorio continuaba causándole fastidio a Kenshi, no veía el momento en que por fin el sujeto se marcharía. Accedió a regañadientes a darle un empleo, una nimiedad como limpiar el estanque de los Koi, eso al menos evitaría verlo tan seguido pues últimamente no iba por esos lados. Kanya, por otro lado, se alegró mucho al recibir la noticia de eso, ¡podría hacer algo! Se estaba volviendo loco tratando de encontrar, sin éxito, algo que hacer. Con la ayuda de unos sirvientes para sacar los peces, pasó el resto del día limpiando el estanque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruslán, antes de ir a su habitación, tocó dos veces la puerta, la deslizó y entró en la de Irina.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado huraña todo el día...

—Papá logró que el abuelo Kenshi le diera trabajo al tintero. —A pesar del regaño de Klaus del otro día, ella seguía llamándole de esa manera, sobre todo cuando no podía ser escuchada por los adultos—. Ya está sano, no debería estar aquí... tan cerca de mi papá —murmuró lo último con el ceño fruncido.

—Es amigo de Klaus. ¿Qué tiene? —Ruslán caminó hasta sentarse junto al futón, observándola—. Papá y tú han estado con la misma actitud hacia Kanya. No parece un mal tipo, algo torpe y tartamudo a veces...

—Tú tampoco lo notas —acusó, mirando mal a su pequeño tío. Ella, al ser mujer, se desarrolló primero y era más alta que Michelle y Ruslán, seguro en unos pocos años la superarían en altura pero por el momento era la más alta del trío—. No se dan cuenta de cómo papá actúa alrededor de ese hombre, lo toca innecesariamente. El dragón nunca permitiría una relación amorosa pero papá está presionando los límites.

Ruslán parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que... Klaus está atraído por Kanya? —La sola idea le sonaba un poco absurda, sin embargo...—. Eso es... En dado caso que fuera así, Feyn permanece la mayor parte del tiempo retraído, en algunas veces porque está con nosotros pero... —Ruslán se sobó el cuello, inseguro de sus próximas palabras—. Oye, pienso que, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que Klaus no faltaría el respeto a la memoria de Yuki pero, pero no me parece mal que... se enamore. Irina, el tesoro no está aquí con nosotros..., con él.

—Sin embargo, su sustituto es una molestia. —La puerta se deslizó para dejar pasar a Kenshi, quien se cruzó de brazos. Ruslán se apresuró a ponerse en pie, no obstante Kenshi mantuvo la mirada en Irina—. Yuki también era una pulga molesta, pero tengo que admitir que tenía una lealtad inquebrantable. Este sujeto no me da buena espina. Tú. —Finalmente, miró a su hijo—. No lo defiendas.

—Pero papá. Kanya ha estado con nosotros por casi un mes o más y no ha dado señales de que va a contar qué somos por el mundo.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Nunca confíes en el aspecto de una persona, Ruslán, no sabes qué intenciones tiene realmente.

—Klaus se ve feliz con él.

—Klaus... trajo a un extranjero invasor que vino con la intención de investigar al dragón a mi territorio. Por eso les he dicho que no saquen sus escamas. Mientras menos sepa él, más seguros estamos. Solo espero que Klaus no haya abierto la boca. —Miró a Irina nuevamente—. Me dijeron que has estado molesta porque le di empleo al extranjero. Tuve que, o probablemente tu padre haría un berrinche más grande al que hiciste tú.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante eso, sabía que se estaba comportando como una malcriada.

—No creo que el tintero sea una amenaza en ese sentido —confesó a Kenshi—. Sólo me molesta que sea tan cercano a papá, es todo.

—Pues yo sí lo creo, así que espero que Klaus se apresure a follarlo para que por fin se largue de aquí.

—Papá —se quejó Ruslán, sonrojado también, debido a sus palabras.

—¿Qué? No creo que se esté enamorando, Kanya ni siquiera es interesante como Yuki, y no digo que lo sea, ambos son igual de aburridos, no obstante, no veo porqué Klaus le frecuenta tanto y tan cerca.

Irina, con sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, hizo una mueca de desagrado. De verdad esperaba que su papá no llegara a ese punto para poder deshacerse de Kanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Afuera faltaba una hora para el anochecer, y cierto tailandés seguía trabajando, Klaus llegó al estanque envuelto en un cobertor grueso y dos tazas de té caliente en las manos, se sentó en el pasto a esperar a que Kanya se acercara. Mientras veía al hombre trabajar, el dragón comenzó a rememorar los momentos pasados con Yuki en ese mismo estanque. Tantos recuerdos... Sin darse cuenta sus labios se apretaron en una línea y su mirada se volvió melancólica.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Kanya decidiera tomar un descanso y cojear un poco hacia el lugar donde estaba Klaus. Limpiar el estanque no era algo de lo que le gustaría hacer, pero estaba contento con simplemente poner sus manos en movimiento. Agradeció la taza y bebió un buen trago.

—Ah, qué bien se siente. Es raro, pronto comenzará el verano, y sin embargo la noche es fresca. —Aspiró con gusto el olor del té—. No sé qué le agregan, pero sus té siempre son deliciosos. —Tarde se dio cuenta de la mirada que traía Klaus. Su ceño se frunció en un leve gesto de angustia—. Klaus, ¿sucede algo?

Klaus por fin pareció reaccionar. Miró a Kanya avergonzado, obviamente no escuchó nada de lo que dijo.

—No, yo... Lo siento, estoy bien —agregó sin mucha convicción, tomó un gran sorbo de té sin importarle quemarse un poco la lengua, necesitaba algo que le hiciera tocar tierra urgentemente.

Kanya cambió la taza de mano, para poder tocar el hombro de Klaus al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa. Sí, sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Probablemente había estado soñando despierto, probablemente había estado pensando en su pareja. Empezó a notar que eso sucedía mucho en ciertos lugares, lugares como allí y el lago. Kanya se preguntaba si eran lugares predilectos de los dos, donde pudieron haberse conocido o solo pasaron momentos especiales.

—Siempre que necesites algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, eh.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme con esto —suspiró, tomó los bordes de la manta y la acomodó mejor sobre sus hombros—. El vacío es más grande cada día.

—Algo puedo hacer. —Kanya se acercó más a Klaus, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, esperando brindarle algo de calor—. Es decir, puedo ser útil en cualquier cosa, ¿menos para ti? Ponme a prueba. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Levantando la mirada, Klaus fijó sus ojos verde pardo en Kanya, repasó su rostro hasta que se detuvo en sus labios.

—Bésame —pidió.

Kanya parpadeó varias veces. _¿Qué?_

* * *

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

_Bésame_.

Kanya parpadeó una, dos, tres veces hasta caer en cuenta lo que Klaus pidió. Trató de decir palabras que solo salían balbuceadas, finalmente formando una frase coherente.

—¿Qué... te bese? Pu-pues..., yo..., ¿e-eso te ayu-ayudaría?

—Sí... ¡NO! No lo sé. —Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, Klaus dejó la taza en el pasto—. Quiero comprobar algo. Probarme a mí mismo que no estoy tan roto, que quizás... algún día deje de sentir este vacío que me consume. Si puedo besarte, entonces me estaré probando a mí mismo que puedo seguir adelante.

—Pues... —Eso... tenía sentido para él, aunque le tomaba por sorpresa que se lo pidiera justamente a él, entre tantas personas a las que...— De acuerdo. Es, es solo uno, ¿no?

—Sólo uno —confirmó en voz baja. A pesar de fue él quien pidió el beso, se sentía inseguro de cómo actuar. Iba a ser la primera vez que besara a otra persona, otro hombre que no era Yuki. Se sentía tan incorrecto pero debía tratar de avanzar, superarlo...de alguna manera, o terminaría consumiéndose.

—Bien, eh... —Kanya se movió, girándose para mirar directo a Klaus. Dejó su taza a un lado, se humedeció sus labios y titubeó. Tampoco estaba completamente seguro de cómo proceder—. Bien, voy a... —Sus manos un poco temblorosas enmarcaron el rostro de Klaus, se inclinó y rozó sus labios una vez. Dudó, y finalmente los juntó. No era ajeno a los besos, pero se sentía torpe con Klaus.

Inició con un beso torpe e inseguro, Klaus estaba demasiado consciente de que Kanya no era Yuki, no era su olor ni su sabor, tuvo que esforzarse para no pensar en eso. Quería dejar de pensar y corresponder a Kanya apropiadamente. Movió sus labios sobre los contrarios, curiosamente Feyn no se opuso al contacto como creía que pasaría, estaba incómodo y algo inconforme pero no atacó a Kanya. Eso le pareció una buena señal. Kanya mantuvo el beso por un minuto más, trató de acoplarse, de dejarse llevar, era un beso, después de todo, como cualquier otro. Logró sentirse más relajado poco antes de alejarse, sus manos de inmediato se alejaron de Klaus y le costó un poco mirarlo al rostro.

—Eh..., ¿estuvo bi-bien? ¿Te sientes mejor... ahora?

No.

Sin que Kanya se lo esperara, fue Klaus quien tomó su rostro y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue un poco más rudo. Terminaron cayendo sobre el pasto. Todavía seguía sintiéndose mal, incorrecto. En su desespero por sentir algo diferente, Klaus metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Kanya. El jadeo de Kanya ni siquiera detuvo el beso. El tailandés no supo dónde colocar sus manos, así que solo pudo dejarlas quietas en los hombros de Klaus mientras buscaba seguirle el ritmo del beso, uno que amenazaba con causarle un paro cardíaco por lo mucho que hacía su corazón palpitar. No estaba seguro de qué había causado a Klaus esa reacción. ¿Necesitaba más? ¿Le había gustado? Kanya ni podía pensar en sus propias respuestas, trataba de respirar y corresponder a Klaus.

—Kla- ya. —Kanya se alejó, arrepintiéndose enseguida por haber requerido de empujarlo, jadeante. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y aún podía percibir la lengua del alemán en su boca—. Yo... lo siento, es que... me ha... tomado por... por sorpresa.

El alemán se quedó quieto sobre Kanya, como congelado, poco a poco reaccionó. No de la manera que el moreno esperaba. Klaus comenzó a temblar. Primero sus brazos, luego sus hombros hasta que una expresión quebrada rompió el momento.

—No puedo —jadeó con un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo hacerlo, lo intento, de verdad pero... —Le costaba hablar, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar—. Se siente incorrecto. No reaccioné mal al beso. —Definitivamente eso era un progreso, que el dragón aceptará tranquilamente el acercamiento era todo un logro—. P-pero no eres él y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso una y otra vez.

Kanya frunció el ceño, preocupado. Lo que menos esperaba era que Klaus empezara a llorar. Sin dudarlo un segundo, lo atrajo para abrazarlo, dando palmadas en su espalda en un gesto esperaba fuera reconfortante.

—Klaus..., no es tu culpa. Es... es normal que quieras seguir adelante. Por favor..., n-no llores. —Kanya se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente de haber cedido a esa locura. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarían en esa situación—. Calma..., calma...

Klaus se dejó abrazar. Aunque el beso lo hizo sentir mal, ese abrazo se sentía reconfortante. No se había dado cuenta de que realmente necesitaba eso, se había enfocado todos esos años en cuidar de sus hijos pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió buscar consuelo. Después de un rato, Klaus se calmó lo suficiente, tan sólo quedaba un leve rastro de lágrimas secas en su mejilla, temblaba leve pero por una razón completamente diferente.

—Está anocheciendo. —Hizo notar, sobre todo porque su nariz y dedos se sentían helados.

—Lo sé. —Kanya sacó un pañuelo y con ella limpió el rostro de Klaus, y le pidió que se sonara como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Ve adentro, necesitas calentarte. Yo... necesito terminar aquí y voy enseguida.

Asintiendo, el alemán se levantó del suelo. Cerró la manta alrededor de su cuello mientras miraba a Kanya.

—Gracias —le dijo de todo corazón, el nudo en su garganta ahora era más soportable gracias a Kanya.

—Yo... siempre voy a ayudarte.

En cuanto Klaus se marchó, en cuanto Kanya se aseguró de que Klaus ya no estaba cerca, el tailandés lanzó un largo suspiro. Bebió de un trago su té frío, pero no era suficiente. ¡Necesitaba algo fuerte! Se apresuró a recoger todo y llevar las tazas a la cocina, antes de pedir que le lleven al bar de Jim. En el camino no dejaba de rememorar una y otra vez el beso. Fue tan... Se preguntaba si sería mal aceptar que... el beso le había gustado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía meses, quizás algún año, enfrascado en sus investigaciones que no había estado con nadie. El beso de Klaus despertó sensaciones en él hasta el momento dormidas.

Saludó a Jim al llegar, y solo pidió un buen whisky seco. No inició una charla, y se sentó en una esquina de la barra. Tenía que ignorar sus sentimientos, se dijo. Aunque quisiera, Klaus no estaba listo para iniciar una relación -no es que él deseara hacerlo. Pero dudaba que algún día el alemán pudiera. Se preguntaba qué tipo de persona había sido el tal Yuki para calar tan profundo en Klaus que iba a ser una batalla que él pudiera siquiera enamorarse de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de eso, fue como si Klaus se hubiera quitado algo muy pesado de los hombros. Irina y Michelle fueron los primeros en notarlo, nunca llegaron a enterarse del desesperado beso pero sabían que el drástico cambio en el humor del alemán se debía a Kanya. A Irina no le quedó de otra que resignarse, al igual que Kenshi. Hasta ahora el hombre tailandés probó ser de confianza, y dado que no había ningún tipo de acercamiento romántico entre ellos, Irina tuvo que dejarlos estar. Claro que no iba a negar que se sintiera internamente feliz cuando el tintero anunció que era hora de marcharse.

Kenshi fue el primero en decirle adiós antes de enfrascarse en sus cosas. Eso no molestó a Kanya en lo más mínimo. Con una sonrisa, y prometiendo a Klaus que volvería pronto, se apresuró a tomar un barco que lo llevaría a tierra firme. No estaba seguro de a dónde iría, sin embargo aseguró que enviaría correspondencia apenas se estableciera en un lugar donde pudiera contactarse. Antes de irse, le dejó a Klaus las negativas de las fotografías que tomó y se veía al dragón. Kanya consideró quedarse con una copia y dejar a resguardo con Klaus las originales, algo que de alguna manera esperaba le recordara a él mientras no estuviera.

Unas semanas después, llegó un paquete de Kanya. Venía de Malasia, con una linda muñeca para Irina, una fotografía de un extraño lagarto para Vladimir y una carta para Klaus. No iba a esperar respuesta pues iba en camino para la India donde permanecería un tiempo, sin embargo se encontró con el espécimen y consideró que a Volsk le interesaría. No contaba mucho, salvo que echaba de menos sus conversaciones y bromas, y pronto estaría de vuelta.

Irina accedió a que Kanya en realidad no le caía tan mal. Debía admitir que era mucho más tolerable si sólo tenía una amistad por correspondencia con su padre, sus celos lo agradecían.

Un día, varias semanas después de que Kanya dejara Japón, Minegishi había juntado valor para pedirle a Michelle salir formalmente. Fue un momento adorable e incómodo al mismo tiempo dado que apenas la familia se enteró de eso, no dejaron de molestarlo. Irina junto con Kenshi y los tíos Kuma y Kaoru no dejaban de lanzarle insinuaciones subidas de tono, Vladimir a su modo también lo fastidiaba, intentaba darle charlas sobre sexo seguro y enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Klaus... Eso era un tema aparte.

—Eres demasiado joven para una relación.

—Papá, no empieces. —Michelle suspiró. Había estado emocionado, feliz, un poco fastidiado por las burlas de los demás, pero su alegría menguó un poco en ese momento—. Sé que dentro de poco cumpliré catorce, estoy consciente pero Minegishi es un buen chico e incluso vino aquí a pedírmelo. Ningún otro chico hubiera hecho eso.

—Minegishi tiene 16 años. Podría presionarte para tener sexo. —Claramente la obstinación de Irina venía de parte de Klaus.

—Puedo hablar con él. Todavía no estoy... listo. —Aunque lo dijo con seguridad, sus mejillas se enrojecieron más ante la perspectiva. Trató de concentrarse en la discusión—. Y aunque no fuera así, no creo que tenga algo de malo. Tío Keso dijo que tuvo su primera vez a los trece.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el alemán se hizo una nota mental para hablar seriamente con "tío Keso" sobre la mala influencia que tenía sobre sus hijos.

—No vas a tener sexo a los trece años. Te lo prohíbo.

A Michelle no le gustaba que le prohibieran nada, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de quejarse al respecto, pero esta vez, no estaba realmente interesado en hacer eso con Minegishi... o cualquier otro.

—Bien. Pero solo porque tengo trece.

—Me alivia escucharlo. —Abrazó a su hijo, besó su frente y acarició la zona detrás de las orejas peludas.

Mientras escuchaba el ronroneo del castaño, Klaus no pudo evitar pensar en la madre del niño. Hacía muchos años que no la veía, muy de vez en cuando recibía alguna carta de parte de Angie, escueta. Jamás preguntaba por Michelle. Es como si el niño no existiera para ella. Había intentado enviar un par de fotos durante los primeros años. Vio que era una actividad infructuosa dado que dichas fotos eran devueltas sin ningún comentario al respecto por lo que se rindió. Aun así, le agradaba recibir la correspondencia de parte de la morena. Al menos de esa manera podía constatar que seguía con vida.

El tema fue parcialmente olvidado los próximos meses. Minegishi y su hermano fueron invitados de honor en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Michelle, y días después llegó un paquete de la India de Kanya para Klaus y Michelle. Kanya permanecería un tiempo allí así que dio una dirección a donde Klaus pudiera mandar correspondencia hasta que Kanya decidiera irse.

Por presión durante varias semanas, Kenshi accedió a que se instalara una línea telefónica en la mansión. Había estado reacio durante mucho tiempo en hacerlo, sin embargo terminó por hartarse de las constantes insistencias de los demás, incluido Jim. Claro que luego se le veía continuamente charlando con Finnian por el teléfono, y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a decirle algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michelle iba acompañado varias veces a la semana por Minegishi. El padre del joven lo requería la mayoría del tiempo para enseñarle el trabajo de la familia, por lo que Michelle aprovechaba esos momentos para sus estudios o estar con los demás. Más allá de eso, estaba encantado; por el siguiente año en que hicieron oficial su relación, Minegishi era atento, dulce y comprensivo. Como había prometido a Klaus, no habían tenido intimidad aún, salvo besos y unos tímidos toqueteos. Michelle pensaba que en un tiempo más, podría estar listo para avanzar en su relación, solo que no contaba con lo que ocurriría en unos meses, después del cumpleaños 17 de Minegishi, cuando sus padres se negaron a su relación y le comprometieron a una joven japonesa del pueblo. Aunque Michelle trató de ser comprensivo y no romperse frente al joven, en cuanto estuvo en la soledad de su cuarto, no quiso volver a salir el resto del día.

Más de uno intentó sacarlo de su habitación, o al menos tratar de consolarlo cómo fue el caso de Klaus. Irina prometió patear el trasero de Minegishi por ser un pelele pero tan sólo hizo sonreír a Michelle un momento. Vladimir y Kenshi también le dieron su apoyo, e incluso Kenshi sugirió usar su influencia como Señor Feudal para cancelar la boda pero ante la negativa del castaño, no lo hizo.

Casi al final de la tarde, en vista de que no quiso ni siquiera comer, unos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Kaoru que traía una bandeja con los platos favoritos de Michelle, detrás de él vino Kuma. Los dos gemelos se sentaron a su lado en el futón.

—Debes comer algo —insistió Kaoru.

Michelle giró la cabeza hacia ellos, finalmente sentándose en el futón. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, las mejillas con lágrimas secas y todavía hipaba un poco.

—Gracias. —El rico olor de la comida llegó a sus fosas nasales e hizo que su estómago rugiera.

—Sabemos que es difícil pero no vale la pena que te deprimas por esto. —Kaoru se acercó a Michelle, dándole un abrazo.

—No queremos que te conviertas en una versión miniatura de tu papá —picó Kuma haciendo reír al castaño

Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Michelle, pero esta vez sonreía. Asintió. Sus tíos tenían razón, no podía deprimirse más por eso, tal vez incluso a futuro Minegishi y él acabarían separados pero le dolía que apenas faltaban dos meses antes de que cumplieran el año juntos.

—Que papá no te oiga decir eso —murmuró mientras se limpiaba el rostro antes de empezar a comer.

—No te preocupes por él. —Quitó importancia Kuma.

—Mich. —Kaoru tomó la palabra, los ojos gatunos del joven le miraron—. Ésta fue tu primera relación. No debes sentirte triste por eso. Atesora los buenos momentos que pasaste con Minegishi.

—Después de todo, tan sólo tienes catorce años. Todavía tienes toda tu vida por delante para experimentar cientos de decepciones amorosas.

Kaoru golpeó en el brazo a su hermano.

—No sirves para consolar.

—Por ahora, yo... no quiero saber nada de amor. —Michelle apartó la mirada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de visitar el pueblo en un buen tiempo, lo que menos quería era toparse con Minegishi o la que sería su futura esposa—. ¿Creen que papá me deje ir a Rusia con Finny y el abuelo Sasha por un tiempo?

—¿En serio vas a huir de esto? —Había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Kuma.-

Michelle frunció el ceño.

—No quiero estar cerca ahora. Por unos días. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es... verlo otra vez.

—De acuerdo. Te daremos unos días. —Kaoru cubrió la boca de Kuma con su mano para impedirle hablar—. Sólo si prometes comer apropiadamente y ya no encerrarte en tu cuarto. ¿Trato?

—Trato. —Michelle asintió. Comió un poco más, y luego dijo—. Gracias, tíos.

Como prometió, Michelle salió de la habitación, tratando de pasar más tiempo fuera sin embargo pronto pidió que le llevaran unos días a Rusia, después de mucho insistir, Kenshi accedió a que pasaran unas semanas en Rusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue durante ese tiempo que Klaus conoció a Bárbara, una mujer alemana, muy refinada y hermosa. Solía ser esposa de un militar alemán que murió hace un par de años. Justo en ese momento estaba visitando a su hermana en Rusia junto a su hijo Damián. La mujer era elegante y coqueta de forma sutil, en la ocasión que fue invitada a cenar en la casa, lo demostró manteniendo una educación impecable. Siendo Irina la única mujer en la casa aparte de las sirvientas, trataba de involucrarla en la conversación. Estaba encantada con su fina y delicada piel, cosa que enorgulleció a Kenshi pues todo era debido a sus cremas.

Al principio Irina estaba igual de encantada con Bárbara, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer miraba a su papá, al igual que pasó con Kanya hace un año atrás con la diferencia de que la mujer rubia si parecía manifestar un interés romántico por Klaus. Damián, por otro lado, parecía más interesado en los chicos, aunque era tres años mayor que los chicos parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos.

Michelle disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Damián. Agradecía haber practicado su alemán con su padre, la mayoría del tiempo lo usaba con él. Mientras estaba en compañía de Damián y Bárbara ocultaba su cola y orejas. En cierto momento se quejó con el chico cuando dio la insinuación de que parecía una chica, Michelle estaba harto de que lo comparasen con una. Ese tiempo que compartía con él sirvió para distraerlo del dolor que sufrió con Minegishi e incluso no deseaba volver a Japón pues significaría que tendrían que despedirse de ellos.

Sin embargo, Bárbara, mujer inteligente, logró una semana después que Kenshi le invitase a la mansión. Claramente el japonés sentía simpatía por ella; era educada, refinada, atenta y, debía admitirlo, hermosa. Su cabello era rubio como el oro, aspecto que Damián heredó, sin mencionar que su olor a lilas era más agradable que el de Kanya. No lo había mencionado en ningún momento, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba contento con que Klaus tuviera una relación con ella, —excepto Suoh, lagartija tonta que gustaba llevarle la contraria.

Los dragones se sentían un poco incómodos con la presencia de Bárbara, sobre todo porque el alemán parecía receptivo a sus demostraciones de afecto. Feyn era indiferente ante la mujer, incluso había dejado de incordiar a Klaus recordándole que ella no era Yuki. Irina era la única que no estaba para nada contenta. Había aprendido de sus errores con Kanya, no era grosera con Bárbara pero se aseguraba de ser indiferente o ignorarla la mayoría del tiempo, el mismo trato se extendía a Damián sólo por ser hijo de la bella mujer alemana.

Un día que Klaus quiso hablarle, Irina le acusó.

—Quieres reemplazar a mi papá Yuki con esa mujer.

—No es así —suspiró Klaus.

—Le permites que te coquetee, le correspondes los halagos, ¡ella incluso te dio un beso el otro día! —Estaba furiosa—. Ni siquiera con el tintero llegaste a tanto.

—No llames a Kanya de ese modo —reprendió automáticamente—. Hija, trata de ser un poco más comprensiva. Bárbara es una buena mujer, cariñosa y amable.

—Una buena mujer —repitió con desagrado—. ¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mi o a ti mismo?

—Irina. —Kenshi abrió la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo un momento antes de entrar—. Tus palabras se escuchan desde afuera. —A veces olvidaba su oído sensible—. No puedes comparar a Bárbara con el tintero de Kanya. —Claramente no era solo Irina quien le llamaba así—. Vamos, la he invitado de compras por el pueblo. Alístate. Si le das una oportunidad, verás que puedes aprender mucho de ella. Es regia, cortés, distinguida, como toda una aristócrata. Los consejos que tiene vendrían bastante bien para una señorita en crecimiento como tú.

—No quiero nada de... —iba a decir una palabra mal sonante cuando vio la mirada de advertencia de su padre— ella. Hasta podría ser la reina de Inglaterra. ¡No me importa! Mientras se aleje de mi papá —enfatizó su posesión sobre su padre.

—No seas posesiva con él, no es sano, además, ¿en verdad quieres que quede solo como un pobre diablo? —Señaló a Klaus como si el hombre no estuviera allí realmente—. Bárbara no es un reemplazo. El enclenque de Yuki sigue y seguirá siendo tu papá, sin mencionar que no puedes comparar a alguien tan distinguido como Bárbara con el desastre que era él —añadió con un gesto dramático—. No digo que vuelvas a Bárbara tu madre, pero puede ser tu amiga. Ella intenta ser tu amiga. Bien que ha notado eres la única chica entre hombres.

Normalmente Klaus se enfadaría con Kenshi por la forma en que se expresaba de Yuki, pero dado el caso debía apoyarlo frente a Irina. Si comenzaba a discutir con Kenshi, la joven se aprovecharía de eso.

—Hagamos algo. Ve a pasear con Kenshi y Bárbara... No pongas esa cara... Si logras comportarte educadamente durante toda la salida y entablar una conversación adecuada con ella, te compraré el pintalabios que viste el otro día.

Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron ante eso.

—¿De verdad me la comprarás? A pesar de que dijiste que no era apropiado que yo usara maquillaje todavía —preguntó emocionada con la idea de poder lucir un colorete como las mujeres rusas.

—Sólo si te comportas y haces un esfuerzo para convivir con Bárbara —aclaró. Irina debía poner de su parte.

—Bueno... Es sólo una tarde. ¿No? —Podía aguantar una tarde si eso significaba que su papá le compraría el maquillaje—. Vamos, abuelito. —Tomó la mano de Kenshi.

—Luego dices que yo la malcrío. Se supone que debe ser buena con ella porque quiere. —Le dio un pequeño jalón de orejas a la joven—. Si veo que intentas fingir con Bárbara, yo mismo me encargaré que no te vendan ese labial y sabes que puedo. Vamos.

Bárbara ya los estaba esperando fuera. Le brindó una sonrisa a Irina y un asentimiento a Kenshi antes de embarcarse en el carruaje y salir en marcha al pueblo. En el camino hablaron respecto a las costumbres y el clima, también tocaron un poco de la familia de Bárbara. Era hija de un reconocido coronel alemán, de ahí que conociera a su difunto marido. Como Irina, era la única hija hembra pero contaba con otros cuatro hermanos mayores. Afortunadamente tuvo varias primas que le hicieron compañía mientras crecía.

Estando en el pueblo, caminaron entre las tiendas, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para ver alguna prenda de ropa. Muchas de esas no eran prendas adecuadas para un clima tan frío como Rusia, pero Bárbara adquirió un elegante kimono que podría usar en veranos en Frankfurt, donde tenía una casa de campo heredado de su esposo. Como toda mujer, se mantuvo un rato más en la sección de maquillaje. La sorpresa vino cuando atrajo a Irina y le cuestionó qué le gustaba, pues se lo iba a regalar.

Apretando los labios, Irina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no gruñirle a la mujer. Respiró hondo. En verdad tenía la ilusión de ese labial.

—Lo siento, pero mi papá aún no me deja usar maquillaje —respondió escuetamente pero sin ser maleducada.

—Lo comprendo, sin embargo no tiene nada de malo usar algún colorete o... este bálsamo de labios. —Visiblemente Bárbara estaba emocionada, tomando un envase pequeño que contenía una pasta con un suave color melón en su interior—. Tienes unos rasgos hermosos y delicados, no necesitas un maquillaje tan llamativo pero sí algo sutil. —Dejó el envase y se dirigió a la zona de labiales—. ¿Qué dices? Seguro si hablamos con tu padre, podremos convencerlo de que estás creciendo y es normal que estas cosas llamen tu atención.

Los ojos verde pardo de la joven se desviaron por un momento al labial que tanto quería. Color rosa, fabricado con aceite de coco, ideal para humectar los labios y dejar un olor agradable y secretamente ese color combinaba con sus escamas por eso le encantaba. Bárbara siguió la mirada de Irina hasta llegar al dichoso labial. Sonriendo, lo tomó, abrió y se lo colocó en los labios con sutiles pinceladas. Al acabar, satisfecha con su labor, la llevó hacia un espejo para que Irina se viera.

—Te ves hermosa. Y tengo un colorete en mi estuche adecuado para este color. Además, si acomodamos tu cabello de esta forma... —Manejó las hebras negras hasta formar un peinado lateral sencillo— es perfecto. —Le cedió el labial a Irina—. Tómalo. Dile a la señorita que lo llevaremos, pagaré por él para ti.

Irina se quedó por un momento asombrada ante su imagen en el espejo. Tan sólo con ese pequeño toque femenino que le dio Bárbara se veía diferente, más mujer. La genética del dragón hacía que ellos se vieran más jóvenes de lo que eran, el abuelo Vlad le explicó que eso se debía a que uno de los factores importantes del proyecto Genoma D era alargar la vida del humano promedio, por eso se esforzaba tanto para por lo menos aparentar correctamente sus catorce años.

Despertó de su ensoñación ante las palabras de Bárbara.

—¡No! Yo... Yo quiero que mi papá me compre el maquillaje, no tú. —Palmeó su frente al darse cuenta de sus palabras rudas.

Bárbara se detuvo en sacar abrir su monedero, y miró sorprendida a Irina, por un breve momento lució decepcionada sin embargo se recompuso de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. Me alegro mucho, es un color hermoso.

—Damas. —Kenshi entró al lugar, se había mantenido fuera pues no entendía mucho de maquillaje. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Irina—. Vaya. Estás impactante.

Bárbara cruzó las manos frente a su cuerpo.

—Irina estaba mostrándome el labial que su padre le comprara —mintió en favor de la joven—. Estaba comentándole que es un buen color para su edad. Es fresco, femenino y queda perfecto con sus rasgos.

—Lo comprará si se lo gana —aclaró Kenshi, enarcando una ceja hacia Irina.

—Oh, no hay nada de malo en que una chica tenga maquillaje.

—Si tú lo dices, no sé absolutamente nada al respecto. —Kenshi alzó las manos—. Si están listas, es hora de irnos.

—Me gustaría comprar unos cuantos coloretes. ¿Le importaría, amable señor, hacerme de traductor otra vez? —bromeó con una suave reverencia.

—En lo absoluto, miladi.

Y mientras Bárbara tomaba lo que le había gustado, Kenshi se colocó al lado de Irina.

—No creas que no escuché su conversación —dijo en susurros—. El orgullo es adecuado para no dejarnos pisotear, pero Bárbara no lo estaba haciendo.

—Llevaré esto. —Bárbara había tomado unos cuantos bálsamos y coloretes—. En Japón usan ingredientes naturales, y colores hermosos. No había visto nada de esto en Alemania o Rusia.

—En ese caso, en nombre de mi país, representa un honor tal halago. —Se dirigieron a la dependienta que había estado observándolos en silencio.

Mientras Kenshi bromeaba con Bárbara y servía de traductor, la joven les miró desde lejos. Sabía que por ese pequeño desliz, sus chances de conseguir el labial disminuirían, pero a pesar de eso la mujer rubia no la delató con su abuelo —Ella no tenía idea de que Kenshi pudo escucharlas perfectamente—, en cambio la cubrió e incluso hizo como que nada malo pasaba, la maquilló y arregló.

¿Quizás la estaba tratando como una hija? No lo sabía. No conocía la dinámica entre madres e hijas. Su papá trataba de cumplir ese rol con ella, de pequeña recordaba a su padre jugar con ella a las muñecas, hacerle peinados, vestirla... Todo lo que debía hacer una madre, Klaus lo hacía, incluso el alemán se dejaba peinar. Más de una vez llegó a los entrenamientos con los soldados con una elaborada trenza que le hizo Irina en la mañana. Era por eso que era tan celosa, porque su papá lo era todo para ella y no podía concebir a otra persona en su vida.

A pesar de sus malos tratos e indiferencia, Bárbara seguía siendo amable... Definitivamente no la quería como una madre, pero podía reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía la mujer.

—Muy bien. Hora de irnos. Ya pronto anochecerá.

—Muchas gracias por este día —agradeció Bárbara mientras salían de la tienda e iban hacia el carruaje—. Este lugar es un sitio hermoso, y cálido, pintoresco incluso, muy diferente de Alemania, ni que decir a Rusia. —Bárbara le sonrió al paje que la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

Cuando Kenshi e Irina subieron, al minuto el carro inicio camino de regreso al hogar.

—No es nada. Contrario a esos lugares, Hiroshima es un lugar tranquilo. Sin mencionar la diferencia climática.

Charlaron un poco más en el camino, al llegar a casa los primeros en recibirlos fueron Michelle, Ruslán y Damián. El segundo notó enseguida el color en los labios de Irina.

—¿Papá te compró ese labial que tanto querías? —No le parecería raro que lo hiciera. De entre los tres, Kenshi solía gastar más dinero en Irina.

—Yo no lo hice. Solo se lo estuvo probando para enseñarlo a Bárbara.

—Y se ve encantadora. —Asintió la mujer—. Espero que tu padre lo compre pronto.

—Yo también lo espero... —respondió a Bárbara con un tono amable—. Gracias por maquillarme y peinarme. —Sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente. Era la primera vez que le hablaba en ese tono. Antes de que pudiera responderle, Irina caminó al interior de la casa, entregando su calzado a uno de los sirvientes para poder caminar por el suelo de madera.

Bárbara no dijo nada, pero mantuvo la sonrisa incluso aun cuando miró a Kenshi. Se encaminó a su habitación con Damián para guardar las cosas recién compradas y cambiarse para algo más cómodo para la cena. Los platillos ahí servidos eran muy diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes, y si bien combinaban la comida europea con la asiática, Bárbara claramente seguía adaptándose al cambio.

—¿Te divertiste con los chicos hoy? Hubieras venido con nosotros. Habían chicas muy lindas —cuestionó a su hijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropajes.

—Ninguna chica es tan bonita como Michelle —dijo el joven rubio sin ninguna pena. Se acercó a ayudar a su madre con los artículos recién comprados, entre ellos notó una bufanda roja que claramente fue comprado pensando en cierto pelinegro—. ¿No crees que el señor Klaus ya tiene suficientes bufandas? Aquí ni siquiera hace tanto frío pero siempre están cubiertos.

—Es lindo que pienses así de Michelle pero él es un niño, cariño. —Echó unos mechones de cabello rubio de Damián hacia atrás—. Con respecto a la bufanda, todos parecen estar igual, creo que es alguna condición que tienen. —Tomó la bufanda—. De todas maneras, le quedará excelente cuando vuelva a Rusia.

En cuanto su madre se alejó, Damian volvió a desordenar su cabello. Odiaba que su madre lo peinara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? —preguntó, intentando aparentar un tono de indiferencia.

—Estaremos unos pocos días más, pero después debemos regresar a Frankfurt. —Bárbara acomodó la bufanda y la dejó a un lado, luego guardó las compras pulcramente en su lugar y procedió a buscar un vestido adecuado para la cena mientras hablaba—. Somos invitados en este lugar, y como todo invitado, tenemos una fecha de ida. Aunque espero que... podamos verlos pronto. —Le miró de reojo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres marcharte, hijo? —No le extrañaría que lo quisiera.

—No... No estoy ansioso por volver a ver al tío Karol, su casa huele a viejo y alcohol —murmuró por lo bajo—. Es agradable estar aquí, incluso con la mala actitud de Irina.

—No digas eso de Irina —regañó con suavidad—. No es una mala niña. Puedo imaginar que no debe ser fácil para ella que de pronto venga una desconocida y muestre interés por su padre. Hay que tener paciencia. —Finalmente escogió un vestido sencillo, y se giró hacia Damián—. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a prepararte para la cena? Y por favor, haz algo con esa cabellera rebelde que tienes. —Suspiró al ver los mechones nuevamente desarreglados.

—Mi cabello está bien. —Cruzó los brazos, indignado. Se giró para salir del cuarto. Antes de deslizar la puerta, miró nuevamente a su madre—. ¿Qué tan profundo es tu interés por el señor Klaus?

—Es un hombre atractivo, interesante, sensible y... —Bárbara se detuvo en su proceso de sacarse el pequeño chaleco de su vestido— hay algo en él que parece... solitario. No es tanto a como cuando tu padre vivía, pero sí me interesa mucho.

—Parece un veinteañero con ese cabello largo —dijo queriendo fastidiar a su madre—. Si siguen así, en un par de meses tendré que llamarlo "padre Klaus". —Soltó una carcajada al imaginar la explosión de Irina si hacía eso.

—Lo llamarás como Klaus quiera que le llames —anunció. Enseguida le despidió y procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por los siguientes días, Bárbara y Damián permanecieron en la casa. Mientras Bárbara seguía tratando de ganarse la confianza de Irina –había insistido a Klaus en comprarle el labial que la joven quería–, Michelle pasaba el rato con Damián. Algunas veces Ruslán se les unía, salvo las ocasiones en las que Kenshi se lo llevaba para instruirlo en los futuros deberes como dirigente de Hiroshima. Desde que regresó, Michelle no había vuelto a toparse con Minegishi, apenas se atrevía a pensar en él, y prefería llevar a Damián por los alrededores y mostrarle todo lo que podía del condado.

Paseando con Damián por el pueblo, no obstante, el destino le dio una patada al estómago a Michelle cuando, sin pretenderlo, se toparon con Minegishi y una joven japonesa muy bonita de su brazo. No le tomó mucho a Michelle saber quién era ella.

—Eh..., hola... Minegishi. Hace mucho que no te veo.

—Michelle. —Minegishi miró nervioso entre su prometida y su ex novio. Apretando los labios, tomó valor para presentarlos. Hizo una formal reverencia ante el castaño—. Chisori-san, quiero presentarle al nieto del Señor Feudal Ottori-sama. Michelle-kun, ella es mi prometida.

—Encantada de conocerle. —Chisori ejerció una profunda reverencia luego de la sorpresa inicial. No esperaba que Minegishi conociera al nieto de Ottori-sama.

—El... placer es mío. —Tarde se acordó de Damián, y como el japonés, hizo las presentaciones—. Yo les presento a Damián Hoffman. Su madre y él están quedándose en casa. —Tuvo que cambiar al alemán al dirigirse al rubio—. Damián, ellos son Minegishi y Chisori, están... comprometidos. —volvió nuevamente la atención a la pareja, donde Chisori, luego de una reverencia a Damián, afianzó el brazo de Minegishi para llamar su atención.

—Querido, tenemos que llevar las compras a casa.

—Eh, sí. Claro, tienes razón. —El japonés miró una última vez a Michelle con anhelo antes de seguir su camino. Estando a varios metros, Minegishi miró atrás. Extrañaba un montón a Michelle; sus labios, sus adorables orejitas, pero ahora era un hombre comprometido. Con un pesado suspiro, siguió caminando, escuchando la charla banal de Chisori.

Estando solos, Damián se permitió opinar.

—Adorable pareja, un poco incómoda.

Pero Michelle no dijo nada, en cambio trató de seguir caminando para alejarse de ese lugar, alejarse del pueblo. Aún seguía doliéndole su separación con Minegishi, le quedaba bastante claro. Su prometida era una joven muy bella, que le dará muchos hijos y seguro le hará feliz... Michelle sintió sus orejas planas contra su cabeza, ocultas bajo su gorro, y los ojos picando por las ligeras lágrimas. No, tenía que calmarse, no podía hacer una escena frente a Damián. Trató de respirar hondo, girándose hacia el rubio.

—Vamos a la Costa. Me gusta ir ahí, siempre se ven cangrejos caminando por la orilla y en una ocasión vimos tortugas marinas bebés. —Desvió la conversación—. Fue todo un espectáculo.

Notando el repentino estado decaído de Michelle, el rubio le tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus largos dedos con los del menor.

—No sé qué es lo que pasó entre ese chico y tú. —Por la forma en que Minegishi miró a Michelle, estaba más que claro que hubo algo entre ellos. Recientemente—. Pero eres mucho más hermoso que esa chica japonesa. Ese _Minekity_ no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo.

A Michelle se le escapó una sonrisa, después una risa pequeña y finalmente comenzó a reír. La verdad se sentía mejor reírse que empezar a llorar. Apretó la mano de Damián, sonriéndole.

—Es... es complicado. Y se dice Minegishi, pero no importa. Gracias, Damián.

El joven alemán sonrió, feliz de lograr apartar esa expresión desolada del rostro de Michelle.

—Quizás sólo es complicado porque tú piensas que es complicado.

—Pues... —Michelle lanzó un largo suspiro. Tal vez no sea nada malo contarle, es parte del pasado... Sí, tenía que empezar a dejar atrás el pasado—. Minegishi y yo..., pues, iríamos a cumplir un año juntos hace unos meses si sus padres no hubieran decidido... comprometerlo con esa chica. —Tragó el comienzo de un nudo en su garganta. Dolía un poco aún—. Es algo usual en algunas familias por aquí... y... bueno, tuvimos que separarnos. Luego de eso le pedí a papá que fuéramos un tiempo a Rusia y ahí los conocimos a tu madre y a ti.

—¿Te dejó? ¿Así sin más? —Viendo la dolorosa afirmación del castaño, Damián enfureció—. ¡Ese imbécil! —gruñó indignado—. No se merece ni una lágrima tuya. ¡Si yo fuera tu novio, no permitiría que nos separaran de esa manera!

Michelle se detuvo, creyó oír mal pero cuando se giró a ver a Damián, confirmó que no, el alemán realmente dijo lo que había dicho. Eso causó un calorcillo agradable en su pecho y sus mejillas se volvieran un poco más rosadas.

—Está bien... Supongo que... —Michelle reanudó sus pasos, la cabeza un poco cabizbaja—. En algún punto me hacía a la idea de que existiría la probabilidad de que Minegishi y yo no viviríamos juntos y felices hasta el fin de nuestra vida, es solo que... estábamos bien juntos. No lo había esperado. —Se alzó de hombros. Tomó una bocanada de aire para no dejarse llevar por la tristeza otra vez—. Gracias por tu apoyo, Damián. Solo... no quiero que volvamos a hablar de ese tema. Trato de dejarlo atrás.

—Entendido. —Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Michelle. Los instó a caminar muy juntos, al principio el castaño estuvo un poco tenso pero conforme escuchaba la charla sin sentido de Damián, se relajó. Terminaron pasando la tarde en la playa, buscando cangrejos y jugando con las olas de la orilla.

* * *

**N. E.**: ¡FELIZ AÑO, dragones! Nos fuimos de parranda y no trajimos capítulo hasta ahora. Lamento eso. Mi computador sigue hospitalizado, así que tengo que arreglarmelas con la PC comunitaria que hay en mi casa. Pero finalmente pude traerles algo de contenido. Las cosas van avanzando lento, pero en realidad vamos muy rápido. Pronto entrará en juego la verdadera trama de la historia, así que quédense con nosotras. Este 2020 promete mucho.

No olviden visitar las cuentas de las autoras (están en este perfil), pues hay increíbles historias esperando porque ustedes las lean y comenten.

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

Mientras, en la casa Feudal, Klaus terminaba su entrenamiento con algunos veteranos. Desde que Wen se lo enseñó hace muchos años, practicaba Taijutsu y Ninjutsu para mantenerse en forma.

Bárbara salió a dar un paseo en solitario por los alrededores de la casa. Hacía un día espléndido, protegida bajo un sombrero de ala ancha a juego con su vestimenta. Con cierta dificultad, le explicaron dónde encontrar a Klaus, por lo que fue en su búsqueda. Por supuesto que no esperaba encontrarlo en tal aspecto. Su marido había sido un hombre guapo, el entrenamiento militar siempre manteniéndolo en forma, sin embargo Klaus poseía un atractivo diferente, más sexy, quizá debido a la juventud que poseía su figura, y su cabellera larga, en ese momento trenzado en un peinado –Bárbara asimiló fue hecho por Irina–, le daba un toque exótico, algo que en un inicio llamó su atención también. Nunca antes se consideró una mujer lujuriosa, pero justo ahora el hombre frente a ella despertaba un lado de ella hasta ese instante desconocido.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Bárbara avanzó un par de pasos, carraspeando un poco.

—Aunque no sé nada de técnicas de batalla, nunca antes había visto a un hombre pelear de esa forma.

Klaus sonrió al ver a Bárbara. Le hizo una reverencia a su contrincante, le dedicó unas pocas palabras en japonés antes de darle su completa atención a la hermosa mujer.

—Es un arte marcial, muy común en Japón —explicó el pelinegro, usando una toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y el cuello—. Me lo enseñaron cuando llegué a Japón y desde entonces entreno todos los días. Ayuda a mantenerse en forma y alerta. —Aunque con los alemanes como invitados se había abstenido de luchar con su cola y alas, sus compañeros lo agradecían sinceramente.

—Posee movimientos muy... diferentes. Directos pero sutiles, como si fueran propios de un espía. —Bárbara dirigió su mirada hacia los demás soldados, algunos tomaban un descanso, otros seguían en la batalla—. Obviamente jamás estuve en un campo de batalla, pero en las pocas ocasiones que presencié una pelea, los golpes eran más rudos. Cada cosa que veo de este país me sorprende más. Puedo entender porque te estableciste aquí, aún con la presencia de tu familia. Es un lugar muy pacífico.

Su mayor razón para quedarse fue Yuki, pero eso no era necesario decirlo.

—Japón es muy diferente a Europa. Las costumbres, su forma de hablar, de comportarse, es como si fueran un mundo aparte. Fui afortunado de ser aceptado aquí. —Una brisa fría le recordó que no debía estar tan descubierto, y menos estando acalorado y sudado. Buscó el yukata mullido que había estado usando antes y se lo puso por encima.

—Creo que será mejor que te refresques un poco. —Bárbara dijo mientras se acercaba un poco y apartaba un mechón de cabello húmedo que cayó en su frente—. ¿Deseas que le pida un té helado a uno de los gemelos?

—No, no. Es mejor un té caliente. —Eso era lo mejor después de un baño tibio, le ayudaba a regular su temperatura—. Por cierto, Irina me pidió hoy que la maquillara. Está encantada con el nuevo labial.

—Me alegra oír eso. Si... necesitan un tiempo, podría pasar un rato con Damián y Michelle —comentó, alisando una arruga inexistente en su falda—. Damián le ha tomado mucho afecto a Michelle.

—Los he notado muy juntos últimamente. Michelle pasó recientemente por una ruptura dolorosa... Estoy feliz de que pueda enfocarse en otras cosas... —Iba a comentar algo más cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los nuevos soldados que estaba entrenando intentó hacer una patada a su contrincante. Perdió el equilibrio al no dominar la técnica e iba en directa colisión con Bárbara que no notó nada. Klaus, por suerte, reaccionó a tiempo, apresó el esbelto cuerpo de la rubia contra su pecho sacándola del camino del soldado quien terminó golpeándose contra otro compañero que pasaba cerca.

Bárbara por suerte no gritó, el repentino movimiento la tomó por sorpresa y su corazón latía fuerte. No obstante, se cuestionó seriamente si latía fuerte debido al pequeño accidente o al hecho de que estaba rotunda y completamente más cerca de Klaus de lo que había estado antes. Su boca se secó cuando alzó la mirada, tuvo que humedecerse los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Oh..., gracias. Ha sido... inesperado.

—Totalmente irresponsable. ¿Estás bien? —Después de recibir un asentimiento de parte de Bárbara, se disculpó y acercó al soldado caído para asegurarse de que estaba bien. También le dijo que antes de intentar una patada de ese tipo debía tener más entrenamiento y no sólo querer imitar a sus compañeros.

Bárbara tuvo que respirar una, dos veces para calmarse. De pronto sentía demasiado calor, y había estado fresca hace un momento. Todavía podía sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Klaus con el suyo, ¿cuánto hace desde la última vez que algo así sucedió? Con seguridad, poco antes de la muerte de su esposo.

Dio un pequeño carraspeo, y se dirigió a Klaus.

—Pediré que te preparen un té.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría pasear más tarde? Estoy seguro de que podemos tener una agradable merienda en el bar de Jim. Sus dulces son de lo mejor.

Entusiasmada con la idea de pasar un rato a su lado, Bárbara asintió contenta.

—Me encantaría muchísimo. He escuchado mucho de los jóvenes respecto a los dichosos dulces, que me ha dado mucha curiosidad. —Apartó un poco su sombrero cuando empezó a sentir incomodidad—. Gracias.

Pasaron esa tarde juntos, al igual que la siguiente y la siguiente después de esa, algunas veces eran acompañados por sus respectivos hijos y el hermanito de Klaus, pero en general los dos adultos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Era agradable. Feyn estaba indiferente, con la cercanía de Bárbara salía mucho menos que antes, apenas se manifestaba para hablar con sus crías.

Pronto la estadía de Bárbara y Damián en Japón se alargó, y solo salieron del país en compañía con la familia para pasar las Navidades en Rusia. Bárbara aprovechó ese momento para hacer un pequeño viaje a su propia residencia pero enseguida estuvo de regreso para festejar con la nueva familia. Incluso trajo algunos regalos, en especial a Irina, a quien regaló un par de estuches de maquillaje y un elegante abrigo de invierno traído especialmente de Moscú.

Por otro lado, Michelle había dejado atrás a Minegishi y su compromiso, disfrutando su tiempo con Damián. Michelle siempre usaba gorra con Damián y Bárbara presente, siempre había ocultado sus rasgos de gato, pero fue allí en Rusia, mientras abrían los regalos, en donde por accidente su emoción causó que la gorra se deslizara y revelara sus erectas orejas peludas destacando entre sus cabellos. La sorpresa fue tal que por un momento parecía que Bárbara se desmayaría de la impresión.

Damián, más que sorprendido, se veía un poquito horrorizado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ellos dos eran los únicos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió saber el muchacho rubio.

Las orejas de Michelle se aplanaron contra su cabeza al oír el tono de Damián. Bárbara se llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmarse.

—Es... estoy segura de que hay una explicación... ¿no es así? —Desde que conoció a Michelle, algo que llamó su atención eran sus ojos. Eran de un tono ámbar tan claro, y lo más peculiar era la pupila rasgada. Como un gato. En ese entonces, Klaus le había comentado que Michelle nació con una condición genética muy extraña, pero ahora… viéndole las orejas, la cola, todo parecía tener sentido ahora.

—Yo... —La voz de Michelle se escuchó un poco temblorosa— nací así. —Un poco dudoso, sacó su cola oculta bajo un suéter que le quedaba un poco grande. Había estado usando ropas que le permitieran esconder su cola de esa manera. Tembló nuevamente al oír el jadeo de Bárbara.

—Son... ¿son reales?

—Lo son —intervino Ruslán en favor de Michelle. Le dio un empujón para que se acercara—. No hacen nada, en serio.

Michelle titubeó, pero avanzó y se colocó a un lado de Bárbara que le permitiera a la mujer tocarlo. Ella no lo hizo enseguida, pasó al menos un minuto antes de que se atreviera a tocar la cola del castaño.

—Oh, bendito Dios. Se siente... igual a la cola de un gato. Pero... —Miró con cierto desconcierto a Michelle— pero ¿cómo? —Buscó a Klaus con la mirada, la misma pregunta dirigida a él.

—Es una herencia... de su madre. Ella también tenía esa peculiaridad. —Los detalles eran vagos. Para cuando él conoció a Angie, la morena ya era un gato.

—¿Por qué Irina no es como Michelle? —preguntó Damián, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Michelle es adoptado —respondió Vladimir con voz calmada—. Klaus se hizo cargo de Michelle desde bebé.

Irina se acercó a su hermano, tomándole de la mano a modo de apoyo, entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión de Damián.

—Cuida tus palabras —aconsejó en un siseo amenazante—. Con orejas o sin ellas, sigue siendo mi hermano, y no permitiré ninguna palabra mal sonante en su contra.

—Ni yo tampoco —anunció Bárbara, ceñuda hacia el joven—. Damián, yo no te he enseñado esos modales, hijo. Compórtate. —Tomando una respiración, Bárbara regresó su atención a Michelle.

—Yo... por eso intentaba ocultarlo. —Michelle bajó la mirada, deprimido. Podría molestarse porque ciertos rasgos le hicieran ver cómo una chica, pero no soportaba el rechazo de algunos por lo mismo—. No todos lo aceptan. En Hiroshima ya están acostumbrados y podía estar libre pero...

—Con la llegada de nosotros tuviste que ocultarlas. —Bárbara estiró las manos para tomar las de Michelle entre las suyas—. Cuánto lamento que tengas que haberlo hecho. Aunque son... —Volvió a mirarlas, desde las orejas planas contra su cabeza, y aunque la cola se ocultaba entre las piernas, podía vislumbrar la punta— llamativas, son parte de ti. Aún no termino de entender cómo algo así pudo suceder, no tienes qué avergonzarte. Fuera de ellas sigues siendo un niño como cualquier otro. Y además... —Le soltó una mano para abarcar todo su alrededor, incluyendo el hermoso árbol decorado cerca de ellos— estamos en Navidad. No vamos a dejar que algo así nos moleste en estos momentos. ¿Cierto, Damián? —Frunció el ceño al no escuchar contestación de su hijo—. Damián —presionó.

Mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, Damián hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por actuar con normalidad.

—Sí..., sí. Tienes razón, madre. —Tomó su copa de ponche olvidada de la mesa—. No dejemos que este pequeño incidente nos quite la alegría navideña. —Alzó su copa a modo de brindis.

Klaus le siguió el gesto y después los demás, Irina miraba recelosa a Damián pero también alzó su copa para no causar más revuelo.

Todos brindaron, y enseguida Bárbara insistió en que continuarán abriendo los regalos. La tensión que causó la revelación de los rasgos de Michelle fueron dejados atrás, sin embargo aún se sentía un poco incómodo debido a Damián. Para la noche, cuando ya todos se preparaban para dormir, hubo unos toques en la puerta de Damián y enseguida la entrada se abrió dejando pasar la figura de Michelle. Portaba una pijama cuyas mangas le quedaban algo grandes, su cola no estaba a la vista pero sí las orejas que mantenía agachadas.

—¿Damián? ¿Puedo... hablar contigo un momento?

El rubio vaciló por un momento pero terminó aceptando.

—Claro... Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación? —preguntó amablemente aunque no se acercó como hacía antes, y sus ojos azules seguían el movimiento de las orejitas.

—Yo... —Michelle avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedarse en medio del cuarto, sin atreverse a ir más allá—. ¿En verdad estás molesto por... cómo me veo? Por favor, debes saber que yo más que nadie me hubiera gustado no... no ser así —terminó diciendo en un susurro. No lamentaba ciertas habilidades, a Minegishi parecía darle igual cómo se veía, pero Damián era un golpe de realidad. No todos eran como los demás en Hiroshima y Michelle no quería pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar. En momentos así deseaba, cuánto deseaba, poder ocultar sus rasgos como su padre, como Irina, como los demás—. No quisiera que me odiaras por esto —murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

—¡No! Por dios, no… No te odio. —Esta vez Damián sí se acercó a Michelle, dudó un segundo pero terminó por abrazarlo—. Yo sé que no está en tu control ser de esta manera, nadie escoge a sus padres. —Se separó para ver adecuadamente las orejas—. Es sólo que es... raro. —Inseguro, tocó una de las orejas. Se asustó al sentirlas moverse—. ¿Has pensado en...quitarlas? —pensó que tal vez esa pregunta era un poco ruda—. Es decir..., eres hermoso, aún con las orejas pero... ¿No te gustaría ser normal? Como tu hermana, o el señor Klaus.

—En verdad lo quisiera pero... —La simple mención de remover, o amputar siquiera sus rasgos causaba un poco de pavor en Michelle—, no sé cómo. Es decir... —Tocó sus propias orejas—. Son mis orejas, mis oídos, ¿entiendes? Y... no es como si pudiera operarlas... —Michelle volvió a abrazarlo, dudando un poco al inicio—. Siempre trato de ser lo más normal que puedo, aunque sé que en el fondo no lo soy.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Damián abrazó a Michelle.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. —Se quedaron un momento callados, Damián acariciando el suave cabello castaño, con cuidado de no tocar las orejas—. Sigues siendo mucho más hermoso que muchas chicas que conozco.

Michelle sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus halagos, por lo que no se había sonrojado enseguida como otras veces. Sin despegar su cabeza de su pecho, levantó la mirada.

—Gracias... Gracias por entender. Me hubiera sentido fatal si por esto no volvías a hablarme. Eres mi único amigo...

—Siempre tendrás mi apoyo —ofreció el mayor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otro cuarto de invitados, Klaus tocaba respetuosamente la puerta de Bárbara. Una vez que le dieron permiso de pasar, abrió la puerta, en las manos traía una bandeja con dos vasos con leche tibia y miel. El alemán estaba usando pantalones de dormir y un mullido suéter de lana en azul crema, su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros, parte del flequillo era sostenido por su oreja izquierda para despejar su rostro.

—Hola —dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa tímida—. La noche está helada, pensé que querrías algo caliente.

Bárbara recibió la taza.

—Gracias. Me he acostumbrado pronto al clima cálido de Japón que me está costando un poquito mantenerme tibia ahora —bromeó antes de dar un sorbo pequeño a la bebida. Suspiró con gusto—. Es mi primera navidad con ustedes, y estoy contenta con eso. Aquí entre nosotros... —Bárbara bajó la voz en un tono de complicidad—. No tenía la mínima gana de pasarla con mis hermanos y su familia. No hubiera sido tan interesante y divertido como pasarlo aquí, contigo y los Volsk. No lo he dicho pero, gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, incluso Irina está contenta aunque no lo diga. En la tarde noté que incluso te pidió ayuda con su cabello. El peinado que quería me estaba costando mucho hacerlo. —Los dos rieron ante eso. Tomando un sorbo de la dulce bebida, Klaus miró de reojo a Bárbara—. Siento no haberte dicho antes lo de Michelle. No es algo fácil de digerir.

—Lo sé. Aún trato de hacerlo, pero... —Bárbara rodeó el borde de la taza con sus pulgares, observando el suave líquido—. Como le dije a Michelle, sigue siendo un niño. Entiendo que lo mantuvieran oculto, si fuera otro tipo de mujer, tal vez si saliera huyendo pero... no lo soy. Solo sí me gustaría la honestidad. —Estiró una mano para tomar la de Klaus—. Cualquier cosa que tengas que contarme, hazlo. ¿Sí?

Klaus apretó los labios. Tomó un sorbo de leche y desvió la mirada.

—Hay cosas que no son fáciles de decir.

—Tranquilo. —Bárbara le sonrió mientras volvía a usar las dos manos para sujetar la taza. Bebió un sorbo más largo a los anteriores—. Sin embargo, puedo entender ahora porque Michelle siempre estaba tan cubierto, incluso dentro de casa. Espero que a partir de ahora no lo haga más. —Iba a tomar un nuevo sorbo pero se detuvo—. ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres? ¿Los conocías?

—La madre de Michelle era una amiga mía, una mujer muy peculiar y no lo digo sólo por su apariencia gatuna —dijo a modo de broma. Bárbara le hizo un gesto hacia los sillones cerca de la ventana y ambos se acomodaron ahí para seguir charlando—. Ella era una mujer intrépida, fuerte, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Shin, el papá de Michelle, era un tipo muy gracioso, no pensaba mucho antes de actuar —le confesó a la rubia—. Era el hermano de la mamá de Irina... Lo que técnicamente los hace primos.

—Suenan como una peculiar pareja. —Bárbara sonrió encantada, imaginándolos en su mente—. No le digas, pero Michelle tiene unos rasgos suaves y particulares, no hablo específicamente de sus orejitas, así que puedo imaginar lo hermosa que habrá sido su madre. ¿Qué les ocurrió? —Mostró pesar ante la pregunta—. ¿Tuvieron un accidente o enfermedad?

—Nunca llegaron a ser una pareja. —Tuvo que especificar. No era algo que le hubiera dicho a Michelle, de hecho preguntaba muy poco por sus verdaderos padres. Tenía respeto por la memoria de Shin y sabía de él por parte de Jim—. Fue un embarazo inesperado. Cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, lo tomó muy mal, desapareció por mucho tiempo, Shin apenas logró ver a su hijo antes de morir —suspiró con pesar—. Él murió en la época de la guerra... —No dijo más sobre eso, no le parecía correcto decir que fue la misma madre de Michelle quien mató a Shin—. Y ella lo hizo al dar a luz por una infección —mintió.

Bárbara jadeó en sorpresa, lamentando mucho el final de ambos padres. Cuando su esposo murió, Damián había sido muy pequeño y apenas tenía recuerdos del hombre, Bárbara sufrió debido a su pérdida y la falta de figura paterna que tendría su hijo. Pensar en que Michelle ni siquiera pudo conocer a sus padres le llenaba de dolor.

—Pobre criatura... Fue un milagro de que te tuviera a ti. Es un niño adorable y muy amoroso, algo travieso debo añadir —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña—. Sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero has hecho un gran trabajo. Irina y Michelle son jóvenes encantadores.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es... que ellos son mi ancla, son mi razón de vivir. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, me temo que hubiera perdido la fuerza hace muchos años. —Hace tiempo que no tenía un ataque de depresión. Mejoró mucho desde que conoció a Kanya, y ahora con Bárbara los pensamientos negativos eran incluso menos frecuentes.

—Los hijos son nuestro mejor bálsamo. —Bárbara suspiró, bebiendo lo último que quedó en su taza—. Cuando Frederick murió, creí que ahí acabaría mi vida. Entonces durante su entierro Damián vino a mí porque tenía miedo de dormir solo esa noche... Fue como si parte del dolor me dejara ver que aún tenía algo por el cual luchar. Un pedacito de Fred que quedó conmigo. —Le brindó una débil sonrisa—. Con el paso de los años he aprendido a superarlo, pero sé que siempre hay una parte de ti que duele. —Estiró la mano y tomó la de Klaus, entrelazando los dedos—. Lo importante es tener a tu lado a quien te ayude a sobrellevarlo.

—Es difícil encontrar a alguien cuando no dejas de recordar. —En un gesto ausente acarició con su pulgar la mano de Bárbara—. Han pasado 14 años pero sigo sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida, no es tan fuerte como antes pero se ha convertido en un dolor sordo con el que he aprendido a vivir.

—Suele pasar. —Bárbara dejó la taza a un lado, ambas manos rodeando la de Klaus—. Tú y yo compartimos un pasado parecido, tal vez no fue coincidencia que nos hayamos topado. Ninguno de nosotros olvidará a nuestra primera pareja, ni dejaremos de tener cariño hacia ellos, pero podemos darnos ese cariño que quedó por dar entre nosotros, y lograr sanarnos el dolor de su pérdida mutuamente... si lo permitimos. —Una de sus manos fue a la mejilla de Klaus en una lenta caricia.

Klaus miró a Bárbara con unos nuevos ojos. Quizás fuera su poca experiencia pero por primera vez se estaba dando cuenta del interés que despertó en la mujer rubia.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con voz trémula—. ¿Que nosotros podemos...? —La pregunta quedó inconclusa, no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—Siempre podemos intentarlo —aseguró Bárbara sin dejar la pequeña sonrisa—. Y si no resulta, Klaus, podemos ser amigos. Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí, solo si también lo estás tú. —Se encogió de hombros al añadir—. No es pecado alguno tratar de salir adelante, superar el dolor e intentar volver a ser feliz. Eso fue algo que me costó entender en estos últimos años.

Feyn expresó su descontento a Klaus en su mente, pero aparte del leve gruñido no hizo más nada. Klaus le ignoró y sonrió a Bárbara.

—Quiero intentarlo. —Sus palabras sonaron más seguras de lo que en realidad se sentía.

Alegre por oír esa respuesta, Bárbara enmarcó el rostro de Klaus con sus manos. Con su mirada pidió permiso poco antes de besar sus labios; fue sutil, tierna, lenta, tanteando la caricia hasta que los dos estuvieran cómodos y seguros con el beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de esa noche, los dos alemanes anunciaron sus intenciones a la familia. Irina no estaba exactamente contenta con el anuncio, Bárbara le caía mejor sin duda pero eso no quería decir que saltara de alegría porque ellos dos iniciaran una relación amorosa. Bárbara le aseguró que Klaus seguiría siendo su padre sin importar nada. Klaus en verdad estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para hacer esa relación funcionar. Era caballeroso y atento, era detallista como pocos hombres, incluso acompañaba de compras a la rubia alemana y en vez de fastidiarse, la ayudaba a elegir ropa, ella suponía que era el resultado de tener que cambiar sólo a una jovencita como Irina.

Tratando de comprender cómo se sentía Irina, Bárbara no ofuscaba la atención de Klaus hacia su hija y siempre la incluía en cualquier actividad que pudiera. Siendo ambas las únicas mujeres en la familia, lo que menos quería era una guerra campal. Después de todo, ella también tenía un hijo y por nada del mundo lo pondría en un último plano incluso si tenía una pareja.

Respecto a él, Michelle estaba altamente aliviado de que no cambiara casi nada la relación que tenía con Damián. Claro que siempre intuía un leve recelo, Michelle aceptaba eso pues nunca era un entero rechazo. Aún con ello, por mera costumbre, solía mantener oculta la cola, o las orejas; algunas veces las ocultaba a ambas, otras veces lo olvidaba o le daba calor y simplemente los dejaba estar a sus anchas.

Pronto los meses pasaron, el cumpleaños número quince Michelle había llegado y los Hoffman seguían con ellos. Bárbara algunas veces en esos lapsos de tiempo hizo viajes pequeños a Alemania por cuestiones familiares, sin embargo llegó a tiempo para el festejo. Quisieron organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Michelle, por lo que le dijeron a Damián que lo distrajera el tiempo suficiente fuera de la casa. Con el inicio de primavera a pocos días, Michelle aconsejó dar una vuelta por el bosque. No contó con que, al apartar un arbusto, un enorme y horrible sapo saliera de él. El castaño, fóbico hacia los anfibios, saltó en dirección a Damián, su peso inesperado provocando que ambos cayeran, Michelle sobre el alemán.

—Ay..., lo siento... Lo siento... —Michelle se alzó un poco, su rostro muy cerca, buscando con la mirada alguna herida en Damián—, le temo a los sapos, me asusté... ¿estás bien?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Alzando su peso con los codos, miró al agresor de Michelle. Los grandes ojos babosos del animal estaban enfocados en una mariposa que volaba cerca—. Yo te protegeré de ese verrugoso atacante —dijo en un falso tono heroico, burlándose de Michelle.

Michelle siguió con la mirada a lo que estaba viendo Damián, haciendo una mueca de asco en cuanto visualizó el anfibio. Era enorme, baboso, horrible y estremeció todo el cuerpo de Michelle.

—No te burles —susurró—. Solo míralo, es... es... —Instintivamente se aproximó a Damián, buscando establecer toda la distancia posible con el sapo— asqueroso. —Cuando giró la cabeza otra vez, estaba más cerca del rostro de Damián, tanto que pudo detallar el color de sus ojos—. Vaya..., no lo había notado mucho. Tus ojos son un poco más grises, los de tu mamá tiran hacia el azul...

—Mi padre tenía los ojos grises —explicó. Se quedó un momento detallando a Michelle. Su piel clara y tersa, sus apetecibles labios, la pequeña nariz respingona, incluso sus ojos amarillos eran atrayentes y exóticos, mucho más hermoso que cualquier chica. Si tan sólo no fuera por esas orejas... Michelle sería perfecto—. Mich... —susurró muy bajo—. Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es que no creo poder contenerme por más tiempo... —Antes de que Michelle preguntara qué pasaba, Damián acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

La cola de Michelle se erizó por la sorpresa, todo su ser congelado, su mente procesando con toda rapidez lo que estaba pasando. Damián le besaba... Damián le estaba besando, a él. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Iban a ser hermanos..., o hermanastros en tal caso.

No, la lógica le gritó que técnicamente no están emparentados, no había nada malo en ello. Y Damián había sido atento con él, protector, cariñoso, le hizo olvidar, superar, el dolor de la separación con Minegishi. Para cuando Michelle dejó sus pensamientos, sus ojos se cerraron y devolvía el beso a Damián, sus manos enmarcando su rostro, su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el mayor. Estuvieron un largo rato sin decir nada, tan sólo sus labios en constante contacto, Damián se había enderezado en el suelo y ahora Michelle estaba sentado sobre su regazo. Besaba su cuello, mandíbula y labios mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del menor y su estrecha cintura, siempre con cuidado de no tocar la cola.

Estaban tan entretenidos que Damián se alarmó cuando vio el sol tan bajo.

—¡Tenemos que volver a la casa! —Se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta sorpresa.

Michelle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en concentrarse otra vez en lo que dijo Damián, el beso le había dejado un poco atontado.

Casa. Ahora. _Cierto_.

Asintió, sonrojado y los labios un poco hinchados, poniéndose en pie. Ayudó a Damián también, y sin soltar su mano regresaron a la casa. En el camino de regreso Michelle no dijo palabra, aún procesaba lo que ocurrió en el bosque. Unos minutos después, fue Michelle quien deslizó la puerta del salón para ser sorprendido con globos y serpentinas, papelillos de colores lanzados hacia él en tanto todos gritaban "¡Sorpresa!".

—Ahora sí es el correcto —bromeó Kenshi, mientras Michelle aún miraba toda la decoración, emocionado. Incluso una pancarta que rezaba 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Michelle' estaba atada a lo más alto de la pared.

—Sí. Tío Kaoru había abierto la puerta y todos gritamos 'Sorpresa' creyendo que eras tú —respondió Ruslán, se acercó al castaño y le colocó un gorro de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza, abrazándolo fuerte después.

—Es que se tardaron demasiado. Dijimos que le dieras un paseo corto, no que trataras de llevártelo de vuelta a Rusia —acusó Irina mirando a Damián con los brazos cruzados después de darle un beso a Michelle, felicitándolo.

—Nos distrajimos —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros el rubio.

Fue el turno de Klaus de abrazar y felicitar a su hijo. Cuando lo apretó entre sus brazos, pudo sentirlo, su sonrisa quedó congelada en su rostro. Miró a Michelle pasmado y unos segundos después una furiosa mirada cayó sobre Damián. El joven alemán se estremeció ante esa mirada, nunca había visto tal ferocidad en el amable señor Klaus.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé? —Su voz salió como un siseo peligroso.

—Pa-padre...

—Klaus, ¿qué sucede? —Bárbara se acercó, preocupada. ¿Qué habría hecho Damián? Miró a su hijo, enarcando una ceja—. Damián, ¿quieres explicarme qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada —Se apresuró a decir Michelle, tomando la mano de Damián—. Nosotros... solo caí sobre él, me espantó un sapo.

—¿Un sapo?

—Cuando era bebé, un sapo saltó sobre Michelle. —Kenshi sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Se espantó tanto que duró horas llorando hasta que se durmió. —Ignoró la mirada enojada del menor.

—Michelle —gruñó Klaus, su tono de advertencia era claro. Quería que dijera la verdad.

Discretamente Irina se acercó a Michelle y olfateó su cuello, también notó cierto detalle en el cuello del castaño.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo hicieron! —Moviendo un poco la camisa de Michelle, dejó entrever una marca rojiza en el cuello, justo encima de la vena aorta.

Klaus profundizó su ceño. Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, tan sólo para no golpear a su posible hijastro. Vladimir se acercó a ambos muchachos, sus ojos azules los miraron evaluadores.

—Sus olores están mezclados —murmuró.

—Eso explica porque tardaron tanto en el bosque —se atrevió a decir Kuma en voz alta, haciendo reír a su gemelo.

—Solo... nos besamos. —A pesar de sus mejillas rojas, Michelle no apartó la mirada de Klaus—. No tiene nada de malo. No somos hermanos.

—No son hermanos, pero son familia —añadió Bárbara, ceñuda hacia su hijo—. Damián, sé que le tienes aprecio a Michelle, pero esto es llevarlo al límite.

Un suspiro largo se escuchó desde el sillón.

—Oh, por favor, son jóvenes —clamó Kenshi, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—. No comparten la misma sangre. Además, Klaus, ¿tienes que arruinar la celebración del cumpleaños de tu hijo haciendo escándalo por un beso?

Klaus le gruñó a Kenshi levemente. Cedió al darse cuenta de la incómoda situación.

—Hablaremos luego —le murmuró a Michelle. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hijo, alejándolo de Damián—. Ven a ver el pastel que te preparó el tío Jim, incluso me permitió ayudar con la decoración. Vladimir insistió en hacerte un pastel de chocolate...

Klaus siguió hablando y hablando, los demás se fueron integrando de nuevo al ambiente festivo, celebraron alegremente. Sutilmente Klaus siempre trataba de mantener ocupado a Michelle para que Damián no se le acercara. Irina, celosa igual que su padre, también mantenía alejado al rubio. Bárbara también dio de su parte, manteniendo a Damián a su lado. Aplaudía y cantaba junto a los demás, en especial cuando llegó el momento de cortar la torta que hizo Jim, al castaño le dio dolor tener que arruinarlo pero lo olvidó de inmediato que probó el dulce. Disfrutaron el bizcocho al tiempo que Michelle abría sus regalos rodeado de Irina y Ruslán, cada uno a su lado.

Lo sucedido con Damián se dejó pasar por esa vez, pero al día siguiente fue Michelle quien buscó a su padre para discutir. Bárbara se había llevado a Damián al pueblo junto a Irina, Kenshi y Ruslán. Claramente continuaban manteniendo al rubio lejos de él.

—Papá..., ¿por qué siguen alejando a Damián? No hemos hecho nada.

—Revolcarse en el bosque con tu posible hermanastro no me parece nada —argumentó el otro. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Michelle con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Creí que después de lo de Minegishi tendrías más cuidado, esperarías un tiempo para conocer a alguien más. Quizás alguna chica... con la que pudieras tener hijos —dijo la última frase tentativamente.

Michelle apartó la mirada.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que Minegishi y yo nos separamos. Sé que es muy pronto, pero solo nos besamos. No tenemos nada serio, papá. Y..., no sé. —Michelle se sacudió un lado de su cabello, dudoso—. Entiendo que todavía soy joven, tal vez más adelante cambie de opinión pero, no creo que yo... quiera tener hijos algún día. —Le miró de reojo—. Me gustaría poder viajar, conocer otros lugares aparte de Japón y Rusia, y hacerlo con una persona que le guste lo mismo. Pero como sea, Damián y yo no compartimos la misma sangre, no debería ser tanto problema.

Dejó de lado el sentimiento de decepción que tuvo porque Michelle no quisiera hijos, tenía un tema más importante entre manos.

—Tú y yo no compartimos sangre pero eso no significa que sea correcto tener una relación amorosa. —Tomó la mano de Michelle, suavemente lo condujo a su lado—. No sé si sea correcto o no, pero no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo y si... —Era la primera vez que iba a decir eso pero se dio valor para expresarlo— Si Bárbara y yo llegamos a profundizar nuestra relación, podría tornarse incómodo que ustedes siendo hermanastros... ¿Comprendes?

—Lo sé, papá, pero... hasta ahora fue solo un beso. Quiero a Damián, le tengo cariño, no puedo negar eso solo no siento que esté enamorado como lo estaba de Minegishi. —Michelle bajó la mirada, sonrojado—. Y creo que si no fuera así, si sintiera algo, tampoco sería algo malo. Si Bárbara y tú no tuvieran algo, nosotros simplemente... —Michelle no completó la frase y se encogió de hombros.

Klaus suspiró.

—De acuerdo, tan sólo ten cuidado. —Abrazó a Michelle. Se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de ese momento—. Pero no vas a tener sexo todavía —advirtió. Lo mismo iba para Irina.

Michelle frunció el ceño.

—No lo tendré hasta que me sienta listo, y por ahora no lo estoy. Pero no quiero que me lo prohíbas. ¿O acaso tú lo tuviste cuando fuiste mayor de edad? —Se cruzó de brazos, receloso.

Al alemán se le crispó la ceja ante esa punta tan directa.

—No te estoy pidiendo que esperes a los 21. Sólo no ahora.

—Prometo que se hará cuando llegue el momento. No ahora. —Asintió Michelle, y decidió dar por terminada esa discusión. Había aclarado a su padre lo que sentía por Damián, que no era nada escandaloso y lo que menos quería era volver a tocar el tema del sexo ahora.

Agradeció que por los siguientes días no intentaran alejar a Damián de él, más allá del beso era su amigo. Se cuestionaba si tal vez no habría sido un error corresponder el beso de Damián. No, no fue un error, solo los demás hacían una tormenta en un pequeño vaso de agua. Después de todo, las cosas no pasarían a mayores, ambos solo se dejaron llevar por un impulso, ¿cierto?

Pero no fue así, Damián no se retractó de sus acciones. Comenzó un cortejo activo con Michelle. Su madre, aunque habló con él sobre su deber de casarse con una joven de respetable reputación, el alemán no hizo caso y siguió con sus intenciones de continuar con Michelle. Irina de vez en cuando se interponía entre ellos, más por velar su territorio que porque no quisiera a Damián, en realidad la pelinegra se llevaba mejor con Bárbara que con Damián. Bárbara estaba cada vez más encantada con la relación que tenía con Irina. No lo había dicho, ni siquiera a Klaus, pero le hubiera encantado tener una niña. Cada vez que Irina le permitía, disfrutaba hablar de vestidos y enseñarle trucos de maquillaje. Las veces que salían juntas, la ayudaba con un maquillaje sutil que destacaba sus rasgos hermosos, haciéndola lucir como una chica de su edad y causando que varios jóvenes en el pueblo la siguieran con la mirada.

Por otro lado, los cortejos de Damián poco a poco dieron sus frutos. Cada detalle, cada sonrisa, incluso cada beso robado causaban un calorcillo en Michelle, quien no se negaba a sus avances. Como había insistido a Klaus, no veía algo malo en aceptar algo más de Damián, a pesar de haber hablado tanto con su padre como con Bárbara. La mujer, pensando igual que Klaus, no se veía segura. Fuera de sus deseos para el futuro sentimental de Damián, discutió con Klaus respecto a lo que una relación entre ambos jóvenes pudiera causar en la suya. Si bien por un lado entendía que no había consanguineidad entre ellos, legalmente pasarían a ser hermanastros si ella y Klaus se casaban.

Al final, después de meditarlo bastante, decidieron que dejarían a los jóvenes a su aire, después de todo ya estaban grandes y debían dejarlos tener sus propias experiencias. También decidieron seguir ese consejo ellos mismos, casi un año después de conocer a Bárbara, y también de meditarlo mucho y consultarlo con Vladimir, Klaus decidió proponerle matrimonio a la mujer.

Ella sin duda aceptó la proposición, emocionada como ninguna por su compromiso. Para unas pocas semanas después, llegaron a Japón los padres de Bárbara y algunos hermanos con sus esposas para celebrar la fiesta en la tierra nipona. Durante ese tiempo la relación de Michelle y Damián se había afirmado más al momento en que el rubio le pidió que fuera su novio, Michelle aceptó contento mientras se lanzaba sobre Damián, besando su rostro.

Dado que Michelle pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Damián, Ruslán prefirió hacerle compañía a Irina cada vez que ambos estaban libres, Ruslán de sus deberes para con Kenshi e Irina en las prácticas que Vladimir le daba. Michelle algunas veces se les unía, el joven mostraba interés por la enfermería.

Klaus todavía se sentía receloso con ese noviazgo. Cuando los veía muy juntos o los encontraba besándose, les gruñía para que se separaran, aparte de eso no decía mucho respecto a su relación. Con Bárbara las cosas iban bien, ambos estaban satisfechos con el compromiso y su relación aunque cercana no se acercaba a algo físico. Besaba a la mujer, compartían momentos íntimos pero nunca hacía nada por llevarlo al próximo nivel. Bárbara creía que se debía a que Klaus actuaba como un caballero y no pretendía hacer nada carnal hasta la boda pero la realidad era otra.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer —le confesó a Kenshi y Vladimir una tarde que Bárbara salió con todos los jóvenes para un paseo por el pueblo.

—La verdad es que no hay diferencia alguna, excepto que ellas son más delicadas al respecto —comentó Kenshi, moviendo una pieza de ajedrez, poniendo en jaque al rey de Vladimir—. Mientras te dejes llevar, el resto va a fluir.

—No creo que sea tan fácil... —murmuró Klaus viendo a Vladimir mover el alfil negro para sacar a su rey del jaque.

—Quizás no, pero tomando en cuenta lo dócil que ha sido Feyn los últimos años probablemente no tengas problemas.

—Exacto, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? Más bien: ¿alguna vez se enterará ella de los dragones? —cuestionó Kenshi, analizando el tablero—. Ya cumplirá un año con nosotros en un par de meses.

—No lo sé. Creo que era más fácil cuando sólo tenía la primera dosis del genoma. —Se pasó la mano por la frente.

—Ella ha demostrado saber manejar las noticias difíciles —opinó el ruso—. Tomó bastante bien lo de Michelle cuando se enteró la Navidad pasada.

—Michelle con sus orejas es adorable, nosotros somos unas lagartijas gigantes —protestó Klaus.

—Oye, soy adorable —se quejó Kenshi, frunciendo el ceño hacia Klaus para enseguida mover su torre y comer un caballo de Vladimir—. Ustedes dos son los gruñones aterradores del grupo. Comparados a ustedes, Irina, Ruslán y yo somos encantadores.

—Dudo que lo tome tan bien.

Después de esa pequeña plática, Klaus no volvió a mencionar el tema, ni siquiera a Bárbara. Siempre pensaba como sería la mejor manera de decírselo, dándole largas al asunto, incluso le hizo una llamada a Kanya, por carta ya le había mencionado su compromiso pero esta vez quería consultarle como creía que sería la mejor manera de decirle a Bárbara la verdad sin espantarla.

—Sé sincero con ella —respondió la voz calmada del sujeto. Tenía un año sin ver a Klaus desde que se marchó la última vez, solo hablando por varios medios, aunque al inicio de la llamada le había asegurado que tenía planes de volver a Japón por unos días—. Dijiste que aceptó bien la condición de Michelle. Y que lo trata como siempre. No debería ser diferente contigo. —Cambió el auricular de oreja, bajando un poco la voz—. Po-podrías comenzar diciendo que eres como Mich, también tienes una condición, pero eres capaz de ocultarlo y, bueno, no pu-puedes hablar de eso porque las características son diferentes. Es más, em... co-complicado —aconsejó.

—Entiendo, gracias por tu consejo —Hablaron un rato más de todo un poco, de la nueva investigación de Kanya, de los hijos de Klaus, de Japón, de todos los lugares nuevos que conocía el tailandés.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Klaus tomó valor para hablar con Bárbara. Tenía dificultades para expresarse pero la mujer fue increíblemente paciente. Le explicó que él era en cierto modo como Michelle, la diferencia era que él podía ocultarlo. Al principio la rubia se lo tomó como una sonrisa pero cuando Klaus le enseñó las escamas se quedó muda por un momento. Klaus, temiendo un fuerte rechazo, apretó las alas contra su espalda, la larga cola negra también terminó entre sus piernas. Bárbara notó que era la misma pose que tomó Michelle el día de navidad, imaginaba que las alas eran el equivalente a las orejas del castaño.

Bárbara tuvo que recostarse un momento al ver a Klaus. Para ella, eran un poco más diferente los rasgos de Michelle a los del alemán. La intimidaban, sin embargo, en cuanto captó la postura de la cola, se dio cuenta de cuánto heriría un posible rechazo hacia Klaus y trató de reflexionar, de calmarse. Tuvo que permanecer en silencio un rato, cavilando, hasta finalmente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, necesitaría tiempo para ir asimilando todo, pero Klaus seguía siendo Klaus, solo tendría que irse acostumbrando. Le pidió que no le comentara nada a Damián, ella misma lo haría dada la ocasión.

Con eso revelado, y la boda en pie, pasaron los meses. No tenían fecha exacta para la boda, Bárbara quería disfrutar un poco más su compromiso antes de empezar a planear alguna celebración. Por entonces, junto a Kenshi, colaboró en la planificación de los cumpleaños de los niños y cada miembro de la familia, de las festividades. Después del decimosexto cumpleaños de Michelle, se planteó el ir preparando todo para la boda.

Claro que no contaron con la llegada de cierta persona al condado.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando, paseando por el pueblo con Bárbara a su lado, Klaus notó a Angie, misteriosa y exótica como siempre, su piel morena resaltaba incluso entre los extranjeros. En ese momento estaba ataviada con un moderno conjunto de chaqueta con hombreras y pantalón que alargaba sus piernas, Klaus pudo notar la esponjosa cola negra rodeando su cintura a modo de cinturón y las orejas escondidas bajo un discreto sombrero negro que combinaba con su traje. Lo único que resaltaba eran sus labios rojos y sus ojos amarillos.

Como si estuviera viendo una visión, Klaus se separó de Bárbara para ir al lado de la morena.

—¡Angie! —dijo con entusiasmo. La pelinegra, al notarlo, sonrió, ambos se abrazaron aunque Angie no permitió que el abrazo durara mucho.

Bárbara se aproximó al par un minuto después, emitiendo un carraspeo. Evitaba que su mirada recorriera la figura de Angie, no era algo educado y ella no se consideraba una mujer celosa, por lo que solo mantuvo una sonrisa, esperando que Klaus le aclarase de quién se trataba la desconocida para ella.

—Ah. Bárbara, ella es Angie, una vieja amiga. —Señaló a la morena—. Angie, ésta es mi prometida, Bárbara Hoffman.

—Prometida —dijo en un tono divertido—. La verdad es que me sorprende. —Sonrió a la mujer rubia—. Todavía estás a tiempo de huir.

Bárbara sonrió por igual, divertida con el comentario.

—Ciertamente, todavía estoy a tiempo. —Siguió con la broma—, pero no creo que mi hijo quiera abandonar a Michelle. Tiene mucha determinación. —Hizo un gesto aparte—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Vengo a buscar a Michelle —dijo en un tono mucho más serio que no le agradó a Klaus.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó el alemán, poniéndose tenso.

—No es algo que pueda decir aquí, en medio de la calle. —Angie no se dejó intimidar por Klaus o su tono.

—Bien. Vamos al bar de Jim —comenzó a caminar pero Angie lo detuvo al notar que tomaba la mano de la rubia alemana.

—A solas. Es un tema delicado —aclaró.

—No tengo problema en acompañarlos y charlar con Jim un rato mientras ustedes discuten —sugirió Bárbara, sin soltar la mano de Klaus—. ¿Les parece bien? No quisiera regresar sola a la casa.

—Bien.

Los tres se encaminaron al bar. Cuando llegaron, Jim les sonrió como siempre, hasta que su sonrisa quedó congelada al reconocer a la morena. Estaba idéntica al primer día que la conoció.

De inmediato Jim se acercó y sirvió bebidas para los tres, aunque Bárbara se sentó pulcramente en la barra frente a él mientras que Klaus y Angie tomaban asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. No le costó mucho entender la razón. Mientras dejaba una taza de té a Bárbara, se acercó a la pareja.

—Es una sorpresa verte por aquí después de... aquel día —saludó a Angie, recordando que la última vez que la vio, fue horas antes de saber la muerte de Shin. Carraspeó—. ¿Qué les sirvo de tomar?

—Algo fuerte. Klaus lo va a necesitar. —Notó que aunque Klaus se veía más adulto, dieciséis años si se notaban en Jim, se seguía viendo atractivo y amable, pero comenzaban a notarse las patas de gallo cerca de sus ojos.

—Pues en ese caso... —Jim se marchó un momento, tardó alrededor de unos minutos antes de volver con una bandeja. En ella traía unos tentempiés, dos copas pequeñas, una jarra de agua y una botella con una etiqueta en chino—. Les sugiero beber en pequeños sorbos, y entre comidas. Para lo que sea vayan a hablar, es ideal. Es un sake muy especial. —Se marchó luego de asentir, manteniéndose tras la barra mientras distraía a Bárbara.

Angie tomó un pequeño sorbo del sake. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior disfrutando del fuerte sabor. Klaus todavía tenso esperó a que terminara hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo.

—¿Qué quieres con Michelle? No has querido saber nada de él en 16 años.

—Sabes la razón de eso —dijo Angie con una mirada dura.

—Sí. Lo sé, y respeto tu decisión, por eso te pregunto ahora: ¿Qué quieres con mi hijo?

—Esto no es un secreto de estado —comenzó a explicar—. Michelle es un híbrido...

Desde su posición en la barra, Bárbara daba miradas discretas hacia la mesa donde estaba su prometido y Angie. Klaus se veía tenso, más bien, ambos se veían tensos, y aunque no era una persona curiosa, esta vez Bárbara sí que deseaba saber sobre qué estarían hablando. Después de todo, el tema principal era Michelle según dijo aquella mujer cuando se la encontraron.

—¿De qué hablaran? —se preguntó a sí misma pero Jim escuchó.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —interrogó mientras pasaba un paño limpio por la ya reluciente tabla.

—Ella mencionó a Michelle pero no supe más. —Bárbara devolvió su atención al negro—. No me gusta meter las narices donde no me concierne pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esa mujer con Michelle? ¿Es algún familiar? Tienen cierto parecido.

Jim negó.

—No es algo que yo deba decir. Pero, sí puedo decir que Klaus es sobreprotector con sus hijos, y sea lo que sea quiera Angie con Michelle, dudo que Klaus de su brazo a torcer fácilmente. No importa que ella sea una amiga de muchos años.

Klaus escuchó con cuidado la explicación que le dio la morena. Dado que Shin era un humano y Angie renunció a dicha humanidad hace muchos años, el resultado de eso era que Michelle era un híbrido pero, en palabras de Angie, eso no podía seguir de esa manera.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un híbrido? Yo soy uno. —Si bien no estuvo de acuerdo con eso desde un principio, ya se había acostumbrado.

—No seas idiota —regañó, tomando esta vez un sorbo de agua. Ese sake en verdad estaba fuerte—. No importa lo que te haya hecho Vladimir, en esencia, sigues siendo humano. —Antes de que Klaus pudiera preguntar, continuó—. Pero Michelle no lo es, no es una cosa ni la otra y a menos que quieras que Michelle acabe en un limbo él tiene que tomar una decisión.

—Si esto era tan importante, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora?

—Porque es él quien debe decidir. Nadie puede tomar esta decisión por él.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo aquí? —cuestionó Bárbara a Jim, bajando su taza de té.

—Hace varios años. Yuki tenía poco tiempo de morir...

—¿Y Klaus, desde cuando la conoce? Parecen muy... íntimos.

—No sé con detalles la historia completa pero Klaus contó que la conoce desde que era niño. Angie tiene más edad de lo que aparenta. —Jim se encogió de hombros, tomó la taza vacía de té de Bárbara y le preparó una segunda—. No sé cuántos exactamente.

—De acuerdo —terminó por ceder Klaus—. Tenemos que hablar con Michelle, explicarle todo. —Estuvo a punto de pararse cuando sintió que Angie le jalaba de la camisa para volver a sentarlo.

—¿Qué vas a decirle exactamente?

—Todo —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¡No! —La exclamación de Angie fue escuchada por Jim y Bárbara. Klaus se horrorizó ante su negativa.

—No puedes ocultarle esto por siempre, él ya sabe que es adoptado. Era demasiado evidente.

—No vas a decirle quien soy, Klaus. —Sus labios se fruncieron mostrando los colmillos.

—Vas a seguir mintiéndole. —No le agradaba eso.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres que haga? "¡Hola, Michelle! No me conoces pero soy tu madre, tuve que dejarte en manos de Klaus debido a que vivo en un prostíbulo. Espero que podamos recuperar estos dieciséis años perdidos" —dijo en un ridículo tono agudo que hasta a Klaus incomodó—. O quizás quieras que le diga que yo maté a Shin. Estoy segura de que también le gustará saber que estoy al servicio de un demonio...

—¡Esta bien! Ya entendí —dijo cansado.

—Me alegro. Busca a Michelle, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. —Se levantó de la mesa, su expresión todavía era tensa cuando llegó a donde estaba Jim—. Quisiera alquilarte una habitación.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió Jim, servicial, mientras buscaba una de las llaves—. ¿Deseas que te lleve algo de comer, o comerás abajo? —preguntó mientras extraía la llave y se la daba.

Bárbara se limpió los labios y se puso en pie, dirigió su atención primeramente a Klaus.

—Imagino que es hora de irnos a casa.

—Sí. Dejemos que Angie se instale.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La despedida con la morena fue mucho menos efusiva. Klaus fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa Feudal, esperaba que Michelle estuviera ahí. Bárbara prefirió no comentar nada, sentía que no era un momento adecuado. Apenas llegaron al salón, saludó a todos a excepto de Volsk, Irina y Michelle que no estaban presentes.

—¿En dónde están? —preguntó.

—En el laboratorio —respondió Ruslán, hojeando un libro—. Mi padre les está dando lecciones.

—No traes buena cara. —Kenshi dijo a Klaus, observándolo de reojo—. ¿Viste acaso una anguila por el pueblo?

—Un gato negro, en realidad —comentó sin mucho humor. Al ver a Kenshi arqueando una ceja en su dirección, tuvo que aclarar—. Angie acaba de llegar a Hiroshima.

El ceño de Kenshi se frunció tanto, que Ruslán consideró cerrar su libro y ponerse en pie.

—Eh, iré a decirle a mi padre y los demás que ya llegaron.

—Ciertamente. Pronto será la cena. —Bárbara entendió enseguida la marcha de Ruslán. Muy pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, vio a Kenshi enojado de esa manera—. Damián, hijo, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a la habitación? —Bárbara se acercó a Klaus para un breve beso de despedida—. Veré cómo va la preparación en la cocina.

Apenas estuvieron solos, Kenshi se levantó del sillón.

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

—Está aquí por Michelle. —Se adelantó a explicar para que Kenshi no entrara en cólera—. Angie me explicó que en esencia Michelle es un híbrido. Ha venido específicamente para que pueda decidir si quiere ser un humano o un... gato.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea híbrido? ¡Tú y yo lo somos! —exclamó, señalándolos a ambos—. ¿Y estás de acuerdo con esa estupidez? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Olvidaste incluso lo que pasó la última vez que ella estuvo aquí?

—Según ella, nosotros no somos híbridos. Nuestra esencia sigue siendo humana. —Tendría que pedir una explicación mucho más detallada al respecto—. No he olvidado, yo tampoco me siento tranquilo con ella aquí pero me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con mi bebé si ignoro lo que me dice. —Se llevó la mano a la sien, intentando prevenir un dolor de cabeza—. Piensa en esto por un momento. Angie no ha querido saber absolutamente nada de Michelle en dieciséis años, aun cuando mantuve contacto con ella por medio de cartas. Si vino aquí es porque debe ser importarte. ¿No crees?

—O eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No me fío de ella. Y no la quiero en mi casa. La última vez que pisó estas tierras, tuvimos que enterrar a alguien.

—Se quedará fuera del terreno —prometió—. Pero creo que de verdad hay que escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y seguramente volverá a desaparecer.

Kenshi no dijo más, pero claramente no estaba a gusto con la idea. El silencio tenso fue roto dos minutos después cuando aparecieron Vladimir y el resto de los chicos, Ruslán al último del grupo. Notó a su papá tenso, de brazos cruzados, y ceñudo todavía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Fue Michelle quien habló—. ¿Papá?

Inhalando, Klaus tomó de la mano a Michelle. Lo guió hasta que los dos se sentaron, Irina y Ruslán hicieron lo mismo, y Vladimir se ubicó al lado de Kenshi.

—Mich, una... amiga mía ha llegado a Hiroshima.

—Tú no tienes amigas —puntualizó Irina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La conozco desde antes que nacieran. El punto es... que ella ha venido por ti, Michelle —esperó la reacción del mayor de sus hijos.

—¿Venir por mí? ¿Por qué? Ni la conozco. —Michelle retrocedió, zafando suavemente sus manos del agarre de su padre—. ¿A qué se debe realmente todo esto, papá?

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Michelle –como todo gato– podía llegar a ser bastante arisco con los extraños.

—Te conoce de cuando eras apenas un bebé —dijo con voz calma—. Ella sabe sobre tus orejas y cola. —Acarició una de las orejitas que estaba aplanada contra su cabeza—. No me dio muchos detalles del porqué quiere hablar contigo pero al parecer ella viene a plantearte la opción de ser humano.

—¿Ser... un humano? —Eso atrajo la atención de Michelle. Cuánto no quería él poder lucir como una persona normal, sin temor a los cuchicheos, a los recelos, eso también alegraría a Damián, compartía con él ese deseo pero...— Yo... ¿cómo sabe ella sobre eso? ¡Y por qué vino hasta ahora! ¿Y me conoce desde que era bebé? —Michelle le observó, receloso pero algo ilusionado—. ¿Ella... conoció a mis verdaderos padres?

—¿Por qué vino precisamente a eso? —cuestionó por otro lado Ruslán—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que seas así?

—Es justo de lo que hablo —espetó Kenshi desde su lugar.

Klaus se sorprendió de que Michelle preguntara por sus verdaderos padres. Nunca lo hacía.

—Ella mencionó algo sobre su esencia, también tengo preguntas sobre eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo mejor es hablar y que nos aclare todas las dudas.

Michelle hizo una mueca. Tenía muchas preguntas, y no le gustaba estar sin respuestas. Asintió.

—Bien..., de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo será eso?

Dado que Angie mencionó que quería terminar lo antes posible.

—Esta noche. Cenaremos en el bar de Jim.

—Genial. —Sonrió Irina—. Iremos con el tío Jim y podré decirle todo lo que hicimos en el laboratorio hoy. Tan sólo tengo que cambiarme...

—Creo que, por esta ocasión, lo mejor será que sólo Michelle venga. —Irina no estuvo conforme con esas palabras.

—Eso no es justo, papá. Abuelo, dile algo —suplicó la joven mirando a Vladimir y Kenshi.

—Podemos ir como apoyo moral —opinó Vladimir, sin contradecir por completo a Klaus—. Nos quedaremos en una mesa aparte.

—Irán ustedes. Yo no pienso comer con esa mujer cerca. —Kenshi salió de la estancia sin dirigir una mirada a nadie.

Los ojos de Michelle se abrieron con sorpresa ante la marcha de tío Keso. No lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera en las discusiones con el abuelo Vladimir.

—¿Le hizo algo esa mujer a tío Keso?

—Ha estado enojado desde que Klaus dijo que estaba aquí —murmuró Ruslán, un poco encorvado en su asiento.

—Es complicado —respondió escuetamente Vladimir—. Irina, deberías usar ese kimono rosa que te compró Kenshi el otro día. Podrás lucirlo esta noche en el pueblo.

—Le diré al abuelito Kenshi que me ayude a peinarme. Ese kimono sólo combina con un peinado tradicional —dijo la pelinegra, entusiasmada. El recelo de la conversación quedó olvidado por el momento cuando todos comenzaron a hablar de lo que querían comer, también hablaron sobre invitar a Jim a la mesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No vieron a Kenshi en lo que restó del día. El grupo marchó al bar de Jim, Damián y Michelle manteniéndose al final mientras hablaban en voz baja –o trataban. El castaño sabía que aún con ello, a excepción de Bárbara, estarían escuchándoles. Odiaba no poder tener privacidad con su familia cerca– respecto a Angie y el por qué iban a verla. Michelle trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, incluso positivo, en especial con Damián a su lado, pero no podía, y no era solo el desagrado que vio en Kenshi hacia esa misteriosa mujer sino la incertidumbre lo que le causaba duda. ¿En verdad ella sabía cómo volverle humano, por completo? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Para el momento en que entraron al bar, el leve temblor que Michelle traía en las manos quiso atribuirlo al frío de la noche. Se alejó de Damián para acercarse a su padre, preguntándose cómo sería aquella mujer.

Encontraron a Angie en el bar con un vaso con un líquido blanco entre las manos, Klaus negó con la cabeza. Apenas se acercaron un poco cuando la morena volteó, una sonrisa tensa se formó en sus labios cuando vio a Michelle.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido y... trajiste a toda la comitiva —mencionó señalando sutilmente tras ellos, hacía donde se sentaban Vladimir, Ruslán, Irina, Bárbara y Damián—. ¿Temes que intente llevarme a Michelle si te descuidas?

—¿Serías capaz? —inquirió el alemán, tenso ante esa posibilidad.

—No —respondió con una media sonrisa. Tomó un sorbo de su ruso blanco—. Esto es algo que no puede ser forzado.

Klaus chisto con la lengua. Se acordó que aún no hacía las presentaciones.

—Michelle, ella es Angie Lailliet.

Michelle, parcialmente oculto tras Klaus, observó a la morena frente a él. No era europea, lo podía notar en sus rasgos, y aparentaba menos edad a la que se imaginó. Creía que se toparía con una mujer entrada en años, como su tío Jim, pero su piel lozana evidenciaba juventud. Se cuestionaba qué edad tendría. No obstante, más allá de todo eso, eran sus ojos lo que llamaban su atención. Eran... iguales a los suyos, y grande fue su sorpresa al captar algo en punta entre su oscura cabellera.

—Eres... eres como yo —murmuró asombrado. No había conocido a ningún otro ser que compartiera sus características, y estar frente a ella, por primera vez, le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

—En cierto modo —respondió, muy asombrada de que notará sus orejas, casi nadie lo hacía—. Eres bastante detallista. Vamos a sentarnos.

Tomando su bebida, se sentaron en una mesa alejada, apropiada para hablar, Angie incluso con sus tacones era más baja que Michelle.

—Entonces, Michelle..., ¿qué te dijo Klaus?

—Am... —Michelle se rascó tras una oreja, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Papá me dijo que sabes de una manera de hacerme una persona normal. Pero no termino de entender. ¿Es...? ¿Puedo ocultar mis orejas y cola como hace papá?

Suspirando, Angie miró mal a Klaus.

—No sabes entregar un mensaje.

—Tal vez si no fueras tan misteriosa al respecto —protestó Klaus.

—Como sea. —Devolvió su atención a Michelle—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: No, no podrás ocultar tus orejas porque no las tendrás. Vine aquí porque ahora que has cumplido tus dieciséis años, debes elegir entre ser un humano y ser un gato. Debes escoger uno.

—¿Por qué? —Michelle ladeó la cabeza. Si bien él sabía que deseaba parecer normal, tampoco estaba disgustado con las otras habilidades que le proporcionaba ser un gato. Por ejemplo, disfrutar del olor de ciertas personas en su entorno—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser ambos?

—Yo no soy la persona apropiada para darte una explicación detallada pero te diré lo esencial. —Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida antes de dejar el vaso de lado y encarar a Michelle—. No sé qué te haya inculcado Klaus en estos años pero el alma existe. Es algo real independientemente de cualquier creencia religiosa, hasta los animales tienen un alma. —Esperó un momento para ver si la seguían—. La diferencia entre animales y humanos es que el alma humana es inmortal y puede reencarnar varias veces, un animal no. Un animal nace, vive y muere.

—Pero dijiste que Michelle es un híbrido. ¿Cómo le afecta esto? —Klaus comenzaba a entender lo que ella estaba explicando y temió realmente por Michelle.

—Dado que Michelle está en un punto medio en que no es una cosa ni la otra..., su alma terminaría atrapada en un limbo.

—Entonces..., si elijo ser gato por completo, al morir ya no... ¿rena...ceré? —dijo lentamente, con duda. No era incrédulo como el abuelo Vladimir, en la cultura japonesa creían mucho en la reencarnación pero lo asimilaba como un mito, no una realidad—. Y si elijo ser humano, voy a... a vivir otra vida. ¿No? —Se miró a sí mismo—. ¿Qué diferencia habrá conmigo si elijo ser gato? ¿Solo el... estado de mi alma?

—Eso es lo más importante pero aparte de eso también serías un humano, con todo lo que eso implica, sentidos normales, poca agilidad... —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás conserves algunas conductas felinas pero en general serías un chico cualquiera. Y en general..., sí. —No era una respuesta precisa pero no sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud—. Serás un gato con todo lo que eso implica, y una vez terminada tu vida no podrás reencarnar.

Michelle suspiró.

—Si cambio a humano, ¿dolerá? ¿Se podrá revertir si después quiero ser gato otra vez? —Ese era su peor temor. Él quería ser humano, quería agradar por fin a todo aquel que le conociera, pero había vivido toda su vida hasta entonces como un híbrido, se había acostumbrado a sus rasgos de gato. ¿Y si después las quería de regreso?

—No creo que esa sea una opción —respondió Angie sin mucho interés.

—¿Crees? ¿No estás segura? —replicó Klaus.

—No. Ya te dije que podía dar una explicación general pero no soy quien va a hacer el ritual. —Desde su lugar le hizo una seña a uno de los mesoneros para que le trajeran otro ruso blanco. Klaus frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Siquiera has comido algo? —Angie no le respondió.

—Por supuesto que no. —Jim llevaba una gran bandeja con varios platos de comida, colocando uno delante de Klaus, Michelle y, obviamente, Angie—. _No más alcohol para esta mesa, Ikuto_. —Le ordenó al joven que se acercó a rellenar la copa—. Confío en que la presencia de Klaus aquí te haga vaciar ese plato, o no tendrás más alcohol de mi reserva —advirtió. Sirvió tazas de té, antes de dar una caricia en la cabeza de Michelle y marcharse. Ya había servido en la mesa de los demás.

Michelle se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—¿Quién hará ese... ritual, si no eres tú? —optó preguntar en cambio.

De mala gana Angie comenzó a comer lo que tenía en el plato. Klaus sonrió satisfecho con eso.

—Un amigo lo hará. Yo no tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó Klaus.

—No lo conoces.

Michelle comenzó a comer, su tío le había puesto salmón teriyaki que le hacía relamerse los labios.

—Bien, ¿y cuándo vendrá? ¿Cómo será el ritual, es como una operación o algo así?

—Nosotros iremos a él. Es en Italia... —La explicación de Angie fue interrumpida por Klaus.

—¿¡Italia!? —exclamó lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por Jim y su familia en la otra mesa—. No pienso dejar ir a Michelle solo a Italia.

—Estará conmigo.

—Eso no lo hace mejor. —Angie rodó los ojos.

—Te has vuelto irritantemente sobreprotector. ¿Lo sabías? Más de lo que ya eras a tus dieciocho años.

Michelle observaba de su padre a Angie, asombrado. ¿Tendría que salir de Japón? Los únicos lugares a los que había ido fuera del continente asiático era a Rusia, y sin embargo, gracias a las postales que enviaba Kanya a su padre, conocía otros lugares; lugares que deseaba ir. Kanya mandó una postal en cierta oportunidad de Venecia, postal que sorprendió a Michelle cuando vio que era una ciudad rodeada por agua, donde no había caminos sino canales y las personas transitaban en barcas.

—Papá... ¿podemos ir? Por favor, nunca hemos ido a Italia, y con las postales que enviaba Kanya, me da curiosidad. —Colocó una mano sobre la de Klaus—. Además, si realmente quiero ser normal, igual debo ir...

Angie se alegró por eso, pensaba que Michelle iba a ser mucho más difícil de convencer pero aquí estaba, ansioso por salir del país.

—El niño quiere venir —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿De verdad es necesario? —preguntó, prácticamente resignado.

—Sabes que si no fuera así, yo no estaría aquí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Mañana, si es posible. Como te dije, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. —Miró a los dos hombres esperando una confirmación.

Michelle asintió, conforme.

—Puede... ¿puede venir Damián con nosotros? —cuestionó para ambos adultos, dando una mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba el rubio sentado—. Me sentiría más seguro si él viniera conmigo. N-no es que no lo haga si vas tú, papá, pero... Se apresuró a añadir hacia Klaus—, pero, ya sabes, él es...

—No —interrumpió Angie—. Lo mejor es irnos lo antes posible, mañana para ser precisos. Esperar por más personas sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero... estoy seguro de que Damián querría ir, él estaría listo a tiempo —insistió Michelle, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es lo mejor. —Dejando los cubiertos en la mesa, con apenas la mitad del plato vacío, Angie se levantó—. Los espero en la entrada del bar mañana, después del amanecer.

—Vamos a sentarnos con los demás —sugirió Klaus a su hijo cuando vio a Angie alejarse escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

Michelle se levantó aún ceñudo, y mientras recogían la mesa en la que habían estado, se encaminó con su padre a la mesa en la que los demás estaban. Jim llegó a ellos un minuto después con los postres.

—Gracias por asegurarse de que Angie comiera —dijo a Klaus, repartiendo los platos a todos.

—No es justo. ¿Por qué no puede ir? Igual es un viaje largo, no es como si fuéramos a llegar a Italia de un momento a otro. —Se quejó Michelle.

—¿Italia? —Bárbara abrió mucho los ojos, su mirada pasando del menor a Klaus—. ¿Deben ir a Italia?

—Es lo que dice Angie —suspiró el alemán sentándole al lado de Bárbara.

—Si van a ir a Italia, yo también quiero ir. —Irina no tenía idea de porque ellos tenían que ir pero quería ir también—. Si vamos a Roma, quiero comprarme un vestido o dos. —Sonrió cuando vio a la alemana rubia sonreír también.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere esa mujer contigo? —preguntó Damián a Michelle, ignorando los comentarios de todos los demás.

—Ya tienen muchos vestidos.

—Nunca es suficiente para una dama, Ruslán —murmuró Bárbara, picando su tartaleta—. Además, Irina está creciendo rápido y necesitará algo adecuado a su edad.

Ruslán suspiró en cuanto la rubia empezó a comentar sobre moda con Irina, nombraba telas que él apenas podía reconocer.

Michelle suspiró, apenas había tocado su postre.

—Vino porque tengo que escoger un lado de mí. Aparentemente hay alguien en Italia que puede hacerme humano. —Alzó los ojos a Damián—. Dijo que si no elegía, cuando muera, no iba a renacer otra vez y mi alma quedaría atrapada.

Los ojos de Damián se abrieron con emoción, tan sólo un aparte de la explicación resonando en su mente.

—¡Michelle! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Podrás ser normal —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Am..., sí. —La atención de Michelle nuevamente regresó a la tartaleta. Era de frutos rojos, una ligera capa de crema, en una situación diferente ya lo hubiera devorado y pedido un segundo a su tío, Jim era un maestro con los dulces aunque las demás comidas le quedaban estupendas, pero de pronto su apetito había disminuido un poco desde la conversación con Angie—. Lo sé. Es lo que siempre quise..., quisimos, pero ¿y si después pueda arrepentirme? He estado toda mi vida así, una vez hecho el cambio ya no se puede remediar y yo, tengo miedo de arrepentirme después.

—¿De qué podrías arrepentirte? Michelle... —Girándose hacía Michelle, el rubio le tomó las manos—. Podríamos ser libres de andar sin miedo a que vean tu cola bajo la camisa o que un viento descubra tus orejas. —Acarició la mejilla del menor—. Podríamos viajar, como siempre has querido.

Michelle observó sus ojos, pensativo. Damián tenía razón, siendo humano iba a tener mucha más libertad, probablemente perdería alguna habilidad como el captar los olores de los demás, pero más allá de eso ganaría mucho. Sí, no podía dudar. Respiró hondo, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había nada que perder, y sonrío.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Apretó su mano—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto? Iré y... por fin seré una persona normal. —Su expresión se aflojó un poco en cuanto recordó un detalle—. Solo que... me gustaría tanto que fueras conmigo. —Rodó los ojos—. Ella dijo no ya que tomaría tiempo y debemos marcha mañana temprano. No es justo.

—Eso es porque no sabe lo rápidos que podemos ser —dijo Irina con una sonrisa ladeada—. Si volvemos a la casa ahora podemos hacer dos grandes maletas con la ropa de todos.

—No creo que sea suficiente si vamos a hacer un viaje tan largo —opinó Damián—. Estamos hablando de Italia. Tenemos que cruzar el mar hacia China y de ahí seguir por tierra... Sería un viaje muy largo, de semanas.

—Por eso ella dijo de partir mañana —anunció Michelle, algo ansioso—. No es un viaje sencillo.

—¿Vamos a ir todos? —Ruslán preguntó más que nada a su padre. No quería pensar en lo que diría Kenshi cuando se enterase.

—¿Por qué no habríamos de ir? —dijo Irina, limpiándose los labios delicadamente con una servilleta.

—No es apropiado que vayan a ese viaje. —Habló Vladimir por primera vez—. No es seguro estar al lado de ella. Ya es bastante arriesgado que vayan Michelle y Klaus.

—Con más razón deberíamos acompañarlos —argumentó Irina, miró a los lados esperando que los demás la apoyaran—. Michelle nos necesita, no podemos dejarlo solo. Deberíamos ir con él, como familia, para protegerlo.

—¿Protegerlo de qué? —Esta vez, fue Bárbara quien habló—. No es un viaje peligroso, ¿o sí?

—Ya es la segunda vez que insinúan que ella es peligrosa, o que tiene algo malo. —Michelle miró a su padre y abuelo. Había algo que le estaban ocultando respecto a la aún misteriosa Angie—. Tío Keso prácticamente la odia, y tú acabas de decir que es arriesgado ir con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Papá? —preguntó, ahora, directamente a Klaus, esperando que le diera una respuesta—. ¿Quién es ella en realidad?

—Es complicado... —Klaus y Vladimir se miraron. No sabían exactamente qué decir, el alemán miró a Jim pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente.

—Niños, a ver... —Jim comenzó a recoger los platos vacíos mientras hablaba—. Kenshi no soporta a Angie porque la culpa de algo que, técnicamente, no tiene nada que ver. Son cosas del pasado que no los involucra y no tenemos por qué hablar de ello. ¿Sí? —dijo, mirando más que nada a Michelle—. Forjen su propia opinión respecto a ella. Tampoco creo haga falta vayan todos, al menos sabemos que Kenshi no va a querer ir y no solo por su trabajo. Ahora. —Luego de apilar los platos, los cargó y miró al grupo una última vez—. Esperen unos minutos mientras preparo unas tartaletas para que se lo lleven y de paso le den a Kenshi. —Se marchó a la cocina, dejando que uno de los mesoneros se acercara para limpiar lo que quedaba de la mesa.

—Bueno... —Ruslán se rascó una mejilla—. supongo que tiene razón... y papá no querrá ir. No puede dejar el condado tanto tiempo.

—Bien, descartamos a tío Keso. —Michelle llevó su mirada a Vladimir—. Abuelo, ¿irás con nosotros?

—No podría dejar a tu padre solo. Me echaría de la habitación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Puedo acompañar a Michelle y al señor Klaus —propuso Damián.

—Si Damián va entonces, es justo que Ruslán y yo vayamos —protestó Irina. No quería quedarse fuera de ese viaje.

—Y dado que Bárbara no dejaría a Damián viajar solo, eso la suma también —declaró Michelle, tomando la mano del rubio. No hacía falta que la mujer lo dijera, era algo que compartía con Klaus respecto a su hijo: era muy sobreprotectora—. En resumen, iremos todos y los abuelos van a quedarse.

—No creo que eso le vaya a gustar a Angie. —Ruslán apoyó el codo en la mesa para descansar el rostro en su mano—. ¿No te dijo ella que no hacía falta?

—Quiero que Damián vaya conmigo. Irina es la que se antojó de ir. —Señaló a la joven.

—No me van a dejar fuera de esto —respondió testaruda la joven.

Hablaron un poco más mientras esperaban las tartas, Irina y Bárbara discutieron el tipo de ropa que debían llevar, los hombres del grupo cuestionaban para que necesitaban tanta ropa. Llevar demasiada carga entorpecería el viaje.

Apenas Jim les entregó las tartas, se despidieron y marcharon. Si querían ir todos, necesitaban preparar maletas cuanto antes. Michelle, Ruslán e Irina se dirigieron a su habitación, le entregaron las tartaletas a una de las sirvientas para que la llevara a la cocina y de inmediato pidieron ayuda para hacer un equipaje de emergencia. Tendrían que llevar lo necesario, Michelle no tendría que preocuparse por la temperatura del clima en Italia en esos momentos pero igual consideró llevar algo abrigado. Bárbara hizo lo propio con el equipaje de su hijo y de Klaus, luego podría encargarse de la suya, sabía que llevaría, así que iba de un lado a otro, ayudando a Irina también.

Cuando Ruslán preguntó a la joven que lo ayudaba por su papá, recibió la noticia de que no estaba en casa.

—¿No está? —Se detuvo. Miró por la ventana. Pronto anochecería, fue otra razón para irse del bar, así no tendrían que lidiar con el frío en el camino—. ¿A dónde fue?

—No estoy segura, señorito, pero escuché a Kuma-san que está en casa de un amigo. No sé cuándo vaya a regresar.

Ruslán suspiró. En verdad su papá estaba molesto para haberse ido.

—Tal vez esté de camino, no se preocupe. ¿Desea que le incluya este abrigo en la maleta?

—Eh..., sí. ¿Le han avisado a mi padre?

La joven tardó un instante en captar su pregunta. Hablaba del europeo.

—Antes de venir aquí le vi con Kuma-san y Kaoru-san —respondió mientras doblaba el abrigo y lo colocaba dentro.

—Bien...

Aunque ya llevaban un tiempo comprometidos, Klaus y Bárbara seguían durmiendo en cuartos separados. En ese momento Klaus acompañaba a la rubia, la veía doblar varias prendas de ropa en una paleta mediana.

El pelinegro se mordía el labio inferior nervioso.

—¿No crees que es demasiada ropa? —Tomó de la maleta un vestido bastante elegante, con encaje y un escote coqueto—. En verdad no creo que esto sea necesario. Ni siquiera sé si todos ustedes deberían venir. En cuanto los vea Angie, querrá arrancarme la cabeza.

Bárbara tomó el vestido, le echó un vistazo más analítico, y lo colocó a un lado. Reconsideró una única prenda que la favorecería más y sería adecuado para Italia, antes de comenzar a empacar los zapatos y abrigos.

—Todo está bien. Irina tiene razón en algo, esto es importante para Michelle y él querrá a su familia a su lado. —Se detuvo, girándose a Klaus y enmarcando su rostro con las manos, sonrió—. No causaremos problemas ni atrasaremos su viaje, podemos aprovechar para que los niños conozcan las calles de Italia antes de volver, Irina está emocionada y ya sabes que es el sueño de Michelle de viajar por el mundo. —Besó la comisura de su labio—. Además, debes admitir que mejor regalo de cumpleaños no pudo recibir él. Un poco atrasado, claro. —Regresó frente a la maleta para terminar de empacar—. Podrá ser un chico común y corriente, justo como siempre deseó.

—Supongo. En verdad espero que piense seriamente en su decisión, no es algo que debas escoger al azar. —Le pasó a Bárbara una chaqueta corta de color blanco que combinaba con el vestido que estaba sosteniendo—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es acompañar a Michelle.

—Papi. —Irina se asomó en la habitación de la rubia—. No encuentro el sobretodo azul marino que me compró el abuelo Vlad.

—Irina, vamos a Italia. No necesitas un sobretodo. —Se levantó, dándole un beso a Bárbara en los labios—. Ayudaré a Irina con su equipaje. Si es por ella, seguro que empaca medio closet.

Bárbara sonrió. Decidió que se apresuraría en empacar sus cosas y luego haría una revisión de todos los demás. Ya estaba segura de que Damián tenía su maleta lista, y Klaus, sin embargo no podía faltar nada. Antes de abandonar su cuarto media hora después, preparó un cambio de ropa para mañana, y se encargó de ayudar a los demás.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

Todos estuvieron listos unas horas después, se acostaron cansados y finalmente, al amanecer del día siguiente, se despidieron del ruso y se presentaron puntuales en el bar. Jim no abría hasta pasado las nueve, pero en esa ocasión lo hizo más temprano para recibir a los viajeros. Les tenía preparado una bandeja con pequeñas tazas de café, que repartió a todos mientras esperaban que Angie bajara. Michelle, como Kenshi, odiaba levantarse temprano así que estaba casi que durmiéndose en brazos de Damián mientras trataba de beber su café, esperando que eso le despertara un poco...

Para cuándo Angie bajó de su cuarto y se encontró con esa cantidad de gente, frunció el ceño.

—Espero que hayan venido a despedirse —gruñó, aunque lo dudaba al ver la cantidad de maletas. Sus ojos amarillos recayeron en Klaus—. Te dije que sólo debían venir Michelle y tú.

—No vamos a dejar a Michelle en esto solo. —Se adelantó Irina.

—Esto no es un viaje de placer. —Enfocó su vista en Michelle—. Me preguntaste para traer a tu novio, te dije que no, y ahora te traes a la familia entera. —Recorrió al grupo, faltaba Ottori y Vladimir.

Las orejas de Michelle se aplanaron ante el regaño.

—Ellos quisieron venir. Podemos incluso aprovechar de pasar unos días ahí después del cambio..., como un viaje.

Klaus se adelantó para hablar con Angie. Se alejaron del grupo, la morena seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras Klaus intentaba explicarse. Irina se acercó a su hermano con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Si cree que vamos a dejar que te vayas solo, está loca. —Sonrió a su tío Ruslán—. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado venir.

—Bueno..., papá no estuvo, así que imagino que padre le acabará explicando... —Miró el camino que llevaba a la casa—. Solo que al regresar estaré castigado de por vida.

Michelle bostezó.

—¿Tío Keso pasó la noche fuera?

Ruslán rodó los ojos. Michelle había estado dormido cuando se despidieron de su padre y sus tíos. Prefirió no contestarle y carraspeó alto hacia Klaus.

—Hermano, será mejor que marchemos al puerto si pensamos irnos a tiempo. Será un viaje largo...

Respirando hondo, Angie tuvo que aceptar que iban a hacer el viaje con un adulto y tres adolescentes extra que no estaba planificados.

—Como sea —gruñó Angie. Retomó una pequeña maleta que había traído con ella, se acercó a Jim para pagar el cuarto y los licores que consumió en su corta estancia.

Todo el grupo se despidió de Jim prometiéndole traer regalos. Al terminar, salieron siguiendo a Angie. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iba a agarrar ningún carruaje al puerto y que en realidad se estaban adentrando en el bosque, se detuvieron.

—Este no es el camino al puerto. —Señaló lo obvio Damián.

—No vamos al puerto —respondió Angie sin detenerse.

—¿No vamos al puerto? —Michelle bostezó una última vez, desperezándose—. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces cómo pretendes que lleguemos a Italia?

La morena se detuvo, volteando lentamente le sonrió al grupo, su sonrisa igual a la del gato Cheshire.

—Ya lo descubrirán.

El grupo, intrigado, la siguió. Se adentraron más y más en el bosque hasta que casi no escucharon las voces de los pueblerinos.

—¿A dónde se supone que nos está llevando? —murmuró Irina a su hermano y Ruslán—. Si queremos salir de Japón, tenemos que ir a puerto.

—¿Y si tío Keso tenía razón y ella es peligrosa? —cuchicheó Michelle a los jóvenes—. Tal vez intenta llevarnos al fondo del bosque para matarnos o algo peor.

—No creo que sea eso, deja de estar fantaseando —regañó Ruslán—. Klaus no permitiría algo así.

—¿Cómo llegaríamos a Italia desde un bosque aquí en Japón? —preguntó Bárbara a la morena.

Angie estaba ocupada mirando los árboles alrededor de ella, por lo que tardó en responder la pregunta de Bárbara.

—Con tanto equipaje que traen, necesitaremos un árbol grande.

—¿Árbol? ¿Para qué quiere un árbol? —Se cuestionó Angie.

—Me parece que está un poco loca —opinó Damián. Todos la vieron rodear un árbol bastante grueso, a juzgar por su tamaño debía tener al menos treinta años—. Yo digo que la dejemos aquí y nos devolvamos a la casa Feudal. —Agarrando el brazo de Michelle, comenzó a retroceder pero todos se quedaron quietos cuando Angie golpeó el árbol como si fuera una puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos, el árbol comenzó a moverse, su corteza se abrió dejando ver un interior que se iluminaba suavemente con un resplandor verdoso.

—Bien. ¿Quién va primero? —preguntó, mirando al grupo que se veía estupefacto.

—¿Es... es real? —Bárbara enmudeció apenas acabó de hablar, cubriéndose los labios. Parpadeaba mucho, como si fuera una jugarreta de la vista pero no, el árbol seguía abierto, allí, como esperando a que pasaran y... los encerrara dentro.

—Real es, la pregunta correcta sería ¿es seguro? —Ruslán avanzó primero, adelantándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Angie y el árbol—. ¿Eso... nos llevará a Italia? ¿Fue así cómo... llegaste aquí? —Dudó un poco, y acercó la mano, realmente no había corteza y se sentía cálido en su interior—. ¿En verdad funciona?

—Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo. ¿No crees? —invitó a Ruslán a que entrara en el árbol.

Respirando hondo, Ruslán afianzó su equipaje y asintió. Echó un último vistazo a los demás antes de acortar las distancias con el árbol y se internó en él, los demás vieron como su cuerpo parecía ser tragado por las raíces.

—Desapareció... —susurró Bárbara.

Michelle empalideció, miró a Damián y le besó un instante. Al siguiente, realizó las mismas acciones de Ruslán; apretó su agarre en el equipaje y corrió al interior del árbol, cerrando los ojos. Ni el llamado de Bárbara cuando cruzó y desapareció lo detuvieron.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo dentro del árbol, unos con más miedo que otros, Angie fue la última en viajar por las raíces. Para cuando llegó al otro lado se divirtió al ver a todo el grupo rascándose o con escalofríos.

—¡Algo me está caminando por la espalda! —gritó Irina, tratando de alcanzarse la zona de los omoplatos.

—Cariño, no tienes nada —le aseguró Klaus.

—Se siente asqueroso. —Se quejó Damián—. Debió avisarnos que esto se sentía así de horrible.

—¿Y perderme sus reacciones? —La morena arqueó una ceja divertida, salió del árbol y éste se cerró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dadas las 8 horas de diferencia que había entre Japón e Italia, en ese momento eran las diez de la noche, por lo que aparte de un campo abierto y un cielo estrellado, no había mucho que ver.

—No es divertido. ¡En verdad creo que algo me está caminando por el cuerpo!

—Michelle, no hay nada. —Ruslán tenía las mejillas rojas, y la ropa lleno de pasto. No iba a mencionar en voz alta que al llegar, había estado revolcándose en la grama para quitarse esa sensación creyendo que tenía algo encima—. ¿Es esto Italia? —Carraspeó, mirando alrededor. Estuvo agradecido de tener un abrigo encima, aunque no hacía tanto frío en la noche—. Estamos en medio de un bosque. ¿Exactamente dónde estamos?

—En Florencia, específicamente La Toscana. —Los ojos amarillos de Angie tenían un brillo especial en la oscuridad, como los de un gato negro—. Vamos, me equivoqué de árbol —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Klaus mientras ayudaba a Bárbara con su equipaje.

—Que tendremos que caminar un poco.

El grupo caminó siguiendo a Angie. Era raro estar allí a esas horas de la noche cuando en Japón apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Michelle poco a poco estaba sintiéndose más activo, y con su mano entrelazada a la de Damián lo ayudaba a caminar por entre la maleza con su vista.

—¿Cómo se llama la persona con quién vamos? ¿No es de mala educación llegar, y a estas horas de la noche, a su casa?

—No iremos así a casa de un extraño. Ocuparemos un hotel. ¿Cierto? —Ruslán observó entre Klaus y Angie, esperando alguna confirmación.

Klaus, al parecer, no había pensado en eso, y miró a Angie esperando una respuesta a esa interrogando. Con un gesto de su mano, la morena le quitó importancia al asunto.

—Gerardo sabe de nuestra llegada. Le encantan las visitas.

—¿Segura que está bien?

—De todos modos no tienen otra opción. La ciudad está a una hora y ustedes no pueden caminar tanto tiempo en el frío de la noche. Les daría hipotermia —explicó Angie. Michelle, Irina y Ruslán notaron algo.

—Ella sabe sobre el dragón —susurró la chica en japonés a los otros dos.

Ruslán trató de pensar con calma. Klaus había dicho que conocía a Angie desde hace varios años, antes de que ellos nacieran, tal vez entonces le había explicado sobre el genoma. Después de todo, eran amigos, ¿no? Pensaba que no sería extraño que ella supiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estómago de Michelle rugió rato después de caminar, y lamentó que tío Jim no pudiera haberle dado algo para llevar. En otras circunstancias estaría quejándose de hambre pero ya su estómago hacia ese trabajo. Esperaba que su anfitrión tuviera algo de compasión y le permitiera un desayuno –¿o cena? Lo que sea que calmara su apetito. Afortunadamente tuvieron frente a sí una gran casona de dos pisos, con un vasto terreno detrás y, por lo que podía vislumbrar con la poca luz que salía de su interior y la luz nocturna, plantas. Miles de plantas. ¿Era tal vez un jardinero, el dueño? O fanático de la jardinería. En un par de horas esperaba verlo a plena luz del día. Abrazó a Damián por la cintura cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, esperando que el dueño de la casa abriera luego de que Angie tocara.

Pero no fue así. Angie abrió la reja sin tocar ni esperar invitación, los demás la siguieron inseguros. Al lado de la verja de hierro había un muro terracota con el nombre de la casa. Bramasole.

En vez de ir a la puerta principal, Angie se desvió por un camino de piedras que daba al patio trasero, un lugar con mucho terreno verde lleno de árboles, flores y arbustos, todo muy cuidado y verde. Había flores por doquier, de muchas especies diferentes, algunas en macetas y otras plantadas directamente en el suelo. Incluso había un huerto no muy lejos y un invernadero se erigía al final del terrero. Todo era tan pacífico hermoso, casi como entrar al refugio de un hada de jardín.

Caminaron hasta llegar al porche donde se encontraron con un joven hombre italiano, cabello negro abundante con algunas canas resaltando, piel bronceada, ojos color miel y un rostro de amables facciones.

Apenas vio al grupo, dejó la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo y se levantó con los brazos abiertos, abrazó a Angie y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡_La mia vita, benvenuto*_! Los esperaba más temprano y trajiste a un montón de amigos.

—Se colaron —dijo Angie—. Hay ocho horas de diferencia con Japón. Salimos después del amanecer.

—_Mamma mia*_, eso es muy temprano. ¿Comieron algo?

—No, y yo tengo hambre —murmuró Michelle, las orejas bajas contra la cabeza—. Creíamos que íbamos a venir en barco y de pronto ¡zas! se abre un portal por un árbol que ella tocó. Fue algo alucinante.

Ruslán, en otras circunstancias, habría regañado a Michelle por ser imprudente, ¿había olvidado los modales al cruzar aquel árbol? Probablemente una raíz seguía en su cerebro. Pero Ruslán empezaba a creer que quien tenía una raíz en el cerebro era él, apenas acabando de ver a... al joven frente a sí. Su corazón latía muy rápido en cuanto lo vio, y de pronto no sabía qué decir. Quien quiera que fuera el chico, le parecía... el ser más hermoso en todo el planeta.

La voz de Bárbara lo sacó de su ensoñación, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Posee usted una casa muy hermosa, señor. —Bárbara estaba apreciando un floral de azucenas, encantada—. Y con un jardín totalmente magnífico. Debe costarle mucho mantenerlo. ¿Vive usted solo, o con su familia?

El italiano se rio, encantado con la honestidad de Michelle.

—Viajar por las raíces siempre es incómodo para los primerizos, pero uno se acostumbra. —Tomando su copa los invitó a todos a entrar—. Vamos, vamos, no se queden afuera. —Guiándolos al interior de la acogedora casa –donde también habían pequeñas plantas de interior–, contestó a las preguntas de Bárbara—. Gracias por notar mi jardín. Le dedico mucho tiempo a mis plantas. Vivo solo pero siempre me alegro de tener visitas. —Les dejó acomodarse en la sala mientras él iba a la cocina.

Bárbara agradeció un lugar donde sentarse, haciéndolo junto a Klaus. Michelle observaba todo a su alrededor, curioso por el lugar. Era una casa grande, estaba seguro que tendría muchas habitaciones pero el recién nombrado Gerardo dijo vivir solo. Debía ser una vida solitaria.

Cuando Gerardo volvió, Michelle regresó la atención a su anfitrión.

—Gerardo... No suena muy italiano. ¿Tú eres quien va a... cambiarme? —Hizo un leve gesto hacia sus orejas. La cola estaba oculta bajo su abrigo.

—Michelle, no seas irrespetuoso, hijo. —Bárbara suspiró, sonriendo—. Primero hay que presentarnos ante nuestro anfitrión. Me llamo Bárbara Hoffman, y mi hijo, Damián. —Señaló al rubio sentado junto a Michelle—. Soy la prometida de Klaus Wolfhart. —Colocó una mano en el brazo de Klaus a su lado—. Y ella es su hija, Irina. —Indicó a la joven al otro lado del alemán.

—Él es Ruslán, hermano de papá, y yo soy Michelle, hijo de Klaus. Listo las presentaciones, ahora... —Frunció el ceño hacia Gerardo—, ¿en verdad vas a hacer el cambio tú? Luces muy joven para eso. Creía que íbamos a ver a un viejo con barba o algo así.

Gerardo sonrió a cada uno, dejó el plato de palitos de pan y salsa en el centro de la mesa.

—Mi nombre es Gerardo Mazzeo —dijo a todos, luego miró a Michelle quien se veía muy ansioso—. Depende de la decisión que hayas tomado.

Angie apareció en la sala con una botella de vino nueva y cuatro copas hondas para los adultos.

—¿Depende? —Michelle compartió una mirada con Damián—. Pues..., decidí ser una persona normal. Quiero ser un humano normal. ¿En verdad eres capaz de hacer eso? —Esta vez, su emoción se volvió recelo y algo de esperanza.

—Si esa es tu elección, entonces yo no puedo ayudarte. —Antes de que Michelle pueda expresar su decepción, fue Angie quien explotó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes hacer el cambio? —interrogó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados. Gerardo se apartó un poco de ella.

—_Mi dispiace, amore mio*_, pero yo no tengo el libro...

—¿Y qué hay del libro que usaste conmigo? Uno rojo. ¿Acaso ese no sirve? —¡No, no, no! Esto trastocaba todos sus planes.

—No. El libro rojo es sólo para animales. Michelle quieres ser humano.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué libro rojo? Si tú no puedes ayudarme, ¿entonces quién? —Su mirada, claramente decepcionada, se dirigió un momento a Damián, antes de buscar la de Gerardo—. ¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacerme humano y este viaje fue por nada?

Notando que tendrían mucho de qué hablar, Gerardo propuso hacer pizzas y hablar mientras comían. Fue fácil y rápido hacer una par de pizzas grandes con diferentes ingredientes, los adultos tomaron de la botella de vino que llevó Angie en primer lugar y para los jóvenes Gerardo buscó un vino rosado espumante. Al principio, Klaus se negó a que los jóvenes tomaran alcohol.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —Miró a los jóvenes del grupo.

—Nosotros tenemos dieciséis —respondió Irina refiriéndose a Michelle, Ruslán y ella. Ruslán aún tenía quince pero en unos cuantos meses eso cambiaría.

—Yo tengo dieciocho —comentó Damián.

—Sólo dales algo de jugo —dijo Angie, sentada un poco alejada del grupo. Gerardo fue por la jarra de jugo de naranja que exprimió durante la tarde para servirles a los jóvenes.

Aunque tenía hambre, contrario a los demás, Michelle no se atrevía a probar bocado aún. Las preguntas que había hecho le carcomía y la angustia de no poder ser normal trancaba su apetito.

—¿Entonces? —Mantenía la atención en Gerardo—. ¿No voy a poder?

—Su viaje no es vano... —Comenzó a explicar Gerardo pero fue interrumpido por Angie.

—Tan sólo nos estás retrasando. —Seguía molesta con Gerardo. Ella quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, y ahora tendrían que esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que quieres sea imposible —reconfortó a Michelle.

—¿Cómo podría, entonces? —insistió Michelle, harto de que estuvieran alargando la explicación—. Mencionaste un libro, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

—¿Qué tanto les dijo Angie? —preguntó el italiano.

—No mucho, en realidad. Nos generó más preguntas que respuestas —contestó Klaus, tratando de no manchar la ropa con el queso derretido de la pizza.

—De acuerdo. Otra pregunta. ¿Qué saben de la magia?

—Bueno... —Ruslán trató de lidiar con el largo hilo de queso derretido que se formó al darle un pedazo a la pizza—, mi padre dijo... —Logró cortarlo y añadió— que no es real.

—El abuelo Vladimir no cree en esos mitos y leyendas —dijo Michelle, asintiendo—. Tío Keso suele discutir con él porque en Japón hay muchas leyendas y cosas así místicas que el abuelo no cree. Y todas las cosas de magia que hemos visto son solo trucos. —Se encogió de hombros, finalmente empezando a comer.

—Hace dos años acompañé a madre al teatro, se presentó un "mago". —Damián soltó un grito cuando el queso derretido le cayó por la barbilla.

—Sacar un conejo de un sombrero no es magia, es entretenimiento creado por humanos —explicó Gerardo—. La magia de la que yo hablo es energía pura, específica, capaz de ser manipulada por un individuo.

—¿Eres uno de esos individuos? —preguntó Irina, comenzando a entender.

—Así es —respondió, complacido de que comprendieran.

—Espera... ¿estás diciendo que puedes hacer magia? —Los ojos de Michelle se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras revisaba la piel de Damián, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

—¿Es así como cambiarán a Michelle? —Fue la pregunta de Ruslán, acabando su pedazo—. Usarás magia...

—En términos generales, sí.

—Deberías mostrarles —sugirió Angie, sabiendo que una demostración les haría entender mejor.

Asintiendo, Gerardo se levantó, copa de vino en mano.

—El mundo, desde su creación, es hermoso y poderoso. Un algo que le da vida a todo. Los guardianes, o magos, son los responsables de proteger esa vida. Al inicio fuero cuatro magos, los principales guardianes, con el tiempo fueron surgiendo más.

—¿Qué protegían esos cuatro? —Damián seguía la historia como si sólo fuera eso, un cuento entretenido junto con la comida.

—Vida, Muerte, Tiempo y Naturaleza —respondió Gerardo.

—Naturaleza... —Ruslán se pasó una servilleta por los labios, echando una mirada al exterior. Estaban rodeados de ella; plantas, árboles, flora—. Eres tú, ¿cierto? —cuestionó a Gerardo—. Estamos rodeados por naturaleza...

—Pero si fuera así, imagínalo... —Michelle lucía un poco pensativo—. Quien se encargara del tiempo estaría rodeado de relojes o algo así. Sería un obsesivo del tiempo.

—No creo que Muerte viva en un cementerio... ¿O sí? —cuestionó Irina con una mueca de asco.

—No es algo literal. Me gusta lo que hago, me gusta la jardinería y cuidar de mis plantas. —Se encogió de hombros. Tomó una maceta pequeña y se acercó a Ruslán. Se arrodilló delante de él con la maceta entre las manos—. ¿Qué planta te gusta?

Ruslán titubeó, por un momento su mente tuvo problemas en analizar sus palabras y responderle, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Las... madreselvas.

Michelle ladeó la cabeza, y miró a Ruslán con extrañez.

—¿Madreselvas? Pero sí tú— ¡Auch! —Se sobó el brazo donde el chico le había golpeado.

Gerardo sonrió, complacido.

—También es una de mis favoritas. Es un arbusto de crecimiento rápido y su floración es frecuente, otorgan una fragancia muy sutil durante el día mientras que por la noche su fragancia es mucho más intensa. —Mientras hablaba, desplegó su poder: una luz verde iluminó la maceta, de entre la tierra comenzó a florecer un pequeño arbusto. Se desarrolló con rapidez en el pequeño espacio, el italiano sólo se detuvo hasta que una flor roja de lóbulos amarillos floreció en la maceta. Le entregó la planta a Ruslán.

Hubo varias exclamaciones en el grupo por excepción de Angie.

Bárbara estaba asombrada, observando bien la flor, como si se asegurase de que no era un truco lo que veía. Michelle tenía una expresión parecida, incluso se acercó más, con la intención de oler la flor pensando que era falsa. Ruslán, por otro lado, si bien se hallaba sorprendido por el despliegue de magia, no dejaba de mirar entre la planta y Gerardo, las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Eh..., fue increíble. Gracias... ¿Es así como... hiciste el jardín? Bueno, todo... Eres guardián de toda la naturaleza.

—¿Toda? ¿De todo el mundo? —interrogó Michelle, estirando la mano para tocar la flor. Sí, era absolutamente real.

—Puedo conectarme con cada planta existente en el planeta. Es por eso que el viaje entre las raíces es posible. —Volvió a tomar su copa y volvió a su lugar.

—Tú nos trajiste aquí —comprendió Irina. Klaus carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Michelle? —Estaba asombrado al igual que sus hijos pero se estaban desviando de la conversación.

—Los cuatro grandes tenemos el deber de custodiar tres libros. Hablan del origen de la vida, rituales, debilidades, fortalezas. Son libros muy importantes. En mi poder tengo el libro rojo, el de los animales.

Ruslán dejó la maceta a un lado, otorgándole una última mirada antes de enfocarse en Gerardo, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Pero ese no es el libro que ayudará a Michelle. —Tomó su vaso de jugo—. ¿Lo tiene uno de los otros magos? —Y bebió un sorbo.

—Espera, ¿qué? No puedes hablar en serio. —Michelle, hasta ese momento atento a la planta, se giró a Gerardo—. Si ese libro rojo no me hace humano, ¿entonces cuál es? ¿Quién lo tiene?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mi —dijo Angie, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadora.

—El libro que buscan lo tiene Padre Tiempo. Vive en Canadá desde hace varios siglos.

—¡Canadá! —Bárbara tuvo que dejar su plato a un lado y beber un sorbo del vino para pasar la sorpresa que esa información le dejó—. Eso es mucho más lejos de lo que se tenía planeado...

—Pero si es para hacerme humano, tendremos que ir —insistió Michelle. Sabía dónde quedaba Canadá, había visto un mapa, pero para él no le parecía gran cosa—. Además, podríamos usar los árboles mágicos. —Vio que más de uno se estremeció ante la perspectiva de volver a usar las raíces como hace rato.

—Como sea... —Ruslán carraspeó, viendo a Michelle coger otro pedazo de pizza—. Dijiste que eran tres libros, tú tienes el rojo que es de los animales. ¿Cuáles son los otros dos?

—¿Por qué no están los tres libros juntos? —interrogó Michelle con un hilo de queso uniendo su boca a la pizza—. Es un poco molesto tener que buscar cada libro a distintas partes del mundo cuando lo necesitas.

—Por seguridad, por supuesto —dijo el italiano con simpleza—. Esos libros contienen todos los secretos del mundo. Sería una total irresponsabilidad que uno solo sea el guardián.

—¿Cuál es su contenido? —Irina repitió la pregunta de Ruslán.

Dándose cuenta de que Angie no había tomado nada aparte del vino en todo ese tiempo, Gerardo le pasó una rebanada de pizza. Ella rodó los ojos pero de todos modos comió el pedazo ofrecido.

—Son tres libros. El libro rojo que está en mi poder pertenece a los animales. Todo tipo de especies conocidas y desconocidas por el hombre están en esas páginas. El libro blanco pertenece a los humanos, está custodiado por Padre Tiempo. Habla de la historia humana desde sus inicios...

—¿Hablas de...Adán y Eva? —preguntó asombrado Damián.

—_Infatti_* —dijo el italiano con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay del tercero? —Klaus estaba tan asombrado como los niños, sinceramente todavía se sentía incapaz de creer todo lo que este hombre decía.

—El libro negro...

—Es lo que los egipcios llaman el libro de la muerte —interrumpió Angie antes de que Gerardo pudiera dar la explicación.

Michelle intentó decir algo, solo que Ruslán se le adelantó.

—¿Libro de la muerte? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Aunque le hablaba a Angie, mantenía la mirada en Gerardo—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas tiene escrito? No tiene algo como revivir a los muertos o algo parecido... ¿o sí?

—Apuesto a que lo tiene Muerte —dijo Michelle, finalmente devorando su pedazo de comida—. Tendría sentido.

—No son esos sus verdaderos nombres, ¿cierto? —Bárbara dio una angustiosa mirada hacia Michelle—. Suena terrible llamarle de esa manera.

—Revivir muertos, matar, manipular almas, invocar demonios... —Gerardo se alzó de hombros, dando a entender que la lista era larga—. En realidad, los gemelos Ametty y Enoch son los guardianes de ese libro.

—¿Gemelos? —preguntó Damián confundido.

—Vida y muerte —entendió Irina.

¿Eran gemelos? Michelle había creído que, aparte de su magia, no tendrían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Se recostó contra Damián, agarrando el último triángulo antes que Ruslán, quien le miró mal por ello.

—Entonces..., ¿tendremos que ir a Canadá? ¿Cuándo?

—Imagino que mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor —opinó Ruslán, recostándose cómodamente—. ¿Sabes en qué parte de Canadá vive ese mago?

—Es de madrugada en Canadá —dijo Gerardo sabiendo que eso no le iba a gustar a la morena—. Pueden descansar o explorar el jardín un par de horas.

Angie bufó. Dejó el borde tostado de la pizza en la mesa y salió de la sala.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —dijo Damián después de que la morena salió de la estancia. Klaus suspiró.

—Es complicado —resignado, la siguió fuera de la sala, hacia el gran jardín.

Procurando no parecer preocupada por la marcha de Klaus tras Angie, Bárbara decidió enfocarse en Gerardo.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Llegamos de la nada y tan tarde. Seguro debe estar cansado... —Hizo un gesto hacia la oscuridad reinante afuera.

—Hablando de eso... Gerardo, ¿también hay magos del día y la noche? —Michelle observaba pensativo el cielo nocturno—. ¿Los conoces a todos?

Dado que no había una joven encargada en la casa del mago, Ruslán se levantó para recoger los utensilios usados y llevarlos a la cocina.

—No, claro que no. —Soltó una ligera risa ante la pregunta de Michelle—. Nuestro propósito es proteger la vida en general, sea humana, vegetal o animal. Los únicos magos que no están directamente relacionados son los guardianes de las estaciones, el mago elemental y los de la buena y mala suerte...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encontrar a Angie entre los terrenos de la casona no fue difícil. Su peculiar olor a fresa era fácil de seguir. Encontró a la morena sentada en un banco de piedra que era rodeado por altos setos. Angie estaba encorvada, frotándose la frente para ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza. Su cabello, que mantenía recogido en un moño, ahora estaba suelto dejando a la vista sus orejas que estaban planas contra su cráneo y la cola colgaba sin ganas a su lado.

Klaus sintió pena por ella al verla tan derrotada.

—¿Angie? —La morena trató de recomponerse cuando escuchó a Klaus.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Eso no importa. Deberías quedarte con Michelle —regañó suavemente, limpiándose disimuladamente las traicioneras lágrimas que se le escaparon.

—Michelle está bien acompañado. Me preocupas tú. —Se sentó al lado de Angie, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Sé que toda esta situación te pone muy tensa. Si tan sólo hablamos con Michelle...

—No —cortó de una sin darle la opción de seguir con esa idea—. Está mucho mejor sin saber la verdad, Lo has criado bien tu solo, así debe seguir. —El alemán sonrió brevemente por el cumplido—. Sólo quiero que esto termine.

—Ya has hecho bastante. —Trató de consolarla—. Esto se está tornando muy peligroso para ti. Si tu jefe se entera...

—¡Cállate! No seas imprudente —reprochó, mirando hacia los lados temiendo que el demonio pudiera salir de entre les sombras en cualquier segundo. Cuando no pasó nada, se permitió respirar otra vez—. Escucha, no haré más drama, en serio, fue solo un momento de debilidad. Iremos a Canadá, Michelle cambiará y me iré. Esta vez te prometo que no volveré.

—Pero Angie...

—Klaus, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil —suplicó con voz derrotada.

—De acuerdo. —Le pasó el brazo por los menudos hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo para compartir calor, así se quedaron un rato hasta que Klaus alegó que ya era tiempo de volver. Ella se quedó un rato más afuera, el lugar era pacífico y no tenía ganas de incomodar a los demás que parecían estarlo pasando bien con Gerardo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruslán había observado un poco la cocina antes de comenzar a lavar los platos y vasos. Era metódico y cuidadoso, en Japón eran pocas, por no decir nunca, las veces que iba a las cocinas pero estando en Rusia solía pasar una que otra vez con Bard observándolo cocinar y pidiéndole que le contara cosas de cuando estaba en la milicia y vivía en USA. Se sentía cómodo, cálido, en una cocina aunque no tuviera interés en el arte. Pero estaba enteramente seguro de que no sería tan desastroso como sus padres.

Lavó todo diligentemente y empezó a secarlo cuando sintió el olor de Gerardo, tensándolo un poco. No entendía bien su reacción, así que trató de relajarse un poco.

—Es agradable estar aquí —comentó al sentirlo en la estancia—. Me recuerda a la casa de campo de mi padre en Rusia.

—¿En serio? —Gerardo estaba guardando la botella de vidrio que bebieron con la pizza en una alacena con otro montón de botellas, algunas vacías, otras llenas. El italiano se acercó para lavar las copas hondas—. La vegetación en Rusia es fuerte, hermosa cuando llega la primavera.

—Es más frío. —Terminó un plato y tomó otro—. Solo me refería a la cocina. Es tibia. Cálida. Cómoda. De todos los lugares, me gusta estar en una cocina. —Hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. No esencialmente comiendo u haciendo algo, no soy diestro en ello. Pero, no sé, me hace sentir que estoy en casa. —Sonrió, con una pequeña mirada de reojo hacia Gerardo—. Sí, suena un poco raro...

—Para nada. La cocina es el corazón de una casa. —Terminó de lavar las copas, cuidadosamente las secó con un trapo mullido—. Puedes venir cuando quieras a hacerme compañía, disfruto mucho de las visitas.

—Gracias... En verdad me encantaría. ¿Recibes muchas visitas a menudo? —Finalmente acabó, y tomó los platos apilados—. ¿Dónde coloco esto?

—La mayoría son vecinos o gente cerca de la ciudad, les gusta comprar mis verduras frescas. La señora que vive a medio kilómetro siempre me trae pastel de calabaza. —Miró los platos que Ruslán sostenía. Caminando directo hacia él, tomó entre sus manos los platos. Estirándose, los almacenó en un estante por encima de la cabeza del joven—. Gracias por tu ayuda, bambino.

—Ah... de nada... —Ruslán tragó duro ante la extrema cercanía de Gerardo. Su olor inundó sus fosas nasales, y por un minuto su mente permaneció en blanco sin saber qué decir u hacer. Tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia un lado para no mirar directamente su rostro, de esa forma esperaba ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. En cuanto Gerardo se alejó, con sutileza Ruslán acarició su pecho, esperando de esa forma calmar sus latidos—. ¿Y... los otros magos? ¿Nu-nunca tienen contacto entre ustedes o algo así?

—Muy poco en realidad. Cada mago prefiere estar por su cuenta. —El italiano se alejó de Ruslán sin notar su azoramiento—. Algunos como Enoch y Ametty son bastante ermitaños. Verano es un tipo extremadamente sociable, le gusta ir de fiesta en fiesta.

—¿Y... qué hay de ti? —Ruslán carraspeó, prefiriendo caminar por la cocina, mirando sin realmente ver los muebles y decoraciones que la conformaban—. Es decir, aun cuando te visitan los vecinos y alguna que otra persona, ¿te gusta permanecer en casa o prefieres... ir a reuniones o fiestas?

—Nah. —Desestimó el pelinegro con una sonrisa—. Me agradan las reuniones con amigos, cosas sencillas donde podamos tomar vino y comer queso, pero en realidad me gusta viajar por las raíces. —Se rio ante el estremecimiento de Ruslán—. Siempre voy a selvas vírgenes, esos bosques que aún no han sido tocados por el hombre y disfruto de acostarme en el pasto. Escuchar a la naturaleza crecer a mi alrededor.

Ruslán giró su cuerpo hacia Gerardo, apoyando la cintura en la encimera.

—En verdad te tomas en serio lo de ser guardián de la naturaleza. —Guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo es? Es decir, lo que hiciste en el salón con la planta... es asombroso, y una gran responsabilidad.

—Es una gran responsabilidad. Sin mí, toda la vegetación de la tierra se marchitaría en unos pocos días. —Entre sus manos formó una esfera de luz verde, mostrando todo el globo terráqueo. Había zonas frondosas que fácilmente identificaban los bosques, y las menos verdosas señalaban los desiertos.

Ruslán se acercó, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba ese pequeño despliegue de magia. Era hermoso, maravilloso, y movido por su curiosidad, estiró un dedo hacia ello, era como pasar tu mano ante un reflector.

—Increíble... —susurró—. ¿Y puedes... sentir todo? ¿Absolutamente todo? ¿Incluso cuando talan algún árbol o... le hacen algo malo a una planta?

—No todo. Siento con demasiada intensidad los incendios y temblores. —Dejó que la esfera girara un momento entre ellos. Miró pensativo los espacios que quedaban en verde, eran pocos los espacios frondosos—. El hombre ha talado sin misericordia la mayoría de los bosques para construir sus grandes ciudades. —Señaló varios puntos del planeta donde Ruslán pudo ver qué, en efecto, donde estaban ubicadas las grandes ciudades apenas había verde, en comparación a la selva amazónica que se veía exuberante de vida.

—¿No puedes hacer más por ello? —cuestionó, su mirada directa hacia el rostro de Gerardo—. Hacer que crezcan más... ¿Cómo funciona exactamente tu magia? Me refiero, ¿cuáles son tus límites?

—El pequeño truco que hice con la maceta no lo puedo realizar tan a menudo como yo quisiera. La planta necesita nutrirse, crecer lentamente para fortalecerse. Mi magia la ayuda a crecer. —Hizo desaparecer la esfera de luz, la estancia volvió a su luz amarillenta en vez del resplandor verde que antes la iluminaba—. Además, si empiezo a hacer crecer árboles a diestra y siniestra, los humanos lo notaría y sería muy extraño.

—Pues, visto de esa forma, lo es. —Ruslán imaginaba los titulares que aparecerían en las noticias ante un acontecimiento como ese—. Sabes, todo es tan insólito... Ojalá mi padre estuviera aquí, escuchando. Es muy incrédulo, un hombre de ciencia y lógica. Nunca creería algo como esto si se lo contara.

—Algunos hombres son incapaces de entender lo que no pueden explicar —dijo con simpleza. Era algo que había pasado a lo largo de la historia y seguiría pasando—. O quizás por miedo a lo que no puede comprender, se vuelva violento. ¿Acaso no has oído sobre las cacerías de brujas en la edad media? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Un evento muy conocido durante esa época. Afortunadamente no tuviste que vivir en esa época —bromeó Ruslán, compartiendo la sonrisa—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando supieron que podías hacer magia? ¿Vienen a visitarte también?

La sonrisa del italiano titubeó por un segundo. Pensar en sus padres... era difícil. Con el paso de los años su recuerdo se hacía cada vez más difuso, tampoco tenía un fresco para admirarlos.

—Ellos están muertos desde hace muchos siglos —murmuró con una media sonrisa al recordar algunos momentos felices—. Tenían una pequeña granja... Siempre los ayudaba, y sin saberlo mi magia influenciaba sus cultivos. Nunca teníamos problemas con las cosechas. Cuando fui realmente consciente de mi poder, hice un jardín de flores para mi madre. Le gustaba sentarse a oler la fragancia de las rosas, sobre todo cuando su avanzada edad no le permitió seguir trabajando en el campo.

—Lo lamento. —Ruslán bajó la mirada, apenado por haber hecho recordar algo triste a Gerardo—. Imagino que ellos... Espera un momento, dijiste ¿siglos? —Sí, debía ser un error, había escuchado mal la palabra. Gerardo era un hombre joven, debía rondar los 20, mayor que él claramente, pero incluso menor que Klaus—. Lo siento, creo que he escuchado mal lo que dijiste... Es imposible que tú—

El pelinegro mayor rio ante la confusión de Ruslán.

—¿Sorprendido? —Palmeó la cabeza del japonés con cariño—. Créeme, no es imposible. Increíble pero no imposible.

—Pero... Pero luces joven y lindo. ¿Cómo es posible? —Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Ruslán se sonrojó furiosamente—. E-es decir, no es que me parezcas lindo o algo, es decir, sí, eres atractivo pero también luces joven y..., bueno, yo... —Cuánto deseaba Ruslán esconder la cabeza entre la maleza que rodeaba la casa.

Gerard le apretó las mejillas a Ruslán en un gesto bastante infantil.

—Tú también eres lindo. Volvamos con los demás, se supone que soy... —Un inesperado bostezo lo interrumpió a mitad de frase—. Oh, _mi dispiace_... Se supone que soy el anfitrión.

Ruslán le tomó la mano, aún con las mejillas rojas.

—No es necesario. No nos molestaría si fueras a descansar, es lo justo tomando en cuenta la hora. V-ve a dormir.

—Supongo que un par de horas de sueño no me hará daño. Iré a despedirme de los demás.

Dejando escapar un segundo bostezo, Gerardo se dirigió a la sala. Klaus estaba de vuelta pero Angie todavía debía seguir afuera porque no la veía por ningún lugar cercano. Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y un "_Buona notte_". También les invitó a sentirse como si estuvieran en su casa y puso a disposición la cocina en caso de que tuvieran hambre.

Bárbara le agradeció su hospitalidad, y mientras los demás discutían qué iban a hacer a continuación, Michelle, invadido por la curiosidad, se alejó para husmear el hogar. Sabía que no debía hacerlo por educación, pero era la vivienda de un tipo que hacía, magia, magia de verdad y no podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Lo primero que encontró luego de abrir algunas puertas fue la biblioteca, supuso él por la gran cantidad de libros en los estantes. Michelle se acercó, tomó uno al azar y lo hojeó, arrugando el ceño al ver el extraño lenguaje...

—Un minuto... —susurró. Reconocía el lenguaje. Algunos términos científicos que usaba el abuelo Vladimir estaban en ese idioma—. Es latín... Todo está escrito en latín. —Pero era una lengua muerta. ¿Qué hacía Gerardo con un libro así? ¿Realmente hablaba ese lenguaje?

Sin encontrar algo que llamara su atención –todo estaba o en latín o italiano, y algunos pocos textos en inglés–, Michelle pasó junto a la ventana e iba a seguir de largo si no hubiese notado a Angie, o parte de su figura, a través de ella en el jardín.

Cuando Klaus volvió, no dijo mucho respecto a ella y de lo que hablaron. Todo lo que la rodeaba era un misterio para él. Ni siquiera Klaus le respondió la pregunta sobre si ella conoció a sus padres. Angie era como él, tenía rasgos de gato, tal vez ella y su madre se conocieron o Angie pudo haber escuchado de ella. No lo sabía...

O puede que...

No. Michelle sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de la ventana. Era una locura pensar que pudieran estar emparentados. No tenían muchos rasgos en común, y lo más importante, Angie lucía muy joven, como mucho era algunos años mayor que Damián.

—Es totalmente imposible algo así. —Empezaba a creer que necesitaba una siesta de media ¿noche? Eso le quitaría las ideas locas que empezaba a tener.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

*_La mia vita, benvenuto_: Mi vida, bienvenido/a

*_Mamma mia_: Madre mía.

*_Mi dispiace, amore mio_: Lo siento, amor mío.

*_Infatti_: En efecto.

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

Gerardo apenas logró dormir cuatro horas, demasiado consciente de que si dormía mucho más se haría muy tarde para ir a Canadá. Por el momento esas pocas horas deberían bastar. Con ojos cansados, dio un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche. Eran las tres de la mañana, con un suspiro cansado contó las horas de diferencia con Canadá.

—Seis horas. Son las... nueve de la noche en Canadá. —Bostezando, terminó por levantarse de la cama.

En su camino al pasillo, se topó con Ruslán. Al chico prácticamente le brillaron los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola... Eh, ¿ya has dormido? Aún no amanece... y creo que Michelle ha ocupado un cuarto para dormir —dijo, mirando en la dirección por la que venía.

—Apenas lo suficiente, pero es mejor irnos ahora. Son las nueve de la noche en Canadá. —Soltó otro bostezo—. Voy a cambiarme. ¿Podrías avisar a los demás de nuestra partida?

—De acuerdo. —Asintió, y bajó al salón donde sabía estaban los demás.

En cuanto Ruslán les comunicó la novedad, subió de nuevo para despertar a Michelle. Esta vez fue un poco más sencillo, despertarlo cuando estaban en Japón se tornó una odisea pues si se descuidaban un poco, el chico volvía a recostarse en el futón y dormir hasta que Ruslán tuvo que mojarle el rostro con agua.

Finalmente todos estuvieron listos, el equipaje a un lado mientras esperaban a Gerardo.

—¿Dijo que eran las nueve en Canadá? —Michelle bostezó un poco—. Tendríamos todos que tomar algo para dormir.

—Esto de los cambios de horario me están mareando —murmuró Irina—. No tengo nada de sueño pero veo todo oscuro afuera y siento que debería estar durmiendo.

—Son las... —Damián contó con los dedos—. Once de la mañana en Japón.

—Casi es la hora de almuerzo —comentó Klaus, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para mantener el calor. Por suerte, ahí en la Toscana la brisa no era fría.

—Podemos comer en algún restaurante cuando lleguemos a Canadá —sugirió Damián mirando a su madre, esperando aprobación.

—Por las circunstancias, sería algo factible. Pero ya escuchaste a Ruslán, son las nueve de la noche en Canadá. Tendríamos que asegurarnos de hallar algo abierto y luego, tomar algo para dormir. —Bárbara suspiró, mirando al exterior—. Irina tiene razón. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acostumbrar pronto a nuestro cuerpo al cambio de horario.

—Michelle ya lo aprovechó. —Señaló al chico que trataba de quitarse el sueño al frotarse los ojos.

El castaño le observó ceñudo.

—Técnicamente sería mi siesta de media mañana. Además, el clima está delicioso y la cama era muy cómoda...

—Es bueno saber que la cama era cómoda —comentó Gerardo, entrando a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos—. ¿Dónde está Angie?

—Afuera, impaciente —respondió Klaus.

—Era de esperarse. Vamos, les abriré un árbol para que puedan llegar a Canadá sin problemas.

Todos tomaron su equipaje, y siguieron a Gerardo fuera del hogar. Michelle esperaba volver allí con el sol en su punto más alto, en plena oscuridad no podría apreciar cuán hermoso sería el lugar. Se mantuvo entre Damián y su padre, Bárbara iba al frente con Gerardo, charlando respecto al cuidado de las plantas, en tanto el último era Ruslán ayudando Irina con su maleta y la propia. Llegados al árbol que ocuparían, se pudo oír un leve gemido del grupo al momento en que Gerardo abrió el pasaje. Esta vez fue Bárbara quién se ofreció primero, seguido por los jóvenes y el resto de adultos, Michelle no pudo evitar que su cola se erizara ante la sensación de gusanos caminando por su cuerpo, si bien sabía que ninguno corría por su cuerpo.

Tenían la ventaja de que todo estaba oscuro y nadie pudo verlos llegar. Cuando alcanzaron lo que lucía como una zona comercial, buscaron una posada donde quedarse y dejar las maletas antes de ir por un restaurante. Gerardo optó por acompañarlos a comer, después de eso volvería a dormir, todavía se sentía con sueño. Por suerte, cerca del hotel donde se hospedaban quedaba un restaurante que abría hasta muy entrada la noche. Dado que habían pocos clientes a esa hora de la noche, la comida no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar.

.

.

.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos charlando, Angie se escabulló un momento, se acercó a la barra donde preguntó por un teléfono. Al fondo del restaurante, cerca de los baños, se instaló uno del cual Angie pudo llamar.

Mientras caminaba al área de los baños, pensó en cuanto había crecido Michelle en todo ese tiempo que no lo había visto. 16 años no pasaban en vano. La última vez que vio al niño era una cosita demasiado diminuta que apenas podía abrir sus ojos y ahora era todo un jovencito, muy bien cuidado. Claramente había tomado la mejor decisión al dejarlo al cuidado de Klaus. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Michelle se hubiera quedado a su lado, si lo hubiera criado ella? Mejor no pensar en eso.

Llegando al teléfono, marcó automáticamente el número que se sabía de memoria. Esperó un largo rato hasta que la voz de Levoch se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

—Hola, soy Angie...

—¡_Mon petite*_! —saludó el francés con entusiasmo, aliviado de por fin recibir una llamada de ella—. Estaba preocupado. ¿Llegaste a tu destino?

—Algo así...

—¿Qué sucede, _mon amour*_? —preguntó con cuidado el francés, temía que algo malo hubiera pasado.

—Michelle... ha crecido —dijo escuetamente. No sabía cómo expresar todos los sentimientos que tenía, menos decirlos por teléfono. Escuchó a Levoch soltar un jadeo.

—¿Cómo es Michelle? —En verdad se sentía curioso. Había tenido por muy corto tiempo al niño en sus brazos.

—Es... Tiene rasgos asiáticos, y el cabello castaño. Se parece mucho a Shin —comenzó a jugar con el grueso cable del auricular.

—Pero...

—Pero también se parece mucho a mí. Temo que pueda descubrirlo.

—Oh, _chérie*_. —Suspiró, sabiendo el gran conflicto emocional en el que se encontraba—. Creí que después de tantos años podrías decirle la verdad.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. Está mucho mejor con Klaus, verlo ahora tan grande y saludable me reafirma lo que ya sabía. Levoch... —Su voz sonó insegura ahora, se tomó un momento para reunir el valor suficiente y preguntar—. Él...

—Aún tienes tiempo, _mon amour_. Aquí estamos cubiertos y no ha surgido ningún trabajo importante pero no debes tardar —le advirtió—. No debes darle motivos para ser castigada.

—Terminaré lo antes posible —aseguró—. Me mantendré en contacto.

—Cuídate.

Con eso, se colgó la llamada y Angie apoyó la frente en la pared sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de respirar, todo sería mucho más fácil pero tenía que cumplir con Michelle, después de eso podría volver a su pequeño infierno personal. Al menos Michelle podría vivir la tranquila vida que siempre deseó para él.

.

.

.

Después de eso, volvieron a la posada, donde se dividieron los cuartos: Ruslán y Gerardo compartirían una habitación, y después Irina y Angie usarían otra. Dado la relación que tenían, Bárbara no tuvo problema en compartir una con Klaus, independientemente pronto serían esposos, dejando de esa forma Michelle y Damián con una cuarta habitación. El castaño estaba aliviado con que el cuarto de Ruslán y Gerardo estuviera en medio a la de su padre. No que esperaba hacer cosas ilícitas con Damián, sin embargo...

Michelle se asomó por la ventana, observando las calles. No le había preguntado a Gerardo qué zona de Canadá era esa. Lo único que sabía del país era que su capital se llamaba Quebec. ¿Estarían en la capital, o por los alrededores? Aunque muchas tiendas estaban cerradas a esas horas de la noche, las personas transitaban en muchas direcciones.

—Este lugar tiene más actividad nocturna que en Rusia... —comentó a Damián, mirándolo por sobre su hombro—. Ojalá pasen las horas pronto, quiero ver cómo se ve en el día.

El rubio terminó de quitarse la camisa. Caminando hasta donde estaba Michelle, también se asomó por la ventana.

—Tienes razón. Este lugar no parece una ciudad grande pero hay bastante actividad nocturna. Tal vez estemos en las afueras de una ciudad. —Se inclinó para mirar mejor—. No parece haber edificios grandes por acá.

—Con algo así, me provoca salir a dar un paseo. —Michelle se giró para enfrentarlo, por un instante quedándose quieto al ver su pecho desnudo. No era la primera vez, pero seguía causando un efecto nervioso en él, y no pudo contener sus manos que pronto se colocaron en su cintura—. Solo que no quiero perderme, no tengo ni idea de en dónde estamos...

—Podemos dar un paseo mañana, con los demás. —Pasó su mano, ligeramente fría, por la mejilla de Michelle acunando su rostro. Se inclinó dejando un beso en su frente—. Podemos explorar a la luz del día.

—Quiero que exploremos todo lo posible. —Las manos de Michelle acariciaron su piel, deslizándose a su espalda, encerrando finalmente su cuerpo entre sus brazos, de ese modo descansó el mentón en su pecho—. No todos los días estamos en un país nuevo, y menos uno como Canadá. La verdad nunca creí que estaría en tierra canadiense alguna vez en la vida.

Damián acarició el suave cabello marrón, siempre con cuidado de no tocar las orejas. Era un poco difícil cuando estas se movían constantemente.

—De acuerdo. Cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad, quizás podamos viajar solos —dijo como una promesa a largo plazo. Damián sinceramente no tenía ganas de dar la vuelta al mundo—. Por ahora, deberíamos tratar de descansar y adaptarnos al horario de Canadá, por el momento. —Enmarcó el rostro de Michelle con sus dos manos, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró Michelle, manteniendo su rostro neutral. No estaba seguro de saber por qué sentía un poco de decepción. Decidió ignorarlo, e ir a su maleta para buscar un pijama. Luego entró al baño, y salió diez minutos después. Se recostó en la cama, viendo a Damián desde allí—. ¿Crees que ese mago haga el cambio mañana? Oh, bueno, en unas horas cuando vayamos a verle... Tengo un poco de nervios. Gerardo nunca dijo cómo sería.

—En verdad espero que podamos hacerlo mañana. Esa mujer en verdad se ve ansiosa de irse. —Damián aprovechó el momento en que Michelle usó el baño para terminar de ponerse el pijama. Se sentó un momento en la cama del castaño para hablar un rato antes de dormir.

—¿Por qué hará esto? —Michelle usó los brazos para levantarse un poco—. Me refiero..., tengo tanta curiosidad de saber de qué me conoce realmente. Pero es un poco difícil acercarse a ella, se ve un poco intimidante.

—Es como un gato de la calle. —Sólo después de que soltó ese comentario se dio cuenta de que podría sonar ofensivo para Michelle—. Quiero decir, que es arisca y está a la defensiva, como los gatos callejeros, listos para arañarte si te acercas demasiado.

Pero eso causó gracia en Michelle, quien soltó una risa pequeña.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Es una buena razón para mantenerse lejos... —Estiró la mano, tomando la de Damián. No dijo nada, acariciando sus dedos, y entonces hizo una petición—. ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche? Quiero decir, aquí. —Tocó su propia cama.

Damián miró preocupado hacia la puerta. Sabía de primera mano lo celoso que era el señor Klaus con sus hijos. Los últimos meses se había contenido quizás por pedido de su madre.

—¿Crees que deberíamos?

—Por favor, Dam... —Michelle le miró suplicante, llevándose su mano a los labios y dejando un beso en los nudillos del rubio—. Solo por esta noche, y solo dormiremos, no haremos nada malo. Quiero... sentirte a mi lado, es todo.

Como cualquier adolescente hormonal, el rubio fue incapaz de negarse a esa mirada. Michelle podía ser realmente persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

—De acuerdo. —Recostándose en la estrecha cama junto al castaño, los jóvenes se acomodaron de modo que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus torsos bastante juntos, la cabeza de Michelle terminó por apoyarse en el brazo de Damián a modo de almohada.

Estando así de cerca, el alemán pudo apreciar los apetecibles labios del menor. Estando a esa distancia y en contacto con su cuerpo, no pudo resistirse a besarlo. Michelle recibió el beso con gusto, muy pocas veces se podían dar la libertad de un momento así debido a su padre. El joven rodeó el cuello de Damián con su brazo, apegándolo más, consciente de su calor, sus cuerpos en contacto y sus olores entremezclándose. En un inicio el olor de Damián le molestaba un poco, pero con el tiempo se había ido acostumbrándose a él, aunque a veces no sintiera que sus olores se compenetraban bien. No era algo que le fuera a confesar jamás a Damián.

Sabiendo que era mejor no llevar las cosas muy lejos, se separó un poco, y sonrió.

—Extrañaba esto... Casi nunca tenemos un momento así.

—Son pocos los momentos que podemos estar realmente solos —concordó con el menor, robando otro pequeño beso. Apretó a Michelle contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Le gustaba hacer eso, estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Por eso quisiera ya ser mayor de edad, espero que con eso mi padre nos deje en paz. —Michelle recostó la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de Damián—. Pero mientras, no me molesta robar momentos así, a hurtadillas. Me gusta que estemos así.

—Una vez que comience a trabajar, podría ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un lugar para nosotros dos —pensó Damián en voz alta. Mientras hablaban, trataba de no mirar a Michelle a la cara. Sus ojos en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto resplandecían como los ojos de los gatos, le daba una sensación de escalofrío.

—¿En serio? ¿Una casita para nosotros? —Eso a Michelle le parecía divertido y tierno, abrazando a Damián con grandes expectativas al respecto—. Eso suena maravilloso. Tener nuestra propia casa, solo nosotros dos, y tal vez una mascota. Me gusta.

—Mmm, una casa suena demasiado convencional. ¿Qué tal un apartamento? En Alemania. La casa Feudal es hermosa, lo admito, pero está alejada del pueblo. Me gustaría algo más céntrico, en una ciudad.

Un pequeño ceño, no profundo, apareció en la expresión de Michelle, denotando su inseguridad. Le gustaba una casa, una casita pequeña, cálida y acogedora. Y aunque le agradaba la idea de vivir en una ciudad, prefería algo un poco más... apartado, como una zona anexa. Sin embargo, el problema estaba en el país escogido. Michelle no tenía nada en contra de Alemania, era el lugar que vio nacer a su padre, a Bárbara, a Damián pero Michelle no sentía que pudiera pertenecer allí.

—Me gustaría pasar un tiempo en América —dijo en una voz baja—. Quiero perfeccionar mis clases, ser un verdadero enfermero... y, no sé, tengo curiosidad por ese lugar.

—América —dijo pensativamente—. Supongo que podríamos vivir un tiempo aquí, mientras terminar tus estudios. He oído grandes cosas de New York. Sería interesante vivir ahí.

—¿En serio? —Se emocionó Michelle, sus ojos brillando con ilusión mientras observaba el rostro de Damián—. Oh, eso sería maravilloso. Ya quiero que todo eso suceda... —murmuró, y soltó un pequeño bostezo. No se contuvo al dejar un beso en el cuello de Damián, justo donde sentía su pulso—. Un... Un apartamento, tú y yo, quizás una mascota... Suena un futuro muy bonito. —Recostó la cabeza en su hombro—. Te quiero, Dam...

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró contra su cabello. Terminaron por dormirse abrazados el uno al otro, con una cálida sensación rodeándoles.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que Ruslán se despertó, estaba en una cama muy agradable y se sentía tibio. Despertó sonriendo. Parpadeó varias veces, y tuvo frente a sí la espalda de Gerardo, aún recostado en la cama. Oh..., cierto, habían compartido habitación. Ruslán se removió, de pronto incómodo, dándose cuenta con horror de una pequeña tienda formada sobre su pelvis.

Apresurado en que Gerardo no vea ese detalle, para nada ignorante de la razón, se levantó y encerró en el baño tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido. Agradeció que hubiera calefacción en los baños. Se quitó la ropa y entró dentro de la ducha, tratando de quitarse ese pequeño problema. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con su mano para acallar cualquier gemido, finalmente alcanzando su liberación. Tuvo que quedarse un poco más adentro, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. No le sorprendió encontrar a Gerardo despierto, pero no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

—Buenos días —saludó camino a su equipaje por una muda de ropa—. ¿Te desperté? —cuestionó, la preocupación de haber hecho algún ruido indecente y que Gerardo le haya oído causaba un malestar en su estómago.

—Sólo el sonido del agua —respondió, soltando un enorme bostezo mientras una de sus manos viajaba a su abdomen para rascarse—. Creo que tenemos tiempo de un buen desayuno antes de ir con Padre Tiempo.

Ruslán asintió, ocultando su inmenso alivio.

—¿En qué parte de Canadá estamos? —No se había tomado el tiempo en echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero desde su posición, estaban en una zona muy comercial—. Esto no es la capital, ¿cierto?

—Estamos cerca de la frontera con Estados Unidos. —Estirándose, el italiano terminó por levantarse de la cama. Dado que sólo estaba llevando una camiseta y calzones para dormir, Ruslán pudo apreciar el torso de Gerardo. Tenía vello en el pecho y una línea de vello se dibujaba desde su ombligo, marcando un tentador camino hasta su pelvis—. Estamos cerca de las cataratas del Niágara.

Tarde se dio cuenta Ruslán que había estado mirando el cuerpo de Gerardo con la boca abierta. Avergonzado por esa actitud, se apresuró a vestirse. Lo que menos quería era continuar desnudo en ese momento. Tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar otra vez. ¿Qué había dicho Gerardo? Ah, sí, el Niágara.

—Estoy seguro de que los demás querrán visitarlo. Hemos escuchado mucho al respecto. Es una..., eh, maravilla, dicen.

—Una de las grandes maravillas del mundo —dijo el mago con entusiasmo—. No es por quitarle mérito al Taj Mahal, pero la tierra puede crear los paisajes más hermosos sin duda —Tomando un par de prendas de su sencilla maleta, se adentró en el baño para asearse.

Ruslán suspiró en cuanto Gerardo entró al baño. Se dio un pellizco muy fuerte que casi le sacó un par de lágrimas, esperaba que el dolor le distrajera de pensamientos indebidos. Era un mago, era mayor que él, quizás hasta Gerardo no tendría interés. No podría estar pensando en él de esa manera.

—Vamos, espabila —se regañó en voz baja, sumando un suéter a su vestimenta.

Para su horror, se dio cuenta que si su papá Kenshi se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, le daría un premio. Todo era culpa de él.

.

.

.

El grupo se reunió en el salón una media hora después, alistados para ir a desayunar algo. Michelle iba tomado de la mano de Damián, caminando justo atrás de Gerardo.

—¿Es normal que tenga un poco de nervio por ver a Tiempo? —preguntó a nadie en específico—. Gerardo, ¿cómo es él?

—Tiene la irritante costumbre de hacer todo a su propio tiempo, así que no se desesperen si tarda en responder una pregunta o se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar el té —advirtió, sobre todo para Angie, sabiendo lo ansiosa que estaba.

—Papi —llamó Irina—. ¿Podemos comer esas cosas que llaman pancakes? Anoche, los vi en el menú del desayuno.

—Supongo que no hay problema con eso. —Miró alrededor, preguntando si alguien quería algo diferente.

—No me molestaría una ración de tocino frito y un par de huevos —comentó Damián.

—Ugh, Eso es mucha grasa. Te van a salir granos en la cara —amonestó Irina, tan sólo por fastidiar al rubio.

—Deja de molestarlo, Irina. —Michelle rodeó el brazo de Damián con los suyos en una actitud protectora, mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana.

—Niños, niños, compórtense. —Suspiró Bárbara.

Ruslán iba de último en el grupo, echando un vistazo a las tiendas a su alrededor. De día, Ontario lucía como una ciudad muy parecida a Moscú, a excepción por sus características arquitecturas. Era muy fácil perderse allí... Estaban próximos a llegar a un restaurante cuando tuvo la desagradable suerte de notar a una pareja, dos chicos jóvenes, en cosas indebidas en un callejón, parcialmente ocultos por un vertedero de basura comunal. ¿Cómo es que sucedían este tipo de situación a plena luz del día? De inmediato Ruslán apartó la mirada, sonrojado y con algo de calor a pesar de sus manos frías.

Sintió alivio en cuanto entraron al restaurante.

—Gerardo, ¿te quedarás con nosotros después de ver a Tiempo? —escuchó que preguntaba Michelle.

—Debería volver. No puedo dejar tanto tiempo mis plantas descuidadas —murmuró preocupado—. Algunas necesitan muchos cuidados.

—Estoy segura de que tus plantas sobrevivirán un día o dos sin ti —contestó Angie, poco interesada. Al igual que Michelle, la morena ocultaba sus orejas gracias a su conservador sombrero mientras que su cola permanecía firme alrededor de su cintura como un extravagante cinturón peludo.

Cada uno pidió un plato diferente, aunque Michelle decidió incluir tocinos y huevos como Damián. Dado que Angie estaba sentada a su lado contrario, Michelle dudó un momento a antes de dirigirse a ella. Después de todo, solo veía a su padre y Gerardo hacerlo...

—¿Cómo conociste a papá? No pareces ser alguien de Alemania.

—¿Lo dices por mi tono de piel? O quizás sea por mi baja estatura. —Sonrió de lado, sabiendo que su comentario estaba incomodando a Michelle—. En realidad, sí conocí a Klaus en Alemania. En ese tiempo vivía con Georg Wolfhart.

Michelle dio un vistazo de reojo a su padre. Bárbara lo tenía entretenido con una charla con Gerardo.

—Él casi no menciona a ese hombre. No nos habríamos enterado si no fuera porque tío Keso... Espera. —Michelle se interrumpió, toda su atención puesta en Angie. Tuvo que verla toda, o hasta donde la mesa le permitía, extrañado—. El abuelo dijo que papá no vivió con ese sujeto desde que era niño, pero tú luces incluso más joven que papá. ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?

—Recuerdo que Klaus era una adorable cosita en ese tiempo —comentó, ignorando la pregunta de Michelle—. Tenía esos enormes ojos verdes y apenas me llegaba al pecho. —Tomó un sorbo de su café negro. Dado que era un restaurante familiar en hora de desayuno, no le permitieron pedir nada con alcohol. Michelle seguía mirándola insistentemente, obviamente no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que respondiera—. Hace mucho que no me hacían esa pregunta, y ya olvidé mi fecha de nacimiento pero tengo mucha más edad de la que aparento.

—Pero... ¿tanto como para aparentar ser tan joven? —Ladeó la cabeza, y entonces se le ocurrió una razón—. ¿Es porque eres un gato completo? —preguntó en un susurro, temiendo ser escuchado por algún otro comensal.

Miró a Michelle directo a los ojos, la comida olvidada por el momento.

—No... Aun siendo un gato completo, eso no me hace inmortal. Tan sólo no sé cuándo será el día en que pueda morir.

Cierto escalofrío recorrió la columna de Michelle, causando que se removiera en su asiento. Agradecía que al menos no le quitara el apetito, pero algo en las palabras de Angie le resultaban... desconsoladoras, incluso triste. Aumentaba su curiosidad al respecto lo que ella era.

Aunque también le hacía cuestionarse si no estaba un poco chiflada.

—¿Qué quieres decir respecto a eso? Todos tenemos que morir, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para que el día que mueras tu alma no quede atrapada en un limbo.

Michelle iba a preguntarle algo más pero Irina llamó su atención.

—¡Mich! ¿Probaste el jarabe de arce? Si lo combinas con el tocino sabe delicioso.

—¿No que el tocino sacaba granos? —puyó Damián.

—No estaba hablando contigo —gruñó la pelinegra.

—Irina... —amonestó su padre.

Para cuando Michelle volteó para seguir hablando con Angie, la morena ya se había levantado de la mesa.

—Oigan... ¿a dónde se fue Angie? —Michelle echó un vistazo a su alrededor, esperando ver a la mujer en alguna parte del restaurante, sin éxito.

—La vi irse por ahí... —Ruslán le señaló un camino—, pero pasaron unas personas y la perdí de vista. Tal vez fue al baño.

Enfurruñado, Michelle volvió a hundirse en su asiento y terminar su plato. ¿Cómo pudo irse de esa manera? Ni siquiera la escuchó levantarse de la silla. Su última respuesta no había respondido del todo lo que quería saber. Si todos tenían que morir, ¿cómo es que ella parecía indicar no podía hacerlo?

.

.

.

Después de que todos terminaron su desayuno, Gerardo por fin los encaminó a la vivienda del tan nombrado Padre Tiempo, Angie ya los esperaba fuera del restaurante por lo que todos tomaron un camino que llevaba a las afueras del gran pueblo.

A esa distancia se podían ver unas cuantas casas alejadas de las construcciones más modernas. Llegaron a un camino de tierra por el que siguieron caminando hasta que lograron ver una casa, tenía un pequeño huerto a un lado y parecía haber un hombre anciano recostado en una mecedora, disfrutando del sol de la mañana. A Michelle el lugar le recordaba a las típicas casas de campo que veía ilustradas en los libros, sentía que le faltaban unas cuantas campesinas arando el huerto para completar el cuadro. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero con seguridad que no imaginaba así el hogar de un mago del tiempo. Parecía algo más típico para Gerardo.

Su atención fue directa al hombre recostado en la silla. Sí, era justo como había pensado que sería el sujeto: un hombre viejo y barbudo... solo que, mientras más se acercaban a él, más notaba la gran barba que tenía.

Estando frente a él, no pudo evitar exclamar:

—Mierda, ¡qué barba tan larga, abuelo!

—¡Michelle! —Ruslán le regañó, escandalizado por tan irrespetuosas palabras—. ¿No puedes tener un poco más de respeto?

—¿Él puede entendernos? —preguntó Irina de pronto, acordándose que estaban en una zona franco-canadiense, por lo tanto la mayoría de las personas hablaban francés.

—Puedo comprenderlos perfectamente, jovencita —dijo el hombre de larga barba, levantándose con bastante agilidad de la mecedora para abrazar a Gerardo. El pelinegro recibió el abrazo con gusto—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Padre Naturaleza. Los esperaba anoche.

—Hubiera sido demasiado rudo llegar a las once de la noche a tu casa —dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por ser llamado por su título de guardián. Volteándose al resto del grupo, hizo las presentaciones—. Les presento a Aldebarán, mejor conocido como Padre Tiempo.

Michelle se encargó de presentarlos a cada uno antes de dirigirse expresamente al nuevo mago.

—No luces como alguien viejo... Bueno, excepto la barba. Eso de que nos esperabas anoche, ¿puedes ver el futuro entonces? ¿Así funciona tu magia?

—¿Luzco viejo? —Aldebarán se acarició la barba larga mientras miraba a Gerardo.

—Ya te he dicho que te pareces a Merlín con esa cosa. —El italiano le palmeó el hombro a modo de consuelo—. Él puede ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro en sus muchas dimensiones.

—Asombroso —murmuró Damián.

—No nos quedemos aquí afuera. Pasen, pasen —invitó Aldebarán al interior de la casa. Todos se acomodaron lo mejor posible dentro de la estancia. Gerardo optó por sentarse en el sillón al lado de la única planta que había en la habitación, un regalo de su parte para Aldebarán, obviamente, de fácil cuidado y que requiriera poca agua.

—¿Todos los magos son así de extravagantes o sólo es él? —preguntó Klaus sin poder contenerse. Se sentó en un sillón con Irina y Bárbara a sus costados.

—Gerardo no es extravagante —defendió Ruslán sin poder evitarlo.

—El punto es que luces como un abuelito. —Michelle miraba casi hipnotizado la barba de Aldebarán. Era tan blanca, larga y con un aspecto suave... Sentía curiosidad por tocarla. Se esforzó en concentrarse en la razón por la que estaban allí—. Pero como sea, no es a eso que vinimos. Gerardo dijo que tienes un libro mágico para humanos, un libro que me hará completamente humano.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —dijo Aldebarán mientras iba a la cocina para buscar bocadillos y té.

—Tiempo es lo menos que tenemos —protestó Angie, hablando por primera vez. Aunque Gerardo le había dicho que debía ser paciente, no era tan fácil cumplirlo.

—Los mortales suelen ser tan impacientes. No se permiten disfrutar de la vida. —Con eso dejó al grupo en la sala. Desde la cocina se podía escuchar al hombre tarareando mientras preparaba la bandeja.

—¿Cuál vida? —gruñó la morena por lo bajo, terminando por sentarse en el reposa brazos del sillón que estaba ocupando Gerardo.

Y ahí estaba, Michelle quería volver a preguntarle lo que habían estado hablando en el restaurante antes de que ella literal le dejara con la duda. En todo el momento que anduvieron a casa de Aldebarán no se atrevió a hacerlo, pero no lo hubo olvidado.

—Creo que ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que él se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo. —Ruslán se arrebujó en el sillón, dirigiéndose a Gerardo.

—¿Crees que tardemos en hacer el cambio? —Fue Michelle quien preguntó.

—Es inevitable —suspiró Gerardo, poniéndose igualmente cómodo—. Aldebarán seguramente te hablará de los aspectos técnicos del ritual antes de proceder de cualquier manera.

—Entonces... —Irina se veía un poco escéptica sobre lo que iba a pasar—. ¿Van a usar alguna clase de magia ancestral o algo así?

—Los humanos pueden llegar a ser tan desconfiados. —Desde el marco de la puerta, Aldebarán traía una gran bandeja con una tetera y su juego de tacitas. Dejó que Gerardo le ayudara trayendo una segunda bandeja con galletas.

—¿Puede hacerlo o no? —Quiso saber Angie. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo ahí a su parecer

—Claro que puedo hacerlo. —Todos se quedaron expectantes pensando que diría algo más pero no fue así. En cambio sirvió el té a cada uno y les pasó su respectiva taza. Una vez terminado, se sentó en el único asiento libre que quedaba. Era una poltrona que obviamente era el puesto predilecto de Aldebarán, se veía bastante usado a diferencia de los otros muebles.

—Oiga, abuelo —llamó Michelle, luego de echar un vistazo a todos. Era obvio que la más impaciente era Angie—. Entiendo que sea el mago del tiempo y todo, pero nuestro tiempo es corto. ¿Por qué no empezamos con el cambio? —Y añadió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Me dolerá? —Sus orejas bajo su gorro se aplanaron en temor. Tenía miedo en sentir dolor. Lo odiaba.

—¿Alguien te dijo por qué es necesario el cambio? —preguntó primero que nada. Estiró su mano a una librería cercana de donde extrajo un grueso libro, con las páginas amarillentas y la cubierta de color blanco con decoraciones en dorado.

—Em. Si no lo hago, al morir mi alma quedará atrapada en un limbo. —Michelle ladeó la cabeza, de inmediato su atención quedando atrapada por el tomo que cogió Aldebarán—. ¿Es ese el supuesto libro? ¿Ese? —Sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a los dos magos presentes, incrédulo—. ¡Se ve como un libro normal!

—Bambino, no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Este libro, aunque creas que es poca cosa, esconde muchos secretos —dijo en tono misterioso Aldebarán—. Como decía, el procedimiento en realidad es bastante sencillo y no, no duele aunque creo que te sentirás extraño por un rato pero no podremos hacerlo hoy.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Klaus.

—Asumo que todos querrán estar presentes pero dado que va a ser llamada —dijo mirando directamente a Angie—. Sugiero que esperemos un par de días. —Las palabras del mago cayeron como una piedra en el estómago de la morena.

—No me van a llamar —dijo Angie, obstinada—. Podemos hacerlo ahora.

—Es mejor esperar —respondió el mago con calma.

—¿Esperar? Pero... ¿qué tanto tiempo?

Ruslán suspiró, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Bárbara aprovechó ese momento para hablar.

—Bueno, visto los acontecimientos, propongo que demos una vuelta por la cuidad.

—¿Dar una vuelta? —Aunque Michelle había estado emocionado por hacerlo, también deseaba poder andar libremente sin el gorro y el abrigo ligero que usaba para cubrir su cola—. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora? Estamos todos aquí.

—Pasear un poco por las calles no nos haría daño —insistió Bárbara apoyando su taza medio vacía sobre su regazo—. Además, ya oíste a Aldebarán. Tenemos que tener paciencia.

—Pero lo que quiero saber es por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora. —Michelle se cruzó de brazos.

Ruslán rodó los ojos y le dirigió una ceñuda mirada a Michelle.

—¿No es obvio? Porque algo ocurrirá. Es un mago del tiempo, seguro algo habrá visto. ¿Cierto? —cuestionó al mago—. Por eso no quieres hacerlo ahora.

—En cuanto estén todos reunidos, pueden volver. Para ese momento todo estará preparado para el ritual de cambio.

—Bien... —Dejando la taza en la mesa de centro, Klaus se levantó—. Entonces nos veremos en unos días.

—¿Podemos ir de compras? —Se entusiasmó en seguida Irina.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Japón. —Bárbara dijo más que nada a Klaus—. Por lo menos para asegurarles que estamos en Canadá y que tardaremos unos días más a lo previsto.

Ante eso, Ruslán se encogió en su puesto. Había logrado un gran trabajo en olvidarse de que prácticamente se fue sin permiso de Kenshi.

—Los abuelos no nos van a creer que hayamos llegado tan rápido a Canadá. —Michelle no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a Aldebarán, tocando su barba—. Sí que es real. ¿Cómo lograste tenerlo tan largo?

Damián tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír ante el movimiento atrevido de Michelle. Sólo a él se le ocurriría tocar la barba de un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer.

—No sólo a Canadá. Ellos deben creer que todavía estamos viajando en barco hacia el puerto de China. —Logró decir luego de carraspear.

—Muchos siglos dejándola crecer —admitió el mago con bastante orgullo—. No es fácil mantener una barba cuidada.

—¿Siglos? —Michelle cuestionó sorprendido, lo mismo que Bárbara.

Ruslán respondió en vez de Aldebarán o Gerardo.

—También dije lo mismo cuando lo supe anoche. Ellos pueden vivir muchísimo más que el humano común.

—¿Cómo, inmortales? —Con su deseo viéndose satisfecho, Michelle finalmente se alejó—. No es cierto... Es decir, tú..., bien... —Se rascó una mejilla. Aldebarán tenía una larga barba blanca, Gerardo poseía ganas en su cabello oscuro, muchas más a los que un joven de su aparente edad tendría—. Pero, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—En realidad, es más fácil hablar en siglos. Yo tengo apenas 15 siglos. —Se señaló a sí mismo Gerardo con una adorable sonrisa.

—Es el más joven del grupo.

—¿Joven del grupo? —preguntó Irina con una voz bastante chillona, asombrada por la edad de Gerardo—. ¿Cuántos se supone que tienes tú?

—Tantos años como la tierra misma. —Esa respuesta hizo que más de uno abriera la boca.

—¡Pero si la tierra tiene muchos años! —exclamó Michelle, saliendo de su estupor—. Yo quisiera pegarme un tiro...

—Michelle, por favor, no digas eso —regañó Bárbara, acongojada.

—En realidad, es algo admirable. —Ruslán murmuró, dando una mirada completa a Aldebarán. A excepción de la excéntrica barba, lucía joven.

—¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de ustedes? —Michelle se dirigió a ambos magos.

Gerardo y Aldebarán se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hacemos nada en particular.

—Algunos de nosotros vivimos bastante aislados de la civilización. —La misma casa de Padre Tiempo estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad.

—Somos susceptibles a la tecnología.

—Ya habrá que irnos. —Bárbara revisó su reloj de pulsera—. Tendremos que pedir prestado un teléfono si pretendemos avisar a Japón que estamos aquí.

Michelle suspiró.

—¿Cuándo exactamente tendremos que volver? —cuestionó a Aldebarán.

—Pueden volver en tres días. Con eso es suficiente —respondió el mago de larga barba sin titubear.

Angie se puso en pie. Desde que Aldebarán dijo que iba a ser llamada se retrajo por completo. La morena cruzó los brazos bajo sus senos, miró al mago con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es necesario esperar?

—Lo es —confirmó solemne—. Sé que no es lo que esperan, pero todo tiempo tiene un momento y lugar. —Asintió el antiguo guardián.

Todo el mundo se levantó, captando que era momento de irse.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su hogar, Aldebarán —agradeció Bárbara con una sonrisa—. Y por el té. No es por ofender a las cocineras que me han servido, pero Gerardo y usted hacen unos de los mejores que he probado. —Suspiró de gusto.

—Ella desde que está en Japón ha tomado aprecio por el té. —Se burló Michelle en un susurro—. ¿En serio serán tres días? —Enarcó una ceja hacia Aldebarán—. Luego no salgas con que «todavía no es el momento y lugar» —dijo, tratando de imitar la voz del mago.

—Vamos, Michelle. —Damián tomó la mano del castaño—. Será cuando tenga que ser. —Intentó consolarlo. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado poder ver a Michelle sin esas orejas pero suponía que esperar tres días en realidad no era un gran sacrificio.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran —despidió el mago con una gran sonrisa—. Adoro las visitas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

*_Mon petite_: Mi pequeña

*_Mon amour_: Mi amor.

*_Chérie_: Cariño.

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

Todos y cada uno, por excepción de Angie, se despidieron de Aldebarán, Michelle en un esfuerzo por no hacer notar la leve decepción que sentía. Se encaminaron a la zona comercial, Bárbara junto a Klaus e Irina al frente en dirección a las tiendas. Michelle respiró hondo para contagiarse del ánimo de su hermana por ir de compras, en tanto Ruslán iba al fondo junto a Gerardo.

En un momento Michelle se giró a Angie, algo apartada y callada del grupo desde que Aldebarán anunció que iba a ser "llamada". Sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué quiso decir Aldebarán con que serás llamada? ¿Es de tu trabajo? ¿En qué trabajas?

Angie miró a Michelle, pensando en si decirle o no. Mentirle sobre esto no haría ninguna diferencia tomando en cuenta que le ha mentido prácticamente desde que nació, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad cruda y desnuda sobre sus obligaciones y quién era su dueño exactamente.

—¿Qué te ha contado Klaus sobre mí? —Quizás lo mejor era tantear terreno para saber que decir.

—Pues, no mucho. —Por no decir que nada en realidad. Las únicas veces que lo había hecho, o eran interrumpidos o su padre decía cosas muy vagas que solo le dejaban más dudas—. No me ha dicho nada más allá de la razón que estamos aquí y cosas de su relación, cómo se conocieron y esas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que es tu vida nunca ha dicho nada...

—Es mejor de esa manera. Mi vida no es exactamente no es fácil. —Y no lo decía por auto-compadecerse—. Mi trabajo es peligroso y mi empleador... Digamos que es un tipo con el que no quisieras meterte, pero en general tengo que trabajar en un bar nocturno.

—Oh... ¿Hablas como el trabajo de tío Jim? —Michelle ladeó la cabeza, curioso—. Es un bar nocturno también. En una ocasión un tipo borracho se puso violento e hizo unos destrozos, así que también es peligroso por algunos sujetos ebrios. Pero tío Jim es buen empleador, es amable y he escuchado que pagan bien. —Se entusiasmó al ocurrírsele una idea—. Podrías trabajar con él. Dejar tu otro empleo. A papá seguro le gustará poder visitarte siempre que puede.

Por primera vez desde que vio a Michelle, sonrió. Que Michelle fuera tan inocente para que ni siquiera fuera capaz de imaginarse los horrores que ella vivía día a día, le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, porque eso quería decir que entregarle el cuidado de su hijo a Klaus fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por el niño.

Al ser Michelle más alto que ella –incluso usando un ligero tacón de tres centímetros–, tuvo que estirarse para poder dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Lamentablemente, esa no es una opción para mí pero agradezco tu preocupación.

Michelle hizo un leve puchero, decepcionado por eso. No dijo más al respecto, pero asintió y continuaron andando por las tiendas. Bárbara e Irina fueron las primeras en entrar en una donde exhibían hermosos vestidos de la temporada para jóvenes y damas. Michelle, en cambio, se llevó a Damián a una cabina fotográfica, tuvieron que esperar su turno antes de entrar. Al principio no estuvo muy seguro de cómo funcionaba hasta que Damián le explicó y se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías. Al salir y recibir su tira de imágenes, tuvo una idea, devolviéndose a donde estaba Angie para repetir la experiencia bajo la excusa de "papá querrá una fotografía tuya, ¡tómala conmigo!". Michelle podía ser muy insistente cuando quería, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Al principio, Angie entró bastante rígida, pero dado que posiblemente era la única foto que iba a tener con Michelle, cedió. Escogieron la opción de cuatro fotos, las primeras dos salieron con ellos dos parados uno al lado del otro, bastante formales. En la tercera, Angie le quitó de sorpresa el gorro que Michelle usaba para esconder sus orejas, la cámara les tomó en movimiento justo cuando el menor hacía una expresión bastante cómica al verse expuesto y la morena sonreía traviesa. La última foto los dos salían con sedas sonrisas y mostrando sus orejas y colas a la cámara.

—Quiero quedarme con esta —dijo Angie, tomando la tira de fotos recién impresa. Separó con cuidado la primera foto de la tira, no importaba si sus expresiones eran un poco incómodas.

—Bien... —Sonrió Michelle, apreciando las dos tiras de fotografías. Su gorro había vuelto a cubrir sus orejas, y la cola oculta bajo su abrigo—. Gracias. Me divertí mucho con esto, y papá le gustará cuando lo vea. —Echó un vistazo alrededor. Notó a Ruslán con Gerardo frente a una librería, pero ni su padre, Irina o Bárbara se veían por ningún lado—. Que creo es mejor buscarlos. Deben estar en alguna tienda... —Suspiró.

—Vayan ustedes —dijo Angie, guardando la pequeña fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos—. Si el hombre del tiempo está en lo correcto, y con mi suerte seguro lo está, tendré que llamar a mi trabajo.

—De acuerdo. Le diré a papá y los otros. Si nos perdemos, nos encontramos en el hotel —dijo con un guiño divertido antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de Damián, guardando también las fotografías para comenzar a buscar a los demás.

Encontraron a su padre y las dos mujeres en otra tienda femenina, llevaban un par de bolsas, así que ya Michelle supuso que empezaron a vaciar la billetera de su padre. Dado que ninguno tenía interés en ver el desfile de modas que Bárbara e Irina tenían en la tienda, no estaba seguro de a dónde se fueron a meter Ruslán y Gerardo, decidieron continuar con su paseo. Michelle no era afín con la moda, le gustaban los libros pero no tanto como Ruslán. Lo único que le interesó de las tiendas fue una panadería. A Michelle le fascinaba hornear, y aprendió con Bard hacer panecillos dulces. No le importaba acabar con harina hasta las orejas.

—Entremos aquí —pidió Michelle a Damián.

Aunque ya habían comido hace unas horas, el delicioso olor del pan horneado impactó en Michelle y su estómago. Usó su dinero para pedir un fresco pan horneado y un pedazo de tarta de manzana típica en la zona que compartió con Damián.

Al salir luego de devorar la tarta, tomaron el camino de regreso a donde vieron a su padre y los demás.

—Quiero volver ahí otra vez. El pan moreno se veía delicioso, y hubo varios panecillos que quiero probar.

—El strudel de manzana estaba delicioso. Seguro que si les decimos a los demás, podemos volver mañana por una merienda.

Mientras caminaban, no se fijaron cuando un par de jóvenes se interpuso en su camino. Michelle terminó tropezando con uno de ellos. No cayó al suelo gracias a que uno de los jóvenes desconocidos pasó su brazo por su cintura, estabilizándolo sobre sus pies.

—Belleza, deberías tener más cuidado. Podrías estropear esa cara de ángel.

—Lo sien... —Michelle estaba ceñudo. ¿Belleza? ¿Cómo se atrevía este imbé...? Los pensamientos de Michelle se cortaron en cuanto se fijaron en su rostro. Parecía de la misma edad de Damián y rubio como él, pero sus ojos eran azules, profundos, tenían un brillo pícaro que por alguna desconocida razón causó un extraño revoloteo en su estómago. Era guapísimo. Como se imaginaría que serían los príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas, un definitivo príncipe azul cuya aureola se le había caído. Las mejillas calientes trajeron a Michelle a la realidad. No, espera un momento. Damián estaba a su lado y este... tarado dijo... ¿Qué había dicho? Ah, sí. Belleza.

Se alejó de un empujón.

—No soy "belleza". Y tú te atravesaste primero. —Afianzó mejor el pan, con la mano libre arreglando su gorro. Tuvo suerte de no haberse zafado de su cabeza—. ¿No tienes ojos?

—Sí, claro. Los estoy usando para admirarte. —El atrevido rubio le guiñó un ojo a Michelle, claramente intentando negarlo a pesar de la presencia de Damián.

—Hey, idiota, aléjate de él. —El alemán se puso delante de Michelle para alejarlo de este patán que intentaba ligar con su novio.

—¡Oye! No te esponjes. No estaba hablando contigo, sino con la nena hermosa que estás intentando esconder.

El rostro rojo de Michelle pasó de un sonrojo de vergüenza a un carmín de ira. ¡_Nena_! ¡Nena hermosa! De inmediato fue Michelle quien apartó a Damián, dándole la bolsa de pan y al siguiente minuto su puño se impactaba en la mejilla del extraño –pero lamentablemente atractivo– rubio.

—¡No soy una maldita nena hermosa, idiota! —exclamó, furioso. Si no tuviera su cola oculta, con seguridad estaría erizada del enojo.

El otro chico que le acompañaba hizo un sonido de dolor, retrocediendo un paso antes de empezar a sonreír.

—Menuda fiera te has topado, ¿eh, Zach? —Se rio.

Agarrándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, el nombrado Zach cayó en cuenta de algo. Todavía cubriéndose el golpe con la mano, miró a Michelle detenidamente.

—¿Eres un chico?

Damián, orgulloso de lo que hizo su novio, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Lo es. —Guió al castaño para alejarse del par. Cuando pasó al lado de Zach, tropezó a propósito con su hombro.

Michelle le dio una última mirada enojada por sobre su hombro, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa. No, no iba a sentirse culpable por muy niño bonito que fuera.

Estando el par lejos, su compañero se acercó, apartando la mano para observar el daño.

—Bueno, no está tan mal. Agradece que no te rompiera los dientes o la nariz, menos te dejó un bello ojo morado. —Se carcajeó—. ¿Cómo puede ser un chico?

—No lo sé, pero ningún hombre por aquí es así de bonito. —Se tocó levemente la zona afectada, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo de dolor—. Lástima que esté con ese tipo estirado.

—¿Y qué? ¿A poco te detendrás por eso? Con otros no te importaba que tuvieran parejas para follarlos. —Le ladeó la cabeza. La piel estaba roja e hinchada un poco. Suspiró—. Será mejor colocarte algo, amor. Por otro lado, creo que sí estás ciego. Claramente son extranjeros. —Acarició con cariño su cabello—. Pobrecito, en definitiva te ha cegado.

Apoyándose en su amigo, hizo un puchero.

—Necesito cuidados y cariño.

—Aquí está Yu para darte cuidados y cariño. —Dejó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pasando un brazo por su cintura para tomar otro camino.

.

.

.

Al momento en que Michelle y Damián volvieron con sus respectivos padres, el castaño todavía estaba ceñudo, la tarta de manzana se volvió agria en su estómago. No podía creer aún que incluso ahí en Canadá le hubieran confundido con una chica.

—¿Dónde estaban? —cuestionó Bárbara en cuanto se acercaron—. Vimos unas prendas maravillosas para ustedes, se hubieran acercado a probárselas.

—Quiero volver al hotel —dijo Michelle en cambio, manteniendo la mirada gacha.

Sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo, Klaus miró a los dos jóvenes esperando una explicación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ay, papá. ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar? La cara de Michelle es explicación suficiente —dijo Irina, claramente divertida—. Esa expresión sólo la tiene cuando un hombre lo confunde con una mujer.

—¿Eso ha pasado? —cuestionó Ruslán a Michelle, algo sobrecogido—. Dime que al menos no le has golpeado.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¡Lo merecía! Me dijo nena hermosa.

—Michelle, no puedes golpear a las personas por confundirse, ellos no tienen la culpa —amonestó Bárbara—. Podrías haberte metido en problemas.

—Esta vez, madre, debo darle la razón a Michelle. Fue bastante desagradable, se merecía el puñetazo. —Besó al castaño en la mejilla.

Klaus negó con la cabeza, todavía en desacuerdo. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Angie no estaba con ustedes?

—Se adelantó al hotel. Dijo algo sobre llamar a su trabajo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos nosotros también. Llamemos a Japón, dejemos esto en el hotel y luego vayamos a comer algo —anunció Bárbara al grupo—. Ya pronto será hora del almuerzo.

El grupo asintió, Michelle pasó un brazo por la cintura de Damián, refugiándose en sus brazos. A pesar de su enojo, no podía evitar el cuestionarse si aquel chico estaba bien luego de su puñetazo. No, Damián tiene razón. Lo merecía. Tal vez así se le arreglaba lo idiota.

Llegando al hotel descubrieron que Angie había dejado una nota. Efectivamente tuvo que volver a su trabajo en el bar _Nueva Luna_, en la nota prometía volver antes de los tres días establecidos por Padre Tiempo. Klaus dio un profundo suspiro, profundamente preocupado por Angie. Ese llamado tan urgente sólo podía significar una cosa, el demonio la requería. Tan sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

—Te toca a ti llamar a Japón —dijo el alemán, encasquetándole la tarea a su hermano menor.

Ruslán no estaba seguro de qué horas podrían ser en Japón. Tenía una vaga idea de, con probabilidad, sería la hora de la cena o poco antes. Los cambios horarios aún le confundían. O puede que los nervios por hablar con sus padres, por hablar con su papi, no le hicieran concentrarse lo suficiente. Para el tercer repique contestó una de las sirvientas, algo que lo alivió, y pidió expresamente que fuera su padre quien tomase la llamada.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, momento en que Ruslán temía que Kenshi se adelantase y tomara el auricular, pero no fue así pues al momento escuchó la voz profunda de su padre, relajándolo.

—Hola, papá... —suspiró de alivio, sin haber podido evitarlo, saludando en ruso. Era más fluido para él cuando se trataba de Volsk.

—Comenzaba a pensar que se habían perdido en algún punto de China. Tardaron mucho en llamar. —Fue el saludo de Volsk—. Espero que este viaje de verdad valga la pena. Tu papá me echó de la cama anoche.

Aunque su padre no podía verlo, Ruslán se encogió un poco en su lugar. Suoh nunca hubiera permitido eso, era demasiado pegajoso con su padre. Que Kenshi haya logrado dejarlo fuera del cuarto indicaba lo mucho que estaba enojado.

—Lo siento... —En otras circunstancias, Ruslán diría lo erróneo que fue haber ido, que debería regresar, pero esta vez... no podía. No quería. Y más si la perspectiva a esa elección era no ver a Gerardo—. No... No estamos en China, papá, estamos en... en Canadá.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea hasta que Vladimir volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo demonios llegaron a Canadá? Apenas ayer salieron… Llegar a Italia les iba a tomar varios días, y ahora me dices que están al otro lado del mundo... Exijo una explicación, jovencito.

—El problema es que no me vas a creer si te lo explico. —Conocía a su padre para creer que, si le decía que viajaron por las raíces, de inmediato lo mandaría a traer para hacerle un examen completo—. Por favor, confía en mí. Todos estamos bien y estamos aquí. Dado que la persona en Italia no era la indicada para cambiar a Michelle a humano, nos trajo con otro sujeto a Canadá. Pero..., pues, este tipo nos dijo que teníamos que esperar unos días.

—Esto se está saliendo completamente de proporción. ¡No están haciendo nada de lo acordado!

Ruslán hizo una mueca. Estaba consciente de que nada de lo que ocurría era lo había prometido. El viaje sería corto, rápido, apenas unos pocos días para cumplir algún capricho de Bárbara e Irina antes de volver. Y tampoco se suponía que irían a Canadá.

—Lo sé, papá, pero esto también nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Nunca imaginamos que tendríamos que venir a Canadá.

—¡Qué! —Ese grito, seguido por algo que pareció un rápido cambio de mano en el auricular, causó estremecimiento en Ruslán—. Te vas de casa sin mi permiso, supuestamente a Italia, acompañado por esa mujer, ¿y acabas de decir que están en Canadá? ¡Canadá! —Ruslán tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oído.

—Papi...

—¡Nada de papi! ¡Eres solo una cría! Algo que tu irresponsable padre ha olvidado —dijo, dándole una dura mirada al ruso—. ¿Cómo es que están tan pronto en Canadá? Olvídalo, no me interesa. Así como tan pronto llegaron allá, te devuelves ahora mismo.

—Pe-pero estoy con Klaus y—

—Klaus es solo un alcahuete —espetó Kenshi—. Llega esa mujer a hacerle ojitos y ya está sacudiendo la cola. Ruslán, te quiero aquí. Ahora.

—Kenshi, estás exagerando. —Se escuchó la voz de Vladimir cerca del teléfono—. Y deja de llamarme irresponsable. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú...

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Ruslán podía escuchar toda la discusión, tan concentrados estaban que habían olvidado que su hijo seguía en la línea. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Ruslán decidió que era momento de detener la discusión. No podía estar al teléfono mucho tiempo.

—Oigan... Escuchen. ¿Papás? ¡Hey! —Finalmente pudo lograr llamar su atención.

—Luego me encargo de ti. Tú, has tus maletas y te regresas a casa. Ruslán, lo digo en serio.

—Yo... —Tenía que hacerlo. Era una orden explícita de Kenshi, ni siquiera Suoh había aparecido para abogar por él, y por lo general lo hacía mucho. Irse no habría problema, usaría las raíces como tuvieron que hacerlo para llegar, pero...— No.

—¿Disculpa? —La voz de Kenshi estaba teñida de incredulidad.

—No. Dije no. No me iré. Me quedo aquí. —Sentía las punta de sus dedos un poco más frías a lo usual, a pesar de su voz firme.

Hubo silencio por un tenso minuto entero al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo que no? —Las palabras del japonés fueron calmadas. Si Ruslán tuviera su cola fuera, ésta ya se metería entre sus piernas—. Ruslán, no tienes ni una maldita cosa que hacer allí.

—Yo... —El chico cerró los ojos, fuerte, como si se diera valor para hablar— no quiero separarme de Gerardo.

Otro tenso silencio.

—¿Quién?

—Gerardo. Es quien nos trajo aquí. —Cogió una bocanada de aire, parpadeando—. No quiero despedirme de él.

—¿Y por qué debe importar él? ¡Apenas lo debes conocer, sea quien sea! No me importa si es—

—Me gusta, papá... —cortó Ruslán sus palabras—. Él... Gerardo me gusta —admitió en voz baja—. Es lindo, amable, tiene un olor increíble y yo... no quiero irme lejos de él.

—Ruslán Vladimirovich Ottori. —Siempre que escuchabas a tus padres decir tu nombre completo, sabías que estaban en problemas—. ¡Más vale que te estés comportando, los tres! —enfatizó Vladimir—. No hemos criado a ningunos jóvenes de la vida fácil, y no crean que por estar lejos de casa pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana.

—No hemos hecho nada. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le gusto de esa forma...

—¿Y es guapo?

La pregunta de Kenshi le tomó por sorpresa, hasta creyó haber entendido mal.

—¿Cómo?

—Ese chico. ¿Gerardo? ¿Es guapo? Dime que al menos sacaste mi buen gusto, ya estaba preocupándome de que ibas a entrar en celibato toda tu vida.

—¡Papá! —Las mejillas de Ruslán se colorearon un poco.

—¿Qué? Has dicho que te gusta un chico. Esa es una novedad demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar.

—No lo alientes —regañó Vladimir a su esposo—. ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó ésta vez, volcando su atención en su hijo—. ¿Es mayor que tú?

—Él... —No podía decirles que Gerardo tenía 15 siglos de edad—. Sí. Lo es.

—¿Qué tanto? —cuestionó Kenshi.

—Un par de años nada más... Em, 24. —Sí, Gerardo a simple vista parecía de esa edad.

—¡Tienes 15 años! —gritó Kenshi, escandalizado. Luego chistó—. Bueno, 9 años de diferencia no es nada, en realidad. Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho. La primera vez es muy importante, así que asegúrate que el sujeto sabe lo que hace o—

—¡Papá! —Ahora sí, Ruslán sentía su rostro arder con fuerza, y no pudo más que cubrirse con la mano libre. ¿Por qué tuvo la brillante idea de decirle que le gustaba Gerardo? ¡Y precisamente a él!—. No creo que le guste a Gerardo, ¡y además, no es como si fuéramos a tener relaciones!

—¿Qué sabes tú al respecto? Tal vez sí le gustes, solo necesita incentivo. Los italianos son conocidos por ser muy apasionados... —Suspiró.

Ruslán gimió. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación por teléfono.

—Un gigoló está intentando robarle la inocencia a mi cría. —Se escuchó que decía Vladimir de fondo. Hubo un leve sonido de forcejeo antes de que la voz del ruso se escuchará con más claridad—. Aléjate de ese hombre. ¿Me oíste? ¡No caigas en sus seducciones, y si te dice para quedarse solos, golpéalo y corre!

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó de pronto la suave voz de Gerardo tras Ruslán, asustándolo un poco debido a su repentina aparición.

—¡Eh, sí, sí! —Ruslán se tensó, y temiendo su padre escuchara, o dijera algo más que Gerardo pudiera escuchar –sin recordar que no era posible a menos que tuviera un oído como el suyo– solo pudo dirigirse a su padre para unas escuetas palabras—. Tengo que irme. Los llamo luego. Los quiero.

—¡Ten un lubricante contigo! —Ruslán trató de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de Kenshi, pero no evitó que hasta sus orejas se pusieran rojas cuando colgó y enfrentó a Gerardo.

—Em, ya estaba por colgar... —Ruslán eludía como pudo la mirada del mayor—. ¿Ha su-sucedido algo?

—Nada en particular. Tan sólo quería decirte que regreso a Italia. En vista de los acontecimientos, creo que es mejor que regrese. Debo cuidar de mis plantas. —Notando la expresión angustiada de Ruslán, frunció sus pobladas cejas en un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo...

—Yo, sí. Sí. Estoy bien. —Una gran decepción por la partida de Gerardo se estableció en su pecho—. ¿Vas... a volver pronto?

—Quizás vuelva cuando Angie lo haga. Así no seré una molestia para ustedes, y podrán disfrutar de esto como un viaje en familia.

—Pero no eres ninguna molestia. —Por impulso, Ruslán tomó la muñeca de Gerardo—. En lo absoluto. Tú—

—Oigan. Vamos a comer. —Michelle estiró los brazos, ahogando un bostezo—. En un momento bajan todos. ¿Hablaste con los abuelos? —Parpadeó, pero notó justo a tiempo la mano de Ruslán sobre Gerardo—. ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Gerardo tiene que volver a Italia.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Hizo un puchero hacia el mago.

—Debo volver, tengo plantas delicadas que necesitan mucho cuidado. —Se adelantó a tranquilizar a Michelle—. Volveré cuando Angie lo haga.

Michelle hizo un sonido inconforme, le hubiera gustado que Gerardo pasara más tiempo con ellos. No dudó en abrazarlo en un apretado y pegajoso agarre, de reojo mirando a Ruslán. Tenía la mirada gacha, con una expresión neutral que no indicaba que pasaba por su mente pero Michelle sabía que estaba triste.

—¿Estás bien, Rus? —Soltó al mago—. ¿Qué te dijeron los abuelos? ¿Tío Keso sigue molesto?

—No... Está bien, creo. —No insistió más luego de que le confesara lo de Gerardo.

—¿En serio?

—Aquí están. —Los pasos de más personas acompañaron la voz de Bárbara. Venía con el resto—. ¿Hablaste con tus padres, Ruslán?

—Lo hice. Estaban sorprendidos de que estuviéramos en Canadá. No era parte del plan.

—Es comprensible. Al menos están informados sobre dónde estamos. Así que vayamos a comer.

—Conociendo a Kenshi, debe haber puesto el grito en el cielo —comentó Klaus, ayudando a Bárbara con su abrigo antes de salir.

—Cuando sepa que le compramos ese abrigo francés que tanto quería, se le pasará el enojo al abuelito Kenshi. —Sonrió Irina, bastante segura de sus palabras.

—Vamos. Quita esa cara. Tío Keso no podrá castigarte por siempre —dijo Michelle, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ruslán mientras iban camino al restaurante.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Ruslán no cambió en el camino, atrayendo la atención de Michelle. ¿Tan enojado estaba el abuelo Kenshi de que se haya ido sin permiso?

—Oye... ¿en verdad se enojó tanto el abuelo?

—No... No es papá —murmuró Ruslán en voz baja, caminando un poco más lento que acabaron siendo los últimos del grupo.

—¿Entonces? Realmente tienes cara como si te hubiesen castigado de por vida.

—Es... —Las mejillas pálidas de Ruslán se colorearon. Había sido un impulso valiente decirles a sus padres, pero hacerlo otra vez se sentía diferente.

—Es ¿qué? —insistió el castaño.

Ruslán tragó.

—No... Yo, yo no, no quiero que Gerardo se vaya.

Michelle parpadeó varias veces. No era sobre Kenshi, ¿sino Gerardo?

—¿Por qué? Solo serán unos días. —Y lo captó enseguida, gimiendo alto—. No... —Dio un vistazo al grupo, y susurró—. ¿Te gusta él? —El silencio y las mejillas rojas fueron respuesta suficiente. Michelle tuvo que morder su labio para no reír. Irina y él siempre hablaban de chicos, pero Ruslán nunca mencionó a alguien que le gustara, incluso si eran chicas—. De acuerdo... Bueno, si te gusta y no quieres que se vaya, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Estás loco? —Ruslán le dio una mirada incrédula—. No voy a hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ni siquiera me verá de esa manera. No voy a hacer el ridículo.

Michelle suspiró. Se rascó la oreja como pudo a través de la gorra.

—Entonces... ve con él. No me veas así, escucha. Quieres estar con él ¿no? Pero Gerardo tiene que ir a atender sus plantas. Solo vamos a pasear por aquí y a ti te aburren las tiendas excepto cuando quieres algo y ya sabemos que eso es casi una vez al mes. —Rodó los ojos—. Como sea. Ve con él, dile que quieres ayudarlo a hacer lo que sea vaya a hacer. ¿O también te parece una idea ridícula?

Ruslán lo pensó.

Siendo lógico, no lo parecía. Michelle tenía razón. Para el tercer día iba a querer quedarse en el hotel, hastiado de dar vueltas sin sentido. Era buen turista cuando le interesaba algo, y Canadá no era una de esas cosas. Pero acompañar a Gerardo a Italia, estar a su lado así sea para cuidar flores...

—Yo... No. No es tan malo.

—¿Ves? Problema solucionado. —Le palmeó el hombro—. Ahora quita esa cara que vas a espantar el hambre. Auch. —Se quejó cuando el menor le dio un codazo en la costilla.

Llegados al restaurante, Gerardo se detuvo en la entrada. Damián fue el primero en notarlo.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—En realidad, no. Tan sólo los estaba acompañando. —Los que todavía no sabían sobre los planes del italiano, le miraron interrogantes—. Volveré a Italia para cuidar de mis plantas. Regresaré cuando Angie lo haga.

—¿Cómo sabrás si ella volvió? —preguntó Irina—. No tienes teléfono, ni siquiera hay electricidad en tu casa. No tendremos como contactarte.

—Tan sólo hablen con una flor. Yo los escucharé —sugirió el mago.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó Damián.

—¿Ni siquiera querrías comer con nosotros antes de irte? —cuestionó Bárbara, acongojada—. Si no estoy mal, en Italia haría de noche.

Michelle codeó a Ruslán para que hablara pero era como si el chico se hubiera congelado en su lugar. Bufando, Michelle le empujó.

—Gerardo. A Ruslán le gustaría acompañarte. —Ambos chicos tuvieron la atención de todos, Ruslán sintiéndose algo cohibido—. Él va a aburrirse de dar vueltas. ¿Verdad que no te importará que te acompañe? Incluso podría echarte una mano. ¿No es así? —Sutilmente le dio un pequeño pellizco.

Ruslán se removió evitando una mueca.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Me gustaría..., bueno, solo si estás de acuerdo.

—Nunca vienen mal un par de manos extra, pero ¿en verdad estás interesado en esto? Necesitaría a alguien que no le moleste mancharse las manos con tierra.

—Estoy segura de que Rus puede sobrevivir a un poco de tierra entre sus uñas. —Apoyó Irina, captando las intenciones de Michelle al insistir en que Ruslán acompañara al italiano.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a negar Ruslán—. Es decir, no, para nada. Estoy bien con eso. —Frunció el ceño—No soy tan delicado. Puedo hacerlo.

—Sí, a pesar de la cara de nene que tiene. —Michelle apretó su mejilla.

—No soy un nene. —Ruslán apartó su mano—. Niñita —puyó, sabiendo lo delicado que era Michelle al respecto.

—¡No soy una chica! —gruñó Michelle.

—Eres tan quejica como una niña.

—¡No lo soy!

—Chicos. —Bárbara regañó, calmando la pelea—. Bien, entonces. Ruslán, deberás ir por tus cosas al hotel si irás con Gerardo. Será más práctico de esa manera. —Se giró al mago—. Hubiera estado encantada de que pasaras más tiempo con nosotros.

—Son bienvenidos a Italia cuando gusten —ofreció el mago, despidiéndose de todos con una agradable sonrisa. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ruslán en un gesto de camarería—. Seremos tú, yo y las plantas, bambino. —Desordenó el cabello liso del menor mientras se alejaban del restaurante para volver por las cosas de Ruslán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michelle compartió una mirada con Irina cuando entraron al restaurante, inmediatamente cruzó los dedos para que Ruslán no perdiera la oportunidad. Siempre era cohibido al inicio, por culpa de tío Keso temía hacer el ridículo cuando se trataba de pedirle a un chico o chica salir. No lo envidiaba, tío Keso a veces podría ser muy intenso al respecto. Michelle estaba contento de que Klaus fuera su padre, incluso cuando se comportaba como un papá gallina.

Luego del almuerzo, pasaron por la panadería para comprar aquellas tartas de manzana que Michelle y Damián probaron antes. Eran deliciosas, incluso Bárbara, que no solía hacerlo, se atrevió a repetir una segunda vez. En seguida, pasearon por una plaza cercana. Michelle prefirió que Damián y él se mantuvieran de último en busca de un poco de privacidad, cosa que sabía no obtendría aunque quisiera con su padre a pocos metros. Afortunadamente Bárbara e Irina le distraían, ambas estaban a cada lado de su padre, observando el paisaje tan puro y maravilloso de la plaza y sus arboledas. En Japón faltaban un par de días para el inicio de primavera, sería la primera vez que lo pasarían lejos del país.

Horas después, ingirieron algo ligero y se devolvieron al hotel. Tenían planeado visitar las cascadas del Niágara mañana, y tendrían que madrugar para encontrar a alguien que les guiara al sitio. Estando en la habitación, Bárbara suspiró de gusto mientras se sentaba en la cama y procedía a quitarse el sombrero y los guantes, seguidamente soltarse los ganchillos que sujetaban su rubio cabello.

—Irina dormirá sola esta noche —murmuró preocupada, echando un vistazo a Klaus—. ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, no hay problema con eso. Antes de dormir pasaré a verla por si necesita algo. —El alemán, en vez de quitarse la ropa como estaba haciendo Bárbara, se estaba poniendo otro abrigo con el cuello peludo, como los que se usaban en Rusia—. No debí comer ese postre helado —dijo tiritando—. Me siento frío por dentro.

Bárbara se detuvo en su proceso de desabrochar la hilera de botones en su vestido, se acercó a él y tomó las manos de Klaus entre las suyas.

—Estás helado. ¿Quieres que baje por un té caliente? Será un momento.

—Estoy bien... Tal vez deba ir con Michelle un rato. Las noches que Irina y yo tenemos frío nos abrazamos a Michelle. Su temperatura es lo suficiente alta para calentarnos a los dos.

La mujer bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio como si estuviera en una pequeña lucha interna consigo misma. Al instante, pareció ganar la batalla al declarar.

—No es necesario que vayas con Mich... Es decir. —Intentó decir algo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo hacerlo yo, si te parece. —Liberando las manos del alemán, acarició con el dorso de las suyas ambas mejillas de Klaus—. Mi temperatura también es alta... ¿no? Y estoy aquí mismo.

Inevitablemente, las mejillas de Klaus enrojecieron. No es como si ellos no se hubieran abrazado o besado antes, pero eran toques suaves, bastante respetuosos. Lo que estaba proponiendo Bárbara los haría subir a un nuevo nivel de intimidad.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba le transmitiera confianza.

—Podemos empezar yendo poco a poco. —Y con suave movimiento, se estiró para alcanzar sus labios, besándolos tentativamente, un beso que prometía cosas diferentes a otros dados.

Klaus dudó un poco al principio. Los labios suaves y la piel perfumada de la mujer; tomó valor para pasar los brazos por la cintura estrecha. Apretó el abrazo haciendo que el agradablemente proporcionado corpiño entrara con contacto con su pecho, incluso con la capa extra de ropa podía sentir el calor que desprendía Bárbara.

Bárbara emitió un pequeño gemido de gusto al ser correspondida, apretada, en los brazo de Klaus. Siempre habían mantenido un cierto decoro, respeto en sus afectos, pero sería una mentirosa si no echaba de menos la pasión en un beso, una mirada, una caricia. Se permitió pasar sus manos por los hombros de Klaus, alcanzando su espalda, su ceño se frunció un poco debido a la gran cantidad de capas que llevaba y no le permitía sentir completamente su cuerpo, ese que en sueños, en la privacidad de su mente, moría por explorar, por sentir su piel.

Asombrado de realmente estar disfrutando la experiencia, Klaus se dejó llevar, el beso poco a poco se hizo más intenso, ambos jadearon cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo debilitaron sus rodillas, apenas fue consciente de cuando su cuerpo cayó en la cama arrastrando a la mujer rubia con él. Las manos de Bárbara no perdieron tiempo y hurgaron dentro del abrigo de Klaus, tanteando su cuerpo, las formas que había visto esas pocas pero privilegiadas veces que Klaus entrenaba con los demás soldados en Japón. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al ardiente momento, un mensaje urgente en su cabeza de deshacerse de las capas de ropa entre ambos.

Deseando sentir su toque, tomó las manos de Klaus desde su cintura a sus senos, guiando sus manos.

—Tócame —jadeó en medio del beso—. Está bien. —Sus labios viajaron a su mandíbula—. ¿De acuerdo? —Alcanzó la piel de su cuello, otorgando un tierno beso.

Asintiendo torpemente, Klaus comenzó un nuevo beso, recorriendo el níveo cuello, llenándose de su aroma. Giraron sobre la cama, Klaus quedando encima de Bárbara mientras besaba el borde de su corpiño, sus grandes manos deslizándose bajo la delicada tela.

Bárbara emitió un muy suave gemido, cerrando sus ojos ante el toque de la mano contra su piel. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que algo así, por tan simple que fuera, le sucedía. Deseaba más, quería más, estaba tan dispuesta a quitarle las capas de ropa que Klaus traía encima si no fuera porque algo vio en él que la hizo replantearse la idea. Notaba cierta inseguridad en algunos de sus movimientos, duda. Klaus era tan caballeroso con ella. ¿Estaría tratando de contenerse por respeto?

Bárbara atrajo su rostro, besó sus labios con pasión, manteniendo las manos del hombre en contacto con su piel.

—Tus manos se sienten cálidas ahora... —susurró contra sus labios—. Estoy bien si deseas detenerte.

—Yo, eh..., sí. Me siento más cálido. —Mantuvo sus codos sobre la cama para no aplastar a Bárbara con su peso—. ¿A ti...? —Dudó un momento sobre cómo continuar la pregunta— ¿te gustó?

—Sí. Lo hizo. —Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos con gusto, y al abrirlos de nuevo, la emoción brilló en ellos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas—. Estoy ansiando nuestra noche de bodas. Y no solo esa, sino todas en las que pueda calentarte con mi cuerpo. —Apartó el largo cabello de Klaus a un lado.

La reacción del pelinegro fue completamente... inocente: mejillas sonrojadas, mirada evasiva pero sobre todo nerviosismo. Parecía la reacción de un joven de diecisiete años frente a su primer encuentro sexual en vez de un hombre de treinta años con dos hijos adolescentes. Bárbara era una mujer observadora, notaba hasta el mínimo detalle, tomándole un par de minutos entender la situación, y observaba la expresión de Klaus en ese momento. En los pocos años a su lado había aprendido a leer su rostro, algunas veces se equivocaba y lograba sorprenderla, pero no siempre. No esa vez.

—¿Te preocupa ese momento? —Buscó la mirada de Klaus—. ¿Te preocupa el momento en que intimemos? —tanteó.

Apretando los labios, Klaus se apartó de su prometida, permitiéndoles a ambos tener espacio y hablar apropiadamente.

—Me preocupa bastante. —Tuvo que admitir.

Ella se levantó, sentándose a su lado, su liso cabello claro cayendo como una capa a su espalda.

—¿Por qué? —Bárbara ladeó la cabeza, luciendo desconcertada—. ¿He hecho algo incorrecto?

—¡No! —soltó Klaus, alarmado de hacer que la mujer pensara de esa manera—. Claro que no, todo lo contrario. Eres maravillosa y amable y agradezco profundamente que no me hayas presionado. Es sólo que... —En ese momento su voz descendió por completo y su sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas.

Bárbara esperó un minuto, pero sin Klaus enunciar palabra aún, acabó colocando una mano en su hombro. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa en confianza.

—¿Solo qué? Está bien, puedes decirme... —La mano se deslizó hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del alemán—. Klaus, somos una pareja, puedes hablar conmigo. Buscar una solución entre los dos.

Dándole un cariñoso apretón en respuesta, Klaus le miró a los bonitos ojos azules. Antes de hablar, bajó la mirada, avergonzado por lo que tenía que confesar.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer.

Bárbara se mantuvo callada. Este era otro de esos pocos momentos en los que erraba en su discernimiento sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de Klaus. Estaba consciente de que Yuki, a pesar de su nombre, había sido un hombre, ya había pasado la etapa –gracias a Vladimir– donde trataba de entender cómo un hombre pudo haber concebido una joven tan encantadora como Irina. Ahora...

—¿Jamás has...? —Bárbara respiró profundo. No esperó jamás que su juicio en asumir que Klaus hubiera tenido otras parejas era errado también.

Frotó su frente, analizando la situación un momento. Entonces, volvió a tomar la mano de Klaus entre las suyas, apoyándola en su regazo.

—No pasa nada. Está bien. Mi experiencia con hombres se limita solo a uno. Klaus... —Apretó su mano, atrayendo su mirada—, no tiene nada de malo. Aprenderemos entre los dos. ¿Sí? Tendremos toda una vida para hacerlo. No importa si cometemos torpezas al principio, sino hacerlo juntos.

Todo el bochorno que estuvo sintiendo se esfumó ante las amables palabras de su prometida.

—Eres maravillosa —repitió con una gran sonrisa. Llevó su mano aún entrelazada dejando un beso en su delicada mano—. Otra mujer hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, incluso podrías haberte burlado... como hizo Kenshi. —Negó con la cabeza. Inclinándose, volvió a besar a Bárbara, otro de esos besos calmados y tiernos que solían darse.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Bárbara dijo en cuanto el beso acabó, uniendo sus frentes—. Como dije, estamos en el mismo nivel. Además, va a gustarme mucho decirte cómo quiero que me toques... o hacer lo que deseas que haga por ti. —Buscó un nuevo beso, y un segundo—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Compartieron un par de besos más, recostados en la cama, hablando en voz baja. Klaus estaba agradablemente tibio por lo que no tuvo que recurrir a un abrigo extra. Antes de la hora de dormir, Klaus y Bárbara fueron a darles las buenas noches a sus respectivos hijos asegurándose de que estuvieran bien durante la noche.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**N.E.**: Y luego de meses sin actividad, volvemos con un pack de 5 capítulos para que tengan algo que disfrutar en esta cuarentena. ¿Ya se han lavado las manos? ¿Han desinfectado sus Pc y teléfonos? Recuerden salir solo si es necesario, usar tapabocas y comprar lo indispensable. Cuidémonos entre todos.

Por otro lado, ¿qué les han parecido los últimos capítulos? No olviden dejar sus impresiones en la cajita de abajo, o en la página oficial de Facebook (cuyo link encontraran en el perfil de esta cuenta).

Nos vemos en una próxima entrega,

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

El próximo día, el grupo estuvo listo a tiempo para ir a visitar las cataratas del Niágara. Tuvieron que pedir indicaciones a algunas personas para poder llegar al sitio, un lugar mágico y espectacular de unas tres cascadas de más de 60 metros. Michelle quedó maravillado, escuchando a un guía turístico, que la tierra que veía a lo lejos era Estados Unidos. El lugar al que más deseaba ir estaba justo enfrente de él. Michelle e Irina compraron varias postales para llevárselas a los abuelos y mostrarles a Ruslán. Disfrutaron un poco más del pueblo de Toronto antes de regresar al hotel por la tarde.

En la noche, para la hora de la cena, discutían que otras zonas de Ontario visitarían. Cuando pasaron por un callejón que desviaba a otro lado de la calle, un joven tropezó con la figura de Klaus.

—Auch...

Instintivamente Klaus sujetó al desconocido con el que chocó por accidente, evitando que cualquiera de los dos perdiera el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en inglés.

El joven que chocó contra él fue iluminado por un poste de luz, destacando su cabello castaño y finos rasgos pero lo más impactante fueron sus ojos: orbes grandes, castaños, que serían tan comunes si no fuera porque el izquierdo era de una coloración diferente, más rojiza, tirando al ladrillo. Además, los ojos comenzaron a mirar a Klaus con interés, una sonrisa lobuna tirando de sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya. Sin duda no te había visto por aquí.

—Pero yo sí... —Michelle ladeó la cabeza, cruzando los brazos—. Eres el chico que estaba con aquel idiota.

El joven sonrió aún más.

—Oh, sí, dejaste a mi pobre Zachary con el corazón roto. —Su mirada regresó a Klaus, y atrevidamente juntó sus cuerpos, importándole por los demás a su lado, al incluso pasar sus brazos por el cuello del alemán—. Pero tú no dejarás mi corazón roto, ¿verdad, cariño? Eres tan sexi... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó, acariciando los mechones de cabello negro de Klaus.

—K-Klaus —respondió estúpidamente el alemán. Al estar sus cuerpos tan juntos, el fuerte olor a durazno del joven franco-canadiense le inundó por completo los sentidos dejándolo paralizado. En su interior fue como si el dragón despertara de un largo letargo.

—Klaus. —El joven paladeó el nombre en su boca, casi gimiendo. Estaba totalmente intencionado a acercarse para besarlo sino hubiera sido empujado por Michelle—. ¡Hey!

—¡Es mi padre! —Michelle se colocó frente a Klaus—. Y está comprometido. ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?

El francocanadiense se echó un par de mechones de cabello hacia atrás.

—Me llamo Yu. Solo andaba por aquí buscando un polvo. Claramente tu... 'padre' se topó frente a mí justo caído del cielo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

La mano de Bárbara se posó en el brazo del alemán.

—Es mejor irnos —dijo, su voz sonando tensa, probablemente incómoda.

Aturdido, Klaus se dejó guiar por el grupo, sus ojos difícilmente se despegaron de la delgada figura del joven castaño, su descarada sonrisa todavía bailaba en la superficie de su mente pero su olor lo tenía embobado y el dragón, por primera vez en muchos años, parecía estar alerta.

Volvió al mundo real cuando sintió un codazo en sus costillas.

—Papá. ¡Reacciona! —gruñó Irina—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Me estaban hablando? —Notó que el grupo entero lo estaba mirando a él con diferentes grados de preocupación.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Damián.

—Estabas completamente ido. —Bárbara dijo, su mirada recorriendo cada tramo de su rostro—. ¿Te hizo algo ese chico?

—Él huele a durazno. —Fue lo único que logró decir. Para él, esas cuatro palabras lo explicaban todo. Para Bárbara y Damián fue algo confuso pues no entendieron todo lo que eso significaba, sin embargo Irina y Michelle sí lo entendieron y reaccionaron de acuerdo a eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo indignada Irina, mirando hacia el punto donde se habían topado con el franco-canadiense y ahora estaba vacío—. ¡No es posible!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Michelle frunció el ceño, también mirando en la dirección donde había estado aquel chico. Yu, recordaba fue su nombre. Un nombre muy raro, a decir verdad. O fue falso o tal vez se trataba de un apodo—. Papá, nunca antes habíamos encontrado dos personas con olor parecido. Creo que... —Michelle negó. Había creído que su papá superó ese momento ahora que iba a casarse con Bárbara—. Tal vez te confundiste. Quizás se trataba de algún perfume o algo así.

—No entiendo. —Damián miraba a los Wolfhart con el ceño fruncido, un poco irritado por ser excluido de la conversación—. ¿Qué tiene de especial el olor a durazno?

—Era el olor de mi papá Yuki —respondió Irina bastante afectada.

Bárbara respiró hondo. Nunca se sentía incómoda cuando hablaban de la ex-pareja de Klaus, ella deseaba lo mismo cuando hablaban de su ex-esposo, pero lo que estaban insinuando era que... aquel chico podría ser...

—Es... algo tonto, pensar eso —dijo con todo el tacto que pudo, colocando una mano en el hombro de Irina—. Tu papá, por todo lo que me han contado, fue una persona paciente, excepcional y cariñosa. Este joven fue atrevido e irrespetuoso, sin mencionar lo vulgar —Negó con desaprobación al recordar lo poco que estuvo de besar a Klaus. Ella no se consideraba posesiva ni celosa, era muy segura de sí misma y de la relación, pero recordar ese momento le causaba un sentimiento amargo en su interior—. No podemos comparar a tu papá con ese joven.

—Ella tiene razón. —Michelle cruzó los brazos—. Sin importar su olor, es alguien diferente de Yuki. Olvidémoslo y vamos a comer. Tengo hambre.

Continuaron su camino al restaurante. Klaus los siguió pero su mente estaba una y otra vez en el atrevido y atractivo joven, su mente dando vueltas al mismo punto.

_**»Es mi tesoro.**_

Pensó el dragón en algún momento, Klaus refutaba la veracidad de esas palabras. Yuki estaba muerto y un olor jamás era repetido, ni siquiera en hermanos gemelos, podía ser parecidos pero nunca iguales. En la cena estuvo bastante callado, discutiendo con Feyn en su mente. Irina era quien más se daba cuenta de esto y por eso trataba de sacarle conversación a su padre, para distraerlo.

—Deberíamos hablar con el abuelo... y Ruslán —murmuró Irina a su hermano en voz baja—. Esto no me gusta nada. Ese encuentro fugaz lo dejó trastornado.

—Ruslán no puede hacer nada. Es con los abuelos con quien debemos hablar —respondió Michelle en el mismo tono. También estaba preocupado, muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, veía a su padre de esa forma—. Los abuelos tienen dragones, ni Ruslán ni tú los tienen. El dragón de papá debe estar confundido y no es bueno, se deprimirá más. Por eso es mejor que otro dragón hable con él para que entre en razón...

—Estoy de acuerdo pero no podemos dejar a Ruslán desinformado de lo que pasa. —Vieron como Bárbara captaba de nuevo la atención del alemán, sonrió un poco y comió lo que tenía en el plato, escuchando ausentemente lo que decía la rubia—. No me gusta tener que pinchar su burbuja pero sería bueno que él también estuviera aquí.

—De acuerdo... Gerardo dijo que cualquiera cosa nos comunicáramos por medio de una flor. Podríamos hacerlo mañana —sugirió acabando con la mitad de su plato—. Nos vamos a la plaza... —continuó con la boca llena— buscamos una flor y hacemos la prueba. —Miró a Irina—. ¿Qué tan raro sería hablarle a una flor?

—Bastante raro —contestó Irina con una mueca—. Por otro lado, si vamos a contactarlo tenemos que tener en cuenta la diferencia horaria. En Italia son seis horas más que aquí.

Michelle ladeó la cabeza, su atención puesta distraídamente en su papá y Bárbara. La mujer estaba haciendo un claro esfuerzo por mantener la atención de Klaus en el presente, en ellos, y no en aquel chico. Pensar en él le llevó a recordar lo que dijo sobre su amigo, Zachary.

»_Dejaste a mi pobre Zachary con el corazón roto_.

Hizo a un lado lo que provocaba en él esas palabras, eran ridículas, se dijo, y se enfocó otra vez en su hermana.

—Lo haremos mañana después del desayuno. Es domingo, los domingos siempre son aburridos.

—Mañana también debería llegar esa mujer —señaló Damián, metiéndose en la conversación—. Mañana será el tercer día.

—Bueno, pero no significa que apenas llegue, veremos a Aldebarán. —Michelle se encogió de hombros—. Avisar a Gerardo nos tomará un momento, hablaremos con Ruslán, le informaremos, y luego de mi cambio, llamaremos a los abuelos. —Sonrió, bebió un poco de su vaso de agua, y añadió—. Es más, les apuesto que papá estará más lúcido mañana. Estará así por culpa de la impresión, pero se dará cuenta de que es una tontería y dará la razón a los abuelos después de que hable con ellos —dijo con positivismo.

Irina no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo adorablemente fantasioso que sonaba eso. Ella siento tan celosa como era con su padre sabía que ese muchacho Yu sería un problema, le había costado mucho aceptar a Bárbara como para ahora tener la interferencia de un hombre de su misma edad.

—Con suerte habrá sido un encuentro de una vez —comentó con un suspiro, terminando con su plato. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Klaus se veía un poco más compuesto mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. En las habitaciones, Bárbara terminó de sacarlo de ese estado con largos besos apasionados, eso hizo que el dragón volviera a retraerse por completo.

.

.

.

En Italia, cuando Ruslán bajó aquella mañana, lo hizo... con un sentimiento pleno. No se sentía casi incómodo por estar en una casa ajena, mucho menos cuando entró a la cocina y vio a Gerardo preparar el desayuno sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Era casi... hogareño. Un pensamiento de él gustándole esta perspectiva durante toda su vida le causó un poco de temor.

'_¡Eres una cría!_' aún podía escuchar la voz de su papá. Era cierto, no debería estar sintiendo ese tipo de pensamientos, era muy prematuro, pero algo sentía entorno a Gerardo que sin duda no podía evitar tenerlos. Sentía que estaba mejor allí que en cualquier otro lado.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar al darse cuenta que había estado observando al mago por varios minutos.

—Buenos días —se anunció, entrando finalmente a la cocina—. Huele bien... ¿Qué haces?

—_Buongiorno, piccolino_ —respondió el italiano con una radiante sonrisa—. Estoy preparando un omelette con mucho queso y jamón, además le agregué un par de especias interesantes... —Tarde se le ocurrió al guardián un pensamiento—. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

—Mmh, solo a la pimienta, me hace sentir como si tuviera gripe. —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano para restarle importancia, y echó un vistazo por una ventana—. Vaya..., debo decirlo, se ve todo muy bonito fuera. Jamás había visto un pasto tan verde...

Gerardo sacó los ingredientes para hacer un segundo omelette sin pimienta especialmente para Ruslán.

—Gracias. Trato de mantener la tierra hidratada y nutrida. Debo decir que tu ayuda en el jardín también ha dado sus frutos.

—Solo regué unas pocas plantas. —Ruslán evitaba que el italiano viera su sonrojo—. Tú haces todo el trabajo. Bueno, tu magia... Para ser honesto, muy pocas veces le he dado importancia... Mi padre algunas veces menciona algo cuando le interesa una especie extraña para él, pero papá suele recurrir a ella. Se le da la herbolaría. Suele hacer muchas cosas, tónicos, cremas, hasta venenos, con las plantas y hierbas. Algunas ocasiones me lleva con él a su plantación pero... -Se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado. Tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención, pudiera saber más de plantas como Gerardo. En esos pocos momentos con él, se sentía bastante ignorante cuando el mayor mencionaba algo de una planta en específico.

—Aun así, tu ayuda ha sido invaluable. —Puso el omelette a cocinar y mientras se hacía, colocó los platos sobre la mesa con una jarra de jugo fresco, pan y una canasta con frutas de su jardín—. Acabo de notar que mencionaste dos padres, hombres. —Tuvo que aclarar, viendo de reojo a Ruslán mientras sacaba el omelette del fuego y lo servía en un plato.

—Em, sí. —Ruslán tomó asiento, sirviéndose un poco de jugo—. Mi padre es científico y cuando conoció a papá, éste estaba por casarse con una princesa, actualmente es la consorte del Emperador en Japón... —A veces Ruslán se preguntaba cómo hubiera estado Japón con su papá al frente. Por lo poco que sabía y escuchó de Kenshi, el nuevo emperador estaba causando tensión entre los demás terratenientes, y había aumentado la petición de ingreso de armas y los entrenamientos a soldados. Kenshi no lo había comentado a nadie, salvo a él en uno de sus paseos privados, pero temía que algo estallara pronto—. Como sea, se enamoraron pero no podían estar juntos a menos que papá tuviera asegurado un heredero para su puesto. Así que mi padre buscó una forma de arreglarlo y nací yo. Papá es señor feudal en Hiroshima, y cuando lo decida, me dejará su puesto para yo encargarme del condado.

—Así que un hijo de dos hombres. Es impresionante lo que el hombre puede hacer con su ingenio —halagó Gerardo sin mostrarse perturbado como otras personas porque Ruslán fuera fruto de dos hombres.

—La verdad, lo es. Mi padre es un genio. —Sonrió, recordando al ruso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más al recordar lo último que le había dicho de Gerardo el otro día. Aún le causaba vergüenza, pero también gracia—. A veces tienen discusiones entre ambos, pero fui afortunado en tenerlos como padres... —Miró a Gerardo directamente esta vez—. Fuera de Bárbara y Damián, eres la primera persona que sabe de mi concepción aparte de la gente de Hiroshima y no reacciona mal.

—Oh, bueno... —Se tomó un momento para cortar su omelette y comerlo, hizo un sonido de gusto al masticar—. El concepto de hombres embarazados no es algo nuevo entre los guardianes.

—¿Por qué? —Eso llamó fuertemente la atención de Ruslán, deteniéndolo en su intención de probar el omelette. No debería ser 'algo nuevo', porque era algo nuevo. Su padre logró que el concepto fuera real... ¿Por qué Gerardo insinuaba que no?— ¿Han... conocido a otros hombres embarazados?

—No es común en los mortales pero debido al poder que nos da nuestro amado padre, somos capaces de llevar vida en nuestro interior, aun siendo hombres.

El bocado que Ruslán sujetaba cayó de su cubierto, apenas tomando en cuenta de ello sin dejar de ver a Gerardo con asombro, recorriéndolo con la mirada como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Es más, esperaba que en cualquier momento él dijera "Es broma", pero pasaban los minutos y seguía en silencio.

—Eso... ¿entonces puedes tener hijos... por tu cuenta? Es decir..., no necesitan de una pareja femenina para... procrear. Pero... ¿cómo?

—Es un regalo que se nos concedió a los guardianes. —Tomó un sorbo de su café oscuro—. El poder inherente de nuestros cuerpos nos permite sostener una nueva vida.

—Es... sorprendente —murmuró, y finalmente probó el omelette, sus ojos abriéndose mucho debido al exquisito sabor—. ¡Esto es sorprendente! Es decir, está delicioso. —Comió otro trozo más—. Tú, bueno, imagino que no has... —Ruslán de pronto se dio cuenta del error de intentar preguntar algo tan privado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Lo siento, no debía... —Sacudió la cabeza y optó por preguntar otra cosa—. ¿Alguna vez un mago... llegó a hacer algo malo?

Apoyando su rostro contra su mano, el italiano contestó la pregunta no formulada.

—En mis quince siglos de vida no he pensado en tener hijos aún... Tampoco he encontrado a la persona apropiada. —Tomando un trozo de pan, lo untó con mantequilla y cortó un pedazo de omelette para comerlo junto al pan—. Respecto a tu otra pregunta... Sí, ha habido algunos casos en que los guardianes ignoran su deber y... hacen cosas malas.

Ruslán aún sentía su rostro ardiente mientras comía, las palabras de Gerardo y las de Michelle el día anterior rondando por su mente. Quería creer que podría ser la persona adecuada, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerse ilusiones y acabar descorazonado. Él no podía ser tan osado como Michelle o su papá en ello, actuaba con calma... y tanteaba el terreno.

—Y... ¿cómo imaginas tú que sea esa persona apropiada?

—No lo sé. Me gustaría alguien que respetara y disfrutara de la vida, un alma libre y amorosa con la que pueda compartir momentos agradables. —Suspiró sabiendo que sonaba como una quinceañera soñadora—. Supongo que es un poco tonto pero se vale soñar. ¿No?

—No tiene nada de malo. Es... un deseo muy bonito. —Ruslán bajó la mirada a su plato medio vacío, un poco desanimado. Prefirió llevar la conversación a un tema que esperaba no convirtiera su garganta en un nudo—. Bueno, ¿qué haremos en el jardín hoy? A este paso llegaré a casa con un par de consejos nuevos a papá.

—Si quieres podemos preparar un regalo para tus padres, quizás una rara planta medicinal para tu padre y una exótica flor para tu papá. ¿Qué dices? —Dio el último bocado a su omelette y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla para disfrutar el resto de su café negro.

—Gracias, eso les gustaría mucho.

Terminó su plato, quedándose sentado un rato más en la mesa con Gerardo y paulatinamente le ayudó a limpiar los trastes.

Aunque tocó tantos temas como pudiera con él, sus pensamientos no abandonaban lo que había dicho respecto a su "persona ideal". Ruslán no creía que pudiera serlo, en algunos hechos le costaba sentirse identificado sin embargo él, a más lo conocía, más deseaba estar a su lado. No quería alejarse de Gerardo si pudiera.

Cuando salieron al exterior en dirección al jardín, Ruslán se detuvo un momento para observar sus alrededores. No importaba que lo hubiera hecho el día anterior, pero el lugar era tan mágico y hermoso que era imposible cansarse de observarlo. Ni en las primaveras de Japón vio un pasto tan colorido, los arbustos frondosos y respiró un aire tan puro como allí.

—Has vivido 15 siglos... —Comenzó, apresurando el paso para seguir a Gerardo— aquí. ¿Los vecinos nunca se han dado cuenta de que no envejeces?

—Apenas llevo viviendo en esta casa 370 años. La señora de la casa me la dejó. Para ese entonces yo trabajaba como su jardinero. Como comprenderás, los inmortales también necesitamos comer —dijo en un tono divertido mientras se ponía sus guantes de trabajo y le pasaba a Ruslán otros—. Ella no tenía hijos, y la verdad es que estaba reticente a dejarle el terreno a un pariente lejano, mucho menos quería poner la casa en venta. Ella estaba bastante encariñada conmigo. Le gustaba que fuera tan atento con su jardín, por eso en su testamento me dejó la casa y el terreno adyacente.

—Pero vendría a ser lo mismo, un humano normal apenas logra traspasar los 100 años. ¿No has tenido nunca...? —Se colocó un guante y luego el otro— ¿algún problema? —Miró una vez más la casa—. ¿De qué parte de Italia naciste en realidad? ¿Aquí mismo?

—Por sorprendente que parezca, los mortales son bastante despistados así que no, no he tenido ningún problema. —Buscó una regadera bastante grande para llenarla con agua—. Dónde nací... —repitió para sí mismo, un poco pensativo—. Es difícil de explicar. Nací en la Italia Goda, en la edad de los metales, siglo VI d. C. —dijo el mago caminando por el terreno con la regadera llena de agua. Tenía que tomarla con ambas manos para mantener el equilibrio—. La Toscana no existía en esos tiempos, el territorio era amplio y había menos divisiones...

—¿Siglo V? —Ruslán siguió a Gerardo, manteniendo su mirada en él. En sus clases de historia universal no había tocado mucho la historia de Italia, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que Gerardo estuvo ahí para ver la caída del Imperio Romano y sus consecuencias, para ver el inicio del Renacimiento y la posterior disputa del país entre España, Francia, Alemania y Austria. Ruslán cogió aire. Eso sin mencionar la revolución que emprendió Napoleón cuando ingresó al país. Mientras más hacía memoria, más... bebé se sentía a su lado. Cuando supo su edad, estaba consciente de la magnitud, pero ahora que lo analizaba, un nudo se establecía en su interior.

Ruslán carraspeó.

—Es... impresionante. ¿En qué te ayudo? —preguntó, buscando distraerse—. Creo que ya he hecho muchas preguntas por hoy...

—Está bien. Me gusta hablar, incluso hablo con mis plantas cuando estoy solo. Aunque no lo creas una voz calmada les estimula. —Dejó la regadera cerca de varias macetas grandes—. ¿Puedes cargar esto? Voy a llenar una igual mientras riegas las macetas. Debería comprar un... eh... ¿Cómo lo llaman los americanos? ¿Aspirador? No...

—¿Aspersor? —tanteó, sonriendo divertido—. Lo sé, es que siento que yo hago las preguntas y tú no–

Las palabras de Ruslán se cortaron. Había estado distraído caminando hacia la regadera que no se fijó hasta que chocó con Gerardo y éste a su vez con la misma cuando tropezó. En un intento por mantenerlo en pie, Ruslán quiso sostenerlo sin éxito, acabando justo encima del mago. Agradeció enormemente que ninguno se hubiera lastimado con las macetas pero eso no evitó que el menor se diera cuenta cómo habían terminado. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del cuello del italiano y su suave olor impactó en él, volviéndose una droga que Ruslán tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por alejarse.

—¡Lo siento! Estaba distraído y yo... —Acabó semi recostado en su regazo, buscando con la mirada que no estuviera herido—. ¿Estás bien? —Ignorando el calor en su cara, Ruslán tomó a Gerardo de los brazos para levantarlo un poco—. No te hiciste daño, ¿verdad?

—_Sto bene_. —Asintió el mago, tratando de tranquilizar a Ruslán. Parecía bastante abochornado—. _Non ti preoccupare_, estoy bien. —Volvió a asegurarle cuando notó el sonrojo en la cara del menor, acunó su rostro con sus manos para poder mirarlo adecuadamente—. Creo que la pregunta es ¿tú estás bien? He notado que te pones rojo bastante a menudo.

Si Gerardo supiera las razones por la que estaba rojo...

—Estoy bien. Solo... creo que es cosa del clima. En verdad estoy bien... —Sus manos picaban por acariciar las que tenía Gerardo en su rostro, y lo hizo. Se sentían tan...—. En verdad. —Se apartó con torpeza, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Gerardo a hacer lo mismo—. Continuemos. Dijiste que ibas a... a llenar la otra regadera.

—Sí, eso dije. —Por un momento pensó que esos amables ojos ámbar podrían traspasarlo, con una mirada descubrir lo que en verdad estaba pasando con Ruslán, lo que su cercanía causaba en su joven cuerpo. Al final se alejó para buscar una nueva regadera sin decir nada.

Ruslán suspiro de alivio en cuanto se fue, poniéndose en pie para coger la regadera.

Cómo iba a sobrevivir hasta pasado mañana que volviese Angie era algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

.

.

.

La hora nocturna en Canadá era una de las preferidas de Yu. Miles de cuerpos disponibles para follar y para que lo follen. Se sentía tan saciado cuando volvió al internado que apenas sus piernas le permitían mantenerse en pie y su culo estaba deliciosamente sensible que dolía. Muy pocas oportunidades de un cuarteto se le presentaban los fines de semana, pero nada que un par de tragos no pudiera arreglar. Por suerte Yu no era de los que bebía hasta perder la consciencia, se achispaba, eso sí, como una cerilla que prendiera una llama.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con Zach, y en vez de caer en su propia cama, lo hizo en la del rubio.

—Hola, amor. Ya volví —murmuró en su pecho con una sonrisa boba—. Me hubieras acompañado... —Su mano desganada se internó dentro de la ropa de su pijama, acariciando la piel de su pecho—, fue una noche tan... —Alargó mucho la vocal producto del cansancio— increíble.

Zach despertó un poco sobresaltado al sentir un peso sobre él, pero al darse cuenta de que era su desinhibido compañero de cuarto se relajó. Con un bostezo, dio un vistazo al despertador al lado de su cama.

—Son las dos de la mañana. ¿A cuántos tipos montaste para llegar a esta hora? —Se estiró en la cama dejando descubierto parte de su abdomen, una vez que sus vértebras sonaron agradablemente se giró en la cama para abrazar apropiadamente a Yu.

—¿Cuatro, cinco, seis? —Yu se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, pero recuerdo cuatro penes diferentes en mi culo hoy. —Se estiró lo suficiente para besar el cuello de Zachary—. Por cierto, vi a tu niño bonito esta noche.

—Vas a terminar con un hoyo negro en tu culo —murmuró, presionando la tela justo en la hendidura de sus nalgas, sintiendo la tela húmeda. No hizo ningún otro movimiento al captar las palabras de Yu—. ¿Hablas del chico castaño? —La mención de Michelle lo despertó por completo—. Él es tan lindo.

—Y su padre es tan sexi. —Yu suspiró de gusto al recordar aquel hombre de largo cabello oscuro y atractivo perfil—. No me dejaron follar con él, ¿puedes creerlo? —Hizo un puchero de enojo—. Según ellos, está comprometido pero si hubieras visto su rostro al verme. ¡Estaba embobado!

—¿Quién podría resistirse a los encantos de Narcisse Boucher? —dijo a modo de broma pero entonces dejó de sonreír cuando se le ocurrió algo—. ¡Eso es! Tú puedes seducir a su padre. Quítalo de en medio para que yo pueda acercarme al castañito.

—No me digas Narcisse... —Pellizcó el costado de Zachary. Odiaba su nombre, prefería que le dijeran Yu—. Sin embargo..., no es una mala idea salvo por un problema. —Miró a Zachary y sonrió mientras apretaba su mejilla—. El caliente rubio que tiene tu niño como novio.

—¡Au! —Golpeó la mano de Boucher para que lo soltara—. ¿Problema? ¿Quién dijo que ese monigote europeo es un problema? Tan sólo tengo que sacarlo del camino por un par de horas.

—Me acusaste de romper matrimonios hace dos años cuando un tipo se separó de su esposa por mí, y mírate ahora. —Narcisse sonrió con orgullo hacia Zachary—. ¡Quieres romper un noviazgo! Realmente has caído fuerte por ese niño, _chèrie_. No te reconozco. —Volvió a recostarse cómodamente en su pecho, usándolo de almohada—. ¿Tanto quieres follarlo?

—Yo no quiero follarlo. Es demasiado lindo para eso —murmuró con el rostro desviado—. Lo quiero para mí.

—Ah, entonces es como el jardín de niños. Quieres robarle el juguete al caliente europeo. —Se burló Yu con una sonrisa divertida. Y lo era. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan enfocado en una persona. Ese chico, Michelle recordaba, tenía un rostro lindo, lo admitía, entendía por ese lado que Zachary estuviera interesado, no obstante Michelle en las dos ocasiones que le vio estaba muy oculto por ese abrigo y gorra, Yu lo encontraba un poco aburrido. No era algo que le diría a Zach—. Pues entonces yo quiero para mí a su padre. —Apretó más el cuerpo del rubio, imaginando que era el alto y estilizado europeo de encantadores ojos verde pardos—. No puedo esperar para tenerlo en la cama conmigo.

—Es diferente —murmuró el rubio americano, ignorando el deseo de Yu por el padre de Michelle—. No es que quiera quitarle el juguete a otra persona, en verdad me gusta. Hay algo que me llama la atención en ese chico, ¿sabes? —Su vista, que ahora estaba acostumbrada a la casi oscuridad de la habitación, pudo apreciar el rostro perfilado de Yu—. No creo que esto sea un antojo pasajero...

—No entiendo eso. —Yu cerró los ojos, se escuchaba somnoliento, pero mantenía su atención en Zachary todavía—. Solo viste al chico una vez, te golpeó, es lindo y todo pero has visto a otros chicos igual de lindos antes... —La comisura de su labio se alzó pero fue una sonrisa floja—. No me saldrás con eso de amor a primera vista ¿o sí? Te dije que no leyeras a Romeo y Julieta.

Zach tuvo que cubrirse la boca para amortiguar la risa que se le escapó.

—Si ésta es una historia de amor, te aseguro que no será como la de Romeo y Julieta... Sé que hay más en ese niño de lo que aparentar a primera vista. —Volvió a bostezar—. Oye, no te duermas. Tienes que ir a lavarte toda la porquería que tienes dentro. —Le dio un leve empujón para que se levantara y fuera al baño.

—No, estoy cómodo aquí... —Pero Zachary fue insistente hasta que Narcisse gruñó en molestia y tuvo que obedecer. Para ese momento, mantener sus ojos abiertos era una dura tarea. Apenas miró cuando buscó un cambio de ropa y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Narcisse tardó mucho más a lo acostumbrado, pudo haberse quedado dormido de pie bajo la regadera, pero volvió arrastrando los pies y, nuevamente, cayó en la cama con Zachary, envolviéndose en torno a él. La frescura en su cuerpo estaba resultando un somnífero bastante potente.

—¿Satisfecho, Romeo? —bostezó ampliamente—. Tal vez mañana encontremos a tu Julieta, no tengo la menor intención de asistir a las clases...

—Tienes que admitir que se siente mucho mejor dormir después de una ducha que todo lleno de semen. —Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de acomodarse para dormir—. _Bonne nuit, mon ami_.

.

.

.

Para la tarde en Italia, luego del almuerzo, Ruslán se había buscado un sitio en el jardín donde sentarse y... pensar. Después de aquel encuentro en la mañana, se había retraído un poco en sí mismo, mantenía cierta distancia con Gerardo. Charlaba con él, le hizo un par de bromas durante la comida, pero en conjunto sentía una ligera tensión. Ahora solo estaba allí, con una mandarina que no había pelado y simplemente sostenía en su mano como si tuviera las respuestas del universo.

Estaba seguro de que si su papá le viera en ese momento, se sentiría decepcionado. La primera persona que le gustaba en verdad y estaba resultando un fracaso en conseguirlo. Menos era capaz de coquetearle. Si no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos, ¿cómo pretendía lidiar con un condado en donde vivían cientos de personas como era Hiroshima?

En momentos así, deseaba tener a tío Jim cerca. Tío Jim siempre tenía una frase para todo.

Notó a una mariposa pequeña revolotear frente a él y luego posarse en una margarita a su lado. Ruslán la observó en silencio con un rostro pétreo.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como lo tienes tú... —susurró, antes de volver a amasar la mandarina en su mano—. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que esa persona te gusta? —Observó al insecto posarse un poco más en la flor antes de irse a otra más lejos. Suspiró, y se dejó caer completamente en la hierba. Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro en algo.

Gerardo caminaba por el jardín. Ese día llevaba los pies descalzos para sentir plenamente el pasto bajo sus pies, en sus manos tenía dos copas y una botella de vino rosa sin abrir. Estaba buscando a Ruslán cuando lo vio acostado en el pasto, en el poco tramo que le tomó llegar hasta él lo escuchó suspirar al menos dos veces.

—Si sigues suspirando de esa manera tendré que plantar más árboles para compensar el oxígeno que están desperdiciando —dijo a modo de broma mientras se acomodaba al lado del joven japonés.

Ruslán se incorporó, quedando sentado a su lado mientras alisaba los mechones de su cabello y sacaba alguna brizna de hierba de ellos.

—Lo siento... Solo... —Ruslán bajó la mirada a la fruta en su mano. ¿Qué podía decir? Se humedeció los labios y trató de nuevo— pensaba en cómo les estaba yendo a los demás.

—Por favor —dijo con un tono de burla mientras descorchaba el vino—. Sé exactamente lo que estabas pensando. No tienes que mentirme.

Ruslán se tensó, su piel perdiendo color mientras volteaba a ver a Gerardo, aterrado. ¿Sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Sabía de sus sentimientos? ¿Tan transparente había sido que no pudo ocultarlo?

—Yo... puedo explicarlo. —Sus manos comenzaron a hacer rodar muy rápido la mandarina en ellas—. Verás, es que... eres muy atractivo y amable, y tu olor es tan adictivo que yo—

Por la pasmada expresión del italiano, Ruslán se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—¿Yo te gusto?

La palidez de Ruslán ahora se volvió un tono rojo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había hundido los dedos en la fruta de tanto que la apretó hasta que sintió el jugo de su contenido deslizarse por sus dedos y caer en el regazo.

Nunca antes Ruslán había deseado desaparecer, ni siquiera durante las charlas de sexo que le hacía sufrir su papá.

—Ah..., pues... —Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temía Gerardo pudiese oírlo— no es importante. —Apartó su rostro, dejando la fruta a un lado y limpiándose en sus pantalones—. Solo es un flechazo ridículo. Pasará.

—Por tu reacción no me parece que sea ridículo. —Las mejillas del italiano se colorearon igualmente pero no se veía ni la mitad de mortificado que Ruslán—. Sabes... —Comenzó mientras servía las dos copas de vino, la de Ruslán llena hasta la mitad—, cuando dije que sabía lo que te pasaba pensaba que estabas recordando a alguna novia en Japón. No pensé que un viejo como yo te interesara.

Ruslán frunció el ceño. No sabía qué le había irritado: si la mención de una posible novia, o el hecho de que Gerardo se considerase a sí mismo viejo. Sí, tenía más siglos de edad de lo que creyó posible en alguien como él, pero a su forma de verlo, a sus ojos, Gerardo era solo un joven... un joven que despertaba cosas desconocidas en él hasta entonces.

Vio la copa por el rabillo del ojo, por un segundo dudó en tomarla, pero lo hizo. Se sentía un poco incómodo en hablar del tema con él en ese momento.

—Solo tengo a mis padres y mi tío esperando en casa. No hay más nadie ni hubo más nadie antes...

—Tranquilo, eres joven. Seguro encontrarás a alguien realmente especial. —Viendo lo dudoso que estaba el joven de su bebida, chocó sus copas en suave brindis, instándolo a probar—. _Salute_.

—Sa... salud —dijo, bebiendo un lento sorbo. Tuvo una pequeña mueca de extrañez, pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. En cambio bajó la copa y mantuvo la vista en su contenido, un poco absorto—. ¿Cómo crees eso? Tú no lo has hecho, y tienes muchos... más años que yo.

—Eres un _bambino_ adorable, con todo un mundo por delante. —Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ruslán, esperando confortarlo—. No hace falta ser tan pesimista, tan sólo tienes ir tras eso qué más quieres y tener el valor de tomarlo. —Dio un sorbo a su copa. En verdad esperaba que su consejo ayudara al pequeño.

—Entonces... dices que debo ser valiente para tomar lo que quiero... —Ruslán no lo miraba aún, seguía observando el líquido rosado en su copa. Tampoco esperaba respuesta de Gerardo. Solo asintió una vez—. Sí, supongo que tienes razón... —Bebió un sorbo grande esta vez que casi acabó con su copa, haciendo una mueca pequeña por no estar muy acostumbrado al sabor e hizo la copa a un lado. Tragó, humedeció sus labios y de inmediato tomó el cuello de Gerardo, atrayendo sus rostros hasta que los labios de ambos impactaron en un húmedo beso.

—¡Hmm! —Por la sorpresa, Gerardo terminó soltando su copa, por suerte el césped mullido impidió que se rompiera pero todo el vino que quedaba se derramó en la tierra. Asombrado con la osadía de Ruslán, el guardián se dejó besar. Al principio estaba un poco tenso pero a los pocos segundos contestó el beso haciendo que el menor gimiera sorprendido, sobre todo cuando su sabor y el de Gerardo se combinaron con el del vino dentro de sus bocas.

Pronto la sorpresa dio paso al gusto. No solo Gerardo olía bien, sabía bien. Parte del subconsciente de Ruslán le exigía detenerse, ¡eso era una locura! Pero no podía, no quería. Importándole poco todo lo demás, Ruslán sutilmente impulsó a Gerardo recostarse en la hierba, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de besarlo; era un sueño del que no deseaba despertar. Ruslán enmarcó su rostro con las manos para un mejor control, pidiendo más, exigiendo más de su boca, estaba hambriento de él.

« _¡Gerardo! No sé cómo hacer esto. Dijo que habláramos a la flor. ¿Debemos decir "hola"?_»

Los dedos de Ruslán, sin poder contenerse, acariciaron las mejillas del mago, su cuello, hombros, bajando a su torso como si quisiera averiguar lo que ocultaban sus ropas. Detuvo el beso solo en busca de aire, su nariz buscando automáticamente ese punto de calor tras su oreja donde su olor era más fuerte, y de allí descendió, respirando en su cuello.

—En verdad hueles bien... —susurró, su voz un poco más ronca. Su movimiento fue instintivo cuando besó su piel. Una vez, dos, a la tercera sus dientes rozaron la tierna carne...

_« ¡Hola! Gerardo, ¿estás ahí? ¡SOS, SOS, emergencia! ...Irina, creo que esto está descompuesto. Parecemos unos lunáticos idiotas_».

Sentir los dientes de Ruslán en esa zona tan delicada lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—_Mamma mia_ —exclamó con las mejillas rojas y el corazón desbocado. Al ser más grande que Ruslán, lo giró sobre el pasto quedando el mago sobre el menor entre sus piernas, tuvo que cubrirle la boca con una mano para que no soltara una exclamación al haberle presionado cierta parte sensible que estaba bastante despierta—. ¡L-los escucho! —Logró responder una vez que se dio cuenta de que Michelle estaba intentando comunicarse con él—. Qué... ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Intentó que su voz sonara normal aunque eso era malditamente difícil tomando en cuenta que Ruslán ahora estaba acariciando sus costados, provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento—. ¿Angie volvió?

—Oh, dios, esto no está defectuoso. —Se alegró Michelle, pero también se oía abrumado. Después de todo, no todos los días hablabas con alguien a través de una flor—. No se trata de Angie..., ojalá así fuera, pero queremos hablar con Ruslán.

El mencionado no se dio por aludido, demasiado distraído en colar sus manos dentro de las ropas de Gerardo para acariciar su torso y espalda. Tan suave y tersa, los músculos tonificados en lo justo. Ruslán tuvo que tragar duro.

—Es importante. Algo pasó con papá ayer y es imprescindible que él lo sepa.

Esta vez, la voz de Irina se escuchó.

—¡Ruslán! Sé que estás ahí. Por un momento quita tus manos del italiano y escúchanos, esto es importante.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Gerardo se quitó las manos de Ruslán, obligándolo a concentrarse.

—Contesta —dijo exhalando un jadeo cuando el japonés subió lo suficiente sus manos para tocar uno de sus pezones.

Ruslán no lo hizo enseguida, su respiración siendo un poco irregular mientras su mirada dejaba de verse empañada por el deseo. Mientras se daba cuenta dónde estaba y qué sucedía.

Se incorporó, esta vez sin mirar a Gerardo en ningún momento, entrecerrando los ojos hacia... ¿a quién tenía que contestar?

—¿Qué... sucede? —Agradeció que su voz sonase... un poco normal.

—¿Estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas? ¡Apenas tienen un día! —La voz de Michelle se escuchó irritantemente divertida para Ruslán—. Que picarón eres..., y yo que- ¡Auch! —No hizo falta ver a dónde fue la queja. La completa atención de Ruslán estaban en la flor y en cómo demonios podía oírlos como si fuera un interfono. ¡Era una jodida planta!— Necesitamos que vengas. Oh bueno, no que vengas pero sí tienes que saber que algo ocurrió anoche con papá.

Ruslán parpadeó una sola vez.

—¿Con Klaus? ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues..., un chico se nos apareció de pronto, prácticamente se le encimó y casi lo besó. Papá quedó totalmente embobado y en shock por mucho rato.

Ruslán frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es tan serio... Bien, entiendo que está preocupados por Bárbara pero–

—No se trata de ello, según papá ese chico olía a duraznos. Du-raz-nos —repitió sílaba a sílaba—. ¿Captas ahora?

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial? —preguntó Gerardo cuando por fin logró liberarse de las escurridizas manos de Ruslán—. Podría haber comido duraznos antes de acercarse a tu padre. Quizás una colonia, aunque sería bastante extraño que un hombre usara ese olor.

Ruslán finalmente miró a Gerardo. Lo hizo en silencio por unos segundos.

—No es así como funciona... —susurró. Regresó la atención a Michelle e Irina—. ¿Él se presentó?

Michelle tardó en responder.

—No exactamente. Pero papá estuvo discutiendo con él casi durante toda la cena después de que nos alejáramos de ese chico. Mucho más a lo usual... —Michelle suspiró—. Hoy está como siempre, pero a veces lo notamos distraído. Creo que piensa que el chico podría aparecer, y pues, nosotros también. Lo reconocí, acompañaba al idiota que me llamó chica el otro día.

Ruslán cogió aire. Que Feyn estuviera medianamente activo de nuevo a causa de la presencia de ese chico no era algo bueno.

—¿Hablaron con mis padres?

—Quisimos hablar primero contigo.

—Papá ha estado tan bien los últimos meses, incluso con Bárbara. —Irina tenía que admitirlo, la rubia había sido una buena influencia para Klaus. No sólo eso, se estaba convirtiendo en el apoyo que el hombre realmente necesitaba—. No quisiera que volviera a tener una recaída por esto —murmuró Irina bastante preocupada—. Con suerte la amiga de papá volverá pronto y podremos irnos de aquí.

—¿Nos necesitan allá? —propuso Gerardo a pesar de la expresión decepcionada de Ruslán.

—No, no es necesario. Solo queríamos que Ruslán estuviera al tanto, y ya deberíamos irnos. Creo que he visto a unas personas observándonos... Te informaremos por si ocurre algo más antes de que vuelvan —avisó Michelle antes de que Irina y él se despidieran.

Cuando no hubo más que silencio de parte de la flor, Ruslán se irguió. Había un silencio más tenso entre ambos ahora. Vio que su copa estaba caída a un lado de él, y la recogió, poniéndose en pie.

—Llevaré esto adentro. —Tragó en seco—. ¿Quieres que lleve la tuya?

Gerardo negó con la cabeza suavemente, tomó la copa olvidada y se sirvió un poco más de vino. Sus mejillas todavía se veían un poco rosas y su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse a pesar de que ya no era tocado por las avariciosas manos de Ruslán.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto. Ignorarlo tan sólo lo empeorará.

—No es necesario hablarlo. —Ruslán miró hacia la casa, apretando fuerte la copa que temía aplastarla—. Fue un impulso ciego, me dejé llevar. No es algo que pasará otra vez. —Respiró una bocanada de aire—. Lo siento.

—Ruslán, no estoy molesto —le aseguró. Suspiró al darse cuenta de la postura del japonés, completamente angustiado por lo que acababa de pasar, temblaba esperando ser insultado—. Mírame, por favor —pidió con un tono suave, tratando de no asustarlo.

Ruslán no lo hizo enseguida, pero en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, le costaba un mundo apartarlos de nuevo.

—Deberías estarlo... Hice algo completamente irrespetuoso.

—Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo. —Se levantó del suelo, cuidando que no se le derramara el vino de la copa—. Me siento halagado de ser objeto de tu deseo pero creo que es mejor que te fijes en alguien más. —Puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Ruslán—. Yo no soy una buena elección.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Ruslán, siguiéndolo con la mirada—. Eres atractivo, cariñoso, culto y dedicado. Me trae sin cuidado la edad que tengas.

—Tu vida es efímera comparada con la mía. Te mereces a alguien que pueda estar a tu lado por muchos años. —Acarició con ternura la redondeada mejilla, a pesar de tener quince años el japonés todavía se veía muy niño—. Quizás ahora mismo no te importe pero ¿qué pasará cuando el tiempo pase? Serás un hombre muy guapo sin duda pero yo... seguiré siendo el mismo.

—Para mí el tiempo pasa muy lento —negó Ruslán. Entendía lo que quería decir Gerardo, pero aplicaría para él mismo si intentase buscar una pareja... normal—. Yo... soy como tú. O al menos en parte. —Sus padres le matarían en cuanto se enterasen, pero se lo debía a Gerardo. Le había confiado su secreto, sentía que Gerardo merecía saber el suyo—. Mi padre tuvo que hacer algo en su genética y la de mi papá para que yo pudiera nacer, y yo lo heredé. Mi padre no está seguro, pero estima que debido a eso, podríamos llegar a alcanzar los 300 años de edad, tal vez más, no lo sabemos. Sé que sigue siendo nada comparado a los años que has vivido, pero... para mí es significativo.

—Rus... —Gerardo estaba negando con su cabeza una vez más cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Ruslán, este beso era diferente. No tenía la pasión ni la desesperación del primero, este beso era lento, era una súplica para que no lo rechazara—. Eres tan joven. —Logró decir cuando su boca fue liberada, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, respiraban el aliento del otro mientras ojos ámbar y azules se contemplaban de cerca.

—Lo soy, pero también soy consciente de mis decisiones. Tú eres una de ellas —murmuró contra sus labios, uniéndolos de nuevo. Suspiro de alivio al no ser enteramente alejado, sin embargo su corazón continuaba palpitando fuerte contra su pecho mientras acercaba sus cuerpos. Lo besó como deseó hubiera sido el anterior; calmado, tierno, con la simple intención de disfrutarlo, de que ambos lo disfrutarán, de su ruego se aceptado. Tenía que intentarlo, solo una vez más. Si él no lo aceptaba... La mente de Ruslán tuvo problemas de procesar una perspectiva así.

Esta vez Gerardo se dejó llevar por completo, correspondiendo el tierno beso. Con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la copa acarició el lacio cabello negro de Ruslán. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar apropiadamente, Gerardo le sonrió.

—Sólo si en verdad estás seguro.

Ruslán no cabía de gozo en sí mismo. Sus labios temblaron, inseguro de si contener una amplia sonrisa o simplemente un gemido de alivio. Prefirió solo abrazar fuerte al mago, toda la tensión en su cuerpo relajándose como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada hasta ahora.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta en Canadá, Michelle e Irina se enderezaron, tratando de parecer normales después de haberle estado hablando a una flor para comunicarse con Italia. Todavía se sentían un poco alucinantes después de haberle estado hablando a una planta y que de hecho funcionara como medio de comunicación. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenían idea, al igual que no tenían idea de que se podía viajar entre las raíces de los árboles.

—¿De verdad crees que esos dos hayan hecho algo? Sabes que Ruslán no es ni la mitad de osado que es el abuelito Kenshi.

—Irina, sabes que los más callados son los peores —dijo a su hermana como si fuera un secreto—. Puede que no esté haciendo nada y nos estemos adelantando, pero... —Su expresión fue pensativa, analizando la conversación que habían tenido con el joven— su voz se escuchaba rara. Y no creo que sea cosa de la flor.

—Sonaba como si se estuvieran besando —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Me pregunto quién habrá dado el primer paso. Gerardo se veía demasiado noble pero he escuchado que los italianos tienen fama de seductores... Casanova era un italiano —le dijo como confidencia a su hermano.

—Bueno, que bien dicen "_caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_" —bromeó, riéndose de ello—. ¿Pero no suena romántico? Ruslán jamás ha tenido nada con nadie y de pronto en este viaje conoce a alguien que hace palpitar su corazón —dijo con drama, algo aprendido de Kenshi con seguridad—. No debería decirlo, pero siento un poco de envidia. Además, debes admitir que harían bonita pareja.

—¿Envidia? ¿Por qué? —Irina arqueó su ceja de la misma manera que hacía Klaus cuando algo no le cuadraba—. Tú tienes a Damián.

—Sí..., es cierto... —Michelle ralentizó un poco el paso. Ruslán y Gerardo parecían más compenetrados. Michelle empezaba a notar que desde hace un tiempo no sucedía lo mismo con Damián. Pero eso estaba bien, ¿cierto? Era... darle un cambio de perspectiva a su vida. Solo..., solo necesitaba acostumbrarse—. No importa. Ahora tenemos un problema mayor, y es papá. —Cambió de tema. Irina no suele llevarse bien del todo con Damián, no deseaba darle razones para aumentar su antipatía—. ¿Qué hora será en Japón? Tenemos que hablar con los abuelos antes de que papá se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos. —Sonrió travieso—. Nos llamará chismosos.

—Mmmh... Tomando en cuenta que estamos al otro lado del mundo, si aquí es de mañana entonces debe ser de noche en Japón. ¿Cierto? —razonó la pelinegra mientras caminaban—. ¿Crees que sea conveniente llamar a los abuelos a esa hora? —Mientras andaban, un ligero olor a pan recién horneado llamó la atención de Michelle. Irina no lo tomó en cuenta pero ante el dulce aroma el castaño se detuvo para oler mejor—. Si esperamos a más tarde se hará de madrugada para ellos, y si esperamos a la noche yo no podré salir, hace demasiado frío y... —Detuvo su plática cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Michelle se había quedado unos cuantos pasos atrás—. ¿Michelle?

—Oh..., esto huele demasiado bien..., y es... —Olfateó una vez más, e hizo un gesto hacia la chica—. Sigue tú. Te alcanzo en un momento. —Hipnotizado por el olor, Michelle lo siguió a lo largo de una calle. Debía de provenir de la otra cuadra, pero ese toque dulzón no lo engañaba. Hasta entonces, no había encontrado panes dulces en panaderías cercanas y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y este estaba fresco, ¡un pan fresco y recién horneado! Michelle se tanteó los bolsillos. No llevaba mucho dinero pero esperaba fuera suficiente para un pan..., o dos..., o cuatro.

Por supuesto que al alejarse de Irina para ir a la panadería que le tenía el olfato hipnotizado no se esperó toparse con el rubio que lo confundió con una chica el otro día.

—Perdón, no lo... Ah, eres tú. Entonces no importa —dijo Michelle al reconocerlo, su disculpa interrumpida. Prefirió enfocarse en el delicioso olor de la panadería, haciendo a un lado al muchacho. Era mejor ignorarlo que prestar atención a esos ojos azules que provocaban extraños revoloteos en su estómago. Por suerte ya estaba cerca de la panadería, el olor era cada vez más concentrado.

—O-oye. ¡Espera! —El rubio, aunque estuvo hablando con Yu la noche anterior sobre buscar al castaño que le deslumbró, la verdad es que no pensó encontrarlo tan rápido. Emocionado, comenzó a seguirlo a pesar del feo desplante que le hizo—. Quería disculparme —habló apresuradamente poniéndose frente a él para cortarle el paso.

Michelle se detuvo. No debería ni por un momento brindarle atención desde lo ocurrido el otro día.

—¿Quieres disculparte? —dijo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—Sí. —Sonrió feliz de que al menos el adolescente se detuviera para escucharlo, ahora lo importante era mantener su atención—. No era mi intención ofenderte. Espero que puedas aceptar mi sincera disculpa.

Michelle hizo un puchero. De fastidio, de enojo, de reflexión, era difícil saberlo, sus labios y ceño estaban fruncidos, su mirada fija en Zachary, callado, quieto, aún con el olor del pan flotando en el aire. Ni siquiera debería estar considerando disculparlo.

No debería.

Michelle suspiró.

—De acuerdo... Disculpas aceptadas. —Levantó un puño—. Pero a la próxima insinuación de chica, perderás tus dientes. Ahora aparta. —Siguió el camino que el chico había interrumpido—. Necesito llegar antes de que se acaben.

Zachary no se rindió, continuó siguiendo a Michelle.

—¿Te gusta el pan dulce? Permíteme comprártelo, como parte de mi disculpa.

El castaño se detuvo, y le miró.

—No. Y escúchame bien, ya te disculpé. No necesitas hacerme ningún favor. Es más, si quieres hacerlo, no me sigas. Eso es hacer algo muy grande por mí. —Se ajustó la gorra y abrigo, sus ojos echando chispas hacia él una vez más antes de apresurarse y entrar en la panadería.

Mucha gente entraba y salía, Michelle no era el único en el mundo que disfrutaba de un buen pan fresco y caliente. Tenía su dinero en la mano, listo para que lo tomaran y le dieran sus holganzas de pan, solo que no contó con la respuesta que le dio la dependienta.

—Lo lamento, niño. Se nos ha acabado. El caballero que acaba de salir se llevó los últimos. Vuelve mañana. —Y en seguida se dirigió con otro cliente.

Michelle retrocedió, dando espacio hasta que finalmente acabó por salir de la panadería. Buscó con la mirada al hombre que la mujer indicó, una tentativa imagen de ir a por él...

No. Michelle no era ese tipo de persona, no era un bandido. Guardó su dinero y se dispuso a volver por sus pasos hasta que nuevamente se topó con el rubio.

—Todo es culpa tuya. —Le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Se han acabado.

Mirando hacia la tienda, Zach se dio cuenta de que en realidad todavía quedaban los panes que Michelle tanto buscaba. Seguramente la mujer en su mal entendimiento del inglés no comprendió la orden del castaño. Apretando los labios para no sonreír, decidió volverlo a su favor.

—En vista de que es mi culpa, me ofrezco a conseguirte los panes que quieres pero tienes que confiar en mí. —Ofreció su mano con un gesto galante.

Michelle observó su mano hacia él, sin querer tomarla. ¿De qué forma podría Zach conseguir sus tan ansiados panes dulces, si ya no había? Tal vez podría burlarse de eso. Queriendo hacerse el héroe, acabaría siendo el hazmerreír por obtener lo imposible.

—Bien. —Finalmente colocó su mano en la de Zach, ignorando lo bien que calzaban, lo cálida que se sentía o cómo le causaba un sutil estremecimiento—. ¿Cómo lograrás eso?

—Tú sólo confía en mí —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Tomados de la mano, el rubio lo guió por un callejón que conectaba con la parte de atrás de la panadería, tocando a la puerta uno de los panaderos les abrió.

El panadero les miró y Zach le explicó en francés que quería ganarse a Michelle; el hombre, pensando que el rubio estaba intentando ligar con una chica, le dijo que le esperara un momento. Michelle, que no había entendido nada de lo que dijeron, se sorprendió cuando realmente el panadero salió con una bolsa de papel marrón con varios panes dulces, Zach le pagó y además le dio una propina por ayudarlo a mantener el teatro.

—Como te los prometí —dijo a Michelle son una gran sonrisa.

La mirada de Michelle se desplazó de Zachary a los panes y viceversa. Tomó la bolsa, sintiendo el calor traspasar el papel y la abrió. Panes. Dulces panes recién salidos del horno, el olor impactando duro en sus fosas nasales causando que de inmediato su boca se hiciera agua.

—Gra... gracias. —Michelle se mordió la lengua, bajando la cabeza—. ¿Cómo...?

—Fue mi culpa que no lograras alcanzar tu bocadillo. Era lo justo que te compensara.

—Pues..., gracias. En verdad. —Michelle, por fin, le brindó una sonrisa pequeña mientras salían del callejón. Vio a unos metros un parque y se dirigió allí. Toda la mente de Michelle estaba dividida en los dulces panes que tenía entre sus brazos y el rubio que caminaba a su lado. Se sentó en un banco desocupado, subiendo una pierna y extrajo uno de los dulces. Estaba suave, crujiente en las esquinas y con una ligera capa melosa por encima. Lo partió a la mitad, le cedió una a Zachary, quedándose con la otra.

—Por los panecillos —declaró, antes de hincarle el diente a la masa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, gimiendo de gusto. ¡Era una delicia! Se deshacía en su boca, con un picor exquisito que contrastaba—. Oh, dios, ¡es mejor de lo que imaginé! Tiene un... un... —Michelle alzó la vista al cielo, como si ahí pudiera ver la lista de ingredientes que lo conformaban— toque de pimienta o algo así, es tan maravilloso. Solo necesita algo de leche condensada, y será toda una perfección —declaró, devorando el pedazo en su mano.

Zach tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca al quedarse embobado viendo esa expresión de pleno disfrute del menor. Era simplemente orgásmica, su imaginación se estaba dejando llevar demasiado fácilmente, ¡incluso los sonidos que hacía! Ese niño era pura pornografía.

—M-me alegra que te gusten tanto. —Logró decir, forzándose a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen mental que se le estaba formando, con Michelle bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de éxtasis y sus labios llenos de azúcar.

Michelle siguió comiendo un segundo pan, y fue por un tercero, haciendo los mismos sonidos de gusto a con el anterior. Cuando se sintió lleno al acabar el último, se chupó la melaza de sus dedos, relajándose contra el banco.

—Ah... Gracias. Jamás había estado tan satisfecho. Son casi tan buenos como los que hace Bard. —Se lamió los labios—. Los echaba tanto de menos, la última vez que los comí fue el invierno pasado. —Aplastó la bolsa vacía—. En casa la nana no los prepara tan bien.

—Se nota que te gustan mucho. No había visto nunca a nadie hacer ese tipo de expresión por un pan dulce.

—Lo son. En la casa de campo del abuelo, siempre le pedía a Bard que los preparara. —Michelle cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del banco—. Me gusta comerlos antes de dormir, con un buen vaso de leche tibia, a veces me gusta echarle un poco de mantequilla... —Se encogió de hombros, separando los párpados de nuevo—. Desde que llegué aquí he entrado a algunas panaderías pero no he tenido éxito..., hasta ahora, gracias a ti. —Aún con la cabeza recostada, Michelle la inclinó hacia el rubio—. Gracias... Zachary, ¿no? Así te llamó ese amigo tuyo de la otra noche.

—Zachary Wilson a tu servicio —dijo en un tono bastante formal y una sonrisa galante, ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

—Michelle Wolfhart, un placer. —El joven hacía un esfuerzo por no mostrar la amplia sonrisa que estaba tentado a dar—. O en parte. Tuviste suerte de que no apuntara al ojo la primera vez... —Alejó su mano—. Aunque no eres el primer idiota que golpeo por esa razón.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. —Fingió una mueca de dolor tocándose el pómulo que golpeó Michelle, ahora tan sólo quedaba una leve mancha—. Pero no puedes culparme. Eres muy hermoso.

Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon, pero lo asumió a que se trataba del sol de la mañana.

—Ser _'hermoso'_ según tú, y asumir que era una chica son dos cosas distintas. Si eres tan descuidado, no conseguirás pareja.

Michelle se fijó en lo que llevaba. Un uniforme, en colores azules, con chaqueta y corbata. No estaba seguro, pero seguramente era parte del vestuario reglamentario de alguna institución u academia. No había otros vestidos así, por lo que no le costó sumar dos más dos.

—¿Por qué te has escapado de tu colegio? Tío Keso dice que la educación es importante, u acabaremos como unos asnos ignorantes.

—¿La verdad? Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte —dijo sin ninguna vergüenza—. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi ese día. Yu tampoco ha dejado de por eso mismo.

—¿Verme? —Eso atrajo la atención completa de Michelle, sus cejas alzadas por la sorpresa—. ¿Por qué? Si es por la disculpa, no era completamente necesario.

—No es sólo por eso. —Con un movimiento lento, se deslizó en el banco de madera, acercándose a Michelle—. Algo tienes, Michelle. Algo que te hace irresistible.

—Oye, alto ahí. —La expresión de Michelle era alarmada, un poco avergonzado incluso, mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho de Zachary, deteniendo su avance—. Es muy... halagador, pero yo tengo a Damián. —Miró a su alrededor al recordarlo, como si de pronto temiera ser visto con él. Se alejó un poco—. Creo que tendrás que buscar en otro lado, amigo.

—En realidad... —Zach tomó la mano que estaba contra su pecho envolviéndola con una de sus manos para impedir su huida. Se acercó todavía más, invadiendo su espacio personal hasta que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse—. Mi búsqueda ha terminado ahora que te encontré.

Los latidos de Michelle eran tan fuertes que temía que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, y tragó en seco, el dulce del pan se volvía un empalagoso. Retrocedió más, pero esta vez ya no había más banco y Michelle acabó cayendo, en el proceso llevándose a Zachary consigo hasta que el rubio acabó sobre él. Nunca antes Michelle deseó que la tierra se lo tragara entero. No porque se hubiera caído, sino por el cuerpo sobre él, lo bien que se sentía y lo increíble que olía. Era un olor poco común en una persona, un tipo de madera, picante, exótico, recordaba que le llamaban sándalo. Jamás lo había olfateado en alguien de forma natural, pero encontró que le gustaba, tanto que amenazaba con volverlo vicioso a él.

Una alerta roja sonó en la mente de Michelle a esos pensamientos y de inmediato alejó a Zachary.

—Quítate de encima. —Comprobó que sus orejas siguieran cubiertas y fulminó a Wilson con la mirada—. ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Nos tiraste a los dos. ¿No tienes respeto por el espacio personal?

—Sólo cuando alguien no quiere ser respetado —dijo con toda la desfachatez del mundo—. Ven, déjame ayudarte. —Antes de que Michelle protestara, le tomó de ambos brazos y le ayudó a enderezarse, sus cuerpos seguían bastante juntos.

—¿Acaso insinúas que yo no? —Las mejillas de Michelle se colorearon profundamente de indignación, enojado, lanzando dagas por sus ojos hacia Zachary—. Escúchame bien, amigo. —Su dedo picoteó su pecho, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras—. No sé quién te crees que eres, así que aléjate de mí. No tendré compasión la próxima vez. Si crees que voy a caer en los juegos de un Casanova como tú, estás totalmente equivocado. —Tomó su mano, aplastando duramente la bolsa de papel en ella—. Gracias por tus panes, ¡y adiós! —declaró, pasando junto a él para volver a la posada. Ya se había demorado mucho, su padre le mataría y seguramente Damián estaría preocupado. Solo a él se le ocurría distraerse con un playboy rubio como el que dejaba atrás.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Zachary se quedó plantado al lado de la banca, mirando a Michelle mientras se alejaba. Sin darse cuenta seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de papel.

Michelle era tan lindo, tan lleno de vida, le intrigaba mucho más que antes, sobre todo después de ver sus ojos peculiarmente amarillos. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, tan hipnotizantes como los de un gato...

—Maravilloso. —Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a ganarse el afecto del castaño.

Michelle caminó, rumiando por lo bajo en contra del rubio y todos los de su raza. Luego se arrepintió, al recordar que Damián también era rubio. Él no tenía la culpa de que Zachary fuera idiota. Pero ¿cómo se atrevía? Después de que lo había perdonado, de que incluso compartió su pan –sí, que Zachary había pagado pero era suyo de todas formas–, de que había sido amable con él...

—¿Por qué tenía que ser tan...? Y... ¿dónde se supone que estoy?

Michelle miró alrededor. No reconocía nada allí. Caminó y caminó, pero no había nada que él pudiera creer que iba en buena dirección. Empezaba a preocuparse. No podía creer que se había perdido allí y solo tenía dos días en Canadá.

El tan mentado rubio siguió a Michelle a la distancia esperando poder saber en dónde quedaba el hotel donde se estaba hospedando con su familia. Apenas unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que el castaño se alejaba cada vez más de la zona turística.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido cuando vio como el joven miraba en alrededor sin poder ubicarse.

Se acercó a él esperando que no lo rechazara.

—Me parece que estás perdido —dijo en un tono casual, recostándose de una pared en una posición que esperaba fuera atractiva para Michelle.

Pero cuando Michelle giró a verlo, sus ojos estaban acuosos, como si contuviera las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo y aunque Zachary no lo viera, sus orejas estaban totalmente planas bajo su gorro.

—Yo... no sé dónde estoy... —Se encogió en su sitio, abrazándose a sí mismo—. No reconozco este nada en este lugar.

Sintiendo su pecho inundado de ternura ante esa pose tan desvalida, Zach no pudo resistirse, dejó su pose de lado y fue a abrazar a Michelle, consolándolo. En ese momento se felicitó por seguirlo.

—Tranquilo, tan sólo dime el nombre de tu hotel. —Acariciaba el suave cabello castaño mientras le abrazaba—. Te llevaré con tu familia en un momento.

Michelle lo abrazó, fuerte, ligeramente temblando. Había sentido miedo a la perspectiva de perderse en verdad, de incluso pasar la noche allí. Solo oía a las personas hablar en francés, él no sabía nada al respecto.

—Gracias, Zach... —susurró, sus ojos cerrados. Una inesperada paz se instaló en su cuerpo al estar en sus brazos. Quiso atribuirlo a que, más allá de todo, Zachary era la única persona allí con la que podía comunicarse y que además conocía la zona. Se separó de él para mirarlo, un poco abatido—. No... no te alejes de mí... pero sólo hasta que me lleves al hotel. Piérdete después de eso —añadió con un puchero enojado, no deseando parecer que lo había disculpado de su anterior osadía, y en seguida dijo el nombre del edificio.

Contento, Zachary comenzó a guiar a Michelle por las calles para llevarlo a su hotel. Lo que no le dijo es que hizo el viaje más largo de lo que era necesario, mientras caminaban —con Michelle aún refugiado en sus brazos— el rubio le hizo plática, contándole anécdotas de las personas del lugar, logrando hacer reír más de una vez al castaño. Para cuando sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hotel, Michelle estaba mucho más relajado con Zachary, hablaban y bromeaban como si llevaran semanas conociéndose.

—Zach, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —No esperó a que respondiera—. No eres de Canadá, ¿cierto? —Alzó la vista para poner su atención en el rubio—. Tienes un acento diferente al resto de los canadienses, incluido tu amigo.

—Eres muy perceptivo —le alabó—. Soy norteamericano —dijo con bastante orgullo en su tono—. El marido de mi madre la convenció de enviarme a este internado. No le gusta que esté en la casa.

—¿En serio? ¡Eres americano! —Los ojos de Michelle brillaron de emoción ante ese descubrimiento—. Mi sueño es ir allí y estudiar enfermería, también vivir un tiempo... espero. Eres el primer americano fuera de Bard que conozco, pero ya él tiene mucho tiempo fuera de USA. ¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué tu padre no te quiere en casa?

—No es mi padre, es un tipo que la engatusó para casarse con ella —dijo con un toque de amargura que intentó apartar rápidamente de su mente. No iba a amargarse por ese tipo cuando tenía a su lado la encantadora presencia de Michelle—. No te voy a mentir, América es hermosa. Un gran territorio lleno de libertad donde puedes ser quien quieras ser.

—Eso suena... maravilloso —suspiró Michelle, dichoso con solo imaginárselo—. Sé que es absurdo creer que se pueda cumplir, pero... —Michelle le sonrió, casi coqueto— anhelo el sueño americano. ¿Lo imaginas? Una bonita casa, mucho éxito, una linda pareja, tal vez un perro y... —Recordó entonces que ese sueño no era algo que compartía exactamente con Damián, y lució brevemente desilusionado—. No importa. Ya estamos llegando, ¿cierto? —Michelle avanzó, esta vez separándose de Zachary un poco—. Ya empiezo a reconocer estos lados. No había esperado que me hubiese alejado tanto de aquí...

—Es fácil perderse si no conoces la zona. —Tomó la mano de Michelle suavemente para que no se fuera todavía—. Podrías cumplirlo, tu sueño... Mi madre tiene algunos contactos en la universidad, seguro que podría ayudarte con la solicitud para una plaza en la carrera de enfermería.

—Eso... ¿en verdad puedes hacerlo? —Michelle le tomó la otra mano, ilusionado con la idea—. Sería una oportunidad única. Estaría eternamente agradecido contigo y con tu madre.

—¡Claro! —Su sonrisa se amplió ante el entusiasmo de Michelle—. No hay ningún problema, podrías alojarte en mi casa. —Se acercó para hablarle en tono confidencial—. Incluso podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de la sanguijuela que pretende que lo llame padrastro. —Movió sus cejas juguetonamente—. ¿Qué dices? Para mi suena como un plan sólido.

—Para mí sería un gran placer ayudarte con la plaga en tu casa. —Hizo una exagerada reverencia—. Tengo todo un arsenal adecuado para espantar sujetos indeseados, cortesía de mis tíos. —Le guiñó un ojo, travieso—. No te molestaría si Damián viene conmigo, ¿verdad? Solo hasta que encontremos un lugar para los dos.

A Zachary se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar el nombre del novio de Michelle. Todo había estado tan bien hasta que lo volvió a mencionar. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo?

—Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglar algo.

Michelle sonrió, ajeno a los pensamientos del joven a su lado, y continuó la caminata. En unos cinco minutos estuvieron frente al hotel donde se hospedaba Michelle y su familia, regresando luego la atención a Zach.

—Gracias. En serio. Puede que a veces se te escape lo idiota pero... —Michelle se encogió de hombros— demostraste que puedo confiar en ti. No es algo que vaya a olvidar. —Sus brazos entonces rodearon el cuello de Zachary, acercando sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Michelle no pretendía que fuera largo, un simple gesto pequeño, pero era como si separarse fuera una tarea difícil. Tuvo el impulso de dejar un beso en su mejilla, antes de separarse por completo de él. Carraspeó, sus mejillas más sonrojadas que antes—. Ya... debo irme. Gracias otra vez.

El rubio se negaba a irse de esa manera, siendo apenas recordado como un amable extraño y que le ayudó cuando se perdió entre las calles de un pueblo extranjero. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para dejar una huella en Michelle y que cada vez que lo recordara le hirviera la sangre. En un gesto galante, Zach tomó la mano de Michelle, la alzó a la altura de sus labios dejando un beso en el dorso.

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

El castaño no pudo contener una pequeña risa, algo avergonzado y entretenido. Le resultaba tan hilarante que Zachary hiciera esos pequeños gestos hacia él. Gestos inusuales y que nadie más, ni siquiera Minegishi, hizo antes.

—¿En serio tienes que hacer eso? —Negó, y se giró para marcharse. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando se volteó de nuevo—. Espero verte aunque sea una vez más antes de que nos marchemos de regreso a casa. —Enarcó una ceja—. No olvidaré la invitación que has hecho y ese favor universitario.

—Tengo una idea. Te invito a desayunar, llamaré a mi madre ésta tarde y mientras comemos pan dulce te cuento lo que me dijo.

—¿A... desayunar? —Michelle no sonaba muy seguro de la idea. Siempre desayunaba con su familia. Invitar a Zachary en lugar de que él le invitara podría causar tensión con Damián. Qué demonios, la simple cercanía que tenía con Zachary, si Damian se enterase, podría causar tensión—. Pues, supongo que está bien. Solo desayunar —corroboró.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró con una gran sonrisa—. Vendré a recogerte temprano y podremos tener los primeros panes de la mañana. ¿Qué dices? —Además de eso, pensaba entrar a hurtadillas en la cocina del internado, con suerte habría una lata de leche condensada.

Michelle compartió su sonrisa, ajustándose la gorra sobre su cabeza solo por tener algo que hacer con las manos.

—De acuerdo. Mañana temprano. Solo porque prometes esos apetecibles panes. —Movió su mano en despedida, sus pasos llevándolo al interior de la posada.

Apenas estuvo dentro, Michelle suspiró. No podía creer lo... bien... que se sentía. Y tenía que regañarse por eso. El haber pasado ese rato con Zachary no debía sentirse tan dichoso. Se había tardado, perdido y probablemente su familia estaba preocupada. La posible regañina de su padre le hizo bajar las orejas y temer lo peor mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de no ser porque en el camino se topó con Irina.

—Lo siento, me perdí y... —Echó un vistazo hacia arriba—. ¿Papá está molesto? ¿Lograste hablar con los abuelos?

—Creo que eres el único gato que no tiene sentido de la orientación. —Se burló su hermana—. Bárbara está distrayendo a papá, sigue un poco distante. Damián es quien esta insoportable. —Rodó los ojos con irritación—. Es tu novio, no tu dueño. —Estaba en la naturaleza de Irina ser celosa de sus seres queridos, por eso le irritaba tanto el comportamiento de Damián con Michelle—. Como sea. Logré llamar a los abuelos, era bastante tarde en Japón pero no les importó que llamara a esa hora.

—Mmh... Ya subiré a calmarlo.- —Michelle se mordió el labio inferior. Le hacía sentir mal haberlo preocupado. Por el momento, se enfocó en su hermana—. ¿Qué dijeron los abuelos? ¿Creen que es grave lo de papá?

—El abuelo Vlad dice que es imposible que ese chico huela a durazno naturalmente. Los olores son únicos e irrepetibles. —Hizo un gesto dando a entender que eso ya lo sabían—. Pero el abuelo Kenshi dijo algo sobre reencarnación, ellos empezaron a discutir por quién tenía la razón pero lo único que dijeron sobre papá es que debíamos vigilarlo de cerca. Quién sabe lo que puede hacer papi Feyn por su cuenta.

—Bueno, Gerardo también mencionó la reencarnación, ¿recuerdas? Y claramente tío Keso no ha hablado con Gerardo para saber lo mismo. Es demasiado para ser una mera coincidencia. —Michelle puso los brazos en jarras, pensando—. Hasta el momento el dragón no se ha presentado. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Y mientras ese chico no se aparezca... Con suerte Angie regresa mañana, hacemos el cambio, nos vamos y listo. Papá se olvidará de ese muchacho.

—Eso espero. En verdad que no me gustó nada ese muchacho. —Hizo una mueca al pensar en Yu—. Ofreciéndose como un pedazo de carne a un hombre que ni siquiera conoce y que obviamente está comprometido.

—Se me ha olvidado preguntar a Zachary sobre él. El chico está mal de la cabeza o de la polla, y es tan contrastante de Zach..., en su mayoría. —Michelle avanzó a las escaleras—. No puedo creer que sean amigos.

—¿Estás hablado del rubio que te coqueteó? —La pelinegra arqueó una ceja, bastante confundida—. Parece que ya no le tienes ningún tipo de resentimiento. ¿Algo que quieras confesar, hermanito?

Dándose cuenta que pensó aquello en voz alta, Michelle se detuvo, echó un vistazo a las escaleras para asegurarse de que Damian no estaba cerca, y bajó la voz.

—Yo... me lo topé... He estado con él todo el rato y me ayudó a volver al hotel. Él... Bien, es un poco idiota en ocasiones pero... —Sin notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro— fue... lindo. Me consiguió los panes dulces que quería, fue muy divertido y además, es americano. Dijo que podría conseguirme un plazo para estudiar enfermería, ¿no es increíble? Su mamá tiene contactos que podrían lograrlo. —Se toqueteó una oreja a través del gorro. No podía mantener las manos quietas cuando estaba nervioso u con ansias—. También... me ha invitado a desayunar mañana.

—Vaya, vaya. —Irina agrandó los ojos. Estaba bastante sorprendida. El tipo, aunque atrevido, en realidad había captado la atención de Michelle, su mirada incluso resplandecía cuando hablaba del rubio a diferencia de Damián. Con el rubio alemán siempre tenía una mirada un poco apagada, como si estuviera dispuesto a conformarse pero con este desconocido, este Zachary, era un mundo diferente de posibilidades—. Es muy amable de su parte que te invite a desayunar.

—Yo... acepté. Iré pero... me siento dividido. —Michelle se mordió el labio inferior, avanzando hasta recostarse en una pared cercana—. Una parte de mí me dice que no debería, tengo a Damian, se supone que soy su novio y debería mostrarle fidelidad pero... Con Zachary, no estoy seguro, es todo lo contrario. En las dos horas que pasé con él sentí cosquillas en mi estómago, hacía mucho que no me divertía con alguien y... nunca, nunca sentí que pasaba de una emoción a otra. —Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro de lo avergonzado que estaba por admitirlo—. En un momento me hace enojar y al siguiente no puedo evitar reír. —Miró a Irina a través de sus dedos—. Me siento pésimo por Damian. Como si estuviera traicionándolo.

—Suena como una de esas novelas rosas que lee Bárbara... Como si fuera amor a primera vista —sugirió la pelinegra en tono suave como si esperara el estallido de Michelle negando cualquier tipo de sentimiento empalagoso. Se sorprendió al ver que en realidad Michelle se sonrojaba ante la posibilidad—. En verdad te gusta.

Michelle se negaba a verla, pareciéndole muy interesante el diseño insulso de la cerámica del suelo. ¿Zachary le gustaba?

La simple idea provocaba sensaciones extrañas en todos los sectores de su cuerpo, pero especialmente en su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas lo había visto dos veces, había pasado un mínimo de rato con él. Damian era su pareja, su confort, lo que conocía y donde sabía que podía ser querido. Sin mencionar lo más importante: Damian conocía su secreto. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Zachary no se sentiría horrorizado al ver sus orejas, su cola, lo que era?

_No, no pienses en eso. Mañana Angie llegará, iremos con Aldebarán y asunto solucionado. Zachary no se volverá un problema mayor_.

—Eso no importa ya —dijo por fin—. Estoy con Damian, le quiero. Que me guste o no Zachary no significa nada. Es un chico atractivo, estar con él no me hace ciego a los otros chicos. —Tomó una bocanada de aire, alejándose de la pared—. Y hablando de Damian, será mejor que vaya con él.

—Eres muchas cosas, Michelle, pero cobarde no es una de ellas. —Estaba siendo dura con su hermano, lo sabía, poniéndole sal a la herida pero no podía dejar pasar esto. Meses con Damián no se comparaban a dos horas con ese rubio americano—. No deberías temerle a lo nuevo sólo porque Damián se ha vuelto tu zona de confort. —Puso su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de Michelle, tratando de confortarlo—. Ve con él mañana, diviértete. Yo te cubriré con papá.

Los brazos de Michelle la rodearon, respirando su dulce olor.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo... —susurró—. Gracias... Te contaré los detalles mañana. —Se separó, y subió las escaleras junto con ella hasta alcanzar su piso. Allí, la dejó en su habitación antes de ir a la que compartía con Damian. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, entrando al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa de disculpa al rubio—. Hola... Lo siento, me perdí en el camino.

Apenas entró a la habitación, Michelle se vio envuelto en los brazos de su novio. En seguida fue bruscamente separado y examinado, buscando heridas. Al verlo ileso Damián se relajó, pero todavía tenía el ceño.

—No puedes ser así de descuidado Michelle, irte por ahí a quién sabe dónde. ¡Podrían haberte atacado para robarte!

Michelle quedó estático, la culpabilidad golpeándolo fuerte y tuvo que bajar la cabeza, apenado. La gran preocupación que mostraba Damian le causaba remordimiento por haber estado tan indiferente, por haberse divertido incluso mientras estaba con Zachary. Jamás se había sentido un pésimo novio hasta entonces.

—Perdóname. En verdad no quería hacerlo. Olfatee los panes dulces y seguí el olor sin darme cuenta a dónde iba. Cuando quise regresar no sabía a dónde ir hasta que Zachary me acompañó de vuelta.

Damián esperaba sinceramente que una vez que Michelle se deshiciera de su lado animal, esos desagradable hábitos de seguir se nariz se detuvieran. Estaba por expresar eso en voz alta cuanto tomó en cuenta un importantísimo detalle.

—¿Quién es Zachary?

—Esto... —Michelle se apartó, quitándose el gorro y abrigo. Aunque hacía buen clima afuera, en el interior del hotel estaba comenzando a sufrir calor. Su cola y orejas se movieron con más libertad ahora—, ¿recuerdas al chico del otro día? A quién le di un golpe. Se llama Zachary, me lo volví a topar hoy. —Dejó las cosas sobre su cama. En ningún momento había mirado hacia Damian—. Se disculpó por haberme llamado chica.

—Ajá..., y casualidades de la vida te lo encontraste y te trajo hasta acá cuál gato perdido. —Se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas y los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo?

Michelle se encogió de hombros.

—Fue amable conmigo. No pasó nada más.- —Prefirió resguardarse para sí mismo el momento en que tropezaron y Zach cayó sobre él o la invitación a desayunar mañana. Estaba captando mucha tensión en Damian, que no era para menos, y no quería añadir más. En cambio, trató de sonreírle, y con agilidad se sentó en sus piernas, abriendo sus brazos para que lo rodearan—. Pero eso no importa ahora, ya estoy aquí. —Repartió besos por su cuello, mandíbula hasta alcanzar los labios—. No quiero que sigas enojado conmigo —añadió con un pequeño puchero en su cara.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo, pero si vuelves a verlo, no te acerques. No me gusta cómo te mira. —Acarició las piernas y espalda de Michelle, disfrutando de la íntima posición.

—¿Te da celos Zachary? —Michelle sonrió, sus labios seguían colocando besos por todo el rostro de Damian—. No lo estés. Estoy aquí, contigo. Mmh, y es a ti a quién estoy besando—. Una horrible sensación de que estaba siendo hipócrita lo acometió. Abrazó a Damian, como si así pudiera alejar esos sentimientos—. Que vean todo lo que quieran, yo soy de una sola persona.

—Mirar no es el problema y lo sabes —gruñó ahogando un gemido. Su cuello era sensible.

Michelle se alejó lo suficiente para observarlo, su cola ondeaba tras su espalda, juguetón.

—El problema es que estás celoso, y sé cómo solucionar eso —dijo antes de besarlo, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, con Michelle permaneciendo encima de él. Quería distraerlo, tenía que hacerlo, alejarle, alejarlos de cada pensamiento de Zach. Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin un tiempo libre, lejos de todo y todos. Sí, todos. A veces, se decía, tenía saturación de compañía –y de olores, demonios que sí– y necesitaba pasar tiempo solo. Bueno. Quizás una hora. La verdad adoraba que todos voltearan a verlo, que todos le escucharan. Sí, una hora era perfecta. Y el momento perfecto era cuando se internaba en el bosque a buscar hierbas. ¡Y qué momento tan perfecto! Aprovechaba esa nueva habilidad para hallar con más facilidad lo que necesitaba. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a los olores de cada planta que usaba, algunos que ahora eran más repugnantes o quizás más fuertes que otros. Una pequeña desventaja.

La única molestia era Suoh… y Vladimir.

¿Por qué tenía que oler a madera? Debido a que se confundía con el entorno del bosque, cual camaleón, el jodido lagarto de Suoh le apuraba para volver a casa y estar junto al ruso. Si por el dragón fuera, estaría pegado al ruso como una lapa, Kenshi quería darse tortazos contra el suelo. Tampoco entendía por qué le tocó un dragón tan dependiente. Qué puta suerte.

Ya había recolectado lo que necesitaba, y solo alargaba la hora de volver para molestar a Suoh, cuando llegó a una zona del bosque, no muy lejos de casa y donde iniciaba la humedad del lago. Su rostro pasó a la sorpresa al ver un nido, abandonado de no ser por un único huevo. Por la forma, diría que sería de algún reptil. ¿Quizás un caimán? ¿Pero qué sucedió con los demás? Maldijo en voz baja. Ojalá que los pueblerinos no hayan estado robando, o peor, matando huevos de animales inocentes. ¿Y la madre? Kenshi dudó en dejarlo… La madre podría volver y preocuparse por sus crías, sin embargo, otro imbécil podría regresar y acabar con este, o… la cría podría morir por el frío. Mandando todo a la mierda, Kenshi lo cogió y resguardó entre sus vestiduras para mantenerlo en calor, apresurándose en volver a la casa. Ya lo decidió: cuidaría de la cría de caimán antes de regresarla a su hábitat.

Además, siempre quiso tener una cría de reptil.

La casa de alguna manera se sentía más sola ahora que los adolescentes no estaban, el lugar estaba repleto de guardias y servidumbre pero hacían falta las peleas entre Michelle e Irina, el bullicio que hacían los tres adolescentes a su paso, hacían falta sus olores.

Incluso notaba la falta de Kenshi aunque sólo hubiera salido por una hora. Con un suspiró, Vladimir volvió a bajar la mirada a los documentos que tenía en frente. Como odiaba la administración, pero no podía ignorar esa parte de su negocio. Durante los años la idea de hacer una farmacéutica en el pueblo dio sus frutos y ahora, más que hacer la fabricación de medicamentos, tenía que llevar una buena contabilidad de todo el dinero que entraba y salía, eso sin contar con el abastecimiento de la materia prima, pagos a proveedores, etc. Por lo menos todavía tenía el puesto de médico predilecto. Más que un trabajo, era una agradable distracción.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando sintió el olor de Kenshi acercarse. Felizmente dejó todo de lado para recibirlo.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa al verle entrar.

Kenshi le abrazó sin apretujarse mucho y le dio un beso. Con voz ligeramente hastiada, dijo:

—Hola, cariño, te extrañé muchísimo en la insignificante hora que estuvimos separados. —Y sin dirigirse a él, añadió—. ¿Satisfecho? —Volvió la mirada al ruso—. No puedo ni ir al baño porque este lagarto quiere andar pegado a ti. ¡Dile que también necesitamos nuestro espacio!

Vladimir se mordió el labio, divertido. Le alegraba saber que Vahlok y él no eran la única pareja disfuncional. A diferencia de Kenshi, Suoh era tan dependiente que se sentía inseguro al alejarse mucho de su pareja.

—No es tan malo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le haló la mano para que se sentara a su lado en la mesa baja—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo?

—Espera. Cuidado. —Kenshi se sentó con delicadeza, y al ver la mirada extraña que le dio el mayor, de entre sus ropas sacó el pequeño huevo—. Encontré a este amiguito. Creo que es una cría de caimán. Solo estaba uno en el nido. Me parece que los pueblerinos tienen algo que ver.

Vladimir miró el huevo con asombro y luego a Kenshi. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás loco? No puedes traerlo aquí. ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio!

—No lo voy a llevar para que otro inconsciente se lo lleve y quién sabe que le haga al huevo. Aquí puedo cuidarlo y luego cuando nazca devolverlo a su lugar —replicó—. El huevo se queda y está fuera de discusión.

—Kenshi... —Vladimir intentó recaudar toda la paciencia que pudo para poder hablar—. No sabes cómo cuidar de un huevo, ni siquiera tienes lo necesario para incubarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí lo tengo —dijo con completa seguridad.

El ruso sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde? La última vez que vi, en tu taller no tenías nada ni remotamente parecido.

—Cierto, en mi taller no hay nada de eso. Pero, porque parece que lo estás olvidando, mi dinero colaboró para la adquisición de todo lo necesario para incubar un huevo y que en estos momentos se halla en tu laboratorio. —Le acarició el rostro, y luego dio unas suaves palmadas en su mejilla izquierda—. Así que, cariño, sí tengo lo necesario para incubarlo.

—Aun si tienes la incubadora, no sabes absolutamente nada de cómo incubar un huevo. Requiere de muchos cuidados y constante supervisión, es más... —Tomó el huevo con mucha delicadeza de las manos de Kenshi. Se suponía que no debía manipularse mucho, o podrían matar al embrión—. Ni siquiera sabes si el embrión sigue vivo.

—Para eso te tengo a ti. No voy a tener un esposo científico de adorno —dijo como si fuera lo obvio, rodando los ojos—. Además, tú rama es la biología también, ¿no? ¿Me dirás que no tienes el mínimo interés?

Fulminando a Kenshi con la mirada, tuvo que darle la razón. En Rusia no tenía mucha oportunidad de experimentar con huevos de reptiles, el ambiente no era nada favorecedor, sin mencionar que la existencia de reptiles era escasa.

—Bien. —Miró el huevo por un momento, analizándolo—. Debe tener al menos dos semanas. E cascarón dejó la coloración naranja que tiene al principio. Si vamos a hacer esto, hay que apresurarnos. Si pasa mucho tiempo sin calor, puede morir. —Levantándose del suelo, se apresuró para llegar al laboratorio con Kenshi tras él.

Bastante contento, cabe decir que fue Kenshi siguiendo a su esposo, sintiéndose triunfador. Suoh estaba solamente contento con ir tras Vladimir a donde fueran.

Siendo el último en entrar, cerró la puerta del laboratorio y se sentó en uno de las sillas que tenía el sótano mientras que esperaba a que Vladimir terminara de moverse de un lado a otro. Solo cuando lo hizo, se le acercó. Era mejor no estorbarle ahora que le había convencido de cuidar a la cría.

—¿Es de caimán o cocodrilo?

Aprovechando que tenía a Kenshi a su lado, le puso el huevo en las manos.

—No te muevas. —Con ambas manos libres, pudo preparar mejor la incubadora, un armatoste enorme con su propio regulador de temperatura y termostato, el fondo del recipiente era de plástico al igual que la tapa en forma cóncava sin ningún tipo de orificio.

Ya que el huevo llegó de improviso, no pudo hacer todos los preparativos que hubiera querido. Puso arena en el fondo de la incubadora, lo suficiente para cubrir tres cuartas partes del huevo y agregó agua con 30° de temperatura. La incubadora la configuró para que se mantuviera entre los 28° y 32° —. Eh... No sabría decirte. Probablemente sea de cocodrilo por el tamaño del ovoide pero es una suposición. Tendremos que esperar a que nazca. —Con todo listo, hizo un hueco en las arenas donde dejó el hueco y cerró la incubadora.

—¿Un cocodrilo? Vaya. —Kenshi parpadeó—. Espero que no lo sea, eso habría significado que hubo uno suelto por ahí. —Kenshi estaba preocupado del peligro que podría representar. No tanto para los pueblerinos, sino para el animal..., o lo que fue de él—. Tengo que hacer averiguaciones respecto a eso —dijo para sí mismo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en nacer? ¿O habrá que esperar?

—Me conmueve la preocupación por tu gente —dijo sarcástico—. El tiempo de eclosión varía entre especies. Con los cuidados apropiados, podría nacer en dos meses, un año como mucho.

—En primera, ellos comenzaron atacando a animales inocentes, y en segunda, hasta ahora no hay noticias de ataques por cocodrilos —dijo Kenshi, señalando con los dedos—. Por otro lado... ¿De dos meses a un año? —Bufó—. Que esperanza. Y yo que estaba emocionado creyendo que no duraría tanto.

—Como te dije, el huevo solo debe tener unos cuantos días, de otro modo el embrión ya estaría muerto. Los huevos de reptiles son muy delicados, un cambio brusco de temperatura es suficiente para pasmarlo. Por otro lado, para que hayas encontrado el huevo solo y sin la madre, es porque le pasó algo. El cocodrilo es de los pocos reptiles que cuidan fieramente a las crías aún después de eclosionado el huevo. —En ese momento Kenshi recordó que se casó con un nerd de laboratorio.

—Bueno, no hay muchas diferencias con el humano común. —Kenshi fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de antes—. Protegemos a las crías.

—Buen punto —dijo, dándole un beso en los labios—. Ahora... Respecto al huevo. —Volvió a su tono serio—. Hay que tocarle lo menos posible. Lo abriremos una vez a la semana para que el huevo se oree y sólo lo sacaremos de la incubadora si es estrictamente necesario.

—Entendido, cariño. —Kenshi se levantó solo para darle otro beso—. ¿Esas son todas las indicaciones?

—Que no traigas más animales a la casa. Es más, apenas eclosione éste lo llevamos a otra parte.

—Lo primero es imposible. Y lo segundo es crueldad. No podemos dejarlo solo tan pequeño. —Kenshi se cruzó de brazos—. Estará un par de días después de que eclosione.

—Si se acostumbra a nosotros después será difícil que se adapte a un entorno salvaje —argumentó el ruso.

—Son solo unos días, por todos los cielos. —Kenshi rodó los ojos—. No podemos ni vamos a lanzar a la cría devuelta al bosque apenas nazca.

—Bien. —Terminó por ceder—. Pero tú te harás cargo de él. —Le advirtió, picando su pecho con el dedo.

—Cuando tú no lo estés haciendo. —Kenshi se levantó y tomó el rostro de Vladimir entre sus manos—. Después de todo, dijiste que no tengo conocimientos pero tú sí. —Poniéndose en puntitas, alcanzó sus labios por un beso—. ¿Verdad que sí? —Dio otro beso—. Eres el indicado para cuidarlo, mejor que yo. Suoh está de acuerdo.

—Es tu mascota. No la mía. —Posó sus manos en la cadera de Kenshi correspondiendo los besos.

—Tú eres el científico experto. Estoy seguro que te será más fácil cuidar de un huevito de reptil que luchar en una guerra contra la administración... ¿Será un trato? —Sonrió.

Tras pensarlo por un pequeño momento, asintió. De hecho, era un trato beneficioso en vista de que la incubación y cuidado del huevo sería mucho más interesante, además confiaba plenamente en las habilidades administrativas de Kenshi.

—Es un trato.

—¡Sí! —Kenshi levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo antes de dar un salto y lanzarse sobre Vladimir, las piernas enredándose en la cintura del ruso—. Ahora, vamos a cerrar el trato —dijo entre risas.

El mayor trastabilló por el peso extra, su cadera chocó contra uno de los mesones permitiendo estabilizarse.

—Buena idea. —Caminó con Kenshi hasta un mesón que tenía puros papeles. Con un brazo barrió la mesa para que el japonés se sentara.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

Michelle no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas en olvidar. Klaus se sentía ahogarse con el olor de Bárbara, gracias al cielo la mujer había dejado de usar perfume pero aun así, hoy su olor natural se le hacía intolerable, sabía que esto era influencia de Feyn, un modo pasivo de demostrar su descontento.

Tenía que alejarse un rato, salir de la habitación del hotel y respirar aire puro. Al verse lejos de la presencia de la mujer, el dragón se sintió con la libertad suficiente de volver a la superficie de sus pensamientos. Le era difícil enfocarse porque sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: encontrar al joven con olor a durazno.

Como cada fin de semana, permanecer en el internado era un suplicio para Yu. Durante el día solo vagaba por las calles, de vez en cuando disfrutando de algún momento en un oscuro rincón pero la verdadera actividad sucedía por las noches. Además, era domingo, día donde todas sus conquistas, particularmente hombres, fingían ser buenos padres de familia y se quedaban en casa la mayor parte del día o solo paseaban por el parque. Yu reconoció a tantos por allí que le faltaron dedos, y ninguno se hizo el aludido cuando les sonrió con desfachatez.

En días como ese era cuando extrañaba a su querido Adrián. Deseaba que llegara pronto las vacaciones de verano para pasar un rato con su amado mayordomo. Ya estaba aburrido de follar a los mismos sujetos del internado, de los bares y las calles de Ontario una y otra vez. Tal vez podría llevarse a Zachary con él, aunque dudaba que quisiera unírsele a sus juegos. Zach era el único con quien tenía una amistosa relación normal. Adrián debería sentirse orgulloso de él.

Y hablando de Zach... El tonto se le había perdido horas antes, no lograba dar con él. Se acostumbró a caminar solo por las calles de la ciudad, pero estaba aburrido, y cuando se aburría, se enojaba.

Y Yu estaba enojándose.

El cielo debió temer su enojo pues, al cruzar una esquina para dirigirse a uno de los tantos restaurantes a los que solía ir con Zach, aquel atractivo hombre de largo cabello chocó con él. Al reconocerlo, el ceño de Yu se alisó y fue como si hubieran quitado con magia su irritación.

—¡Chico lindo! —Estiró las manos hasta anclarlas en la cintura de Klaus—. Nos topamos otra vez. Qué maravilla del destino. —Su voz era suave, el seductor acento francés en su tono.

El encuentro con el joven fue como si de repente le robara la respiración a Klaus; ahí estaba, ese olor, ese embriagante y delicioso olor. Lo había añorado por años, intentando convencerse de que cada fibra de su ser no lo necesitaba para vivir pero se había estado engañando, con sólo sentir ese pequeño cuerpo cálido contra el suyo es como si hubiera vuelto a la vida finalmente.

Sin poder resistirse, Klaus apretó a Narcisse entre sus brazos, su nariz inhalando con fuerza su cuello. Oh, dios, sí, lo había extrañados demasiado.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿eh? —bromeó Yu, encantado con la clara necesidad en la que se aferraba el adulto hacia él—. ¿Escapaste de tu sosa familia? —Bajó la voz, las palabras susurradas cerca de su oreja—. Pobrecito, _mon amour_. —Fingió lástima, acariciando los largos mechones oscuros de cabello. Nunca había visto a un hombre con cabello largo en Canadá —ni en ningún otro lado en el que haya estado— y le causaba curiosidad—. Tengo justo lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué estás...? —Yu lo condujo a un callejón, uno de los tantos donde el joven había tenido sexo anteriormente. Klaus se dejó llevar, todavía sintiéndose como en una nube, apenas y cuestionó el comportamiento del castaño cuando sintió esos expertos labios devorar su boca. En este punto apenas era capaz de pensar, tan sólo se dejó hacer, ansioso por volver a hacer el amor con su amado tesoro.

Los labios de Yu devoraban su boca, su lengua invadiendo y abarcando todo; quería memorizar su sabor, su forma, sus sonidos, sus gestos, todo. Nunca antes, con ningún otro hombre había deseado tanto saber todo de su amante, Klaus estaba resultando ser una novedad totalmente inesperada, atrayente. Dejó los labios hinchados, lamiendo un recorrido a su cuello en la que atacó sin piedad, dejando una marca claramente visible a cualquiera que mirase, satisfecho, como si dejara un anuncio que decía "¡Yo estuve aquí!". Cuando volvió a sus labios otra vez, sus manos aprovecharon de recorrer su cuerpo, asentándose en la pernera del pantalón. Estaban en un buen clima, ¿por qué traía tanta ropa encima? Estorbaba en los deseos de Yu de sentir los músculos de su torso. Aunque igual se los follaba, Yu no sentía aprecio por los hombres con más grasa en el cuerpo del necesario.

Finalmente Yu pudo bajar el cierre y meter mano dentro de los pantalones del mayor. Nada le gustaba más que una buena polla, y Yu no pudo más que suspirar de alivio, de gusto, de ansiedad, al palpar el pene de Klaus. Oh, sí, era como descubrir un juguete nuevo.

—No puedo —jadeó, apartando bruscamente sus labios—. Necesito probarlo. —Sacó por completo el miembro que despertaba en su mano, y se hincó frente a Klaus. Le dio primero una lamida a todo lo largo, luego su lengua rodeó la cabeza, y lo introdujo poco a poco en su boca, como si disfrutara de un largo chupete.

—O-oh. —Sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, Klaus tuvo que aferrarse a la pared a su espalda y su otra mano se adentró en el cabello castaño rojizo para mantener el equilibrio. No tenía idea de que las felaciones pudieran sentirse de esa manera, Yuki nunca llegó a hacerle una así pero estaba seguro de que esto se sentía mucho más intenso. La forma en que Yu chupaba su polla y deslizaba su lengua sobre su uretra, como si le estuvieran succionando la cordura por el pene, le estaba constando demasiado contenerse de ronronear.

La cabeza de Yu se movía de afuera hacia adentro, bombeando el pene en su boca, una de sus manos se introdujo más dentro de la ropa, tomando uno de los testículos que amasó. Aún con su boca llena, Yu sonrió lleno de gozo. Su sabor era todavía mejor, y tenía un tamaño justo para dejarlo deliciosamente adolorido en una follada dura y desenfrenada, del tipo que lo dejaba desmadejado, saciado.

Liberó a Klaus, poniéndose en pie, las manos ansiosas tratando de quitarse los pantalones. Maldijo el uniforme escolar, era obligatorio los cinturones, los odiaba, y había olvidado quitárselos antes de salir de las instalaciones. Nunca usaba calzones. En tanto masturbaba a Klaus, humedeció dos de sus dedos de la mano libre antes de llevarlo su culo. No necesitaba mucha preparación, tan acostumbrado a follar. Con su paciencia al límite, no se tardó mucho y enseguida se giró, apoyándose en la pared con un brazo mientras con la otra mano se apartaba una nalga, dejando a la vista su entrada sin pudor alguno.

—Mierda, date prisa —gimió, mirándolo por sobre su hombro—. Ven acá, chico lindo.

Para desconcierto del estudiante, Klaus se arrodilló tras él, con su mano apartó la otra nalga y hundió su cara en el culo de Yu, su lengua impactando contra su ansioso ano, pasó su lengua igualmente por el pirineo y las apetecibles bolas.

Este deseoso joven no era Yuki, su cuerpo era el de un adolescente mientras que Yuki había sido un hombre hecho y derecho cuando lo conoció. Aun así sentía que estaba volviendo en el tiempo, a esos primeros días en Japón donde se enamoró.

Más allá de enojarse por no haberle empalado, Yu recostó todo un lado del rostro en la pared, cerrando los ojos. De su boca empezaron a salir gemidos, frases sin sentido donde solo se podían rescatar los halagos a su lengua o los pedidos de más a Klaus. Yu obedeció la imperiosa necesidad de tomar su propio pene en su mano, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, la mano con la que se había apoyado volando a la cabeza de Klaus, como si quisiera mantenerlo ahí.

—Vamos, chico lindo..., harás que me corra si sigues en eso —advirtió, con un ligero jalón a su cabello.

Dando una última lamida a sus bolas, Klaus se enderezó, todo su cuerpo acoplándose a la forma más pequeña de Narcisse.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo con un gruñido bajo cuando su nariz acarició delicadamente el contorno de su cuello—. Te he extrañado tanto... Tanto. —Antes de que el joven pudiera cuestionarse a qué se refería Klaus, sintió toda la extensión de su polla adentrarse en su culo.

A Yu se le cerró la garganta antes de poder jadear, como si hubiera quedado atascado. Por dios, pudo percibir con claridad como su ano aceptaba con gusto toda la longitud de Klaus hasta acabar colmado por él. Era esa conocida y deliciosa combinación de dolor y placer. Todavía con sus ojos cerrados, estuvo quieto unos segundos, respirando hondo, las palabras de Klaus habían sido olvidadas, dejadas a un segundo plano, y solo podía concentrarse en su pene y lo mucho que deseaba ser empalado sin compasión alguna una y otra vez contra la pared.

Yu fue el primero en moverse por su cuenta, auto-penetrándose a sí mismo hasta que sintió a Klaus coger el ritmo. Deshizo un par de botones de su camisa, pellizcando sus pezones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Más profundo... Más todo, solo más...

Todo era tan intenso, Klaus sentía sus sentidos agudizados de una manera que resultaba molesto, como si Kenshi lo hubiera drogado de nuevo pero todavía se sentía capaz de pensar lo suficiente para saber que su pareja en verdad estaba disfrutando.

Mordió el cuello de Yu, dejando una bonita marca de dientes y apretó el pene del menor en su mano, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus envestidas.

—Tan bueno...

—¡Tan malditamente bueno! —gritó Yu a su vez, moviendo su cuerpo sin control, yendo a encontrarse con las penetraciones de Klaus, sus cuerpos haciendo un suave ruido al chocar.

Asió la cabeza de Klaus por su cabello, girando su rostro hasta poder alcanzar sus labios, besándolo profundo, un beso indecente y húmedo, la completa lujuria enloqueciéndolo. Era increíble, maravilloso, a cada golpe Klaus rozaba su próstata, enviando eléctricas corrientes por todo su cuerpo que no iba a soportar mucho. Toda su piel estaba ardiendo, sensible, desde el punto donde Klaus le mordió, hasta la erección en su mano.

Con un grito pequeño que hizo eco en el callejón en el que estaban, Narcisse se corrió con las siguientes estocadas, todo su ser temblando de éxtasis, contorsionándose de placer contra el cuerpo de Klaus.

El placer de Yu catapultó el de Klaus, todo su cuerpo en tensión, apenas tuvo que dar un par de empujes más para acabar dentro del menor. Tembló contra el cuerpo más pequeño, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del joven, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, un necesitado abrazo para impregnarse de ese dulce aroma.

—Yuki... Mi Yuki —murmuró, dejando perezosos besos a lo largo del cuello y el hombro expuesto.

—Yu, cariño..., solo Yu... —jadeó el menor, sus piernas temblorosas pero todavía se mantenía en pie—. Yuki no es mi nombre. —Giró la cabeza, alcanzando a darle un beso pequeño—. Oh, dios, me siento como un jodido muñeco de trapo. —Trató de estirarse un poco—. Ni cuando follaba con los cuatro idiotas de la otra noche me sentía así. Eres bueno. —Tomó la mano de Klaus, besando su palma—. Definitivamente bueno.

Después de ese intenso encuentro, el dragón parecía estar lo suficiente satisfecho para dejarle a Klaus pensar con claridad y sinceramente se sentía un poco desconcertado. Independientemente de la influencia del escamoso, había abordado a un menor de edad, peor que eso lo hicieron en medio de un callejón donde cualquiera podía verlos.

Yu, al sentirse liberado, se alejó de Klaus, gimió cuando el pene flácido del hombre se deslizó de su interior. Rebuscando en su chaqueta, extrajo un pañuelo que usó para limpiarse un poco.

—Ah, ha sido tan genial. Auch... Mi culo aún está sensible. —Sonrió, desechando el pañuelo a un lado y empezó a acomodarse los pantalones—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico lindo? —No le miraba, atento a ordenar su uniforme—. No puedo escribir solo "Chico Lindo" en mi lista de mejores folladas.

Sintiendo un viento frío en la zona del vientre, Klaus se recordó que también tenía que acomodarse la ropa. El orgasmo le dejó un poco mareado, demasiado intenso.

—Soy Klaus Wolfhart... —Carraspeando, miró a los alrededores sintiéndose preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los veía y lo acusaba de abusar de un menor? En Japón ese tipo de comportamiento era castigado severamente—. Mira, Yuk... Yu, siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. No debí abordarte de esa manera, está mal y no estoy en mis cinco sentidos...

Yu, con toda la paciencia del mundo, se alisó los cabellos, y en seguida, sin hacer caso de la palabrería de Klaus, lo atrajo a un beso que sin duda les dejó sin aire a ambos.

—Hablas mucho. Calla esa linda boca que tienes..., Klaus. —Tanteó en un sedoso tono. Acariciaba sus mejillas, apartó a un lado el flequillo de su pelo y observó sus ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos—. Eres tan sexi. En verdad me encantas. —Lo apartó, y alisó las arrugas de su camisa—. Quiero verte otra vez. Esta noche. —Sus palabras no parecían una petición, sino una orden.

Klaus ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento pensó en negarse, tan sólo estaba preocupado por una cosa.

—No puedo. La temperatura baja demasiado en la noche. Me dará hipotermia.

Si bien Yu no tenía un espejo para observarse, creyó que estaba tan impecable como había salido del internado. Entonces, finalmente dio su completa atención a Klaus, estirando sus pies y alcanzando su cuello que rodeó con los brazos, del mismo modo que estaba la primera vez que se toparon.

—No importa. Yo puedo mantenerte muy caliente con mi cuerpo. —Besó lento su mentón, sus labios—. No me siento satisfecho de ti. —Besó una vez más, hondo, disfrutando con parsimonia el momento—. Por favor. Me aburre buscar a otra persona, te quiero a ti. —Iba a besar su cuello, pero sonrió al notar la oscura marca que dejó allí antes—. Por favor, Klaus. Ven a verme esta noche. —Una parte de Yu no podía creer que le estuviera suplicando a alguien. Más bien le suplicaban a él. "Otra novedad a la lista".

El dragón, siempre presuroso en complacer los deseos del tesoro, en seguida aceptó. Narcisse le dio un último beso que lo dejó sin aliento y Klaus regresó sus pasos al hotel como si flotara en una nube. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó al hotel, tan sólo sabía que estaba satisfecho, ansiaba volver a encontrarse con Yu y alguien estaba hablando demasiado fuerte, lastimando sus sensibles oídos.

La aguda voz de Irina pareció por fin sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Papá! Esto es peor de lo que creí... Todo es tu culpa —dijo a Bárbara irrespetuosamente mientras llevaba a Klaus al interior del hotel y lo sentaba en una sala de estar con una chimenea.

Viendo a la mujer rubia, Klaus apenas se acababa de acordar de ella y sus acciones se tornaron mil veces peor. Su piel se volvió pálida mientras miraba a la rubia con una expresión culpable.

Bárbara se apretó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que indicaba pedía paciencia.

—Irina, ya lo he dicho, tu papá es un adulto, no puedo estar sobre él como si fuera su madre. —Se fijó en el hombre, brindándole una sonrisa aliviada—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto. ¿Dónde has estado? De un momento a otro te fuiste... —Se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su frente—. Estás tan pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No te pido que lo trates como un niño, te pido que lo trates como un enfermo mental. Viste como estaba ayer y lo primero que haces es dejarlo caminar a sus anchas por ahí con ese horrible muchacho cerca. ¡Míralo! —Hizo una mueca de asco—. Apesta a él.

La mujer negó, y en cambio se sentó a su lado.

—No tengo tu sentido del olfato, cariño —murmuró en voz baja, no queriendo que fueran escuchados—. Pero estoy segura de que tu padre... —La voz de Bárbara murió. Pasó de mirar a Irina hacia Klaus. Entonces, apartó un par de mechones de cabello, descubriendo una marca morada en la piel del cuello del hombre. Una marca inconfundible, que una hora antes no estaba allí. La mirada de Bárbara se tornó melancólica, pasando desde ese punto en su cuello, al rostro de Klaus—. Pero estoy segura de que tu padre podrá dar... una explicación. ¿Verdad? —completó, su voz sonando débil.

—Yo... eh, sí. Más o menos —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. Mirando a su hija, se dio cuenta que lo mejor era no tener esta conversación frente a ella. Tenía esa mirada entre preocupación y enojo, solía utilizarla cuando Kanya apareció y después Bárbara pero ahora parecía mucho más intensa—. Irina, sube a tu cuarto.

—Pero...

—Ve a tu cuarto —repitió en un tono más firme. Pocas veces era duro con ella pero en este momento no iba a ser flexible, era un tema delicado. Un poco frustrada, la japonesa tuvo que obedecer.

Estando solos, Klaus se desplomó en el respaldo del sofá, se cubrió los ojos sintiéndose estúpido y agotado, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo la satisfacción todavía estaba ahí.

Bárbara esperó, paciente, a que Klaus hablara. Se mantuvo sentada a su lado, y solo habló para decir una cosa.

—Debiste usar un poco más de abrigo. Tenías la piel algo fría.

—No creo que hubiera servido de mucho. —Tuvo que forzarse para mirar a Bárbara al menos de reojo—. Sé que notaste la marca en mi cuello. ¿Por qué no estás molesta?

—Porque no me siento molesta. Siento desilusión. —Bárbara suspiró, sentada recta, las manos cruzadas en su regazo—. Me siento como una ilusa, creyendo que podría..., no sé, hacerme un lugar en tu corazón como tú lo tienes en el mío. —Y lo miró—. Porque te amo. He aprendido a amarte, Klaus. Pero en tu corazón no siento que haya espacio para alguien más que no sea Yuki. —Ladeó la cabeza, su expresión demostrando lo abatida que estaba al respecto—. La presencia de este chico, que comparte la edad con Irina, Michelle, que podría ser hijo de los dos, con las supuestas semejanzas que tiene con Yuki, me lo demuestra. No has dejado, nunca lo harás, de pensar en Yuki.

Klaus se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer sentir a Bárbara de esa manera. Ella era amable y atenta con él, nunca le hizo sentir mal por sus sentimientos confusos y sobre todo había tenido mucha paciencia.

—Yo en verdad te quiero. Me he esforzado para poder superar los sentimientos que tengo por Yuki pero es mucho más complicado que eso —suspiró, tratando de buscar las palabras que explicaran cómo se sentía—. Este chico no tiene ningún parecido con Yuki. Es como su total opuesto sin mencionar que es un menor de edad pero su olor. Ese dulce, adictivo aroma a durazno en su cuerpo enloquece al dragón y es como una droga. Para cuando tomé consciencia de mí mismo, estaba en un callejón con la ropa desarreglada.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro, Bárbara habló.

—El dragón sigues siendo tú, Klaus. Ambas partes son tú. Yuki siempre formará parte esencial en tu vida... y está bien, lo comprendo perfectamente.- —Tomó una respiración profunda y continuó—. Pero ahora te cuestiono... ¿Habrá espacio para mí? —Se giró, lo suficiente como para poder tenerlo enfrente—. ¿Sigues deseando que este compromiso continúe? Yo anhelo que siga... pero no para ser una segunda opción.

—¡Si quiero! —Tomó la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, tratando de aferrarse a lo poco que le dejaba de cordura el dragón—. Tú me das seguridad. Me has ayudado tanto en los últimos meses...

Bárbara asintió, su mirada fija en Klaus, observando su rostro detalladamente como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedas ser feliz conmigo a tu lado?

Quería decir que sí, que lo sucedido hoy no volvería a pasar pero él sabía que estaría mintiendo, sobre todo porque Feyn no se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que Yu estaba afuera esperándolo.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando fueron interrumpidos por Damián.

—Mamá. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió a Damian. Dirigió un pequeño vistazo a Klaus antes de levantarse—. Continuaremos con esto más tarde. En un rato almorzaremos, así que refréscate un poco, ¿está bien? —En otras circunstancias, se habría inclinado para besarlo, pero esta vez solo acarició su hombro y se acercó a Damian.

Klaus se quedó un rato más al lado del fuego, rumiando sus sentimientos divididos.

Damián se llevó a su madre a caminar, no quería ir al cuarto porque sabía que Michelle estaba ahí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, hijo. —Bárbara respiró varias veces el aire del exterior. No lo notó, pero estaba asfixiándose en el interior del hotel—. Solo no esperaba que este viaje se tornase tan complicado.

—Yo también me siento... —Dejó la frase inconclusa, sin saber qué decir exactamente—. Michelle se está dejando deslumbrar por otra persona —confesó a su madre.

Bárbara le miró de reojo, y entonces lo abrazó. Era un poco más baja que su hijo, pero no le importó.

—Damián... Cuando una persona te ama, tú eres lo más importante para ella. Te vuelves su pilar, su luz, todo lo demás ocupa un segundo plano, incluso otras personas. —Bárbara alzó la mirada al cielo—. Tu padre y yo nos amábamos. Aunque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa cumpliendo con el ejército, jamás nos faltó su amor. No fue tan demostrativo en sus afectos, pero era genuino. —Sonrió con nostalgia, regresando su atención al camino frente a ellos—. Tú sabes lo que deseas en una pareja, te he enseñado en lo que pude al respecto. Si sientes que algo está fallando entre ustedes, discútanlo. Una pareja lo conforman dos personas, no una. —Acarició sus brazos en confort—. Entiendo que ambos son jóvenes inexpertos, pero tienen que trabajar juntos si desean continuar.

—Sí pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando una tercera persona se interpone? —Miró a su madre, acariciando uno de sus bucles rubios para acomodarlo tras su oreja—. Éste hombre está intentando seducir a mi pareja —dijo con bastante rabia—. Quiere quitarme a mi novio.

—Si esperas que te diga hagas algo violento, no lo haré. No es como te he educado —dijo en un ligero regaño. Lo que menos deseaba era incentivar a Damian a caerse a golpes con algún muchacho por Michelle—. Si Michelle te ama, por mucho que alguien trate de conquistarlo, no se ira de tu lado. Tienes que estar con él, enamorarlo, busca la forma de que no deje de pensar en ti aun cuando está con otras personas.

—¡Mamá! No puedes hablar en serio. —Negó bastante frustrado—. A veces cuando una persona quiere interponerse en una pareja, entonces hay que pelear. ¡Lo mismo se aplica a ti! Si amas a Klaus, deberías luchar por él. Eres mil veces mejor que ese put...

—¡Damián! —Bárbara se detuvo, dando una reprobadora mirada al joven—. Jamás te he enseñado malas palabras, y espero que no se te ocurra decirlas. Somos personas educadas, no unos bárbaros. —Se alisó unas inexistentes arrugas en su vestido, avanzando, su postura recta—. No es tan fácil como lo crees. Lo mío con Klaus no es algo sencillo. Ese chico le recuerda a su difunta pareja, y lo que todavía siente Klaus por ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. —Sería más fácil explicarle a Damian si el joven supiera del dragón, pero no lo hace. Bárbara había preferido que él no estuviera enterado al respecto y ahora no podía explicarle por qué no tenía la fuerza para luchar. Aunque ella nunca estuvo directamente frente al dragón, algo le decía que ir contra él era peligroso—. Michelle y tú son jóvenes. Antes de estar con tu padre, conocí a muchos chicos, él estaba ahí, cortejándome y viendo como otros me cortejaban, pero siempre fue firme en sus deseos. Finalmente, acabé con él. ¿Qué pretendes que te diga? ¿Qué luches a muerte con ese chico?

—No, mamá, claro que no. —Apretó los labios, ella no entendía que tenía que hacer algo, algo drástico que apartara por completo la atención de Michelle de ese rubio—. Creo que es hora de llevar mi relación con Michelle al siguiente nivel.

Bárbara respiró profundo, como si estuviera armándose de paciencia. Amaba a su hijo, era lo único que tenía de su amor con su esposo aparte de sus queridos recuerdos, pero simplemente se tornaba difícil guiarlo por un buen camino.

—Damian, no vayas a hacer una locura —advirtió. No iba a permitir que su hijo, por mucho amor que le tuviera, hiciera daño a Michelle u alguien más—. Michelle es un alma dulce y cariñosa. Si no tienes cuidado, ganarás su odio y ahí le perderás para siempre. —Sin mencionar lo que Klaus pudiera hacer si Michelle sufría de alguna manera—. No seas impulsivo. Ya tienes edad para ser un caballero, hecho y derecho. Actúa como tal.

—Créeme mamá, lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimar a Michelle, pero no voy a permitir que otro hombre se entrometa en lo nuestro.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

Damián se había marchado de la habitación después de unos minutos de largos besos que empezaban a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Michelle. Aunque gracias a tío Keso ni Ruslán, Irina o él eran ignorantes del sexo, había cumplido a su padre en no haber intimado ni con Minegishi y menos Damián. Pero en cada clandestina charla con Kenshi su curiosidad aumentaba, y su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar señales de querer algo más que solo toqueteos inocentes y besos. Michelle nunca se lo llegó a plantear a Damian, era un chico muy correcto, sin embargo, ¿debería hacerlo?

Después de un baño, bajó para esperar a Damian en el salón de la planta baja. Además, allí no estaba tan concentrado el eucalipto que era su olor. Nunca se lo dijo, le daba pena, pero el olor de Damian tendía a saturarlo tanto que necesitaba un respiro de aire puro. Mientras cerraba los ojos, su mente, sin desearlo, evocó el olor de Zachary... Era tan diferente, tan inusual. Habían pasado un par de horas, pero Michelle añoraba olerlo de nuevo. Irónicamente, pensó que su propio olor a vainilla calzaba perfecto con el de Zach...

—Oye, niña.

Michelle abrió los ojos, enojado, girándose hacia la persona que lo llamó. Era el encargado del hotel.

—¿Eres tú quien viene acompañada de un tipo llamado Klaus, no? Tiene una llamada.

—Es mi papá. Y no soy una niña. —Michelle se puso en pie—. ¿Quién es? —No puede ser de Japón, es de noche allí. Y Gerardo no tiene teléfono.

—Tienes cara de niña. —Se encogió de hombros, pero prosiguió, ignorando la fea mirada que le dio Michelle—. Es un hombre. Dice que va de parte de una tal Angie.

Al reconocer el nombre de la mujer, Michelle se acercó.

—Yo contestaré.

El sujeto lo llevó hasta la recepción, en donde le pasó el auricular del aparato. Él se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Hola? Habla Michelle, el hijo de Klaus. No puede contestar ahora, pero yo le paso el mensaje. —En realidad, la curiosidad era mayor a sus ganas de subir las escaleras para buscar a su padre—. ¿Qué sucedió con Angie? Llega mañana, ¿no?

—¡Mon Dieu! —exclamó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea—. Michelle... ¿Eres Michelle? —El hombre se escuchaba bastante conmocionado por saber que estaba hablando con el castaño.

—Em, sí. —Michelle frunció el ceño. ¿Este sujeto le conocía?— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Me conoce?

La respuesta tardó en llegar, como si se estuviera debatiendo sobre qué debía decir.

—SÍ. Te vi cuando eras muy pequeño, apenas un bebé. Dudo que siquiera sepas de mi. —Había un suave tono de pesar en su voz.

—Soy Levoch, trabajo junto a ma petite Angie en el bar.

—¿En... serio? —Michelle ladeó la cabeza. Su acento era francés, uno un poco más marcado al que se escuchaba ahí en Canadá—. ¿Cómo podría conocerme? Yo nací en Japón. ¿Estuvo usted ahí? —Una idea repentina pasó por su cabeza—. ¿Conoció a mi mamá? —interrogó, entusiasmado con la perspectiva de saber un poco más de ella. La información que Klaus le había dado era tan poca, que apenas era una figura sin rostro en su mente. Tío Jim le había dado una fotografía vieja de Shin, pero nunca tuvo una de ella.

—Oui —afirmó. Era algo que Levoch no podía negar ni aunque quisiera—. Las circunstancias la sobrepasaron. Mi niña, pobrecita, sufrió tanto cuando tuvo que dejarte. —Un suspiro quebrado se le escapó al francés—. Me hubiera gustado tanto verte crecer.

Un ligero apretón sintió Michelle en su pecho. Este hombre...

—¿Tuvo que... dejarme? Pero, mi papá..., eh, Klaus dijo que ella murió. ¿Cómo era mamá? ¿Tiene una fotografía de ella? ¿Qué relación tenían? —Michelle sabía que estaba preguntando muchas cosas, pedía demasiada información para dar por teléfono, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saber más de su madre, necesitaba algo tangible, algo que por fin le ayudara a definirla en su mente—. ¿Usted también es como yo? —Tuvo que bajar la voz debido al encargado del hotel—. Con cola y orejas. ¿Hay más aparte de mamá, Angie y yo?

Levoch sabía que le estaba causando una gran conmoción a Michelle. Lleno de tristeza, tuvo que recordarse que no podía revelar nada, también pensaba que mentirle a Michelle no era lo correcto, no era justo para él.

—No conozco a nadie más con esas características. Lo siento tanto, mon chère, tan sólo estoy angustiándote. Llamé para dejar un recado de Angie

—No, no, no, yo... —Michelle tuvo que calmarse. Cruzó el brazo sobre el mesón y descansó allí su frente, tratando de respirar profundo—. Perdone... Es que, no sé nada de mamá. Me han hablado tanto de mi papá pero mamá sigue siendo casi una desconocida y de pronto aparece usted y... —suspiró sonoramente. Por instinto, se aseguró de que sus orejas estuvieran cubiertas—. ¿Qué recado dejó Angie? —Se angustió—. Va a venir mañana, ¿cierto?

—No, mon enfant. Angie se ha retrasado en su tarea, todavía no puede ir a Canadá. Surgieron imprevistos y todavía no puede volver. —Esta vez, Michelle pudo captar el ligero tono angustiado en la ronca voz del hombre del francés. Claramente estaba preocupado por Angie y lo que sea que tuviera que hacer.

Michelle se mordió el labio. Sentimientos encontrados en su interior le causaban distintas emociones; por un lado estaba frustrado de que el cambio se retrasara, por el otro sentía un desconcertante alivio pues significaba que se quedaría más en Canadá y por consiguiente, cerca de Zachary. Pero también estaba angustiado, preguntándose qué había pasado con Angie. No eran noticias que alegrarían al resto, y menos a su padre.

—¿Qué fue a hacer ella? —preguntó en su lugar—. Se fue de un momento a otro y no dijo nada. ¿De qué trata exactamente su trabajo?

—Es complicado de explicar, mon amour. —¿Debería decirle en qué estaba metida Angie? La morena seguro lo mataría, no podía mentirle a Michelle—. Fue llamada por el jefe, un cliente importante pidió un favor especial.

—¿Un favor especial? —Michelle ladeó la cabeza, más confundido que antes—. ¿Qué tipo de favor, Levoch? Angie dijo que trabajaba en un bar. ¿Qué favores puede hacer ella?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría? —Michelle insistió por saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, Levoch en voz baja y miserable le dijo—. Somos una casa de placer. Monsieur District llamó a Angie para que se encargara de este hombre, creo que también hay un objeto importante involucrado pero no me dijo los detalles.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea que Levoch pudo haber creído se cortó. Cuando empezó a llamarlo, el chico habló, con voz un poco afectada.

—Estoy... aquí. —Michelle tuvo que respirar varias veces—. Eso... no es algo que esperaba escuchar. Yo... —Se pasó una mano por la frente, aplastando el gorro contra su cabeza—. Ella dijo que trabajaba en un bar pero, pero, nunca especificó que su trabajo era de... cortesana. —Michelle sintió un ligero calor en su cara—. Pensaba que ella, pues...

—Estoy seguro de que ella no quería que lo supieras, no es algo de lo que se sienta orgullosa. —Todo lo contrario en realidad—. Sé que la primera impresión que da no es la mejor pero, tan sólo lo hace para no permitirle a nadie acercarse... Te digo esto para que le tengas paciencia, eso es todo.

—Lo sé. Lo he notado en el poco tiempo que la conozco. Tuve que esforzarme para que se tomara aquella fotografías conmigo —comentó con un suave mohín, recordando la tira de imágenes que se tomaron juntos hace dos días—. Gracias por avisar... Llamará si sabe algo de ella, ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que ya no tarda en volver... Me alegra tanto haber escuchado tu voz, mon efant, espero que algún día podamos vernos. Quisiera ver cuánto has crecido.

—Mmh, le pediré a Angie o a papá que me lleve. —Jugueteó con el cable del auricular, pensando cómo convencer a ambos adultos para eso—. Mientras, puede decirle a Angie que le muestre la foto que nos tomamos. Ella se llevó una de la tira.

—¿Se quedó con una foto donde salen juntos? —preguntó bastante sorprendido. Levoch había logrado ver las pocas fotos que Klaus le mandaba a Angie pero ninguna se quedó, todas fueron devueltas porque Angie no quería tener nada que le hiciera sentir culpable. Que ahora Michelle le dijera que se quedó con pequeña foto donde salían ambos era simplemente inesperado.

—Sí, lo hizo. Encontramos una de esas máquinas en las que te tomas fotos instantáneas y, bueno, digamos que la obligué a entrar conmigo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa si bien Levoch no pudiera verla—. Salió una tira de cuatro fotos. Ella se quedó con una y me dejó las otras tres. —Apoyó el codo en el mesón, con el rostro en la mano.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso. —Estaba tan feliz. Por lo menos Michelle tendría un pequeño recuerdo de Angie para atesorar porque estaba seguro de que la morena volvería a alejarse de la vida del menor apenas éste viaje acabara—. Le pediré que me la muestre cuando vuelva al bar.

Michelle sonrió.

—Debo irme. El encargado ya me ha mirado dos veces. No sé si para espiar, decirme sutilmente que acabe la llamada o porque el idiota no termina de creer que sea un chico —bufó, frustrado, comenzando a erguirse en su lugar—. No importa la hora, llame cuando llegue ella, ¿sí?

—Sin duda tienes la belleza de tu madre, mon efant —rió el hombre con afecto al otro lado de la línea—. Apenas tenga noticias suyas llamaré. Adieu.

Por fin la llamada finalizó y Michelle pudo dejar libre el teléfono alejándose del encargado que seguía mirándolo.

Justo en el momento en que se dirigía a las escaleras para informarle a su padre sobre las desalentadoras noticias, vio a Bárbara y Damian entrar. Se detuvo, le sonrió a la mujer y se acercó a Damian, dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Estabas esperándonos, Mich? —Bárbara preguntó, separándose de su hijo y alisando su vestido.

—Eh, algo así. Pero recibimos una llamada. Del lugar donde trabaja Angie...

—Oh, ¿ya viene pronto? —cuestionó Bárbara, aliviada. Lo que más deseaba era marcharse de allí.

—No exactamente. —Torció el labio inferior. Esa no era una noticia que agradaría a Damian—. Angie tiene un retraso. —Vio al par tensarse, especialmente a Bárbara quien fijó sus azules ojos en él—. El trabajo que tuvo que ir a cumplir no ha podido terminarlo, y me dijeron que no saben cuándo podrá volver. Tendremos que esperar unos días más.

—Fantástico —murmuró Damián completamente contrariado—. Este lugar se está volviendo asfixiante y ahora resulta que tendremos que quedarnos por más tiempo.

—Pero, ¿por qué mejor no nos adelantamos y te hacemos el cambio sin ella? —sugirió Bárbara. Cualquier cosa para que pudieran irse pronto—. Estoy segura de que no es necesario que-

—Aldebarán dijo que estuviéramos todos —interrumpió Michelle—. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí también. Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarle. —Se dirigió más que nada a Damian esta vez—. Pasará rápido, en serio. En cuanto menos lo esperes, ella llegará, tendré el cambio y nos iremos.

Bárbara ya no lo miraba. Michelle podría hablar y decir las cosas tan fácilmente, pero ella dudaba, mucho, que Klaus pudiera soportarlo.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—Iba a subir a decirle cuando ustedes entraron.

Ella asintió, un poco rígida.

—Es hora del almuerzo. Esperen aquí. Subiré a buscarlo y a Irina, de paso les informaré.- —Subió las escaleras sin esperar respuesta de los jóvenes.

Michelle dudó por un momento. Sabía que las noticias no les agradarían, pero subestimaba cuánto lo hacían.

—Lamento que esto sea un problema —murmuró, tomando la mano de Damian.

Con este cambio de planes tan repentino, la decisión de Damián tan sólo se hizo más fuerte. Necesitaba mantener a Michelle a su lado, no le podía permitir separarse sabiendo que había otro tipo queriendo arrebatarlo de sus brazos.

—No importa. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo salimos está noche? Nosotros dos, completamente solos.

—¿Salir... esta noche? —Michelle repitió, como si hubiera propuesto alguna locura. Él pretendía acostarse temprano, debía si pensaba asistir a su encuentro con Zachary en la mañana.

Qué demonios. Damian era su novio. Ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en asistir a ese desayuno.

_Pero le prometí que iría..._ Michelle contuvo un suspiro frustrado, y en cambio le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Claro. ¡Sí! Me encantaría. —Rodeó el cuello de Damian con sus brazos, buscando sus labios en un beso largo—. Es una cita. Hace mucho que no tenemos una.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Ruslán confesó sus sentimientos, no esperaba que algo cambiara. Y sin embargo, lo hizo. Ahora estaba más nervioso, más alerta. Gerardo actuaba normal, eso estaba bien, Ruslán se esforzaba por hacer lo mismo. No volvió a besar a Gerardo cuando entraron otra vez a la casa, en cambio, se mantuvo en la biblioteca hurgando en los libros que tenía el mago a pesar de no entender la mayoría mientras él hacía la cena. Durante la comida, habló de dichos tomos y era como si lo sucedido en el jardín nunca hubiera ocurrido.

El problema vino a la hora de dormir. Ruslán estaba inquieto en su cama, removiéndose de un lado a otro. Con las cobijas todas revueltas, Ruslán se levantó y salió de su cuarto. No era solo inquietud. Era también una total e irrefutable inseguridad. Odiaba ese sentimiento. No había mentido a Gerardo al estar seguro de sus sentimientos por él, pero tenía inseguridad de los sentimientos de Gerardo.

_Es muy pronto, tonto_, se regañaba una y otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo. Gerardo era la primera persona que le gustaba, que en verdad quería. Tenía tanto miedo de defraudarlo, de no ser suficiente, de que no le amara, de...

Se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al cuarto del mago. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se despidieron, tendría que estar dormido. Pero la mano de Ruslán se movió para tomar el pomo, girarlo y abrir la puerta. Aunque todo estaba oscuro, podía ver la figura del hombre en la cama, todo el irresistible olor de Gerardo en el ambiente. Sin pensarlo mucho, Ruslán entró y cerró detrás de sí. Avanzó. Llegó hasta su lado, y cuidando no despertarlo, se sentó en la cama.

_Esto es una locura_. No debería estar ahí. Estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Gerardo. No era así como tendría que actuar. Ruslán tendría que levantarse y salir con el mismo silencio en que entró, regresar a su propio cuarto pero... no podía. Quería estar allí, junto a él, observándole dormir, su respiración acompasada, y no salir.

Gerardo al parecer tenía el sueño profundo pues no se despertó cuando Ruslán entro a su cuarto. Mucho menos cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama. Respiraba acompasadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una suave respiración. La franela ligera que usaba para dormir era bastante grande, de cuello amplio, dejando a la vista la marcada clavícula y parte de sus pectorales, poniendo en evidencia una tetilla de un invitador color marrón.

Ruslán se mantenía quieto, su mirada azulada demorándose en cada parte de su cuerpo a la vista, el corazón le latía fuerte en su pecho. Culpando a la curiosidad científica heredada de su padre, Ruslán estiró la mano. Tembló al principio, titubeante de despertar al mago, pero en cuanto sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Gerardo y bajaron lentamente por su cuello, se volvió un tacto firme. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de Gerardo, pero hasta el momento, no sucedía nada. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, la mano siguió descendiendo hasta alcanzar el pecho del mayor. Se sentía tan suave como había imaginado, con los músculos saludablemente tonificados. Una voz en su cabeza le reclamó el estar invadiendo de esa forma, de nuevo, la privacidad de Gerardo, pero Ruslán siguió, sus dedos acariciando la descubierta tetilla, ansiando descubrir más. Su otra mano, inmóvil hasta el momento, inició un proceso para apartar con cuidado las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

Sorprendentemente, las atrevidas caricias todavía no despertaban al italiano, apenas le hicieron removerse en la cama, su cabeza quedando de lado con su cuello expuesto mientras que sus piernas se estiraban dejando el centro de su cuerpo totalmente vulnerable.

Ruslán se inclinó, besando la piel de su cuello. Estaba tentando la posibilidad de que Gerardo despertara, pero justo en ese momento no le importaba. Quería descubrir todo lo que podía de él en ese momento. Con cuidado, se subió completamente a la cama, apartando las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo. Gerardo era atractivo, más que cualquier otro joven que hubiera visto antes, y estaba dispuesto solo para él.

_No, lo que haces está mal. Terriblemente mal_.

Las manos de Ruslán de inmediato tocaron cada zona del cuerpo a su alcance, ansiando ver qué reacciones provocaba en un dormido Gerardo. Sus labios rozaron la piel de su garganta, la lengua lamiendo un camino desde allí, a su clavícula, al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban sus tetillas, y las jalaban suavemente.

_Es un mago, no tienes respeto. Va a odiarte por esto_.

Ante ese pensamiento, un ligero gruñido escapó de Ruslán y acabó mordiendo a un lado de su cuello.

El mordisco en su cuello pareció sacar por fin a Gerardo del mundo de los sueños. Asustado, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un manotazo que cayó justo en la nariz de Ruslán, quitando al joven de encima de él.

—¿Qué... Qué pasa? —preguntó bastante desorientado, irguiéndose en la cama. Vio a Ruslán en su cama sosteniéndose la nariz—. ¿Rus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Se pasó la mano por los ojos, intentando despertar por completo, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Argh! Eso dolió.

_Lo tienes merecido_.

Ruslán gimió de dolor, a pesar de la palidez que tenía por haber sido descubierto.

—Yo... no podía dormir y... —El rojo invadió su rostro— quise venir aquí. Contigo.

—Entiendo... Cuando planeaste escabullirte en mi cuarto, ¿morderme el cuello como un vampiro formaba parte de tu plan inicial? —Distraídamente se pasó la mano por la zona mordida, sintiendo el relieve que dejaron los dientes de japonés en su piel. Al ver la mortifica expresión de Ruslán, no pudo más que sonreír—. Ven acá, déjame verte la nariz. Creo que te golpee muy fuerte. —Tomó el rostro de Ruslán suavemente entre sus manos, acercándolo para examinarle.

Pero en vez de dejar que Gerardo le examinara, Ruslán tomó a su vez el rostro del mago y unió sus labios en un beso. Necesitaba hacerlo. No había sido su intención herirlo, sus culposos pensamientos le distrajeron. Ahora solo quería disculparse por despertarlo, y solo se le ocurrió hacerlo a través de un beso, uno que profundizó pasando una mano tras la cabeza de Gerardo y la otra por su cintura.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama en un enredo de piernas y brazos. Tomado por sorpresa, Gerardo intentó hablar.

—Rus... —En el momento que abrió la boca, Ruslán coló su lengua en el interior de la boca del mago, ambos gimieron—. Rus...lán, espera. —Lograba decir entre los ansiosos besos. No pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios cuando el cuerpo del joven se presionó contra su pene semi erecto.

En medio de la bruma de su deseo, Ruslán escuchó la voz de Gerardo, tenía que parar, Gerardo estaba intentando decirle algo pero Ruslán solo pudo seguir el beso, ansioso.

Con solo las finas ropas de sus pijamas de por medio, el japonés era plenamente consciente de la excitación creciendo entre ambos. El interés de Ruslán se desplazó a ese lugar, todo el pecho y torso de Gerardo siendo acariciado con codicia en su camino hacia la entrepierna. Cuando alcanzó la cintura y estuvo a punto de tocarlo más allá de lo inimaginable, el beso se cortó y medianamente se alejó.

—Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! —Ruslán descansó la frente en el hombro de Gerardo, sus manos quietas en las caderas del mago, sus pulgares apenas acariciando la piel del bajo vientre—. Es solo... no te mentí cuando dije que estaba seguro de mis sentimientos pero... eres mi primera persona. Tengo miedo de causar tu odio en mí, de defraudarte...

Gerardo se quedó acostado en la cama, mirando al joven con sus mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados por el intenso beso dejaban escapar una suave sonrisa. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con las sábanas color crema en mechones desordenados, haciéndolo ver como una tentación sin mencionar la deliciosa curva que se marcaba con la ligera tela de su pantalón gracias a su pene erecto.

Con dedos temblorosos por la excitación, el mago acarició la mejilla de Ruslán.

—No creo que eso sea posible, eres tan lindo. Tus sentimientos son tan puros. Eres tan joven, tan hermoso, podrías tener a quién quisieras a tus pies.

Los ojos de Ruslán se abrieron, ilusionados, sorprendidos, observando a Gerardo como si ninguna otra cosa fuera digna de su atención. Sus manos se movieron, apartando la ropa, con una intensa suavidad, casi reverencia, tomando la erección del italiano en una de ellas.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, su voz ronca, acariciando el miembro en su mano de arriba abajo, el pulgar jugueteando con la uretra, humedeciéndose de preseminal—. ¿Crees eso? —Se inclinó, la punta de su nariz acariciando su mandíbula, en la que repartió varios besos—. ¿Crees que puedas amarme? —Ante la pregunta, su agarre de apretó, más firme, más intenso, más rápido.

—¡Ah! —Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Volsk, el placer recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo—. Oh, Deus... Rus, por favor. —Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando los dedos del menor jugaron con su prepucio, provocándolo, torturándolo deliciosamente. Los ojos ámbar se veían vidriosos por el placer.

—¿Mmh? —Ruslán separó su rostro para mirar a Gerardo. Era tan hermoso, con esa expresión de placer tan sexi que enviaba llamaradas de calor por todo su cuerpo, asentándose en un solo punto.

En un movimiento rápido, Ruslán sacó su propia erección pulsante, y emitió un bajo gemido cuando la tomó junto a la de Gerardo, masturbándolos a ambos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar de lo demás que no fuera el cuerpo bajo él. Sus labios hicieron su propio tour desde la clavícula del mago, ayudándose con una mano libre a mantener apartada la camisa para poder acceder a las tetillas de Gerardo que lamió, que mordió, que pellizcó, sin dejar de bombear sus penes con vigor. Estaba loco por arrancar cada mínimo sonido de su boca, por descubrir qué lugares eran sensibles a su toque.

—¡Mamma mia! —suspiró Gerardo. En este punto, estando en la cima del placer a punto de explotar como un volcán, ya no era capaz de hablar correctamente, mucho menos podía recordar que debía hablar inglés para ser entendido por Ruslán—. _Non fermarti, per favore, per favore..._ —Por suerte, la barrera del idioma no era un impedimento para entender que era lo que pedía el italiano, su expresión desesperada lo decía todo; necesitaba correrse, explotar en las manos de Ruslán o se volvería loco de placer.

—Hazlo —jadeó Ruslán, los movimientos de su mano erráticos entorno a los penes de ambos—. Córrete, Gerardo..., quiero verte. —Mordió alrededor de un pezón, su propia respiración irregular en tanto sentía la culminación golpearlo fuerte pronto. A pesar de eso, nunca dejó de mirar a Gerardo, bebiéndose de la imagen que era verlo llegar al orgasmo con un par de jaladas más.

En el momento en que su mundo explotó en mil colores, el italiano gimió con fuerza, sus ojos brillantes, saciados por el placer recibido. Gimió quedo al sentir la semilla de ambos sobre su vientre.

Con un gesto lánguido enmarcó el rostro de Ruslán con sus manos, atrajo su rostro dándole un perezoso beso, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ruslán lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro después. Se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, yendo al lavabo por un pañuelo húmedo para limpiarlos a ambos, acomodó las ropas de Gerardo y la suyas, se recostó a su lado otra vez y lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos, manteniendo al italiano apretado a su costado.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró. Debido a que era más bajo, pudo recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Gerardo. Los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas, ahora arrugadas, cuando sintió algo de brisa.

—_Bene, molto bene_ —murmuró el mago, más dormido que despierto. Se acomodó para abrazar a Ruslán contra su cuerpo, una de sus piernas las pasó por encima de Ruslán y de ese modo dio un suspiro satisfecho quedando dormido.

.

.

.

En Canadá, Bárbara se tomó la molestia de comunicar a Klaus e Irina el retraso de Angie. Para la rubia no pasó desapercibido el brillo de esperanza que, si bien había preocupación por la morena, cruzó los ojos de Klaus por la perspectiva de que verían más a aquel chico. Influencia del dragón, no le quedó razón a Bárbara. Cada vez más crecía una sensación agria en su pecho, y por primera vez, los jóvenes notaron la tensión en la pareja y las dificultades de la mujer por tratar de llevar una charla amena con Klaus. Aunque se apreciaba la intención de Klaus por llevar con normalidad la relación, no pasaba desapercibido que ahora se trataba de Bárbara el problema. Ella daba su esfuerzo, pero estaba ahí el reflejo del dolor en sus ojos. Aún con eso, Bárbara mantenía una máscara de tranquilidad frente a los jóvenes, de comprensión y cariño como siempre lo tuvo.

Se alegró genuinamente al saber que Michelle y Damian no cenarían con ellos durante la noche porque se marcharían a una cita. Damian recibía un subsidio mensual de los honorarios de los servicios que prestó su padre a la milicia, era una suma moderada hasta que cumpliera los veinte años pero que tranquilizaba a Bárbara. Michelle era un chico sencillo que se alegraba con la cosa más simple del mundo, pero ella deseaba que su hijo llevará las cosas en su relación por un buen camino, que buscara impresionar a Michelle esa noche y la manutención de Frederick a su hijo podría concederle de llevarlo a los mejores sitios que hubiera ahí en Ontario. Bárbara rezó, en silencio y desde el vestíbulo donde despidió a los jóvenes esa noche, pidiendo a su amado esposo que guiará bien a su hijo.

Y por otro lado, tal vez lo hizo. Michelle aceptó ser llevado a un restaurante donde probó los platillos más exquisitos que había imaginado. Pero cuando la pareja salió, antes de que Damian dijera nada, Michelle tan solo le pidió que pasearán hasta encontrar algo interesante. Y sí que lo encontraron. No podía creer la vida nocturna que se perdía ahí en Canadá. Había clubes nocturnos, bares de jazz, e incluso, atraídos por la muchedumbre, encontraron una sala de cine que oficiaba varios estrenos populares. Michelle estaba totalmente brillando de emoción y solo podía tomar la mano de Damian para llevarlo a todo sitio que resplandecía y lo atraía como una polilla. La primera parada fue en un cine donde disfrutaron de una aterradora película de hombres lobo. Los efectos espantaban tanto a Michelle que en cierto momento, y aprovechando de que estaban en las últimas filas, se subió al regazo de Damian pues no aguantaba la separación de las sillas entre ambos, espantado, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del rubio en las partes que hacían temblar a los espectadores del horror.

Damián, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a Michelle, no era muy demostrativo en público, siempre miraba a los lados antes de inclinarse a darle un beso y éste por lo general era corto. Por eso, que Michelle se le encimara de esa manera en el cine le ponía incómodo, aunque nadie pudiera verlos en la oscuridad de la sala estaba nervioso por ser descubierto, pero le permitió a Michelle comportarse de esa manera en vista de que tenía la intención de intimar con el joven esa noche.

Acabando la película, Michelle permaneció unos minutos aferrado a Damian, procesando lo que había visto en la pantalla con incredulidad. La producción resultó increíble y atemorizante. Tardó en darse cuenta de que en toda la hora que duró estuvo encima de Damian. El joven no pudo apreciarlo hasta que las luces fueron encendidas, pero Michelle enrojeció debido a la pena cuando se puso en pie para que ambos salieran de la sala.

No dejó que la vergüenza menguara su curiosidad, así que en el momento que estuvieron en la calle de nuevo, Michelle llevó a Damian a uno de esos clubes de baile en la que se colearon en el interior. Al siguiente instante que colocaron una movida canción charleston, Michelle soltó un grito pequeño y se llevó a Damian a la pista de baile donde estaban otras parejas moviéndose al ritmo de la pegajosa música. No importaba que hubieran pasado 10 años, Michelle amaba esos bailes con locura.

AL principio, el rubio alemán estaba bastante tenso, él no era de bailar nada tan animado como el charleston. Fue instruido por Bárbara para los bailes de salón, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar a diferencia de Michelle. Por insistencia del castaño, intentó dejarse llevar por la música, poco a poco fue agarrando el ritmo, dejándose guiar por Michelle.

Damián sabía que parecía un perfecto idiota intentando bailar pero valía la pena por ver a Michelle divertirse y sonreír.

Al acabar la pista, Michelle se giró hacia la banda que oficiaba la música, aplaudiendo junto a la algarabía de personas a su alrededor. Le pidió a Damian que se mantuviera en el sitio por un momento antes de desaparecer en medio del público. A los cinco minutos Michelle volvió con unas copas de champán que claramente le quitó a algún mesonero que repartía en una bandeja, siendo ellos menores de edad coleados en el establecimiento, no le iban a dejar beber. Pero con un gesto despreocupado, Michelle le dio su copa al rubio.

—No se dieron cuenta. Vamos, un brindis. —Hizo un dramático carraspeo, como si estuviera imitando a un adulto—. Brindo por esta noche y este día en nuestras vidas. Porque sea así de súper maravilloso siempre.

—Brindo por nosotros —cedió por fin Damián. Con una suave sonrisa, chocó suavemente su copa con la de Michelle, ambos bebieron de sus copas. Discretamente el rubio le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios a su pareja.

Disfrutaron del resto de la copa y bailaron un poco más antes de decidir que era tiempo de volver al hotel. Era bastante tarde por lo que no se encontraron con sus familiares, apenas con un recepcionista que tenía el turno de la noche. Entraron furtivamente al cuarto, estando en la privacidad de su habitación, Damián se permitió ser más demostrativo, besando a Michelle con más firmeza que en el bar, ardientes besos mientras lo guiaba al borde de la cama.

Los besos hacían gemir a Michelle, diferentes a otros menos apasionados. Apenas el chico notó que era recostado en la cama, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de Damian por sobre su ropa. De pronto empezó a sentir calor, y tuvo la necesidad de quitarse el abrigo, por lo que rodó sobre Damian, quedando sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró entre besos, dejando el abrigo y la gorra a un lado sin fijarse donde caía, besando su rostro—. Antes eras más tranquilo. —Los ojos de Michelle brillaron en la oscuridad, el deseo y un ligero desconcierto en su expresión.

—Hoy tengo la intención de ser todo lo contrario —respondió con una seductora voz ronca, sus manos recorriendo su torso por encima de la ropa, la cadera y las piernas.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Michelle al captar el mensaje oculto en sus palabras, en sus caricias, en sus besos. Tomó las manos de Damian, entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Estás... seguro? Es que, yo... —Michelle dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro—. Si vamos a hacerlo, nosotros... Damian, nuestros padres están en la habitación junto a la nuestra. Podrían oírnos. —Se irguió, quedando a horcajadas sobre el rubio—. Me siento un poco nervioso. —Sin mirarlo a los ojos, con el rostro ardiente, Michelle se llevó una mano de Damian a los labios—. Nunca hice esto. —Ni siquiera con Minegishi, aunque había sido muy joven cuando estuvo con él. La idea del sexo no había pasado nunca por su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, somos una pareja. Ya es tiempo de que nuestra relación suba al siguiente nivel. —Besó su cuello provocando agradables estremecimientos—.- ¿Qué dices? —continuó, provocando al castaño con besos suaves y caricias atrevidas, sus manos apretando el turgente trasero—. Seré cuidadoso, no te haré daño —prometió, dejando besos en la clavícula y el pecho aún cubierto por la camisa.

Michelle mordió su labio inferior, dudoso. Klaus le había dicho que no tuviera sexo hasta que tuviera la edad adecuada, él se lo había prometido. Pero la curiosidad y lo que las caricias causaban a su cuerpo era algo que estaba mortalmente convenciendo a Michelle.

—Quiero que... vayamos despacio, ¿sí? —Se acomodó mejor sobre Damian, se quitó la camisa y colocó las manos de Damian sobre su piel—. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo diferente hoy? —cuestionó de pronto, con recelo—. ¿He olvidado alguna fecha importante? —Normalmente Michelle era el primero en darle un lindo regalo hecho por él mismo cuando tenían sus aniversarios, pero no era aún la fecha. ¿O estaba equivocado?

—Podemos hacer de este una fecha especial, nuestra primera vez. —Damián se sentó en la cama con Michelle en su regazo para tener al alcance el pecho del joven. No es que fuera su primer encuentro sexual, habían tenido una novia en Alemania hace años. Fuera de la vista de los adultos, se habían dado la libertad para experimentar ciertas cosas pero ésta iba a ser su primera vez con un hombre, por lo que cuando comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Michelle, lo hizo con delicadeza, como lo haría con una mujer—. Tan sólo pensé que ya que estamos atascados aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, deberíamos tener un buen recuerdo de este viaje.

Un dulce cosquilleo donde Damian tocaba hizo a Michelle cerrar los ojos. Jamás había pensado que un lugar como sus tetillas fuera tan sensible de esa manera.

—Sí. Tienes razón. —Besó sus labios una vez más—. También quiero que... sea inolvidable para los dos.

Las manos de Michelle se movían con inocente torpeza por el cuerpo de Damian, introduciéndose bajo la camisa, tocando la piel. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, compartió ciertos momentos de intimidad con él pero esto era diferente.

—-¿Qué puedo hacer? —murmuró en un susurro—. No es justo, me siento en desventaja. —Su cola se movió inquieta por encima de las piernas de Damian—. Eso que haces... se siente bien... —imitó los movimientos de Damian, alcanzando los pezones del joven y ejerciendo la misma presión como él—. ¿Lo... sientes tú?

—Sí... —suspiró de gusto con las atenciones de Michelle. Discretamente apartó sus piernas del alcance de su cola. Ansiaba deshacerse de esa estorbosa cola de una vez por todas pero lamentablemente tendrían que esperar. Por el momento se concentró en evitarla mientras llevaba una de las manos de su novio hasta su creciente erección—. Tan sólo haz lo que te hace sentir bien cuando te tocas.

Michelle cerró sus labios, esperando que de esa forma evitaría un jadeo escapar de su boca. El toque de otra mano que no fuera la suya en ese lugar tan privado envió corrientes por todo su cuerpo. Michelle ronroneó de placer.

—Nunca lo hice —susurró sin abrir los ojos todavía, sin darse cuenta de cómo buscaba más del toque de Damian—. Tenía curiosidad pero nunca me atrevía a... a hacerlo. —Hubo un pequeño ceño en su rostro. La ropa estaba resultando tan estorbosa—. ¿Es eso raro? —Sus manos, que se habían quedado quietas por ese instante, reanudaron sus movimientos, pero esta vez para apartar la camisa de Damián.

—Un poco. Cualquier hombre de tu edad ya se habría tocado cientos de veces. —Notando la necesidad de su novio, Damián desabrochó los pantalones claros que estaba usando, deslizó la prenda junto con la ropa interior hasta medio muslo dejando la turgente erección a la vista. Su lengua recorrió desde los claros pezones hasta un poco más abajo, su lengua casi llegando al ombligo.

Los dedos de Michelle, que se habían anclado a los hombros de Damian, se apretaron, casi clavando las cortas uñas en su carne.

—Eso... se sintió tan bien —suspiró, un apenas audible ronroneo en su garganta.

Estaba descubriendo sensaciones en su cuerpo que le dejaban un dulce cosquilleo, y las palabras de Damian hacían eco en su mente. Sabía que era un poco raro, incluso con las charlas prohibidas de tío Keso que causaba que Ruslán y él se sonrojaran hasta las orejas no había hecho que él quisiera explorar su propio cuerpo. Pero ahora con cada toque de Damián, cada caricia, cada punto que tocaba, algo en Michelle se encendía.

Empujó a Damian en la cama, recostado encima de él de nuevo, mientras pateaba lejos sus ropas ancladas en sus piernas hasta acabar enteramente desnudo sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Chocó sus labios, en un beso ansioso, sus ávidas manos encontrando la cremallera que bajó, deshaciendo el botón, con la intención de dejar a Damián en las mismas condiciones en las que él estaba.

Los besos se estaban volviendo más y más ardientes, la excitación crecía entre ellos, estando completamente desnudos se tocaron explorando el cuerpo de su pareja.

Damián giró sobre la cama dejando a Michelle ahora bajo su cuerpo. Con la libertad que le daba esa nueva posición, fue capaz de explorar el cuerpo del castaño con sus labios, dando especial atención a sus miembros erectos que se frotaban con cada movimiento de caderas.

—Tan bueno —murmuró Damián, sintiendo esa deliciosa presión que causaba la fricción de ambos miembros juntos.

Michelle no quería quedarse quieto, sus manos recorriendo todo lo que podía, atreviéndose a alcanzar los glúteos de Damian, sintiendo sus redondeadas formas, apretando sus cuerpos más que provocaba un roce más intenso en sus penes. Sin duda nada de lo que hubiera dicho tío Keso se parecía a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Es demasiado bueno..., Damian... —Michelle jadeó, un ronroneo saliendo de su garganta cuando sus labios se deslizaron de su mejilla a su cuello, sus uñas rasguñando la piel con suavidad desde las nalgas a su espalda, lamiendo la piel de su cuello—. Siento un... un cosquilleo... como si algo quisiera explotar, no sé...

—Oh, Michelle —suspiró el rubio, moviendo sus caderas. Tomando las torneadas piernas entre sus brazos, le hizo que las apoyara en sus hombros de modo que su erección rosara directamente con el pequeño ano del castaño—. ¿Puedo, Michelle? —murmuró como si fuera una súplica, movió su pelvis una vez más, la punta de su pene deslizándose suavemente sobre la entrada virgen, tentándolo con el toque de su húmedo glande.

Michelle tembló, pero esta vez no era de placer o emoción, sino de una tensa ansiedad. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, la presión que sentía le ponía la piel de gallina y antes de que Michelle pudiera pensarlo, ya se había deslizado lejos, encogiéndose contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Y-yo, no, no puedo, espera... —Logró bajar una pierna de los hombros de Damian, y luego la otra, y las abrazó contra su pecho—. No... No puedo estar listo aún para eso. —Su rostro estaba caliente, incapaz de mirar a Damian a los ojos, las orejas planas contra su cabeza que casi desaparecían entre sus cabellos—. Lo siento..., en verdad. Yo, yo necesito unos días.

—Es...está bien. —La voz de Damián salió un poco entre cortada. Que tu pareja se alejara de ti asustada no era exactamente un buen estímulo. Tratando de serenarse, el rubio se enderezó, poniéndose en una posición que a Michelle no le resultara intimidante—. Si no te sientes seguro, podemos hacer algo menos abrumador.

La mirada de Michelle volvió a encontrarse con Damian.

—Sí..., yo... quiero seguir pero no tan... Ya sabes. —Michelle trató de acercarse otra vez a Damian, abrazando su cuello—. No quiero defraudarte, solo estoy... nervioso.

—No es necesario. —Besó suavemente los labios de su novio, sintiéndolo temblar levemente—. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Yo... te recompensaré, lo prometo. —Michelle lo volvió a besar, profundo ahora, sus manos dando caricias a su cuerpo. Se atrevió a besar su cuello, dando una pequeña mordida en su piel. Recordaba que tío Keso decía que causaba un sentimiento placentero hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, su inexperta mano tomó la erección de Damian, masturbándolo con movimientos torpes.

Damián ya no respondió nada, tan sólo se concentró en el placer que Michelle le estaba proporcionando. Volviendo a recostar a Michelle bajo su cuerpo, presionó sus penes juntos para empezar un frotage. Fue en ese momento que Damián notó que la excitación de Michelle había bajado, su pene apenas medio duro en comparación al suyo que estaba a punto de explotar.

Michelle forzó su mente a recordar cada charla que le había dado Kenshi, y lamentó no haber prestado más atención al respecto. Se sentía más inseguro de sus acciones luego de haber rechazado a Damián, la culpa y vergüenza menguando parte de su excitación. Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando Damian se corrió sobre él, observó fascinado como su semen caía sobre su estómago. Michelle no estaba ni cerca del clímax, pero le brindó una sonrisa pequeña en tanto besaba sus labios.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Maravilloso —resopló, esforzándose por mantenerse sobre sus codos para no aplastar a Michelle con su peso. Respiraba agitado y su frente sudorosa descansaba sobre uno de los hombros del menor—. Pero tú no... —Miró entre sus vientres el pene marchito del castaño, cualquier rastro de excitación había desaparecido.

—Está bien, Dam. —Michelle negó, parcialmente despreocupado—. Hoy solo me importas tú.-—Guió su rostro para que le mirase—. ¿Sí? Prometo que la vez que lo hagamos en verdad, sea especial. Muy especial. —La nariz de Michelle frotó la del rubio, el sonido del ronroneo escuchándose de su garganta.

Damián no se sentía del todo contento. Había pensado que esa sería una noche perfecta, una agradable cena en un lugar bonito, algún entretenimiento para Michelle y después, en la intimidad del cuarto, podrían al fin dar ese ansiado paso en su relación que siempre se habían visto imposibilitados de dar. Por lo general no tenían la suficiente privacidad y el señor Wolfhart no ayudaba nada con su obsesiva actitud de mamá gallina, pero estando aquí, en tierra extranjera, con el hombre demasiado distraído para mantener una apropiada vigilancia sobre Michelle, creyó que podrían avanzar. Lamentablemente no contó con las inseguridades del joven aunque a estas alturas no debería haber ninguna.

—Prometido —dijo, dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Se levantó de la cama, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver el semen embarrado en su estómago—. Voy a darme una ducha. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sí... —Michelle tampoco sentía algo de felicidad. Esa debería haber sido su tan ansiado primer encuentro sexual con su pareja y por su culpa resultó un desastre.

Se levantó de la cama, apresurándose a colocarse al lado de Damian.

—Quisiera que nos demos un baño juntos. Aprovechamos el agua. ¿Por favor?

—Claro, vamos. —Tomando la mano del castaño, la pareja se dirigió al baño, donde se dieron una agradable ducha caliente antes de dormir.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

En la habitación de lado, Klaus y Bárbara estaban acostados desde hace un largo rato, el alemán estaba emocionalmente cansado como no se sentía en años y por eso se acostaron temprano, casi al instante de que su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido, pero ahora casi dos horas después volvía a despertarse.

Bárbara se removió en su lugar, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Había leído por un rato, pero no se concentró, así que optó por imitar a Klaus e intentar dormir, todo sin éxito. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de quedar en la inconsciencia del sueño, sintió a Klaus levantarse de la cama. Creyó que tal vez iría al baño, pero cuando le escuchó vestirse, se incorporó.

—Klaus... —Se frotó los ojos—, cariño, ¿qué haces...? —Sus palabras murieron al notar los ojos amarillos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad—. Tú no eres...

La mirada del dragón, mucho más intensa y peligrosa, se centró en la mujer por un momento antes de seguir vistiéndose. Claramente pretendía salir a la calle puesto que se estaba poniendo las ropas más abrigadas que tenía el alemán.

—**Brillante deducción, mujer.**

Bárbara carraspeó, incomoda. Se puso en pie, tratando de acercarse al dragón.

—Es muy tarde para estar afuera y hace frío. —Su voz era suave, esperando no exaltarlo—. Vuelve a la cama. —Fue a colocar una mano en el brazo de Feyn para detenerlo.

Feyn se hizo hacia atrás impidiendo el contacto, sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente.

—**No pienso volver a la cama.**

La mujer alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, en una actitud defensiva.

—Pero... ¿A-a dónde vas? Deben ser la... una, dos de la mañana.

—**Mi tesoro me está esperando**. —Terminó por enrollarse una bufanda en el cuello dispuesto a salir.

—¡Espera! -Bárbara le detuvo, tomando ambas manos. Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente, más si se trataba del dragón. Era la primera vez que estaba compartiendo palabras con él... solo que nunca esperó que fuera en esas circunstancias.- Nosotros... estamos comprometidos.

—**Klaus puede engañarse él mismo todo lo que quiera, pero no voy a caer en semejante ridiculez**. —Escuchar a Klaus... No, a Feyn hablando de manera tan cruda de lo poco que le importaba el compromiso que había entre ellos era un golpe duro—. **Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo**.

Las manos de Bárbara soltaron la de Klaus como si no tuviera fuerzas, algo en su corazón rompiéndose como un cristal. Fue valiente en contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y fuerte en asentir, en un esfuerzo en mostrar una sonrisa que no sentía.

—Claro... Los dos son uno mismo. —Aún con eso, Bárbara se movió más cerca y aseguró la bufanda entorno a su cuello, el abrigo en su cuerpo—. Ten... cuidado con tu temperatura y vuelve para el desayuno. —Bárbara intentaba que su voz no se rompiera—. Los chicos se preocuparán si no estás. —Finalmente, habiendo asegurado que estuviera abrigado, Bárbara se alejó, dando su espalda a él, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro—. Pasa una buena noche.

Feyn arqueó una ceja bastante intrigado. Pensaba que iba a tener que ser más agresivo para hacer entender a la mujer, no tenía ganas de soportar un melodrama a la una de la mañana cuando su tesoro lo estaba esperando; pero Bárbara estaba siendo bastante civilizada al respecto. Sabía que le había partido el corazón con sus palabras y aun así ella trataba de mantenerse entera. Comenzaba a entender lo que vio Klaus en ella.

—**Tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo nunca podría olvidar lo que siendo por mi tesoro** —dijo con voz más suave, poniendo una mano enguantada sobre los finos hombros.

—Es... un amor contra el que no puedo luchar. —Ella no pudo girarse a enfrentarlo, su valor estaba a poco de flaquear—. Por favor..., ve. Ve ya con él. —Cruzó sus brazos, y en el momento en que parecía que no iba a decir más, la voz de Bárbara volvió a inundar la habitación—. Y..., Feyn... —Era la primera vez, en toda la noche, que pronunciaba el nombre del dragón—, mi único deseo siempre ha sido que sean felices.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, el dragón le hizo girarse. Enmarcando su rostro, besó los carnosos labios de Bárbara. Fue un beso totalmente diferente, no era como esos dulces besos llenos de cariño que Klaus le daba, éste de alguna manera se sentía diferente... Se sentía como una despedida.

—**Ahora entiendo porque Klaus te escogió**.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó del férreo control que tenía Bárbara sobre sí misma. Era imposible para ella seguir soportándolo más, no después de sus palabras. Tuvo que apoyarse momentáneamente en él, parte de ella tentada a suplicarle que permaneciera a su lado. Pero sabía que no era posible, hacerlo era como querer detener una lluvia con las manos.

—He sido afortunada en poder tener bellos momentos a su lado —susurró, dándole una sonrisa agradecida mientras tomaba las manos del dragón con las suyas—. Se hace tarde... Si está ahí, no le hagas esperar.

—**Gracias... Por entender**. —Feyn salió con una sonrisa del cuarto, mucho más aliviado porque Bárbara lo entendiera. Estaba consciente de que no era justo para ella, y Klaus seguramente se enojaría con él, pero ahora eso no importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su tesoro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yu estaba recostado de la pared en un bar cercano a unas pocas cuadras. Bebía de vez en cuando una jarra de cerveza que el dueño le pasaba a cambio de unos cuantos favores pequeños, observando la calle. Mantuvo sus manos quietas desde que llegó, y eso era decir mucho. Pero estaba enojándose, no le gustaba que le dejaran plantado y claramente ese chico lindo, Klaus, le había dejado plantado. Bajó su cuarta jarra, medio vacía, importándole poco que se derramara el contenido que aún tenía en ella.

—¿Todavía seguirás aquí, Yu? —James, uno de los cantineros, salió con una quinta ronda para el joven.

—No necesito otra. —Le tendió la jarra, y unos cuantos billetes—. Me largo. Vuelvo otra noche.

—¿No querrías pasar a visitar a unos cuantos muchachos? —invitó James, con un alzamiento de ceja que indicaba a qué se refería.

Pero, por primera vez, Yu negó.

—No tengo ganas. —El ladrillo de sus ojos casi parecía rojo en la oscuridad, brillante por la luz que se filtraba del bar. Yu no dijo más antes de marcharse.

Camino al internado, pensamientos de lo sucedido esa noche pasaban por su cabeza. No había follado. Normalmente aun cuando esperaba a alguien, no aguantaba a follar con otro pero, este tipo, había querido en verdad que solo fuera Klaus. Un cosquilleo de ansiedad, enojo y decepción le recorrió. No había llegado, le había dejado plantado. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Acaso había preferido pasar la noche con su prometida? Yu había visto su cara, Yu había visto su expresión luego de llegar al orgasmo, su oxigenada prometida no habría sido capaz de causar tal expresión de placer en él como Yu podría. Era... era...

Humillante.

Entonces fue empujado bruscamente hacia un callejón, tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no notó a alguien siguiéndolo de cerca. Un brazo se colocó bajo su garganta y sintió algo afilado en su costado.

—Dame todo tu dinero, niño. —La voz era aguda, masculina sin duda pero suave. Ese chico debió ser objeto de burla cuando era más joven.

—No tengo dinero... —Yu sonrió al cabo de un momento— pero podría darte algo más. —Estaban tan pegados que Yu solo necesitó impulsar su pelvis un poco para que se frotaran.

La nariz del bandido se arrugó, evidenciando parte de su desagrado.

—Eres un puto. Un maldito puto maricón. —Presionó más la daga—. Quieto.

—Lo soy... —No le importaba, había escuchado peores palabras en su vida— y soy bastante bueno en lo que hago. —Bateó sus pestañas con un puchero de tristeza—. ¿Para qué matarme cuando puedo darte el placer más inimaginable que hayas experimentado?

Yu lo veía, podría ver la lucha entre el desagrado del sujeto en ser tocado por otro hombre a la morbosa curiosidad y anhelo por un poco de placer. El brazo que lo sujetaba se quitó, y el puñal ahora se colocó en su garganta en tanto fue agachado sin cuidado alguno hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a la entrepierna del hombre.

—Un mal movimiento, y te corto la yugular —siseó, jadeante el hombre—. Demuéstrame que puedes hacer, puto. Hazlo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Yu quitó el botón y bajó la bragueta, sacando el pene flácido de su interior y comenzar a atenderlo con su boca. El agarre del hombre al puñal tembló levemente, su otra mano apretada entorno a los cabellos de Yu.

—Oh, sí... —jadeó, luchando con su deseo de cerrar los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho era increíble con su boca; lamía, chupaba y sobaba, jugaba con él y torturaba, volviendo más intenso, llegaba hasta sus bolas que metió en su boca. Era bueno, muy bueno—. Sí, puto..., sí...

—Yu —dijo el joven por un momento—. Solo di Yu...

—Yu... Yu..., sí. Duro, chupa más duro, Yu... —El puñal fue cambiado de mano, pero todavía presionado contra su cuello.

Una vez que Bárbara lo dejó ir, el dragón corrió fuera del hotel. Necesitaba ver a su tesoro, quería encontrarlo y besarlo, llenarse de su esencia, ronronear contra su pecho, pero no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo y el olor a durazno era tan tenue. El frío tampoco ayudaba, con sólo salir del calor del hotel sintió la punta de sus dedos y su nariz ponerse frías.

Envolviéndose mejor en su bufanda, caminó por los lugares que le parecieron conocidos. Creyó reconocer vagamente un bar que no quedaba muy lejos del hotel. Descubriendo su nariz, logró captar un sutil aroma a durazno. Se aferró a ese pequeño rastro para seguir a su tesoro, estaba entrando en pánico pensando que el joven pudo haberse ido pero no podía ser, el olor se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba.

Sus oídos captaron un peculiar sonido. Al principio no le hizo mucho caso pero cuando captó que el rastro guiaba al callejón, apresuró el paso. Lo que vio lo desestabilizó por completo: un tipo metiendo su asquerosa polla en la boca de Yu, una de sus manos aferrando su cabello y con la otra amenazando con un cuchillo. El dragón vio rojo; con los puños apretados y mostrando los dientes en una mueca feroz, el vándalo ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando Feyn le plató un puñetazo en el rostro.

Los ojos de Yu se abrieron cuando escuchó el golpe y de pronto su boca ya no tuvo nada que chupar. La atención del joven de inmediato se fue a Klaus en cuanto lo vio, y se levantó hacia él, feliz de verlo ahí. ¡No le había plantado!

—¡Sí viniste!

—Malditos... —El vándalo se llevó una mano a su rostro, un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula, su labio partido. Trató de levantarse, su ceño fruncido al ver que el chico conocía al sujeto. De inmediato se vio engañado. Trastabilló al ponerse en pie, y con el puñal aún aferrado en su mano, se lanzó hacia ellos con la intención de clavar el arma en el alemán.

Por supuesto, ese hombre no era rival para el entrenado cuerpo de Klaus. Con un fluido movimiento, golpeó el brazo del hombre despojándolo de su arma mientras con su otra mano daba un golpe directo al tabique del hombre, haciendo un horrible crujido. Desarmado y con la nariz sangrando, pero el dragón no estaba satisfecho con eso, quería dejar en claro que nadie tocaba a su tesoro. Con una patada en el pecho lanzó al hombre directo al suelo, no conforme con eso avanzó hasta pisar el pene todavía expuesto del hombre.

—**Vuelves a tocar a mi tesoro y te mueres** —amenazó el dragón con una seseante voz.

El hombre lloraba de dolor en el suelo, asintiendo. Todo su ser se estremecía de dolor y miedo, en especial al notar los anormales ojos amarillos del alemán. Ese tipo no era humano y eso lo aterraba más.

—Por favor... por favor...

Un peso se estrelló contra Klaus, Yu abrazando su costado con una gran sonrisa, parecía importarle poco el sufrimiento del hombre bajo el pie de Klaus.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—**Lárgate**. —Soltó con un gruñido. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver como el hombre se arrastraba patéticamente para alejarse de ellos. Su atención se centró únicamente en su tesoro. Apretó a Yu contra su costado, una de sus manos se coló en su nuca, la punta de sus dedos estaba tan helada que al sentir el calorcito de la piel del castaño, ronroneó—. No sabía dónde buscarte.

—Oh, cierto, olvidé darte una dirección. —Yu vibró por los dedos fríos pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de Klaus, frunció el ceño—. Tus ojos... Están extraños, ¿qué te pasó? Recuerdo que eran verdes.

—**Antes era Klaus**. —Ahora que tenía a Yu a su alcance, podía embriagarse de su olor todo lo que quisiera. Se pegó al muchacho, su nariz fría recorriendo la línea del cuello.

—Oh..., así que antes eras Klaus. —Yu ladeó la cabeza, permitiéndole más acceso a su cuello, Klaus se veía muy atraído a esa zona de él por alguna extraña razón. Aprovecho de mirar al vándalo de hace un momento pero no le vio. Su daga seguía allí tirada. Sonrió—. ¿Quién eres ahora, entonces?

—**Soy Feyn** —dijo con voz profundamente complacida. Sin poder contenerse un minuto más, se apoderó de los labios del menor en un beso ansioso, rudo, necesitado.

Yu tardó unos segundos en corresponder el beso, la revelación del nombre trastocándolo un poco. ¿Por qué ese nombre le era familiar? Era un nombre demasiado extraño, ni siquiera sonaba europeo.

Dejando eso para pensarlo después, se enfocó en devorar su boca, jadeante, hambriento, sus manos alborotando los mechones de cabello de Klaus.

—Conozco un... un lugar cerca que renta cuartos. Vamos. Te necesito ahora y sin toda esta ropa. —Jaló el abrigo que llevaba—. Klaus, Feyn o quien seas.

Yu le dio un último beso a Klaus, tomó su mano y lo llevó de regreso al bar en el que había estado hace minutos y que el mismo dragón pasó. Volvió a acercarse a James quien le cedió uno cuarto en un edificio trasero, una posada pequeña interconectada con el bar. En lo que restaba de la noche, Yu no tenía grandes planes de soltar a Klaus, o Feyn o como se llamara el alemán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michelle no supo qué fue lo que le despertó, pero por la posición del sol, sabía que debían faltar poco para las ocho y cuarto. Era demasiado temprano para lo que él solía despertarse, pero lo suficientemente tarde para la cita que tenía con Zachary. Con horror, trató de levantarse de la cama, vestirse y salir de la habitación sin despertar a Damian, apresurándose al frente del hotel. No veía a Zachary por ningún lado. ¿Siquiera había venido? ¿Se habría ido? Michelle miró por la calle, y divisó una cabellera rubia a lo lejos.

Apresurándose, corrió por la vereda, notando ese particular olor que el rubio portaba, lo detuvo por el hombro cuando le alcanzó.

—¡Perdón! —Michelle jadeó, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. Él no era tan afín al deporte como Ruslán—. Zach, lo siento, me quedé dormido... Olvidé decirte que no soy muy mañanero... —No iba a destacar que la cita de Damian también había hecho mella en su cansancio junto a los actos sexuales de anoche. Se aseguró la gorra, empezaba a sentir una ventisca por una de sus orejas y temía ser descubierto en plena calle—. ¿Llevabas mucho esperando?

—Un rato. En realidad pensé que te habías arrepentido. —Tomó una de las manos de Michelle, halándolo para dejar un beso en su mejilla—. Acabas de alegrar mi día.

—No... Por supuesto que no, sí quería. Quiero. —Se corrigió, las mejillas rojas y calientes ahí donde sintieron el beso de Zach—. Pero, creo que ya no podremos desayunar los panecillos.

—¡Claro! Me aseguré de que nos guardaran unos cuantos bien calientes. —Sin dejar de sostener su mano, guió al castaño por las calles hasta la panadería donde se encontraron el día anterior.

Michelle soltaba uno que otro bostezo por el camino, y en una ocasión volteó a ver sobre su hombro, como si temiera que Damian fuera tras ellos. Luego del desastroso momento, no hablaron mucho y estuvo incómodo por un rato hasta que se quedó dormido. No se había atrevido a dudar en reunirse con Zachary esa mañana pues, para su sorpresa, no quería enfrentarse a Damian.

El olor de los panecillos atrajo su mente otra vez al presente, su estómago gruñó clamando por ellos. Apenas tuvo la bolsa, esperó a Zachary para ir juntos a la plaza cercana del otro día. Como la otra vez, le dio un panecillo y él tomó otro.

—Aún no puedo creer que esté comiéndolos de nuevo aquí. Y como desayuno. —Michelle le dio un mordisco—. Mmh..., son toda una gloria.

—También te traje una sorpresa. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, sacó una pequeña lata de su bolsillo, mostrándose al castaño—. Recuerdo que mencionaste que te gustaba comer estos panes con leche condensada.

El grito que dio Michelle atrajo la atención de algunas personas pero no le importó. Tomó la lata, como si quisiera verificar que en verdad era leche a pesar de que podía sentir su meloso olor y luego abrazó a Zachary.

—¡Eres increíble! Esto era justo lo que faltaba. —Para sorpresa del rubio, Michelle besó su mejilla aún con la emoción bordeando en él—. Es el ingrediente final para un desayuno digno —declaró, abriendo la lata y derramó una generosa cantidad por todo alrededor del panecillo. Con la lata puesta a un lado, tomó un pedazo untado de la leche y se lo llevó a la boca. Prácticamente contuvo un grito, gimiendo mientras disfrutaba a ojos cerrados el sabor del pan y la dulzura de la leche—. ¡Es demasiado perfecto, Zach! Toma un poco. —Cogió otro pedazo, tendiéndoselo.

El rubio hizo una mueca. No es que le desagradaron los dulces, es que la combinación de pan dulce con leche condensada era simplemente demasiado, además, se sentía completamente satisfecho con sólo ver a Michelle disfrutar tanto de algo tan simple, sobre todo porque había sido él el causante de dicha reacción.

—Estoy bien, lo traje especialmente para ti. Disfrútalo. —Cruzó una piernas sobre la otra, comiendo distraídamente uno de los panecillos mientras veía a Michelle y sus orgásmicas expresiones de éxtasis.

Michelle se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de su dulce desayuno. Acabó con un panecillo, dos, cuatro, con los demás hasta agotar lo último de la taza. Chupó sus dedos al acabar, recostándose del banco, satisfecho. Se echó la gorra hacia atrás un poco, disfrutando un poco de los rayos del sol en tanto su estómago hacía su proceso digestivo.

—Siempre serán mis favoritos de toda la vida —suspiró gustoso. Le brindó a Zach una gran sonrisa—. Gracias. No sabes cuánto extrañaba tener un desayuno así.

Sin la lata y los panes de por medio, Zach se permitió deslizarse por el banco hasta estar a un lado de Michelle, casi muslo con muslo.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer.

—Todavía me siento un poco mal por lo de más temprano. —Michelle dirigió su vista al frente, observando a las personas caminar por la plaza—. Madrugar no es mi fuerte, es algo que comparto con tío Keso. Cuando tenemos que viajar muy temprano, todos en casa se preparan mentalmente para tener que despertarnos.

—¿Tío Keso? —Zach arqueó una ceja ante eso. ¿Realmente había alguien en el mundo que se llamaba "Keso"? Si en serio era así, había gente bastante extraña al otro lado del mundo, pero el inusual nombre no fue lo que atrajo su atención. Sonriendo travieso, pasó su brazo tras Michelle, dejándolo descansar sobre el respaldo de la banca. Su mano se posó en su hombro en un gesto bastante íntimo—. Sé la manera perfecta en que puedes compensarme. Después de todo, casi me dejas plantado —dijo una expresión herida tratando de conmover a Michelle.

—Su nombre es Kenshi, pero de niño no sabía pronunciarlo así que quedó Keso. —Se encogió de hombros, su atención puesta ahora en Zach ante sus últimas palabras—. ¿De qué forma puedo compensarte? No quisiste aceptar un poco de los panecillos.

—Estoy interesado en algo mucho más dulce que los panecillos. —Suavemente tocó el labio inferior de Michelle, acariciando, tentando—. ¿Puedes imaginas qué es?

El joven no tardó en saber la respuesta, no cuando notó la desviación de la mirada de Zachary a sus labios. Retrocedió por instinto.

—Zach..., no puedo. Estoy con Damian y yo... soy fiel a él. —Apartó la cabeza, bajándola un poco—. Lo siento. Eso está fuera de discusión y lo sabes.

—Pero Michelle, esto no es una traición —dijo con una voz melosa, intentando convencerlo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero esa mañana estaba determinado a por lo menos robarle un beso al castaño—. Es una multa y debes pagarla. —Tuvo que contenerse de reír ante la expresión incrédula del menor—. Aquí en Canadá, una disculpa apropiada se da con un beso.

Michelle le observó incrédulamente.

—De acuerdo. —Y antes de que Zachary hiciera alguna acción, Michelle tomó su rostro y besó una de sus mejillas—. Ahí está, multa pagada. —Cruzó sus brazos después, mirando al lado opuesto donde estaba el rubio.

Esta vez Zachary no se molestó en esconder su risa.

—¿A eso llamas un beso? —Llevó su mano al gorro de Michelle, moviéndolo sobre su cabeza para desacomodarlo—. En verdad eres un niño.

Michelle jadeó espantado, sus mejillas perdiendo color por el pavor cuando sintió la gorra moverse y una suave ventisca colándose a sus orejas.

—¡No! —Se zafó, apretándose la gorra, cubriendo las orejas en tanto se levantaba y alejaba de Zach. No le miraba, ajustando la prenda, casi hasta el punto de cubrir toda su cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte—. No... hagas eso —murmuró, su respiración irregular—. Yo... Debo irme. —Se giró, sin bajar una mano del gorro.

El rubio americano dejó de sonreír. No esperaba esa reacción de Michelle, sentía que habían estado teniendo un buen progreso y ahora el castaño estaba intentando huir, era frustrante porque con cada encuentro era dar un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás.

—Espera... ¿Qué pasa? —Zach también levantándose para cortarle el paso a Michelle, no quería que se fuera todavía—. Nos estamos llevando muy bien. Podemos olvidar lo del beso ¿Si? Tan sólo no te vayas.

—Es... —Michelle lo miró. ¿Cómo explicarle a Zachary que el beso era lo de menos? Su temor era que viera lo que él realmente era. Zachary era muy amable con él, a pesar de sus indecentes intentos de tratar algo más, y Michelle estaba feliz de considerarlo su primer amigo en Canadá, y quién sabe si en verdad pudiera convertirse en su puente para llegar a Estados Unidos y lograr su sueño de ser enfermero...

—No se trata de eso. Tu... Tu gesto estaba por sacarme el gorro y no quiero que nadie en este lugar me vea sin él.

Ahora Zachary sí se sentía en verdad confundido.

—¿Por qué? Sé que al ser extranjero tendrás tus costumbres raras pero te aseguro que en Canadá no serás juzgado.

Michelle negó, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—No, Zachary. Esto es diferente —dio un largo suspiro, y pasó por su lado para reanudar el camino de regreso al hotel—. Debo regresar.

—¡Espera! —Tomó uno de los brazos de Michelle—. Tengo una idea: vayamos a un lugar privado y hablemos del asunto. ¿Sí?

Michelle estaba tan tentado a negarse, a regresar al hotel, Damian debía de haberse despertado, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se reunió con Zachary.

—Es... —Su cabeza se empezó a mover, negándose a su petición, dividido—. Solo por un momento.

Su sonrisa, a diferencia de la de hace un momento, fue más amable, considerada. Volviendo a guiar a Michelle por las calles, llegaron a un lugar poco transitado, Zachary tuvo que tocar en la parte de atrás de un establecimiento.

Michelle pudo verlo hablando en rápido francés con otro hombre. Por un breve momento miraron al castaño, después de un par de gestos exasperados el conocido de Zach pareció ceder y le dejó una llave. Agradeciéndole, el rubio llevó a Michelle a una escalera en el mismo edificio, en el piso de arriba había un apartamento, seguramente pertenecía al hombre que acababa de ver. Una vez adentro, Zach se quitó el bléiser del uniforme—. Aquí podremos relajarnos.

El castaño paseó por el hogar, sin quitarse ni el gorro o el abrigo, su curiosidad parcialmente nublando los nervios que le acometían.

—¿De quién es esto? ¿Es del sujeto de hace un momento?

—Sí. Francois, es un tipo huraño pero me presta el apartamento cuando se lo pido —dijo bastante divertido. Había terminado de aflojarse la corbata cuando vio a Michelle, su buen humor decayó un poco al verlo tan rígido y todavía embutido en el abrigo—. ¿Nunca te quitas el abrigo? Aquí estamos sólo nosotros dos, puedes relajarte.

Ignorando sus palabras, pero habiéndolas escuchado, Michelle siguió recorriendo el lugar desde la pequeña sala, viendo la cocina sin entrar en su interior y luego echando un ojo a la calle por una ventana cercana. Se quedó allí, quieto, el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte y las manos estaban húmedas de un sudor frío. Estaba igual de nervioso a la noche anterior, y peor todavía.

—El abrigo y el gorro es lo que uso para ocultarme. No quiero quitarlos.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar—. ¿Acaso esconde una calva prematura? —intentó que su pregunta aliviara la tensión que sentía Michelle.

Los labios de Michelle temblaron, una risa nerviosa que logró contener.

—Eso es un alivio en comparación... —Michelle se encogió en su sitio—. Yo... Tú... vas a odiarme en cuanto me veas.

—Oh, por dios, ahora sí estoy en verdad intrigado. —Se acercó a Michelle, revoloteando a su alrededor intentando descubrir su secreto—. Vamos, ahora tienes que mostrarme lo que estás escondiendo.

Las manos de Michelle temblaban cuando dejó de jugar con ellas. Temblaban cuando se alzaron a su gorro. Michelle jamás lo miró, en ningún instante, al apartar su gorro de la cabeza. De entre sus cabellos las orejas gatunas se sacudieron ante la fresca brisa, por un segundo, antes de encogerse expresando el miedo de Michelle. Dejando caer la gorra, Michelle cogió aire y se despojó del abrigo, a su espalda, la peluda cola apenas moviéndose.

—No soy... un simple extranjero común y corriente —susurró, temeroso.

Al principio Zachary no reaccionó, bastante impactado por lo que estaba viendo. Su boca quedó abierta en una perfecta O mientras sus ojos azules recorrían ávidamente toda la figura de Michelle, incluso se sobresaltó un poco cuando las vio moverse. Por supuesto, como era usual en él, la sorpresa dio paso a la curiosidad.

—Esto... ¿Es en serio? —preguntó acercándose a Michelle, rodeándolo para tener una mejor vista de él.

—Sí... —Michelle asintió, por fin levantó la vista a Zach—. Nací así... —Su rostro expresaba preocupación, miedo, tristeza, temiéndose lo peor—. No quiero que me odies por lucir así. Varios en casa no se me... acercaban por... tener esto hasta que tuvieron que acostumbrarse. —Por un momento, la voz de Michelle estuvo a punto de romperse. No quería revivir esa vez hace tiempo en que Damian supo cómo se veía, no quería ver la misma expresión de sorpresa y claro desagrado en Zachary también—. Por favor...

—¿Odiarte? —La expresión de Zachary decía muchas cosas: duda, sorpresa, curiosidad y enojo, pero no por lo que Michelle estaba pensando; el rubio estaba enojado por las reveladoras palabras del castaño—. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? ¡Esto es genial! —dijo con bastante entusiasmo. Sin ningún tipo de miedo o repugnancia, Zachary tomó entre sus manos las orejas de Michelle, su sonrisa se amplió al sentirlas temblar contra su mano, como un gato de verdad.

Las palabras de Zachary, su expresión, su simple toque en sus orejas, todo eso causó que unas salvajes lágrimas inundaran su rostro y sus brazos rodearan su cuerpo, apoyándose en el hombro del rubio. Había... tal alivio recorriéndolo. Era como un peso desapareciendo a su espalda.

—¿En... en verdad? ¿En verdad crees eso?

—Por supuesto —Zachary rodeó a Michelle con sus brazos, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo, una de sus manos continuaba acariciando una de las peludas orejitas—. ¿Qué clase de imbécil te rechazaría? Te ves adorable.

Michelle no dijo nada, solo dejándose abrazar, captando entonces que en esa posición el olor de Zachary era más intenso. Su cola ondeaba en un feliz y suave vaivén, la caricia en su oreja le causaba placer, todo eso, aunando su calidez y el agradable olor del americano, provocó que Michelle empezara a ronronear sin darse cuenta de ello, tan cómodo en sus brazos para notarlo.

Una temblorosa risa escapó de Zach, todavía se sentía bastante impresionado.

—También ronroneas. Eres un gato de cabo a rabo. —Hablando de rabo, el suave vaivén de la cola captó el interés del americano. Fue incapaz de contenerse; mordiéndose el labio, estiró una mano hasta que agarró la base de la cola, el movimiento atrevido por supuesto erizó a Michelle.

Un siseo escapó de su boca y puso los pelos de punta al castaño, cortando el ronronear y causando que el menor le empujara lejos hasta que soltó su cola.

—¡No hagas eso! —Michelle se tomó su propia cola en un gesto automático, fulminando al rubio con sus ojos—. No soy un gato completo..., soy un híbrido. —Apartó la vista—. Me dijeron que al serlo, corro el riesgo de que al morir mi alma quede atrapada en un limbo. Por eso vine a Canadá. Un sujeto me ayudará a evitarlo pero para eso debo renunciar a una parte de mí. Si elegir ser un gato completo... o ser humano, un chico normal. —Michelle observó su cola—. Quiero... quiero ser un chico normal. —Su voz disminuyó—. Mírame..., no puedo salir así a la calle. Por eso uso gorra y abrigo, pero no quiero vivir mi vida así.

—Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme. —Por el tono divertido y la sonrisa socarrona, estaba claro que Zach no sentía para nada haber agarrado la cola de Michelle. Su regocijo disminuyó ante las decaídas palabras del castaño—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás tomando la decisión de ser humano por lo que puedan pensar los demás? Michelle, eso es ridículo.

—¡No es ridículo, es la verdad! Tú eres uno más en la minoría que se atreve a aceptarme, pero los demás no. —Michelle se inclinó para recuperar su gorro y abrigo, colocándoselos—. No quiero ser diferente, no quiero ser rechazado... Es horrible.

Arrebatándole el sobrero, lo tiró a un lado. Con sus manos agarró las de Michelle para que dejara de ponerse el abrigo.

—Michelle, escúchame. Puede que yo sea una minoría pero las personas que te quieren, esas personas que te quieren por lo que eres, son las que importan, no la opinión de unos idiotas con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní. —Subió sus manos por los brazos del menor con una lenta caricia hasta enmarcar el rostro de Michelle, al ser más alto tuvo que guiar el rostro del menor hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos, esos hermosos gatunos—. Si esta decisión es tan importante como dices, entonces debes hacerla pensando en ti mismo, no en los demás.

Michelle quedó estático, su mente en blanco por sus palabras. No era algo que alguien se lo hubiera dicho, ni siquiera Ruslán o Irina. Asintió, en lentos movimientos.

—¿Por qué... te preocupas así por mí? —cuestionó en un murmullo—. No te afecta en nada.

Con sus pulgares, Zachary acarició las mejillas de Michelle, disfrutando de que se pusieran coloradas. Tan lindo, tan inocente.

—Todo lo contrario, mon amour. Creo que nunca me había sentido así por nadie.

Sus caricias provocaron una risita nerviosa en Michelle.

—Te ves bien hablando francés para ser americano, Casanova. —Rodó los ojos, las manos tomando las muñecas de Zachary.

—Me comparas con mi ídolo. Es todo un honor ser llamado Casanova —bromeó el rubio. Pensó que ese era el momento, podría inclinarse y besar a Michelle, seducirlo con su lengua hasta hacerlo derretirse en sus brazos. Lo deseaba pero Michelle se apartaría si hacía eso. Dejó un beso en su frente, en cambio—. Creo que ya debemos volver. No quisiera que tu familia se preocupe por ti.

Y tomado por un impulso tan característico en él, Michelle no se detuvo a pensarlo cuando colocó una mano en el cuello de Zachary, atrayendo su rostro hasta que los labios de ambos impactaron. A los segundos rodeó su cuello con los brazos, moviendo su boca solo un poco antes de alejarse.

—Gracias...

Para Zachary, ese pequeño beso fue como una llama encendiendo una mecha que demasiado rápido estaba creciendo hasta explotar en un montón de fuegos artificiales. Sin poder contenerse, dio un paso adelante, pegando su cuerpo al de Michelle, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Un gemido bajo de Michelle fue ahogado por el beso, incapaz de detenerlo, regresándolo con tal gusto que le sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía? No debería estar besando a Zachary, Damian le esperaba en el hotel, era su novio. Pero ahí estaba, deseando más, una agitación de emoción recorriendo todo su ser, como una corriente eléctrica que nunca antes sintió llenándolo de vida. Pronto dejó de importarle todo lo demás salvo la persona a la que besaba como si su existencia dependiera de eso.

Solo cuando requirió de aire, cuando su pecho estaba por explotar, fue que se alejó, y apenas unos centímetros, sus frentes seguían unidas y las puntas de sus narices rozaban. Michelle se lamió los labios, sintiéndolos hinchados.

—¿Ahora sí fue... un beso adecuado para la multa, joven caballero?

—Definitivamente —dijo con sus labios rozando la boca de Michelle, apenas tentándolos—. Su deuda ha sido pagada satisfactoriamente. —Una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios—. Claro que... todavía no hemos discutido los intereses de la deuda.

—¿Intereses? —Michelle fue el primero en caer, volviéndolo a besar, derritiéndose en sus brazos, sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de su nuca, nunca desde Minegishi se había sentido tan embobado con un beso—. Me parece que estás aprovechándote de esto.

—Puras calumnias —murmuró sin vergüenza. Sinceramente podía pasar horas besando a Michelle. Eran tan adorable, tan adictivo, ansiosos besos mezclados con deseo y timidez. Mientras lo besaba, Zach se preguntó cómo se sentiría Michelle si acariciaba sus orejas en medio de un profundo beso. ¿Ronronearía? ¿Quizás intentaría apartarlo como cuando tocó la base de su cola? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Michelle reía poco antes de que los labios de Zachary volvieran a cubrir los suyos. No parecía que se cansaría alguna vez de sus besos, de acariciarlo desde sus hombros a su espalda, su torso, palpando a través de la camisa su musculatura. Todo pensamiento dejó de ser cuando sintió nuevamente una caricia en sus orejas. Oh, sí..., era todo un punto débil en él. Empezó a ronronear, un estremecimiento desde la base de su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se apegó a Zachary como si quisiera fundirse en él, inconscientemente buscando más de esas caricias. Damian nunca le tocaba las orejas o siquiera la cola desde que se conocieron.

Damian.

Los ojos de Michelle se abrieron, su ronroneo se detuvo y de pronto se alejó, cubriéndose los labios hinchados. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! ¿Cómo pudo haber estado besuqueándose con alguien que no era su novio?

—No, ya basta. Yo... tengo pareja y no eres tú... —chilló, toda la culpa y el horror reflejándose en sus ojos. De inmediato buscó su abrigo y gorro, apenas colocándoselos encima—. Debo irme, ahora. —Sus pasos rápidos le permitieron zafarse de Zachary y alcanzar la puerta, saliendo de la estancia. No podía estar ahí más tiempo, y menos cuando a cada momento sus labios hormigueaban por más besos y su cuerpo ya estaba echando en falta las caricias de Zachary. Todo eso estaba terriblemente mal.

—Te quiero —dijo Zachary, logrando que Michelle se detuviera con la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. No es un secreto que trato de ocultar. —Dio pasos lentos en dirección a Michelle. No puedes negar la química que hay entre nosotros. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se estremecen con apenas un beso. —Posó sus manos en los hombros de Michelle—. Si tan sólo nos dieras una oportunidad.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que Michelle no habló de inmediato, pero su mano seguía en el pomo.

—Lo siento, Zachary. —Finalmente habló—. Pero no es posible. —Sin querer mirarlo por última vez, Michelle abrió la puerta y salió, dejándolo atrás. No se olvidaba nada, pero tenía la sensación de que algo se le quedaba con Zachary. No regresó a averiguarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo soportaba, lo tenía harto.

Primero, tenía lagunas mentales. Había momento en lo que recordaba estar en el lago relajándose un rato después de visitar el pueblo y después despertaba en su habitación. También algunos de sus trabajadores le preguntaban si había encontrado las herramientas que pedía, algo que él no recordaba haber hecho. Segundo, empezaban a faltar cosas en su habitación, en especial mantas traídas desde Rusia y adecuadas para el invierno. Sabía que nadie las había robado, "él" las sacó de la habitación. ¿Pero a donde las llevó? Lo mismo pasaba con algunos futones y prendas de ropa. En dos ocasiones tuvo que mentir a Vladimir sobre prendas de ropa que buscaba y no estaban, pues no sólo eran propias sino que las del ruso eran extraídas. Tercero, y quizás lo absolutamente más extraño de todo el caso: Suoh ya no se manifestaba. Desde hace varios días ha estado en un absoluto silencio, como nunca antes sintió en los últimos 16 años. Solo aparecía expresamente cada vez que Vladimir o Vahlok se dirigían a él, pero incluso ignoraba a Kenshi. Y éste no lo entendía. ¿Qué mosco le picó ahora?

Kenshi en ningún momento le comentó algo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kuma y Kaoru. Estaba un poco inquieto. En verdad le preocupaba este hecho, el como no podía saber qué tramaba su otra consciencia, porque algo sí sabía y era eso: Suoh tramaba algo. ¿Laguna mentales continuas? ¿Cosas perdidas? ¿Poca interacción? ¡Suoh ni siquiera pedía estar con Vladimir! En todos esos años, aun teniendo a Ruslán de bebé, Suoh hacía eco de su deseo de que el ruso esté cerca. Ese invierno prácticamente, si no fuera porque Kenshi empezaba a sentirse asfixiado, el dragón se la pasaba sobre Vladimir todo el tiempo. Ahora el invierno acababa y ya en cinco días se daría inicio a la época de primavera.

Las flores de cerezo estaban abriendo lentamente, varios árboles ya estaban en su auge y sus niños no estaban allí. Sería la primera vez que no verían los árboles de cerezo florecer juntos. Pasaban el invierno en Rusia y siempre volvían antes del comienzo de primavera.

Dio un largo suspiro.

—Ottori-sama. —Una joven sirvienta hizo una inclinación en respetuoso saludo—. Jim-san acaba de llegar. —Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al africano.

—Qué cara larga traes. ¿Cómo estás?

—Diría bien. —Estiró la mano para beber otro sorbo de té—. Solo que ese 'bien' no es 'bien' sin los niños aquí.

—¿Todavía no tienen noticias de ellos?

—Nada. —Dejó la taza en la mesa. Habían llamado hace poco, pero para él no era suficiente—. Ni una maldita llamada por ese aparato. Claramente fue una pérdida de tiempo instalarlo.

—En algún momento volverán a llamar, no te preocupes. —Jim entró y dejó su cesta usual a su lado, de la cual procedió a sacar algunos dulces—. He hecho unos nuevos. —Le mostró unos dulces rosados, con una hoja adornándolos.

El olor de la flor de cerezo, muy ligero y más dulce, llegó a la nariz de Kenshi.

—¿Cerezos?

—Es un mochi hecho con flor de cerezo rojo, relleno con alubias rojas. —Sujetó el dulce por la hoja para pasárselo a Kenshi—. Lo llamo "sakuramochi". —Jim rió por el nombre.

—Cuánta originalidad —ironizó el japonés. Lo tomó, olisqueándolo un momento. Olía muy bien, era casi como tener la flor en sus manos. Y al probarla, suspiró. El toque era dulce, un poco ácido, y la textura muy esponjosa—. Está muy bueno.

—Gracias. Preparé muchos para todos. —Sacó varias panelas con los mochi rosados—. Esos son para el doctor y para ti. Iré a repartir esto a tus empleados.- se puso en pie—. Vuelvo en un rato.

Kenshi asintió, y esperó a que Jim saliera. Terminó el dulce que tenía en la mano antes de ir por otro.

—Siento como si comiera parte de mí con esto —murmuró y luego dio un primer mordisco—. ¿Qué te parece, lagartija?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia y su mente. Kenshi empezó a masticar un poco más lento.

—¿Suoh? ¿Vas a seguir con la ley del hielo? ¿Qué demonios estás tramando tú? —Entrecerró los ojos ante el silencio, otra vez. A veces se asustaba por ello, tan acostumbrado a sus interacciones, por muy pequeñas que fueran pues aún con todos esos años, el dragón solo se permitía ser más extrovertido con Vladimir. Ni siquiera con las crías lo era—. ¡Maldita sea, ya no te aguanto! ¡Si vas a hacer algo estúpido, más te vale desistir de ello! ¡Suficiente tengo con los mocosos fuera del país para que vengas tú a hacer quien sabe qué! —Siguió despotricando en japonés, en ningún momento recibiendo respuesta. Era como si le gritara a una pared, y eso sólo le hacía enojar más. Odiaba ser ignorado cuando estaba regañando a alguien.

Los insultos en japonés atrajeron la atención de Vladimir que estaba trabajando en el laboratorio. El sonido de la voz amortiguada de Kenshi llegaba hasta allá abajo incluso con la puerta cerrada. Curioso, dejó su trabajo de lado y subió a la oficina de Kenshi para saber qué estaba pasando.

Estaba hablando solo, no había nadie más en la oficina excepto ellos dos.

—¿A quién insultas? —preguntó al japonés.

Kenshi se volteó con un repentino brinco, sorprendido de ser captado en esa situación. Calló.

—Eh... —Hubo silencio por un largo rato, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más pero entonces sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en Vladimir—. El dragón que tú creaste en mi cabeza está jodiendo la paciencia.

Vladimir arqueó una ceja, apoyando un hombro del marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, interrogó a Kenshi.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué está haciendo Suoh que te tiene tan irritado?

El japonés abrió la boca, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella. La cerró y trató de nuevo, pasando lo mismo. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, gruñó y ocupó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Bah, que se vaya al diablo —masculló por lo bajo—. Jim acaba de traer dulces. —Señaló la cesta que estaba en una esquina—. Hizo unos nuevos. Tiene sabor a cerezos.

Interesado, el ruso se acercó a la mesa, tomando uno de los dulces. Sonrió ante el rico sabor pero sobre todo...

—Siento como si estuviera comiendo una parte de ti. —Se inclinó para besar los labios de su esposo—. Pero nada se compara con el original.

—Mmh. Eso me alegra un poco —ronroneó complacido el japonés, manteniéndolo cerca un poco más para un nuevo beso. Unos golpes en la madera los interrumpió, la figura de Jim en la entrada del estudio.

—Lamento interrumpir. Buen día, doctor. ¿Ha probado los sakuramochi?

—Una receta interesante —alabó—. Convertiste a mi esposo en un dulce.

Kenshi ahogó una risa, en tanto el moreno sonrió.

—Es lo justo después de los dulces de chocolate. Todos sus empleados disfrutaron los sakuramochi. —Jim se mostró halagado—. Estoy contento de que haya resultado un éxito, y más con la temporada de los cerezos pronto a comenzar.

—Sí... —Kenshi buscó otro de los famosos dulces de cerezo—. Aún queda una semana para que florezcan todos—. Una semana de estrés, si Suoh seguía como estaba. Tenía que averiguar qué le estaba pasando por la jodida mente...

—Es la primera vez que pasamos la temporada sin los niños. —Se entristeció Jim.

El humor de los adultos también decayó. Habían estado llevando el asunto bastante bien, con llamadas regulares de parte de los niños y los reportes de Klaus pero había una semana que no sabían nada de ninguno y eso los ponía nerviosos.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos ir?

—No —declaró Kenshi sin dudarlo.

Jim suspiró.

—Aunque confío en que estando juntos sabrán cuidarse, pienso que se trata de un viaje un poco arriesgado. —Estuvo callado un instante—. En especial por Michelle y el pasado que intenta ocultar Angie.

—El temperamento de Michelle es bastante explosivo cuando se trata de Angie. Él no es así normalmente. —Vlad negó con la cabeza—. Inconscientemente presiente que le está ocultando algo.

—Es parte de sus instintos —murmuró Jim, ocupando asiento frente al escritorio de Kenshi—. Solo me preocupa lo que el descubrimiento pueda afectar en él. Michelle a pesar de todo es un ser muy sensible.

—Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle. Todo este secretismo... No es bueno para él. —Chasqueo la lengua.

Jim iba a expresar un pensamiento cuando volvieron a tocar la madera y entró la nana Mitsuki, quien dirigía la cocina en la casa. Hizo una reverencia a todos y se enfocó en Kenshi.

—Kenshi-sama, hay un problema en la cocina.

—¿Problema?

La mujer, ceñuda como nunca antes, dio un paso adelante.

—Hay ladrones, Kenshi-sama. Ha desaparecido cantidades de comida de los almacenes, también algunos cubiertos y vajilla.

—¿Ha pasado antes? —cuestionó Jim.

—Algunas jóvenes han comentado que han notado la falta de prendas de cama y almohadones. Eso desde hace un par de días.

Kenshi solo apoyó el codo en la rodilla, mordiendo el borde de la uña en su pulgar. Más cosas que faltaban. Y tenía el leve recuerdo de estar acarreando una carreta con bolsas de lana con comida y...

—Sugiero que se registren a todos —continuó la mujer, cruzada de brazos—. Y se interrogue.

—¿Cómo es que no hemos notado a alguien llevándose las cosas? ¿De qué sirve tener soldados patrullando los terrenos si no hacen apropiadamente su trabajo? —interrogó el ruso, molesto con el robo de cosas.

—Me encargaré de eso. —Kenshi prefirió ponerse en pie antes de que las cosas empeoraran. No iba a poder dar órdenes de registrar a nadie cuando el culpable estaba en su cabeza. Condenada lagartija—. Nana, descuida. Las cosas volverán. —Salió del lugar sin dar una segunda mirada a nadie.

Jim parpadeó sorprendido, al igual que la nana.

—¿Sabe algo que yo no? —cuestionó Mitsuki.

—Ha estado un poco raro. —Jim se dirigió a ella—. ¿Qué tanto se han llevado de las cocinas?

—La cantidad es solo un tercio pero es significativa, en especial legumbres y verduras. —Miró a Vladimir—. Nadie ha visto en qué momento entraron y se llevaron las cosas. Sospecho que es alguien mismo de la servidumbre.

Vlad estaba escuchando a medias a la mujer mayor, intrigado con la actitud esquiva de Kenshi ante un problema en la casa feudal. Normalmente estaría pidiendo la cabeza del ladrón, en cambio trató el asunto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Raro —murmuró.

—Es completamente raro. —Asintió Jim—. Nunca antes se había presentado un robo, excepto las veces que desaparecía comida y descubrimos que se trataba de Michelle. —Aclaró luego de cruzarse los brazos, pensativo—. Pero Mich no está aquí, y también hay robo de materiales. ¿Quién querría llevarse almohadones y prendas de cama?

—¿Aquí hay un mercado negro? Pudiera haber la posibilidad de que quieran vender las cosas del Señor Feudal. —Apenas lo dijo en voz alta, desechó la idea—. Kenshi debe saber algo.

—¿Kenshi-sama? —Mitsuki parpadeó.

Jim mantuvo la mirada en Vladimir hasta que se levantó para aproximarse a la mujer. Murmurando unas palabras, le pidió que se marchara mientras solucionaban el asunto.

—¿Qué le hace creer que está relacionado? —cuestionó en el momento en que se vieron solos. Tendría que ir luego a la cocina, estaba seguro de que Mitsuki no iba a quedarse tranquila sabiendo que había ladrones en la casa.

—No es que esté relacionado —aclaró—. Sólo pienso que él debe saber quién es el culpable, o no hubiera reaccionado tan calmadamente. Tú lo conoces. —Señaló al negro—. Él no tolera la insubordinación, y si el ladrón fuera un trabajador de la casa estaría pidiendo su cabeza. En cambio no dio ninguna orden, tan sólo..."las cosas volverán". —Trato de imitar la forma de hablar de Kenshi. No le salió muy bien—. Él sabe algo.

—Hmm. —Jim suspiró largamente—. ¿Y si intentara hablar con él, doctor? Mitsuki estará mirando con ojo de halcón a todo aquel que entre en la cocina y probablemente hasta querrá dormir allí. —Trató de sonreír como si algo le divirtiera—. Es muy recelosa con su zona de trabajo. Por otro lado... —Jim rascó su nuca, un poco desconcertado ahora mientras pensaba en la actitud del japonés—, no sé qué decir. Aun si Kenshi supiera algo, no dejaría que sus cosas fueran sacadas de la casa. Ya ha visto como se pone maniático con dejar las cosas donde deben ir. Sí es... es extraño que esta vez sea permisivo.

—Voy a averiguar qué pasa con él. Mientras tanto, dile a la señora Mitsuki que habrá más patrullas de soldados para vigilar el terreno e interrogantes a la servidumbre.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió Jim con un gesto de cabeza.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

Klaus, como pocas veces, despertó aturdido y bastante tarde. Su trabajo como parte de la milicia del Señor Feudal de Hiroshima no le permitía flojear, e incluso en ese viaje no se había quitado la costumbre. Descubrir que estaba en un cuarto que no reconocía con la luz entrando a raudales por la ventana lo dejaba totalmente desconcertado, sin mencionar su desnudez y el ligero dolor de cabeza en el fondo de su mente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: esto era culpa del dragón.

Su mortificación empeoró al darse cuenta de los olores que le rodeaban: sexo y durazno, una combinación embriagadora en su opinión pero al mismo tiempo muy mortificación sobre todo porque recordaba perfectamente haberse acostado a dormir mientras Bárbara leía a su lado en la cama. Pensando que era mejor volver al hotel para darse una ducha, comenzó a juntar su ropa. Se sorprendió al encontrar una nota en sus pantalones... de parte de Yuki, no, de Yu, invitándolo a unirse a él nuevamente está noche en el mismo hotel. Feyn obviamente estaba feliz con la idea, para Klaus era un poco más complicado.

Caminando casi en automático, devolvió sus pasos al hotel en el que se hospedaba con su familia. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Michelle que venía en dirección opuesta a la suya.

—¿Qué haces deambulando tan temprano por ahí? —cuestionó el alemán cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

—Yo, am... —Michelle echó una mirada sobre su hombro, era notable la tristeza en sus ojos si bien hacía un esfuerzo por ocultarlo—, salí a pasear con un... un amigo. Me invitó a desayunar los panecillos que Bard prepara para mí. —Regresó su atención a su padre—. ¿Qué haces tú afuera también?

—¿Un amigo? —Arqueó una ceja bastante intrigado. No es que Michelle fuera exactamente un antisocial, es sólo que era un poco arisco con las personas nuevas, igual que un gato—. No tenía idea de que habías hecho un amigo en los pocos días que hemos estado aquí.

—Ya no importa. —Michelle continuó su camino para entrar al hotel. No le preocupaba explicarle a su padre, ya no debería ver otra vez a Zachary. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que Angie regresara.

Pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, Klaus condujo al menor hasta el lobby donde había una chimenea grande y unos sillones cómodos.

—Me parece que sí importa. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Michelle recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, con la vista en un punto de la pared en frente. Su nariz picaba, pero Michelle no estaba dispuesto a llorar. No tenía razones lógicas para llorar.

—Papá..., cuando besas a Bárbara..., ¿sientes lo mismo a cuando besabas al papi de Irina?

El alemán soltó un apesadumbrado suspiro. Por mucho que se había esforzado, tratando de superar la pérdida, convenciéndose a sí mismo que podía seguir adelante... su esfuerzo, por supuesto, fue en vano.

—No —dijo al fin—. Es completamente diferente.

—Es... como una chispa que falta, ¿verdad? —murmuró, sin ánimo alguno—. Es algo así a como me siento. Y no sé por qué. Yo... yo quiero a Damian, lo quiero mucho. Ha estado conmigo luego de lo ocurrido con Minegishi, me ha hecho feliz y no me he sentido solo pero... —Al cerrar sus ojos, lo acontecido en aquel apartamento con Zachary invadió su mente y estrujó algo en su pecho—, cuando estoy con Zach todo se siente tan vivo. —Se inclinó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y usó las manos para cubrir su rostro—. Me siento confundido y me da miedo. No quiero herir a ninguno.

—No es un secreto para nadie que Damián no es de mi total agrado desde que insistió en que quería tener una relación contigo, aunque, siendo sinceros, creo que me sentiré de esa manera con cualquiera que intente acercarse demasiado a ti. —Pasó su mano por la espalda de Michelle, dándole largas caricias, intentando consolarlo como cuando era un niño—. Michelle..., no es bueno intentar engañarse uno mismo. Te lo digo por experiencia, hijo. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que podía seguir adelante, tener una relación, pero la realidad es que nunca podré olvidar a mi tesoro. Incluso dieciséis años después, llega un completo extraño con el mismo olor de Yuki y yo pierdo la cabeza por completo.

—Pero, papá... —Michelle lo miró, sus ojos atormentados—, tú eres un caso especial. Tú escogiste a una sola persona, para toda tu vida. En cambio, yo... Papá, no quiero escoger y después arrepentirme. Damian ha estado conmigo por más de dos años, y estoy bien con él. Y si... ¿todo esto con Zach es solo porque es diferente y, no sé, todo cambia? —Bajó la cabeza—. No importa lo increíble que sea todo con él cerca y que él acepte como sea. —Una mano viajó a su gorro, sintiendo una oreja debajo—. Con Damian también me divertí anoche y—

Cualquier palabra de consuelo que Klaus pudiera tener para su hijo murió en el instante en que entendió las implicaciones en las palabras de Michelle. Con los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados, clavó su furiosa mirada en el menor.

—¿Ustedes hicieron qué?

—Salimos a cenar anoche juntos. —Michelle le miró confundido, inocente, por ningún momento pensando en lo que hubiera entendido Klaus—. ¿Recuerdas? Tuvimos una cita... —Poco a poco pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Klaus, y tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—. No hicimos nada, papá, fue un desastre. ¡Un completo desastre! —Quiso cubrirse el rostro con la gorra—. Tuvimos una linda cita y toda la noche se arruinó por mi culpa. Y no con eso, yo... engañé a Damian hoy, besé a Zach... ¡Soy el peor novio del mundo!

La aclaración de su hijo le bajó un poco el enojo pero eso no quería decir que fuera a olvidar el detalle de que Damián había intentado hacer algo con su cría. Respirando hondo, prefirió concentrarse en el problema de Michelle. Volviendo a pasar su brazo por sus hombros, lo atrajo en un o flojo.

—No te estoy incentivando a que hagas "cosas" con cualquiera de los dos. La simple idea me enfurece, pero en este caso creo que deberías evaluar tus sentimientos cuidadosamente.

Michelle abrazó a Klaus, todo lo fuerte que era capaz, y cuando intentó respirar su olor, captó uno que no era el suyo. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, Michelle captaba el durazno rodeándolo. ¿Yu no olía a durazno?

—Papá..., ¿acaso tú...?

—Oh, están aquí abajo. —La voz de Bárbara les interrumpió, y cuando Michelle se giró, vio que bajaba con Irina y –el cielo le ampare– Damian—. ¿Están listos para el desayuno?

Avergonzado por el comportamiento que seguro habría tenido anoche el dragón con la mujer rubia, Klaus bajó la mirada. Él tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas amorosos.

—Yo, eh..., necesito un baño.

Bárbara sonrió comprensiva, y tampoco lo miró demasiado.

—Por supuesto. Irina, cariño, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta mientras esperamos a tu padre? —sugirió a la joven, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Irina no estaba de acuerdo. Quería ir con su papá, se notaba en su semblante que estaba mortificado pero cuando fue a expresar su opinión en voz alta, el alemán ya se había escapado de su rango de visión, apenas fue capaz de verlo subiendo las escaleras del hotel a toda prisa. Claramente huyendo de la situación. Frunció el ceño, miró a Bárbara detenidamente; sabía que ella no le iba a dar ninguna explicación pero esperaba con la presión de su mirada descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, Damián era completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba entre los adultos. Tenía su atención fija en Michelle. Se sintió bastante desconcertado esta mañana al despertar cuando descubrió que su novio se había escapado, y no podía utilizar otra palabra puesto que tuvo que ser extremadamente silencioso para no despertarlo mientras se vestía y salía de la habitación que compartían, sin mencionar la temprana hora a la que se fue. Era más probable que cayera un meteorito que Michelle levantándose temprano por voluntad propia.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó al castaño cuando se acercó a él.

La mujer pasó un brazo por los hombros de Irina, instándola a caminar.

—Vamos. Eres una joven fuerte e inteligente. Confío en que podrás comprender la situación...

Michelle miró de reojo a ambas mujeres, como pidiendo en silencio que no le dejaran solo con Damian allí, pero ninguna les observó. De pronto Michelle se sentía minúsculo, más aún cuando no se le ocurría una excusa convincente para Damian. Que simplemente despertó y salió a dar una vuelta no era para nada creíble siendo él.

—Yo, pues, fui a... a comprar unos panecillos. No quería que me pasara lo mismo del otro día. —Se rascó una mejilla—. Estaban tan buenos que me los comí todos. Lamento no haberte traído algunos.

Damián, completamente ignorante de la culpa que sentía Michelle, tan sólo rodó los ojos.

—Me sorprende que no estés gordo por la cantidad de dulces que comes. —Apretó una de sus mejillas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Michelle sonrió tímido.

—Siempre estoy activo. —Abrazó a Damian, besando su cuello—. Yo... Damian, quiero que volvamos a intentar lo de anoche... —murmuró cerca de su oído—, pero... a mi manera, ¿sí? De una manera que yo me sienta cómodo. —Se alejó para verlo—. Déjame prepararlo todo.

Damián sintió su ánimo elevarse ante eso, le devolvió el abrazo a Michelle. Caminaron con entusiasmo siguiendo el camino de las mujeres poco después Klaus se les unió en el restaurante.

.

.

.

Al momento de salir de la oficina, Kenshi no se dirigió expresamente al patio para hablar con los guardias, u a la zona donde se reunía la servidumbre para discutir lo ocurrido con la pérdida de cosas. En cambio, fue directamente a su habitación y se paró en frente del armario, abrió una de sus puertas y miró su reflejo. Miró a Suoh. Seguía siendo raro verse a sí mismo pero sin ser él, ver al dragón allí y no su propio yo.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran.

—¿Qué? —exigió, bajando la voz para no ser oído—. Llevarte cosas, causarme amnesia, ya ahora soy yo quien tiene que acercarse a Vladimir porque tú, lagartija, ni lo haces —enumeró, entrecerrando los ojos luego—. ¿A dónde llevaste las cosas? —Suoh no contestaba, solo lo observaba en silencio. Testarudo—. ¿Es un amante, es eso? —Recibió un gruñido de él, de sí mismo. No, de Suoh—. ¡Entonces!

—**Lo vas a arruinar todo**. —Fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener.

—¿Qué demonios voy a arruinar si no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Sacudió sus cabellos, comenzando a caminar de un sitio a otro.

Tenía que pensar. Suoh debía haber llevado esas cosas a un lugar cercano, no creía que fuera tan lejos. Si recorría los alrededores, podría hallar el sitio donde lo ocultaba y devolverlo. Eso calmaría a sus trabajadores. O tal vez comprar algo nuevo, decir que no habían robado nada sino que había vendido algo por... alguna razón y...

Oh, santo cielo. Dejándose caer en el futón, trató de pensar en alguna salida. No podía estar lidiando con esta molestia a pocos, poquísimos, días del florecimiento de los cerezos.

Vladimir pasó un rato hablando con los guardias y algunos sirvientes. Tardó más de lo esperado porque le costaba darse entender con algunas palabras que todavía no dominaba. A pesar de vivir en Japón por más de una década, hablaba en su mayoría en inglés o ruso con su familia, incluso los gemelos se comunicaban en inglés con él para su comodidad, su manejo del japonés era básico. Klaus hablaba más japonés que él dado que se codeaba con los guardias y constantemente tenía que darles órdenes al ser el jefe de seguridad.

Por fin, con las órdenes dadas a guardias y trabajadores, pudo ir a su cuarto. En el camino le pareció extraño que Kenshi no hubiera hablado con ellos desde un principio, su esposo se estaba comportando muy extraño, como si el robo a la casa feudal no fuera la gran cosa... Tal vez no pero era preocupante saber que había un hueco en la seguridad para que un ladrón saliera y entrara llevándose cosas sin que nadie lo notara. Lo próximo sería una infiltración de enemigos queriendo cercenar el cuello de Kenshi si no tenían cuidado.

Al entrar a la habitación de encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos dando vueltas por la recamara, con el espejo del armario a la vista.

—¿Kenshi? ¿Estás bien?

El japonés dio un traspié por la sorpresa, girándose al notar la llegada del ruso. Tardó un minuto en responder.

—Sí, claro. Solo pensaba... —Hizo un gesto despectivo para restar importancia— en... en... el asunto este del ladrón. —Dio un vistazo al espejo antes de dejarse caer en el futón.

Vladimir asintió conforme. Terminó de entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con un deslizamiento de la madera.

—Hablé con los guardias y los sirvientes. Hubiera sido más sencillo que tú hablaras con ellos, a mí casi no me entendían. —Hizo un gesto con la mano como tema aparte—. Harán patrullas más seguido e interrogaran a todos los que trabajan en la cocina y el mantenimiento de la casa.

Kenshi no dijo nada de inmediato. Tal vez podría hablar con los gemelos, Kuma y Kaoru podrían echarle una mano para calmar a todos. Hizo una mueca. Suoh estaba resultando un problema y no entendía qué estaba haciendo. No quería decirle nada a Vladimir, tenía que solucionar qué se traía entre manos la lagartija por sí mismo.

—Luego hablaré con ellos para... para... hacer un inventario —pensó rápidamente—. No se han llevado cosas de valor —notó. Suoh solo se había llevado comida, mantas y cosas sin importancia—. Vladimir, si de la nada te diera por llevarte comida y mantas, ¿para qué lo harías?

El ruso arqueó ambas cejas por la pregunta tan inusual.

—Emm... No lo sé... Suena como si quisiera construir un refugio. —Se encogió de hombros—. Comida y mantas es lo primero que guardas cuando quieres hacer un refugio en caso de un ataque.

—¿Un refugio? —Kenshi permaneció en silencio, pensativo. De ser así, ¿para qué Suoh querría un refugio? No estaban en guerra..., bueno, esperaba que ya no ocurriera ninguna. Su gente todavía seguía recelosa de extranjeros, a pesar de los años, producto de la guerra con los americanos—. Ya veo... —declaró finalmente.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo —señaló el ruso—. Sabes quién está haciendo esto. —Estaba bastante seguro de que Kenshi sabía—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Negó con fervor, ceñudo—. No, no, no. En lo absoluto. Solo estaba preguntándome qué... qué podría hacer ese ladronzuelo con esas cosas. —Se sentó en el futón. Apoyó el brazo en la rodilla, mirando a Vladimir. Suoh no estaba feliz con decirle nada, pero se le ocurría que probablemente él pudiera saber qué ocurría con Suoh... Si tan solo eso no le hiciera sentir idiota por tener que preguntarle a alguien más, siendo él quien compartía particularmente las 24 horas con la lagartija... — Oye, Vlad... —Abrió la boca para continuar, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca—, ¿te han llamado los demás por ese aparato que instalamos? —terminó diciendo.

Vladimir suspiró.

—No. No han aparecido. Pero llamó Finnian, como todos los días —negó mientras sus labios se extendían con una sonrisa—. Está encantado con el teléfono.

Kenshi rodó los ojos.

—Es el único entusiasmado, ya imagino la factura de pago. —Le dio una pequeña sonrisa en diversión. Con Finnian llamando todo el tiempo, y a larga distancia, se compadecía de su esposo—. Solo que preferiría que llamasen los demás. Ya ha pasado una semana y en una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas —dijo con un poco de amargura, solo que no podía evitarlo. Aun con los años, tenía muy presentes los eventos que ocurrieron en América.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Me preocupa aún más que Angie esté involucrada. —Se pasó la punta de los dedos por la barbilla—. Siempre que ella está involucrada hay una tragedia. —El ruso pensó que eso era algo horrible de decir pero era cierto.

—Sí... —El ceño fruncido de Kenshi se mantuvo, sus pensamientos ahora desviados a Angie. El que más le preocupaba era Michelle. No lo demostraba, pero el niño había sufrido mucho de no tener a su madre o padre, cierto era que Klaus y todos lo amaron mucho, pero las diferencias entre Michelle y ellos parecían ser un recordatorio de que no compartían la misma sangre, no importaba qué dijeran u hicieran—. Ella va a causar una tragedia, tarde o temprano.

—Por mucho que me disguste la idea, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. —No faltaba mucho para la puesta del sol, y en esa época con los cerezos a punto de florecer todavía hacía un poco de frío por lo que pensó en ponerse un suéter tejido que le regaló su madre hace años—. Tan sólo podemos esperar que todo salga bien —comentó mientras rebuscaba en el armario pero no lograba encontrar el suéter—. ¿Has visto mi suéter tejido? El de color azul...

Eso atrajo de inmediato la atención de Kenshi. ¿No estaba ahí? Poniéndose en pie, rebuscó en el cajón del armario que ocupaba esas prendas, sin hallar nada. Sabía que no fue lavado, Vladimir no se lo había colocado antes. Se alejó del armario, pensativo, y notó que desde su posición podía ver su reflejo. Y Suoh...

Gruñó.

—Creo que... no está aquí.

—¿Se lo llevaron a lavar? —preguntó mientras seguía buscando en los cajones.

—No. Eh..., no lo creo. —Kenshi no apartó mirada del espejo hasta un minuto después—. Me refería a... a que debe estar con las... otras cosas. Cosas desaparecidas. —Se cruzó los brazos—. Lo siento. Pero los vamos a recuperar. No va a desaparecer por siempre.

Dejando de buscar en los cajones, miró a Kenshi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De acuerdo... —Chasqueando la lengua, se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando algo que le abrigara.

—Bien... Mmh..., necesito hablar con... —empezó a caminar a la puerta—. Vuelvo en un momento —avisó antes de salir de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Kuma y Kaoru, enseguida.

Vlad arqueó una ceja. El comportamiento de Kenshi era más y más extraño cada vez. Vagamente escuchó la voz de Vahlok sugiriendo que podría tratarse de un amante. Ambos sopesaron la idea pero la desecharon enseguida.

Hallar a los gemelos fue un poco complicado con sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a otro lado, en especial reclamando a un dragón que se negaba a prestarle atención. Lo peor era que temía que apenas bajara la guardia, Suoh aprovechara para llevarse más cosas. Sus guardias no iban a poder detener un supuesto ladrón cuando era él mismo.

Los halló en sus habitaciones, dispuestos a dormir o no, justo en ese momento no le preocupaba.

—Tenemos un problema. —Entró sin tocar, se fijó si no había nadie cerca y cerró luego de entrar—. También se ha llevado cosas de Vladimir.

—¿Te refieres al ladrón misterioso? —Los gemelos se enderezaron en los futones, Kaoru estaba sin sus lentes por lo que parecían dos gotas de agua.

—Vladimir tuvo una charla con el personal. Fue muy cómico verlo intentar comunicarse con su precario japonés. —Obviamente ese era Kuma, nunca llamaba a nadie con el honorífico correspondiente a diferencia de su gemelo.

Kenshi prestó atención alrededor, casi en un gesto paranoico, y se acercó a ambos, acuclillado entre ellos.

—No hay un maldito ladrón misterioso. —Bajó la voz—. Su... Su... —Lo intentó una tercera vez—. Suoh se ha estado llevando todo.

Sorprendidos, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Kenshi como si esperan que le creciera la cabeza del dragón sobre el hombro en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡No lo sé! ¿Creen que si lo supiera, no estaría aquí o le dejaría? —Se dejó caer, frustrado—. Ni siquiera sé en qué lugar tiene las cosas. No puedo recordar qué hace. Es como si realmente fuera otra persona pero... soy yo... ¿entienden? —Con sus manos se alborotó los oscuros cabellos, despeinándose totalmente—. No quiere decirme nada.

—Creo que en este punto deberías hablar con Volsk—san —sugirió Kaoru.

—Cierto. Él es el experto en lagartos. ¿No? —Kuma volvió a recostarse en el futón, con sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

—No me deja decirle. —Le miró ceñudo—. No quiere que él sepa. Además... es raro que tenga que recurrir a él por algo que está haciendo mi propia lagartija. Se supone que está en mi mente. —Con sus manos hizo un gesto para restar importancia a ese asunto—. No vine para eso, sino para que traten de calmar a los demás. Están tomando medidas por un supuesto ladrón que no pueden detener si soy yo mismo... o Suoh... como sea.

—De acuerdo. Trataremos de calmar a los demás pero...

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos si desaparecen más cosas?

Ese era el asunto. Si Suoh seguía llevándose más cosas, no iba a poder calmar a los sirvientes, ni seguir ocultándolo a Vladimir. Si no sabía qué hacía el dragón con eso, no iba a saber si iba a llevarse más.

—No lo sé. Por ahora solo... tranquilicen a todos. Trataré de hacer algo con la lagartija. Pero no me den más dolor de cabeza del que ya me está dando por culpa de él.

—Calmaremos a los demás —aseguró Kuma, Kaoru asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

—¿De verdad no se te ocurre por qué lo está haciendo? —insistió Kaoru.

—No le dije directamente, pero... según las cosas que se ha llevado, Vladimir cree que es un refugio, uno en caso de ataque. —Si bien tendría sentido, Kenshi no estaba seguro de esa idea—. De ser así, es muy raro que Suoh quiera hacerlo ahora... No estamos en guerra o algo parecido.

—Pero... —Kaoru se mordió los labios. No sabía si lo que se le ocurrió tenía sentido—. Estamos por empezar la primavera.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó Kuma.

—Quizás Volsk—san tenga razón.

Kenshi se levantó.

—Tenga razón o no, es ridículo. No necesitamos un refugio. ¡Se está llevando todo! —exclamó—. Tengo que detenerlo, quiera o no. Me tiene harto —masculló mientras salía de la habitación.

—Vamos a dormir... Mañana hablaremos con los demás. —Kuma se acomodó para dormir. Era escandalosamente temprano pero ellos tenían que levantarse al alba para comenzar sus quehaceres a diferencia de Kenshi que se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde.

Kenshi tomó el camino de regreso a su habitación, pensando en qué llevaría a Suoh a querer hacer un refugio. ¿Sería por algún informe, tal vez se sentiría paranoico? No, nada de lo que pensara tiene sentido.

—Ponlo aquí. —Escuchó la voz de una joven—. Es una de las mantas más valiosas que tenemos. Vino de China, los niños la usaron en inviernos pasados. —Oh, era la voz de Mitsuki. Recordaba esa manta, Michelle peleaba con Irina y Ruslán por querer acapararla. Era de una tela muy fina y caliente, solo la usaron en pocos momentos por la exquisita fibra en la que estaba hecha—. Tenemos que resguardarla de ese bandido.

Kenshi suspiró y continuó. Luego se detuvo. Esa era el cuarto de sus padres, luego de la muerte de Ottori nunca más fue usado excepto para almacenaje. Tenía sentido que la nana resguardara la manta allí por ser un sitio al que pocos van, pero...

—Si estás supuestamente resguardando todo... —Se frotó los ojos. Desde que inició este asunto, tampoco había podido dormir bien—. La manta de mamá... —Alargó la caminata por los pasillos de la casa, pensando. Suoh con probabilidad iría tras la manta, parecía llevarse todo lo que era más abrigado. Y lo hacía mientras todos dormían. Si tan solo alguien le vigilara mientras dormía... Tomando una decisión, regresó a la habitación. No tenía idea de qué hora era, solo imaginó muy tarde—. Vladimir...—llamó, ceñudo.

El ruso levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Evidentemente ya estaba acomodado para dormir, tan sólo esperaba a Kenshi.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kenshi mantuvo la vista en él, claramente queriendo decir algo sin que ninguna palabra pudiera salir de sus labios. Sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez más, haciendo un gran esfuerzo hasta bufar aire.

—¡No puedo con esto! —exclamó—. O le digo, o iré con Jim, que nos encierre cada noche hasta la mañana siguiente y sabes que lo haré. Tú decides. No, ahora... —miró nuevamente al ruso—. La lagartija planea algo. ¡Va a llevarse la manta de mi madre a quién sabe dónde! —declaró como un niño malcriado.

Suspirando, el europeo dejó el libro en la cama. Eso era lo que estaba escondiendo Kenshi.

—Ven acá —dijo suavemente, extendiendo sus manos al japonés mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama. Cuando Kenshi llegó a su lado, mostrando una expresión enfurruñada, lo abrazó—. Suoh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo travesuras? Normalmente no eres así. —Dejó un beso en el esternón—. Estás alterando a Kenshi.

Hubo un silencio largo, Kenshi aún se mantenía ceñudo. Entonces bufó.

—Sí estás haciendo algo. Escuchamos a nana guardar la manta de mi madre por el supuesto ladrón, él esperará a que todos duerman para llevárselo a su supuesto refugio. —Entrecerró los ojos—. La manta de mi madre no va a salir de esta casa. Y tú vas a hacerte cargo de eso. —Señaló al ruso.

—No te alteres —aconsejó a Kenshi. Pasando sus manos por sus muslos, incitó al japonés a subirse a su regazo, sus piernas en torno a la cadera del ruso—. Suoh —intentó de nuevo, quería hablar directamente con el dragón—. Estoy seguro de que puedes prescindir de la manta. ¿Por qué haces esto?

No hubo respuesta por parte del dragón en ningún momento. Kenshi se cruzó de brazos.

—No va a responderte. Estás a cargo de cuidar de la manta.

Torciendo la boca, Vladimir terminó por asentir.

—Cámbiate, es hora de dormir —le dijo a Kenshi esta vez. Le dio un beso en el cuello antes de soltarlo.

Kenshi obedeció, colocándose un pijama más abrigado y un suéter por encima. Miró nervioso a la puerta, preocupado por la manta pero volvió a la cama un minuto después.

—Ten un ojo abierto —sugirió, buscando una postura más cómoda.

—Creo que esto podría ayudar. —Apenas Kenshi se acomodó en la cama, Vladimir lo halo a su lado, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cintura—. Así me daré cuenta si intentas salir de la cama.

Riéndose, Kenshi hizo lo mismo con Volsk, apretando más ambos cuerpos hasta que no hubo separación alguna.

—Perfecto. Podré dormir mejor de esta manera. —Repartió besos en su cuello, mandíbula y labios—. Y si llegara a hacerlo, sígueme la cola —añadió, ocultando el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro—. No me pierdas de vista.

La pareja no tardó en quedarse dormida, hablaron en susurros durante un rato y compartieron más besos hasta que el sueño los venció... Durante la madrugada, sintió a Kenshi removerse entre sus brazos, muy sutilmente. Apenas sintió que estaba intentando zafarse de sus brazos, apretó el agarre sobre su cintura.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Hubo un pequeño carraspeo, y una ligera imitación en la forma de hablar de Kenshi.

—**Solo... debo ir al baño**. —Trataba de mantener la cabeza baja.

Se escuchó un gruñido soñoliento, y luego la voz más profunda del dragón azul.

—**Suoh..., sé que eres tú**.

Lentamente, la cabeza del japonés se fue moviendo, Suoh levantando la mirada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los amarillos del dragón.

—**En verdad tengo ganas**.

Entrecerrando los ojos presionó el vientre del menor.

—**Puedes aguantar hasta la mañana.**

—**N—no puedo. En verdad tengo que ir** —susurró—. **Será rápido, por favor... **—suplicó**.**

—**¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Vladimir? **—cuestionó en cambio—. **Los has estado evitando. Me estás evitando a mí** —reclamó con fuerza.

—**¡No!** —Suoh le aferró, asustado—. **No, no, no es nada de eso. Es que... no es tiempo.** —Se mordió el labio—. **No puedo... Lo van a arruinar**. —Bajó la mirada, sus ojos comenzando a aguarse.

—**¿Cuándo será tiempo?** —Fue todo lo que preguntó.

—**Pronto...** —Fue lo único que pudo decir Suoh. El pensamiento de buscar la manta quedó atrás y en cambio se apretó al cuerpo del dragón, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco entre sus hombros y cuello—. **Pronto, pronto sabrás**.

Vahlok se estiró en la cama y luego se levantó.

—**Ven, vamos a buscar más cosas cálidas para que te lleves.**

Suoh volvió a empujar a Vahlok de regresó a la cama, y negó.

—**No puedes verlo aún. No está listo.** —Lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, ahora siendo él quien lo mantenía apresado contra la cama—. **Nadie puede saber, ni Kenshi. Lo arruinaría. Pronto lo verán, lo prometo.**

El dragón azul se revolvió en la cama, tratando de zafarse, estaban haciendo un desastre en la cama.

—**¡No lo veré! Tan sólo voy a ayudarte a conseguir cosas cálidas.**

—**¡No, quédate aquí!** —Suoh lo apretó un poco más—. **Solo quiero esa manta, la puedo buscar después.** —El dragón se detuvo, y levantó la mirada—. **¿Estás molesto porque me he llevado tus prendas cálidas de la casa?**

—**No. Me molesta que escondas secretos** —reclamó enfurruñado, se quedó quieto disfrutando de aroma de su tesoro impregnando la habitación—. **Además, estás alterando a los otros dos idiotas.**

Suoh hizo un puchero, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—**No estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo...** algo. —Se encogió de hombros, y volvió a acomodarse en una postura cómoda, cerrando los ojos—. **Sé que te va a gustar, lo prometo.**

—**Mmh.** —Vahlok volvió a acomodarse en la cama con Suoh, esta vez en posición de cucharita—. **Trata de ser más listo. Si te vas a llevar cosas, trata de que no se den cuenta.**

—**Es culpa de esa mujer, la nana** —masculló Suoh, ceñudo—. **Nadie sabía nada hasta que ella llegó con escándalo. Yo traeré las cosas, en verdad.** —Suoh se llevó una de las manos del dragón a sus labios, dejando un beso en la palma—. **¿Me ayudarás con eso? No quiero que hagan más escándalo.**

—**Te ayudaré.** —Besó la frente de Suoh—. **No se darán cuenta de lo que está pasando. Pero espera para buscar el edredón fino. Eso será lo último.**

—**Haré todo bien, lo prometo** —murmuró en voz baja, complaciente, mientras se acurrucaba contra él, durmiendo enseguida. Estaba contento de saber que su tesoro no iba a detenerlo y que lo ayudaría, además de que eso aumentaba su ansiedad por finalmente mostrarle lo que hacía.

.

.

.

En Italia, Ruslán ayudaba a Gerardo a regar las plantas. Había disfrutado despertar aquella mañana en los brazos del mago, y besarlo por largas horas hasta que el hambre les hizo levantarse del lecho. Ruslán sentía que vivía en un sueño. A veces se descubría a sí mismo observando a Gerardo solo con el afán de verlo, y cuando el mago le notaba, solo... sonreía. Si sus padres le vieran ahora, definitivamente creerían que el mago le cambió el cerebro. Tal vez fuera así.

—Sabes..., creo que deberíamos ir a Canadá —habló, bajando la regadera para girarse al mago—. Ya han sido tres días, y no se han vuelto a comunicar Michelle y los demás. ¿No habrá llegado Angie? —Se acuclilló a su lado.

—Es posible que se haya retrasado, pero si ese fuera el caso habría mandado un mensaje. —Al italiano le dio una mala sensación. Él sabía a grandes rasgos en qué consistía el trabajo de Angie y sus largas ausencias tan sólo podían significar problemas.

Ruslán suspiró, alzando la vista al cielo.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver cómo están. Quisiera ver cómo sigue Klaus y quizás llamar a mis padres. —Cuando regresó la atención a Gerardo, sonrió—. Tienes que conocerlos, sobre todo a mi papá. Creo que vas a caerle bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es una buena idea? Lo de tus padres. —Tuvo que aclarar—. Soy unos cuantos siglos mayor que tú. ¿Crees que se tomen bien eso?

—Bueno..., ellos piensan que eres solo unos 9 años mayor. —Ruslán estiró la mano, acariciando una mejilla de Gerardo sin dejar de sonreír—. Recuerdo que en la última conversación mi padre dijo que si empezabas a seducirme, te golpeara y corriera muy lejos. —Sonrió ampliamente, casi al punto de reírse, cuando vio su expresión—. Pero ahora estoy confundido si era algo que debería ir dirigido hacia ti o hacia mí, en realidad.

—Pensaba que los japoneses eran más recatados, en cambio tú resultaste un pequeño atrevido. —Sonrió, apretándole la nariz a modo de broma.

Ruslán bufó, bastante divertido.

—No conoces todavía a papá y sus... explícitas charlas sobre sexo. Creo que él rompió el molde al nacer. Créeme. Cuando le hablé de ti, mientras mi padre sufría un colapso, papá creía que eres como un ángel caído del cielo pues estaba empezando a creer que me volvería monje. —Rodó los ojos al recordar esa charla. Con otra persona, le daría vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, pero empezaba a confiar más en Gerardo. Se daba cuenta que era el único con quien era capaz de abrirse de esa forma—. Pienso... —Su mano se posó en la nuca del mago, sus dedos acariciaban su cabello— que tuvo razón y sí eres un ángel caído del cielo. Al menos para mí —añadió. Estaba sonrojado, pero no dudó en acercarlos para un suave beso.

—No soy un ángel, soy un guardián. —Tuvo que aclarar el mago en un momento que Ruslán le dejó respirar. Se besaron por un largo rato hasta que sus corazones latieron como uno solo.

—Entonces un ángel guardián —prosiguió Ruslán antes de apartarse, feliz de ver los labios hinchados de Gerardo por sus besos y mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a Canadá mañana a visitar a los otros? Les haré una llamada a mis padres y volvemos aquí. —Echó un vistazo a la casa—. Será solo por un mediodía, si no ha pasado nada de vital importancia.

—Rus... —El entusiasmo de Gerardo descendió. Tomando la mano del joven, lo guió hasta una sección de pasto despejada. Hizo que se sentaran uno frente al otro, estando de esa manera con sus manos entrelazadas, y con su pulgar acariciaba la mano del japonés—. Este ha sido un agradable paréntesis. Digas lo que digas, tienes una familia que te está esperando. Una vez que se realice el ritual, ¿qué harás? Todos ustedes deben volver... ¿Piensas cambiarme por tu familia? ¿Por tus padres?

—No. —El ceño de Ruslán se frunció por la consternación—. Las raíces... —Señaló los árboles que les rodeaban—. Vendré a visitarte todo el tiempo que pueda hasta que sea mayor de edad. Luego, yo... —La duda le hizo titubear un momento— quisiera vivir contigo.

—Sé que tu amor es sincero pero creo que no has pensado adecuadamente todo lo que implica. —Besó la punta de sus dedos—. Quizás cuando todo esto termine y vuelvas con tu familia, debas pensarlo adecuadamente.

Ruslán se veía un poco desilusionado, pero asintió, tratando de pensar las cosas un poco como decía Gerardo.

—Crees que sea apresurado, ¿verdad? —Por fin dijo, luego de un minuto en silencio—. De acuerdo..., lo tomaré con calma. Pero si piensas que cambiaría de opinión después, no lo creo.

—No dudo de tus sentimientos pero eres joven, muy joven. —Soltó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

—Pero no fui lo suficientemente joven para hacerte correr anoche —declaró, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Estás diciendo todo esto porque soy tan joven? ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que te enamoraste? —Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había sido las primeras relaciones del mago. Cualquier cosa que le revelara más de su pasado. Aun cuando durara más de cien años, sentía que no tendría suficientemente tiempo para conocerlo por completo.

Las mejillas de Gerardo se coloraron de un intenso rojo. A pesar de la vergüenza, no se separó de Ruslán.

—No te diré que lo de anoche fue un error porque estaría siendo hipócrita, tan sólo pienso que debes pensar la situación. Dijiste que esto no es una calentura del momento pero si quieres tener una verdadera relación, entonces es justo que debamos saber exactamente lo que queremos.

Eso en realidad sonaba razonable, si quería tener una relación de adulto entonces debía pensar seriamente y no sólo dejarse llevar por el primer enamoramiento.

—Lo estoy tratando. —Ruslán dirigió su atención a las manos de Gerardo entre las suyas, acariciando sus dedos, entrelazándolos. Su mano era un poco más pequeña, Michelle decía que sus dedos iban a ser muy parecidos a los de su padre, y era más pálido a Gerardo. Tenían un contraste atrayente para él—. Anoche abusé de tu confianza al entrar sin permiso a tu cuarto, no es algo que hago ni quiero hacer, y en verdad... me disculpo por eso. —Le miró de reojo, pero antes de que Gerardo pudiera hablar al respecto, Ruslán continuó—. En mi familia, para mis padres y para Klaus, hay una forma en la que nos referimos a la pareja, esa que es especial y que resulta ser la primera persona que amamos, y es _'Tesoro'_. Mis padres son su tesoro el uno para el otro, y la primera pareja de Klaus, con quien concibió a Irina, lo es hasta que murió. Nosotros los más jóvenes se nos ha dicho que no tenemos que guiarnos por eso, podríamos experimentar pero... —Por fin, Ruslán alzó la vista para fijarla en Gerardo—, no quiero ir de persona en persona, como si fuera ensayo y error. Quiero alguien con quien pueda tener tal confianza para hablar libremente de cualquier cosa, que pueda admirar por sus logros más allá de cualquier defecto que tenga, que sea cariñoso y capaz de llegar a amar a mi familia a pesar de sus excentricidades. Que sé que puedo amar siempre y ese sentimiento sea recíproco. Y todas esas cosas las estoy viendo en ti.

—Oh, Rus... —No hubo más palabras entre ellos, no era necesario. Casi al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción que le embargaba, Gerardo tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y lo acercó para un entusiasta beso lleno desbordante de emociones. Cuando el beso terminó, Gerardo unió sus frentes, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. He visto pocas almas como la tuya, tan hermosa, tan llena de amor. Me siento afortunado.

Ruslán carraspeó, su corazón pletórico de felicidad y nervios en su interior, mientras volvía a tomar las manos de Gerardo entre las suyas.

—Yo soy el afortunado aquí. Lo sería si, Gerardo, me hicieras el honor de ser mi novio. De ser mi tesoro —añadió, dejando un beso en los dorsos de ambas manos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el italiano dio un tímido asentimiento. Las lágrimas por fin terminaron por desbordarse de sus ojos, demasiado abrumado por las emociones que no sentía desde hace varios años, al menos, no con esa intensidad.

El menor respiró, cuestionándose en qué momento estuvo conteniendo el aliento, y sonrió como nunca antes, llevando las manos de Gerardo a sus hombros en tanto él tomaba el rostro del mago con las suyas, los pulgares apartando las lágrimas, y besó sus labios. Lo besó con ternura, con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo. No recordaba una vez en la que hubiera sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

—Prometo... —murmuró sobre sus labios, sin soltarlo— dar todo de mí para que seas feliz. Siempre.

.

.

.

Levoch esta tan preocupado que comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, no se suponía que Angie tardaría tanto, era una misión sencilla, seducir a un hombre rico y distraerlo lo suficiente para llevarse un objeto valioso, no muy diferente a cientos de misiones que le habían encargado antes pero ya habían pasado seis días desde que se fue y estaba a cumplirse el séptimo día, una semana entera cuando en realidad debió volver en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas.

Al francés no le quedó más remedio que seguir con su rutina y siempre rezar porque todo saliera bien. Pensó en la pequeña distracción que tuvo cuando habló con Michelle por teléfono, fue tan maravilloso escuchar su voz, había fantaseado tanto con hablar con él, añoraba ver en el adolescente que se había convertido.

Estaba pensando en que debería volver a llamarlo para poder seguir hablando cuando una de las complacedoras se le acercó, le cuchicheó al oído que Angie estaba de vuelta, a Levoch le tomó apenas unos segundos soltar todo lo que estaba haciendo en la barra para ir con la pelinegra. La encontró recostada en el área de descanso del personal del bar, tenía la ropa sucia y desarreglada, varios moretones a lo largo del cuerpo, debieron ser hechos con bastante fuerza para que resaltaran en su piel canela, la morena respiraba con dificultad.

—¡_Mon amour_! —dijo alterado Levoch. No era la primera vez que Angie volvía en ese estado pero a Levoch siempre se le hundía el corazón cuando la veía así. El francés hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarla. Cargándola, la llevó a su habitación donde se encargó de curarla lo mejor que pudo y asearla. Tenía una costilla rota, por eso le costaba respirar. No parecía haber más daño interno que la costilla y Levoch se alegró por eso.

Estaba poniéndole un paño húmedo en la frente cuando notó los ojos amarillos observándolo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, _chère_?

—Pregunta estúpida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —Frunció el ceño ante lo ahogada que sonaba su voz.

—Apenas dos horas. Deberías descansar un poco más. —Con lo testaruda que era la morena, dudaba que se quedara quieta el tiempo suficiente.

—No. Quiero hacerle mi reporte al demonio para poder largarme de aquí. —Hizo el intento de levantarse pero la punzada de dolor en el tórax le hizo detenerse.

—_Mon amour_, apenas puedes respirar adecuadamente, menos levantarte. Descansa un poco más.

—Levoch, me voy a levantar de esta cama con o sin tu ayuda. —Amenazó la morena. Al francés no le quedó de otra que ayudarla

Tuvo que ayudarle a maquillarse para que no se le notaran los moretones en el rostro y también a vestirse, al menos a verse presentable porque no soportaba tener puesto un corsé. Mientras se encargaba de la ropa sucia, el barman encontró algo entre los bolsillos del arruinado vestido. Al ver que era la fotografía que Michelle mencionó durante la llamada, sonrió. Michelle era la viva imagen de Angie: su belleza exótica, su nariz, la forma de los ojos, las mejillas.

—Es idéntico a ti —mencionó, admirando la fotografía. Angie se la arrebató de las manos, y guardó la fotografía descuidadamente en su bolsillo.

—Sí, es un milagro que todavía no lo haya notado. —Notó la forma en que la miraba Levoch, ese brillo anhelante en sus ojos—. No pienso decirle nada, no insistas.

—Pero, _mon amour_, es tu niño. Tu bebé...

—¡He dicho que no! —Le estaba costando respirar, cada inhalación era como una puñalada en el costado—. Las cosas están bien como están. Michelle es feliz, es querido, es educado y cada pequeño momento que he pasado con él desde que fui a Japón me lo confirma. Está mejor lejos de aquí, lejos de la influencia del demonio.

Levoch estaba consciente del peligro que representaba District para Michelle. Si Michelle hubiera crecido junto a ellos, seguramente lo hubiera obligado a tener sexo, a trabajar como un complacedor, quizás hasta lo hubiera obligado a intimar con el mismo demonio por el puro placer de atormentarle y, en consecuencia, atormentar también a Angie quien, estaba bastante seguro, hubiera hecho lo imposible para protegerlo.

—Tienes razón, es sólo que... Lo extraño tanto. Tan sólo pude sostenerlo por poco tiempo y ahora es todo un jovencito. Antes de que me dé cuenta será un adulto.

Angie ya no respondió. Le pidió ayuda al barman para poder caminar.

Ofreciéndole su brazo, Levoch le ayudó a llegar a la oficina del demonio, en el último piso. Estando frente a la puerta, le pidió que la dejara sola. Renuente, el francés aceptó, dejó un beso en su frente antes de alejarse. Sin tocar la puerta, ella entró, tratando de mantener su pose erguida y se adentró en la guarida de la serpiente.

—Preciosa, volviste. Me estaba preguntando por qué tardabas tanto. —El hombre de escalofriantes ojos rojos y cabello antinaturalmente blanco la miró—. Parece que tuviste dificultades —comentó con una sonrisa al notar su forzada respiración.

—El hombre no fue tan fácil de engañar —murmuró sin mucho ánimo.

De su bolsillo sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en varias capas de tela. Normalmente lo hubiera dejado sobre la mesa de centro pero para eso tendría que agacharse, el objeto era demasiado delicado para sólo dejarlo caer. Frustrada, tuvo que acercarse al demonio para entregárselo. El demonio, en vez de tomar el objeto, agarró la muñeca de Angie, tirando de ella para que cayera sobre su regazo. El repentino movimiento le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, el dolor hacía que puntos negros bailaran frente a sus ojos. No era capaz de respirar correctamente.

El demonio no se alteró ante la reacción de la morena. Aprovechando que estaba privada del dolor, la acomodó sobre su regazo, sus piernas a horcajadas.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —regañó, bastante entretenido con la vista de Angie completamente pasmada por el dolor—. Eres demasiado imprudente. Si sigues así podrías matarte... —Una de sus manos recorrió el contorno de su cintura, la yema de sus dedos encontraron el borde de la costilla rota—. Pero eso es lo que quieres. ¿No es así? —Hundió el dedo, tocando el hueso roto. Angie derramó varias lágrimas debido al dolor, su visión cada vez se hacía más limitada. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia—. Harías lo que fuera por morir, pero sabes que no te dejaré. Nunca podrás apartarte de mi lado. Eres mía, ni siquiera la muerte será capaz de alejarte de mí. —Sus palabras eran una sentencia pero que la muerte.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la tierna carne de su abdomen, siendo capaces de traspasar piel y músculo hasta llegar al hueso roto. En este punto, Angie tan sólo podía aferrarse a los hombros del demonio, clavando sus uñas en la carne, sus ojos desbordados de lágrimas, su boca completamente abierta en un grito que su garganta no era capaz de producir mientras el hueso era recolocado en su sitio. Hizo un feo sonido de crujido pero el hueso volvió a su lugar. District envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la costilla y presionó justo en la unión, el calor que produjo su mano soldó la costilla a la fuerza. Al terminar, sacó con brusquedad la mano, varias gotas de sangre salpicaron, sus dedos completamente manchados de rojo al igual que la ropa de Angie, quien cayó a un lado del sofá apenas capaz de hablar. Temblaba de dolor, su piel estaba pálida y fría.

—La próxima vez espero un mejor desempeño de tu parte. —Con la mano aún manchada de sangre, tomó el paquetito que Angie le entregó y lo desenvolvió con veneración. Un hermoso diamante azul marino, con un peso estimado en 45.52 quilates. Una hermosa piedra de incalculable valor. Por supuesto, para un demonio como él carecía de total importancia, sus intenciones eran maldecirla y después venderla al mejor postor en el mercado negro. Las desgracias que acarrearía la pequeña piedra serían magníficas.

Un gemido le recordó que Angie seguía ahí pero ahora estaba inconsciente, seguramente no soportó el dolor y se desmayó. Rió internamente ante eso. Le había curado el hueso pero eso no quería decir que el dolor desaparecería como por arte de magia, todo lo contrario, pensar en eso le hizo sonreír con deleite. Cargó a Angie en sus brazos como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma, hizo el camino a la habitación asignada a la morena donde la recostó en la cama.

De uno de los bolsillos cayó una fotografía. Curioso, el demonio la recogió, sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos al reconocer al mocoso que engendró Angie hace poco más de una década. Su fina ceja se arqueó, curioso ante el descubrimiento. Había pensado que ese mocoso estaba muerto, o al menos que no tenía nada que ver con Angie puesto que a los pocos días de nacido la mujer lo botó en algún lugar pero se había equivocado. A ella le seguía importando el mocoso. ¿Por qué otro motivo guardaría esta fotografía?

District se relamió los labios. El castaño era igual de hermoso que su madre, esos gatunos ojos tan llenos de vida e ilusión sólo lo hacían más tentador. Guardó la fotografía en su propio bolsillo, dejando descansar a la morena.

.

.

.

Después de que Michelle saliera prácticamente huyendo del apartamento de Francois, a Zachary no le quedó más remedio que devolverse al internado. Se sentía derrotado, como si hubiera tocado el cielo con las manos y al momento siguiente se estrellara contra el duro suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Volvió al internado casi en automático, tomando un camino poco conocido para poder escalar un árbol lejos de la vista de los demás y así cruzar el muro que rodeaba los terrenos del internado.

Con lo derrotado que se sentía, hubiera preferido quedarse en su cama el resto del día para poder sentirse miserable a gusto, sin embargo no contaba con que uno de los prefectos le cortara el camino y lo mandara a clases. Sintiéndose apático, asistió a las dos interminables horas de latín. Por suerte sólo tenía esa clase antes del almuerzo, después se escurriría a su cuarto y se quedaría ahí el resto del día.

Yu fue un caso diferente. No se molestó en lucir culpable cuando entró por la puerta principal del internado aquella mañana y fue llevado, como muchas otras veces ya, ante las puertas del director, el padre Pierre. El hombre fácilmente se vio fastidiado de que fuera Narcisse quien fue llevado por una nueva amonestación a su oficina. Las palabras no entraban en su cabeza llena de pecado, no echaba al crío si no fuera por las cantidades exorbitantes que su padre pagaba al instituto por mantener a su vástago allí.

Narcisse no necesito que le arrastraran a sus clases, solo pasó por su habitación por un baño pues seguía oliendo a sexo de su noche con Klaus. Su atención a la clase fue intermedia. Sabía que su profesor hablaba algo sobre las placas tectónicas de la tierra pero no entendía nada y en cambio estaba muy entretenido dibujando un rústico e indecente ser que pretendía ser Klaus cogiéndolo a él en la cama e iba a añadir un tercero cuando un carraspeo le sacó de su concentración.

—Espero, monsieur Boucher, que sea capaz de aplicar sus... artísticos talentos... —Hizo un gesto de incómodo desagrado a su pornográfico dibujo y otro al pizarrón— y sea capaz de recrear para nosotros las placas tectónicas de Canadá.

En vez de avergonzarse, Yu sonrió y le dio su dibujo a medio acabar.

—Para usted. Y por supuesto que puedo —dijo, levantándose poco después.

El hombre no dio una segunda mirada a la hoja antes de dejarla caer en la basura, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a los otros veintiséis alumnos que le miraban y cuchicheaban.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Yu hacía la fila junto al resto, escogiendo lo que llenaría sus platos en el momento en que escuchó que le hablaban.

—Oye, Yu..., ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —Al voltear, vio a Hudson, un joven de un curso menor que él pero muy aventado. Hudson tenía suerte de que Yu recordara su nombre porque era bueno en follar—. Estamos en finales y, pues, necesito un poco de relax..., ya sabes, el estrés de las pruebas y eso...

—Lo siento. —Yu se volvió, vertió un poco de puré en su bandeja, y siguió al siguiente estand—. Tengo la agenda llena hoy. ¿Qué te parece... la próxima semana?

—¡Próxima semana! —cuestionó incrédulo—. Vamos, Yu... —Bajó la voz—, ni que ese tipo tenga la polla mejor que yo.

—Pues..., sí, pero no te sientas mal. —Sosteniendo su bandeja con una mano, Yu acarició las mejillas redondas del joven—. Estoy seguro de que hay otros chicos en el internado que querrán follar. Suerte. —Sin prestarle más atención, tomó su cartón de jugo y se marchó a las mesas, buscando a Zachary con la mirada.

Apenas divisó su atractiva cabeza rubia, avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Zachy. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con tu niño? —preguntó mientras tomaba sus cubiertos. Al alzar la mirada, se consternó. Los ojos del rubio parecían cuencas vacías—. Uy, qué mala cara. ¿Te dejó plantado acaso?

—Llegó un poco tarde. Pero parece que no es alguien madrugador —contestó sin mucho ánimo, revolviendo su puré de papa con la ración de chicharos verdes—. Fuimos a desayunar como le prometí y después lo llevé a casa de Francois.

Yu parpadeó. El nivel de apatía que tenía Zachary no era normal comparado a la emoción de esta mañana.

—Ok, lo llevaste con Franc, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tan mal folla el chico? ¿No se te paró? ¿Te rechazó el niño? ¿Qué? Zach, tienes un rostro como si estuvieras en un funeral —declaró mientras abría su cartón de jugo.

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar en sexo por un maldito segundo? —increpó el rubio, bastante irritado. Normalmente no le molestaba la desfachatez de Narcisse respecto a ese tema pero tratándose de Michelle y las sucias implicaciones que hacía su mejor amigo... No podía tolerarlo—. El problema es que Michelle es súper maravilloso y yo soy un reverendo imbécil, eso es lo que pasa. —Terminó por apartar su plato de comida para poder esconder la cara entre sus brazos cruzados—. Me reveló un secreto importante, trascendental. Ahora me encanta más que antes e incluso me besó. ¡Él se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó! Fue como si una corriente eléctrica nos recorriera de pies a cabeza...

Narcisse lo escuchaba mientras bebía su jugo, lo dejó a un lado y comenzó por el puré.

—Mmh. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estás enamorado, algo demasiado pronto para lo que yo esperaba. —Estiró la otra mano, sacudiéndole los cabellos rubios—. ¿Qué secreto descubriste que te hizo loco por él? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que estés como alma en pena ahora?

—No, estoy deprimido porque a pesar de la química que tuvimos, Michelle huyó. Se fue corriendo a los brazos de ese alemán idiota. —Suspiró. Miró a Narcisse de reojo, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él—. Michelle es un medio gato.

Yu tomó una porción del estofado de verduras, con toda la paciencia que tenía.

—Klaus es un medio dragón, o así me dijo anoche. Bueno, Feyn... —corrigió, tomando un bocado de puré—. Dice que su nombre es Feyn, tenía los ojos amarillos como un reptil y una voz tan profunda y sexi... —Yu gimió con la cuchara en su boca. Se lamió los labios y miró a Zach—. Un medio gato, bueno, eso explica lo huraño que es a veces como en esa ocasión que te golpeó. —Suspiró, y apartó un poco la bandeja—. Zach, un gatito siempre regresará con su dueño. Pero si ese dueño no le da lo que necesita, buscará en otro lado. Demuéstrale que eres mejor y veras que vendrá a ti.

El rubio supuso que si Michelle podía ser un medio gato, su padre bien podía ser un lagarto con piel humana. No iba a juzgarlos por eso, en realidad, creía que eso los hacía a sus ojos realmente especiales—. Sí. Tienes razón. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ahora. ¡Sería un terrible error!

—¿Ves? Ya me entiendes. —Le hizo erguirse como pudo y colocó la bandeja de comida frente a él—. El Zachary que conozco no es un idiota cobarde que se rinde a la primera. El niño solo tendrá miedo, nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazar a tremendo bombón como tú.

—¡Por eso te amo, _mon ami_! —Levantándose de la mesa, abrazó a Narcisse entusiasta. Le dejó un corto beso en los labios.

—¡Hey! Ustedes dos. —Uno de los estudiantes más grandes se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido—. Está prohibida esa clase de comportamiento. Sepárense ahora o les daré una detención.

Narcisse se separó, enarcando una ceja al ver quién le hablaba.

—No me dijiste eso hace unas noches cuando me pedías que te la chupara, Joseph. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado? —Contuvo una sonrisa al oír los abucheos de los jóvenes que estaban cerca escuchando.

El estudiante mayor se puso intensamente rojo, avergonzado tanto por las palabras de Narcisse como por los otros estudiantes que lo juzgaban.

—Compórtense —gruñó antes de salir de la cafetería con la cola entre las piernas.

Zachary, encantado con la situación, rió con fuerza, mucho más animado de lo que había estado toda la mañana. Volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa para comer con ganas su porción de almuerzo.

—Mencionaste a Klaus. ¿Fue con él que te escapaste anoche?

—No Klaus, Feyn —corrigió, recuperando su bandeja para acabar la comida—. Y sí. Apareció cuando estaba dando una mamada a un maleante que quiso robarme, detalles. —Hizo un gesto aparte para restar importancia al asunto—. Me lo llevé al bar de James, le pedí una de sus habitaciones... Dios, que noche... —gimió, cerrando los ojos—. Estaba a punto de no venir esta mañana. Pero pienso encontrarme otra vez con él esta noche. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Le dejé una nota para ello.

—Que inusual —dijo, se metió una porción de chícharos en la boca antes de seguir hablando—. Por lo general no sueles repetir con el mismo tipo, no importa lo bueno que sea.

—Se tardó un buen en llegar, apenas pudimos aprovechar la noche. —Narcisse hizo un puchero en molestia. Odiaba que llegaran tarde, por más que Feyn le explicó las razones—. Además, lo amerita. Tuve sexo con Feyn, no con Klaus. —Su sonrisa indicaba lo divertido que estaba por lo dicho—. Es como tener dos en uno.

—Deberías preocuparte aunque sea un buen polvo. Un tipo con dos personalidades. ¿Quién te asegura que no está loco?

—No lo creo. Y si lo está, no importa. —Acabó el estofado y su puré, tomando el cartón de jugo—. Está tan encandilado por mí que no me hará daño. Ojalá hubieras visto como atacó a aquel bandido, casi se hacía en sí mismo. —Sus ojos brillaron de excitación—. Fue increíble.

Zach negó con la cabeza. Cuando Narcisse pensaba con la polla en vez de la cabeza, no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Aparte de joder con él hasta la locura.

—Pues... —Yu bebió de su cartón, y bebió, y bebió hasta que empezó a hacer ruidos desagradables por seguir chupando—, justo eso. Chuparlo todo hasta que lo acaba y me aburra. —Sonrió, dejando el envase vacío junto a la bandeja en el mismo estado—. ¿Y tú?

—Voy a conquistar a Michelle. No sólo porque quiera tener sexo con él. En verdad me gusta y no creo pueda aburrirme, es diferente. Con uno sólo de sus besos es suficiente para hacerme feliz por el resto del día.

Narcisse tomó su vasito de flan de naranja y la alzó hacia Zachary como si fuera una copa de whisky.

—Por la felicidad de una buena follada —brindó.

A veces se preguntaba si Narcisse podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, aunque teniendo en cuenta toda su vida y la horrible crianza que tuvo...

Con un suspiro, Zach alzó su propio postre.

—Por el amor —brindó en cambio.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

Pero Michelle no se vio mucho por las calles como en otras ocasiones.

Recibieron la visita inesperada de Ruslán y Gerardo esa tarde. El primero claramente estaba preocupado por su hermano y se sorprendió en sobremanera ante la tensión reinante entre Bárbara y él, sin mencionar que Irina seguía molesta. Eso sin contar que Michelle estaba fingiendo sus estados de humor. Damian puede que no lo notara debido a que no había crecido con Mich, pero el joven lo hacía. No se sentía feliz; por el contrario, había tristeza en sus ojos pero Michelle era bueno fingiendo algo, había aprendido más malas mañas de Kenshi que él mismo. Ruslán estaba desconcertado. ¿Tanto había pasado en los días que estuvo fuera?

Michelle trató de restarle importancia. Se sentía bien. Damian y él estaban bien, y pronto estarían mejor. Solo que cuando Michelle bajó durante la mañana del siguiente día para llamar a Japón, la valentía que sintió se esfumó al oír la voz de Kenshi.

—¿Quieres consejos de sexo? ¿Y todas las charlas que les di a ustedes, crías?

—Es que... yo...

Kenshi suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Pu-pues, verás... El otro día Damian quería que lo hiciéramos y—

—¿En serio? —Kenshi le interrumpió—. Vaya, y tan atolondrado que se veía. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue agradable? Más le vale que lo sea porque si no yo—

—¡Fue horrible, tío, ni siquiera pude hacerlo! —Michelle dejó caer la cabeza en el brazo—. Lo sentí ahí de pronto y solo pude quitarlo.

—¿Lo sentiste ahí de pronto? Es decir, ¿ni siquiera te preparó? —Michelle casi podía verle rodar los ojos—. Estos chicos de ahora. Michelle, antes de querer penetrar a tu pareja o amante de turno, tienes que preparar adecuadamente su culo. Con un poco de vaselina o crema o lo que tengan cerca.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Escucha bien, y esta vez, presta atención. ¿Tu padre está cerca? Bien, o me va a matar cuando sepa que te estoy diciendo estas cosas. —Él mismo también echó un vistazo alrededor. Si Vladimir escuchaba también, sería capaz de despedazar a Damian por igual—. Cuando sigas mis consejos, tendrás una primera follada que querrás repetir por siempre.

Michelle se llenó de valor otra vez y escuchó. Por los diez minutos que duró la llamada, todo el rostro del castaño permaneció rojo como un tomate a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse normal. Cuando acabó la llamada, las imágenes que desfilaban por la mente de Michelle a causa de cada palabra que le daba Kenshi le hacían sentir de tal forma que tuvo que ir por un baño de agua fría debido a lo que provocaban en su pene. Hubo cosas que no estaba seguro si él quería intentar aún, apenas quería una simple noche de sexo con su novio como un chico normal, se lo debía a Damian.

Pero ninguno esperó con que esa noche, Klaus aprovechara el regreso de Gerardo y Ruslán para cambiar los puestos de los chicos. Michelle miró sintiéndose culpable cuando su padre ordenó que Damian durmiera ahora con Gerardo y Ruslán con Michelle, pues no quería que su hijo pasara la noche con un pervertido. Todo eso aplastaba los planes de Michelle. Jamás debió decirle nada a Klaus, y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, prometió a Damian que lo arreglaría. Por ahora no podía pelear con el hombre. Michelle se dio cuenta de que estaba prometiendo muchas cosas a Damian y tardaba en cumplirlas.

Para la siguiente noche, cuando esperaron de que Klaus estuviera dormido en su habitación, se dirigieron a la de Gerardo y Damian para Michelle llevarse al rubio y por fin seguir cada consejo que le dio Kenshi cuando vieron una figura frente a la habitación de Irina.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi...hermana? —Al acercarse, Michelle identificó el olor a fresas de la figura—. ¿Angie?

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba —suspiró la mujer. Había esperado poder escabullirse en el cuarto que compartía con la hija de Klaus silenciosamente y poder descansar aunque fuera un poco pero, por supuesto, nada nunca salía como ella quería—. Vuelvan a sus cuartos.

Pero entonces Michelle se le acercó, y sin prestarle atención, la abrazó sin importarle que era más alto.

—¡Llegaste! Estaba preocupado. Levoch llamó y dijo que tenías problemas con el trabajo y, bueno, estabas con retraso. —La soltó finalmente, sabiendo que no era muy dada a los abrazos, y la observó—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

Angie tuvo que esforzarse para no chillar de dolor cuando Michelle la apretó, su costilla ya estaba sanada, pero el dolor fantasma seguía ahí. Era obvio que nada de lo que hiciera el demonio salía gratis, una costilla sana a cambio de que el dolor persistiera. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo importante—. ¿Hablaste con Levoch?

—Sí. —Michelle asintió, dando un vistazo a Ruslán. Negó, en un mudo gesto de que no iba a seguir con el plan de sacar a Damian del cuarto. Ante eso, el chico le dio un gesto de confirmación a pesar de la desilusión por ya no poder dormir con Gerardo esa noche, y regresó al cuarto que compartía con Michelle—. Llamó una vez, me dijo que no ibas a poder llegar a tiempo y estuvimos hablando por un rato. Fue muy amable y, bueno, quería esperarte para preguntarte si me dejas visitarlo. Él dijo que quería verme algún día, me da curiosidad conocerlo en persona.

—¡No! —dijo horrorizada. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre? La razón principal para alejar a Michelle era para que no creciera en un horrible burdel y ahora resulta que el niño quería ir a meterse a la boca del lobo—. ¿Estás loco? No puedes ir ahí.

—¿Po—por qué? —Michelle ladeó la cabeza, afligido—. Será solo un momento, y puede ser en el día. En el bar de tío Jim, está muy solo durante el día. Imagino que en ese lugar es igual así que no habrá problema. Levoch se escuchaba ilusionado...

—Levoch es un idiota insensato —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Ese no es un lugar para un niño lindo como tú. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y no te metas en problemas.

—Pero... Ah, está bien. —Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado—. Entonces, ¿podrías al menos llevarlo una vez a Japón? Solo una vez. Si no me dejas ir, que sea él quien vaya... Él... —Michelle apartó la mirada —dijo que me conoce desde que nací. Me gustaría preguntarle más sobre mamá, por teléfono es muy molesto hacerlo.

¡Iba a matar a ese hombre! Apenas volviera, pensaba estrangularlo con una de sus estúpidas corbatas estampadas.

—Deberías olvidarte de esa ridícula idea —respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

—No son ridículas. —El ceño de Michelle se frunció, evidenciando su malestar—. Dijo cosas bonitas de mamá. Por primera vez siento que puedo conocerla un poco más, que puedo sentirla cerca y más ahora que la necesito. Creo que me equivoqué en pensar que eso podría importarte un poco. —Michelle no esperó que ella replicara cuando se volteó y entró a su habitación.

Angie apoyó su frente en la puerta. Se sentía culpable por hablarle de esa manera a Michelle pero ¿de qué otro modo iba a ser? ¿Y si se enteraba de la verdad? No, no, no. Una vez más se convenció a si misma de que era lo mejor, desde que empezó ese viaje tenía que recordárselo bastante a menudo. Terminó por entrar al cuarto que compartía con Irina, necesitaba urgentemente una cama. Mañana lidiaría con la furia del castaño.

.

.

.

—¿Angie volvió? —Fue la sorprendida pregunta de Bárbara. Y no solo la sorpresa le embargaba, sino el alivio. Ya no quería seguir soportando la humillación cada noche de sentir a Klaus, o Feyn en tal caso, marchándose a encontrarse con aquel chico. Bárbara no había discutido con Klaus aún, pero ya había decidido no continuar con el compromiso. Su lugar no estaba al lado del alemán, y nunca lo estaría.

—Regresó anoche. —Michelle miró hacia las escaleras.

Estuvo esperando que todos bajaran para el desayuno. Los primeros fueron Damian y su madre, seguidos por Gerardo y Ruslán. Su padre e Irina no bajaban aún, ni que hablar de Angie.

—Anoche yo... salí a buscar un poco de agua y la vi entrar al cuarto de Irina. —Se apresuró a corregir.

Gerardo se vio bastante interesado cuando Michelle mencionó a la morena.

—¿Volvió? —No le parecía extraño que se escabullera en medio de la noche pero tomado en cuenta su repentino llamado y su posterior retraso, estaba realmente preocupado—. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Viste alguna herida?

—Pues, estaba un poco oscuro pero no se veía herida. —Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho—. Igual de huraña que siempre, sí...

—Oh, seguro estaba cansada del viaje, cariño. —Bárbara desestimó con un gesto de mano—. Sé un poco más comprensivo. Lo importante ahora es que finalmente podremos hacer el cambio y volver ya a Japón.

—Sí... —suspiró Michelle, sonriéndole a Damian de paso. No había visto a Zachary en los últimos dos días. Se preguntó cómo estaba.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto baje podrás verla. —La mano de Ruslán tomó la de Gerardo sin pensárselo un minuto—. Seguro no le ocurrió nada grave y solo se retrasó por otras circunstancias.

Gerardo apretó los labios bastante contrariado. Creer algo tan frívolo como eso sería inútil, él al igual que Klaus estaban conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaba Angie.

—Iré a ver cómo está —anunció. Antes de subir las escaleras, apretó la mano de Ruslán—. Busca a tu hermano.

Ruslán le acompañó al piso donde estaban las habitaciones; mientras Gerardo se iba a la de Irina y Angie, él se dirigió a la de Klaus. No había hablado mucho con su hermano, pero notaba la tensión en los hombros de Bárbara.

—¿Klaus? —Tocó dos veces la puerta y entró—. ¿Está todo bien? Estamos esperando por ti...

—¡Sí! —Se apresuró a cerrarse la camisa. Al parecer estaba mirándose al espejo antes de que Ruslán entrara—. Lo siento, me entretuve... —Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba ahí—. ¡Volviste! Pensé que seguías en Italia. —Se acercó y abrazó al japonés con obvia alegría.

Ruslán suspiró.

—Nos vimos ayer, hermano... Obviamente has estado muy distraído. —Se alejó para observarlo. Klaus siempre estuvo alerta desde que tenía memoria—. ¿Qué está pasándote?

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo. Feyn ha estado muy activo los últimos días. A veces tengo lagunas mentales. —Se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose cansado.

—Él ha estado muy activo de pronto. ¿Es por aquel chico? —Ruslán se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Michelle dijo que te has salido por las noches a verlo, te encontró volviendo una mañana al hotel. Ya con el regreso de Angie, Michelle cambiará y volveremos a casa. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—No puedo echarle toda la culpa a Feyn, yo también me siento atraído por él, como una polilla. Apenas lo veo, olvido todo lo demás. —Recostó la cadera en el tocador que incluía la habitación—. Sé que mis acciones no son las mejores y Bárbara... me siento tan culpable.

—Imagino que la boda no se realizará ahora. —Ruslán no preguntaba una confirmación. Se notaba en la expresión de Klaus y la de Bárbara—. ¿Qué pasará con ese chico? Klaus, es... indecente.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —gruñó pasándose las manos por el cabello—. Tiene la misma edad de ustedes, pero... apenas lo veo es como si mi cerebro desconectara y la lagartija es la que toma el completo el control. Feyn sólo piensa en una cosa.

Ruslán se levantó, tomó el brazo de Klaus y lo atrajo a la cama, sentándolo a su lado.

—Quiero decir... Podrán follar y todo, pero, Klaus, ¿sabe él del dragón? ¿Tiene alguna noción de que es Feyn? Y más importante aún, ¿podrá amarte? Son preguntas que deberás tomar en cuenta antes de hacer una decisión. No parece el tipo de chico que está interesado en esas cosas.

—No hemos hablado ni la primera vez —suspiró Klaus. En realidad era algo bastante deprimente—. Apenas nos encontramos, se encarga de desvestirme por completo. Ha logrado que el dragón salga en la noche incluso con el riesgo de hipotermia. —Negó con la cabeza—. Dudo que su nombre sea "Yu". ¿No te parece mucha coincidencia? Su olor, esa insistencia en hacerse llamar "Yu".

—Padre dirá que las coincidencias no existen. —Ruslán bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Klaus, no sabes nada de ese muchacho ni mucho menos... Estás arriesgando mucho. En verdad quisiera ayudarte pero hay cosas que se me escapan, no tengo un dragón como tú o mis padres para poder aconsejarte... pero sí puedo decir que no parece una relación muy... adecuada.

—_**¡Es mi tesoro! **_—dijo con bastante fuerza el alemán, sus ojos cambiando rápidamente de color—. **¿Piensas que puedes separarnos?** —Las facciones de pelinegro mayor se contrajeron en una fea mueca amenazante.

—¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! —Ruslán retrocedió al ver el rostro de su hermano, aterrado—. Kla-Feyn, yo... no me refería a eso, ¡en serio! Hermano, hablaba de que... debes hablar con ese muchacho. U-ustedes solo están teniendo sexo y no parece una relación de dragón y tesoro, a-al menos no como la que me han hablado toda la vida. —Ruslán alzó las manos, pidiendo al dragón que se calmara—. Mis padres y tú me han dicho siempre de que... de que es una relación de amor, comprensión, apoyo y protección.

Feyn escudriñó a Ruslán con la mirada. Al no encontrar nada que delatara que sus palabras fueran una mentira, el dragón pareció contentarse con esa respuesta. Bufando, volvió a retraerse, los ojos del alemán volviendo a ser verdes.

—Lo siento —murmuró Klaus frotándose la frente—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yu, al parecer, conoce a Feyn pero no estoy seguro de si entiende lo que significa realmente.

Ruslán sintió que respiraba ahora que no estaba siendo amenazado por el dragón. Le asustó, jamás había estado en la mira de su furia de esa manera.

—Yo... no quiero separarlos del tesoro, ¡jamás! Sé cuánto han sufrido y... eres mi hermano. —Puso la mano en su hombro—. Quiero que seas feliz, y entiendo que el tesoro es lo que te hace feliz pero, este Yu... —Ruslán pensó bien sus palabras antes de decirlas— me hubiera gustado que fuera más como el Yuki que nos describiste, del que tío Jim nos hablaba. Sea lo que sea esto, una reencarnación o no, si es lo que Feyn y tú quieren, yo los apoyaré. Pero, escuchen ambos, si no los hace feliz, si vemos que están sufriendo por su culpa, no esperen que la manada nos quedemos tranquilos observando.

Agradecía el apoyo de su hermanito. Se sentía bastante mal por lo que estaba pasando con Bárbara, pero saber que su familia estaría ahí para apoyarle le alegraba un montón.

—Dijiste reencarnación. —Se dio cuenta de pronto—. ¿Crees que eso es lo que es? ¿Por eso Yu huele como mi Yuki a pesar de que es una persona completamente diferente?

Ruslán asintió.

—Es lo que Gerardo ha dicho. Un alma vuelve a encarnar una vida luego de morir la anterior. Concuerda con las leyendas japonesas que mi papá nos contaba. Explica porque Yu tiene ese olor parecido a Yuki. —Ruslán se vio pensativo cuando prosiguió—. No hay dos personas con olores iguales, ni siquiera tío Kuma y tío Kaoru que son gemelos. Aún sigo sorprendido, pero lo que dice Gerardo es la única respuesta a eso. Yu podría ser una nueva vida de Yuki.

—Entonces..., realmente es mi tesoro, no un encaprichamiento. —La revelación quedó arruinada con la intervención de Feyn—. El lagarto presumido dice que él no tenía ninguna duda.

—Ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Ruslán se puso en pie—. Y... habla con Bárbara. Ella no merece seguir ilusionada con una boda que, bien, a claras luces no sucederá. —Echó un vistazo a la puerta, y luego volvió a su hermano—. Angie volvió anoche. Michelle la vio a punto de entrar al cuarto de Irina. Nos esperan afuera para desayunar.

—¿De verdad? —En seguida se levantó de la cama—. ¿La viste?

—Estaba algo oscuro pero no se veía malherida. —Ruslán avanzó a la puerta, esperando que ya Gerardo hubiese bajado con Angie e Irina a la planta baja con los otros—. Le comenté a Gerardo de que tal vez ella se retrasó por otras cosas.

Klaus hizo el mismo gesto de Gerardo, negó con la cabeza. Si tan sólo ellos supieran, pero ese era el punto, ¿no? Los chicos no deberían enterarse de a lo que se enfrentaba la morena todos los días.

—Vamos. —Tomó un sobretodo y se lo puso por encima junto con una bufanda. Últimamente no sentía tanto frío, no obstante, desde que el dragón tenía sus escapadas nocturnas para follar hasta la locura con el joven franco-canadiense mejor prevenir que lamentar.

.

.

.

Al bajar, se toparon con la noticia de que Angie seguía indispuesta para ir a desayunar con ellos. Para Michelle, al saber de eso luego de que su hermana y el mago bajaron fue un balde de agua fría. Se preguntaba si la irritación que Angie mostró la noche pasada no se debía a algún dolor o malestar del que él no tomó consciencia, y él preocupado por sí mismo. Apenas pudo ser capaz de probar bocado durante el desayuno. Levoch le había comentado detalles muy vagos de su trabajo, no solo que era una especie de cortesana, había más del que no tuvo valor de contarle o simplemente no podía atreverse a ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los adultos se empeñaban en ocultarle información como si fuera algo débil que no lo soportaría? Su padre, sus abuelos, inclusive el mismísimo tío Jim, Gerardo, Angie, ¡todos los adultos le ocultaban cosas! Con excepción de Bárbara, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer estaba en la plena ignorancia como él.

Al acabar el desayuno, quiso que le llevaran un plato de comida a la morena. No era saludable estar mucho rato sin comer. Luego de arribar el hotel, fue a la habitación donde dormía Angie, tocó una vez, y al no tener contestación, entró. Aún seguía acostada. ¿Dormía aún? Avanzó a su cama, dejando la comida en la mesita de noche, y se sentó al lado de ella, moviéndola un poco del hombro.

—Oye..., despierta. Pronto hará las diez.

El ligero movimiento en su hombro provocó que su torso se moviera, haciendo que su costilla recién regenerada doliera.

—No me toques. —Palmeó la mano de Michelle lejos. Con mucho cuidado se removió para quedar boca arriba, el pequeño movimiento suponía un gran esfuerzo, su torso punzaba con fuerza como si la costilla aún estuviera rota—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traerte el... Angie... —jadeó Michelle, sus orejas planas contra su cabello, mientras la mano izquierda hacia un ademán de posarse en la mejilla de la morena sin llegar a hacerlo—, tu rostro está... —Anoche, debido a la oscuridad, no había podido visualizarla bien aun con su vista. Pero ahora, a la luz del día, quedaba al descubierto los moretones que manchaban su piel—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Cosas del trabajo. No le hagas caso —suspiró. Hubiera preferido poder descansar un poco más, arreglarse a solas y maquillarse apropiadamente para que no se notara los moretones—. Dame la mano —ordenó, extendiendo su propia mano para que se la tomara. Al ver que el castaño no hacía nada, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué esperas?

—Es que... Bien. —Michelle estiró el brazo, colocando su mano sobre la de Angie. Era un poco más pequeña y de un tono diferente, pero por alguna razón habían similitudes entre ambos—. ¿Para qué?

—No tiene caso seguir en cama. —Hizo fuerza, ayudándose con la mano de Michelle para poder sentarse en la cama, el movimiento le sacó el aliento. Una vez que estuvo sentada, se quedó quieta un momento para respirar superficialmente. Se levantó con cuidado, estando de pie hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero empezó a buscar todo lo necesario para cambiarse de ropa. Había dejado la mayoría de su equipaje en el cuarto pensando que no tenía caso mover la maleta que preparó para los pocos días que iba a pasar ahí. Craso error.

—¿Necesitas que vayamos al doctor? —Michelle se levantó para acercarse y ayudarla en lo que pudiera—. O algo para el dolor. Conozco una crema que hace tío Keso para los moretones, Gerardo podría ayudarme a conseguir unas plantas.

—No me preocupan los moretones. —Sin importarle que Michelle estuviera en la habitación junto a ella, comenzó a quitarse la ropa de cama. Siendo una cortesana era ridículo que a estas alturas tuviera alguna clase de vergüenza por mostrar su cuerpo—. Me quebré una costilla durante mi trabajo. Ya fue sanada —le dijo antes de que pudiera expresar su preocupación—. Pero el dolor que queda es como si todavía estuviera quebrada.

—Bu—bueno... —Michelle se volteó, dándole la espalda y privacidad, su rostro caliente. Optó por dirigirse a la comida puesta en la mesilla—. Te traje un poco de comida. No sabíamos qué te gustaría, pero papá te pidió algo para llevar. Si gustas, puedo ir a una farmacia por algo para el dolor mientras comes.

Angie dio un breve vistazo a la bandeja, obviamente no había ningún tipo de licor.

—Este dolor no se irá fácilmente. Tan sólo puede soportarse. —Ignorando el corsé, se estaba poniendo el sostén pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz todavía de llevar sus manos tras su espalda para cerrar el broche—. Michelle, ¿podrías abrocharme el sostén? —Se rió del joven al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿Primera vez que ves un sostén?

—Ah... Sí. Digo, no..., bien, solo un poco. —Sus manos temblaron unos segundos pero volvió a acercarse a la mujer para ayudarla—. Cuando Irina tuvo que usarlos, recuerdo que bromeaba con ella y me burlaba hasta que papá me regañó por eso —comentó, observando cómo era que debía encajar las zetas, falló al primer intento—. Una vez lo hizo cuando salí corriendo de Irina llevándolo puesto encima, tenía unos catorce años, creo. —Al encajarlos satisfactoriamente al tercer intento, sonrió—. ¡Listo!

—En verdad haz tenido una buena vida con Klaus. Me alegro —respondió con toda sinceridad—. Tienes tantos recuerdos agradables, una familia amorosa.

—Sí, no cambiaría a mi familia por nada —comentó, retirándose un par de pasos—. Tú también lo tienes. Levoch. Te quiere mucho, se nota en su voz. ¿Es tu papá?

—No estamos emparentados. —Le parecía extraño que Michelle los emparentara de esa manera tomando en cuenta que Levoch era francés hasta la médula—. Desde que Levoch llegó al bar para trabajar como barman, me ha tomado cariño, me trata como la hija que nunca tuvo, o quizás como la hija que nunca podrá tener. —Terminó de abotonarse la blusa y se acercó al tocador para ocultarse los moretones con maquillaje—. Él se preocupa por mí, de verdad quisiera que no lo hiciera pero a veces me alegra de tenerlo a mí lado.

—No necesitan estar emparentados para que sea tu papá. —Michelle se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando los codos en la mesa del tocador, viendo el reflejo de Angie en el espejo. —Como papá y yo, no estamos emparentados pero es mi papá. —Sonrió—. Además, sí le quieres. Dijiste que te alegra tenerlo. ¿Cómo es él?

—Es bastante dedicado a su trabajo. Siempre está pendiente de los otros trabajadores en el bar, pendiente de que no falte nada, es amable y entusiasta —explicaba mientras aplicaba una crema del mismo color de su piel que cubría en su mayoría los moretones—. Tiene la tonta idea de que todos tienen un lado bueno... aunque realmente no exista. —Para cuando terminó de aplicarse la base, su cara parecía que no tuviera ninguna imperfección.

—Es como tío Jim. —La sonrisa de Michelle se amplió al recordar al hombre—. Tío Jim es así. Y tiene un consejo para todos sobre todo. Nos prepara dulces a cada miembro de la familia sin excepción, y me ha contado muchas cosas de papá. De mi real papá. De todos, es quien más conocía a Shin. Dijo que papá habría estado orgulloso de mí... Me pregunto si mamá estaría igual.

—Seguramente. —Asintió, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios—. Eres especial, Michelle, y no sólo lo digo porque tengas orejas.

—¿En serio lo crees? —La mirada de Michelle descendió, recordando que algo parecido le había dicho Zachary. Había logrado mantener al rubio lejos de su mente, pero ahora regresó—. Eso mismo dijo Zach el otro día... No sé si creérmelo o no. —Se puso en pie, estirando las piernas.

—¿Quién es Zach? —preguntó nada más por hacer conversación, mientras estaba ahí hablando con Michelle el dolor en su tórax se hacía lo suficiente soportable para permanecer derecha en la cama.

—Es... un chico que conocí hace unos días. La primera vez el muy idiota me tomó por chica. —Rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo, si bien sonreía por el mismo. Le enojaba y divertía a su costa al mismo tiempo—. La siguiente vez que me lo topé, él... me consiguió mis panes dulces en disculpa. Tampoco perdió tiempo en coquetear conmigo... —Michelle subió las piernas a la cama cuando se sentó en ella, abrazándolas con sus brazos—. Pero la tercera vez... —Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas—, fue el día anterior. Él... Yo le gusto, lo dejó claro desde el primer momento pero el día anterior... —Michelle lanzó un largo suspiro frustrado. No estaba seguro si contarle algo tan privado a Angie, apenas la conocía, pero era amiga de su padre y lo había ayudado en su momento. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera ayudarle a él también—. La otra noche intenté tener sexo con Damian, y no pude. Me congelé. Y aunque me sentí fatal, asistí en la mañana a una cita con Zachary. A la larga todavía sentía culpa por Damian, pero aun con eso no me impidió contarle quién era. Sabe todo sobre mí, al menos en mi aspecto y a qué vine. Pero Zach... —Michelle cerró los ojos, y alzó el rostro—. Lo besé. —Se aplastó el gorro contra su cabeza—. Besé a un chico que no es mi novio y me gustó. Mucho. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien y enseguida tuve que irme de allí. Zach dijo que me quería, que era especial también. ¿Pero cómo puedo ser especial si prácticamente he engañado a mi novio?

Angie nunca pensó que su pequeña pregunta desencadenaría toda una historia de amor. Esa no había sido su intención, estuvo a punto de decirle a Michelle que llevara sus preocupaciones con Klaus quien seguramente estaría mejor calificado para dar un consejo apropiado a la situación pero se notaba que Michelle en verdad necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a ver lo evidente, o quizás tan sólo necesitaba una perspectiva diferente.

—Creo que tú mismo te estás dando la respuesta Michelle. —Al ver la cara de confusión del castaño, tuvo que aclarar—. Me estás diciendo que al intentar tener relaciones sexuales con Damián, te congelaste. Eso de ninguna manera es buena señal. Si te tienes que obligar a ti mismo a tener sexo con alguien más, así esa persona sea tu esposo legalmente, algo va mal en la relación. —Arqueó sus cejas significativamente—. Independientemente de lo que sientas por este otro chico, Zach, tienes que reevaluar tu relación actual. Obligarte a ti mismo a intimar con una persona con la que no te sientes cómodo es lo mismo que una violación.

—Yo...

No, nada de eso podía ser. Él se congeló porque aún no estaba listo. Pero pronto lo estaría, y finalmente daría ese paso con Damian, todo funcionaría y...

—No quiero lastimar a Damian o a Zachary. Tengo miedo de descubrir que todo con Damian es falso, ilusionarme con Zach y que acabe peor. —Lanzó un largo suspiro—. El amor apesta.

Esta vez, Angie sí rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que quitarte ese tonto pensamiento de querer complacer a todo el mundo, es ridículo. —Sacó un labial rojo bastante intenso. Revisó que no se le viera ninguno de los moretones antes de peinarse, resultó un poco complicado dado que le dolía el torso cuando intentaba levantar los brazos—. Lo quieras o no, vas a terminar lastimando a Damián. Si no es ahora porque se enteró de tu amorío con Zach, será después cuando ambos se den cuenta de que están en una relación a la fuerza. —Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando le dio una punzada en el costado.

Michelle se puso en pie, aproximándose pronto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? En verdad creo que no deberías levantarte de la cama. Al menos por hoy... —Se arrodilló junto a ella, observando sus manos—. Damian ha estado ahí en los momentos que más necesité a alguien. Solo... quería devolverle un poco de esa felicidad.

—Si vuelves a sugerir eso, te golpearé —gruñó. Odiaba la idea de mantenerse en cama, aunque el dolor fuera apenas soportable. Odiaba por completo la idea de sentirse vulnerable, débil, indefensa—. Michelle, estás confundiendo gratitud con verdadero amor.

El joven se sintió mal por el primer comentario, pero ante ese último, apartó la mirada.

—No puedo decir que sé qué es verdadero amor. Tengo 16 años. ¿No es el mismo sentimiento? ¿El querer retribuir toda la felicidad que alguien te ha dado, dar todo por esa persona?

Parecía que iba a tener que ser más directa con Michelle.

—Dar todo, como tú dices. ¿Incluye ofrecerle tu virginidad?

—Eso... N-no, no. —La culpabilidad invadió a Michelle al escuchar las fuertes palabras de Angie—. No lo hace. —Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, se puso en pie y buscó la bandeja de comida, llevándolo a ella—. Ya no importa... Ten, come algo.

Resignándose, Angie terminó por complacer a Michelle. Ignorando todo lo demás en el plato, tomó uno de los waffles que tenía menos miel de maple encima.

—El sexo debe ser consentido entre ambas partes. Aunque no lo creas, es la base de toda relación. Tener sexo por obligación o por agradecimiento... es como si estuvieras pagando con tu cuerpo. —Sabía que sus palabras eran bastante duras y hasta crueles, pero quería hacer entender a Michelle; quería que el castaño tuviera una agradable primera vez, toda romántica y rebozara de cursilerías, no que ella tuviera idea de cómo se sentía algo así pero quería que al menos Michelle tuviera oportunidad de "Tocar las estrellas", como decían algunos.

Ocupando asiento en la cama, Michelle finalmente se sacó el gorro, rascándose una oreja.

—Sé lo que intentas decir. Pero..., no lo veía así. Damian y yo intimamos, aunque no pude llegar al final con él, no lo pasé mal. Anoche que llegaste, pretendía que lo hiciéramos, es solo que no puedo ignorar esa sensación dentro de que... algo está mal. —Se apretó el pecho, arrugando un poco la ropa que llevaba—. Damian no es mi primer novio, pero sí con quien estoy pretendiendo iniciar algo más... fuerte. Solo que jamás pensé que fuera así. Tío Keso siempre nos habló de la primera vez que tuviéramos sexo, con pelos y señales, aunque creo que olvidó decirnos varias cosas. —Acabó con un largo suspiro—. Seguro estoy aburriéndote con todo esto. Pero..., papá es muy sobreprotector. —Frunció el ceño—. Me hizo dormir con Ruslán en cuanto supo que Damian y yo habíamos intentado tener sexo.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Angie rió genuinamente, una risa clara y honesta. Tuvo que detenerse cuando la risa causó otra punzada en su torso.

—No puedes culparlo por querer cuidar de su bebé. Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que puede hacer, tomando en cuenta tus sentimientos divididos. —Una vez terminó con el waffle que tenía en la mano, pensó que ya era hora de bajar, había perdido demasiado tiempo vistiéndose.

—¿No comerás más? —cuestionó. Casi toda, por no decir que era toda, la bandeja estaba llena. Apenas había tocado nada—. O-oye... —La detuvo, poniéndose en pie también—. Esto, gracias. Por escuchar y por... lo que dijiste.

—No tengo ganas de comer —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni lo menciones. —Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. Esto es lo que hacían las madres, ¿no? Escuchar los problemas de los hijos y tratar de ayudarlos. Se sintió bien poder cumplir ese rol por un momento pero la fantasía debía terminar, no podía a estas alturas encariñarse con Michelle. Enderezándose, aplastó ese cálido sentimiento al fondo de su mente—. En serio, no lo menciones.

Pensando que solo estaba mostrándose modesta, Michelle asintió compartiendo una sonrisa e incluso dejó pasar el hecho con la comida.

—Ya que no quieres estar en cama, al menos déjame ir a comprar algo para el dolor. —La recorrió con la mirada—. No creo que estés en condiciones de tomar el recorrido que nos llevará a la casa de Aldebarán así. Los demás están en sus habitaciones..., bueno, todos excepto Ruslán, Gerardo e Irina. Fueron a dar un paseo.

La verdad es que Angie no creía que una pastilla surtiera el efecto esperado, teniendo en cuenta que el dolor fue provocado por un demonio pero Michelle al parecer iba a seguir insistiendo con eso.

—Está bien —cedió al fin—. Si puedes, consigue algo que sirva para noquear un elefante.

—Lo haré. Veré qué puedo conseguir. —Michelle avanzó a la puerta, entusiasmado de poder ayudarla en algo—. Ya verás, te sentirás mejor en un santiamén.

Salió de la habitación y solo fue a la suya por un poco de dinero y su abrigo, su cola estaba escapándose de abajo de su camisa. Se topó en el camino a Damian pero declinó su oferta de acompañarlo, él no tardaría mucho en volver.

.

.

.

Estando fuera, Michelle respiró una bocanada de aire mientras caminaba presuroso a una farmacia que vio a pocas cuadras. En sus estudios con su abuelo, se había aprendido unos cuantos fármacos, sin embargo no recordaba alguno que fuera potente con el dolor. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Angie si llevara un médico para que la revisará. Cuando entró a la farmacia, aparte de pedir algo para el dolor, también lo hizo para los hematomas. Cubrirlos con maquillaje no los hará desaparecer.

Estaba preocupado. Él no tenía idea de qué hacía una cortesana en realidad aparte de lo obvio, pero estaba seguro de que no sería algo tan peligroso que involucrara ella saliera tan herida como Angie estaba. ¿Qué era lo que realmente hacia? ¿Y qué era lo que la cohibía de irse lejos de ese trabajo? Tenía tantas preguntas entorno a ella y nadie que le diera respuestas. Odiaba que lo tratarán como un niño, él sería capaz de entender. No podría ser tan mala ¿o sí?

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando salió de la farmacia luego de pagar por los productos. Hurgó en la bolsa, leyendo la etiqueta. Era un potente analgésico contra el dolor. También había unas pastillas. Buscó la crema para los moretones, pero casi toda la etiqueta estaba en francés.

—Maldita sea... —masculló. Curioso, abrió el envase y lo olfateó. Tenía un olor particular a una de las cremas de tío Keso. Esperaba que ayudase a...

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados del golpe cuando Michelle se vio arrastrado a un callejón fuera de la vista pública. Una mano cubría su boca para que no gritara mientras la otra lo mantenía inmovilizado contra un firme cuerpo, uno más grande que el suyo. Con un fluido movimiento, el misterioso atacante atrapó a Michelle contra la pared y su cuerpo, sus labios fueron apresados en un beso impidiendo cualquier tipo de protesta.

El infarto que quería darle a Michelle se detuvo apenas captó el olor del sándalo y su vista se fijó en el mentado rubio idiota que le besaba. Michelle podía percibir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, apenas capaz de regresar el beso —uno que alcanzaba a alborotar sus sentidos y volvía sus piernas temblorosas— agradecido de no haber dejado caer las cosas de la farmacia.

Logró recuperar el aliento en cuanto apartó a Zachary de sí mismo.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Se llevó una mano al pecho, luego a sus labios, dando una mirada nerviosa a la calle—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre asaltarme de esta forma? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Tu expresión me dice otra cosa. —Sonrió el rubio, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Una sonrisa ladina adornada sus labios, combinada con esos lindos ojos azules, era una expresión arrebatadora—. ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sí. Te extrañé un montón. —Volvió a acercarse dispuesto a tomar otro beso.

Michelle interpuso entre ambos la bolsa con la compra de la farmacia. Deseaba retroceder, pero ya tenía la pared tras él, impidiéndole hacerlo.

—Suficiente. —Odiaba que le costase tanto mantener una expresión enojada con este chico. Tenía que concentrarse bastante para que sus labios no amenazaran con sonreír—. Zachary, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que... con lo del otro día, te mantendrías lejos.

—¿Crees que soy un cobarde? —No le dio tiempo para que respondiera—. Claro que no. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente contigo. —Por fin sus ojos parecieron captar la bolsa de la farmacia—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No es para mí, es para... una amiga. —Bajó la bolsa, lejos de su vista—. Ese no es el tema que nos compete. Ya ella ha regresado, y mi tiempo en Canadá se acorta. Pronto haré el cambio, me iré. Tú debes seguir tu vida, olvidarte de mí.

Eso pareció golpear el buen humor del rubio.

—¿Te vas? Pero... podemos escribirnos, llamarnos. ¿Tienes teléfono? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Te visitaré, cada vez que pueda: vacaciones de pascua y verano, navidad...

Michelle negó.

No, no, no, no era eso lo que quería.

—Zach, tú... ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No puedo. —Se ajustó el gorro al sentir una ventisca colarse en su interior—. Soy honesto... —Su rostro se calentó debido a los nervios—, podría darte una oportunidad, pero no puedo terminar con Damian. No es justo con él, no me ha hecho nada. Me quiere, me apoya... —Dudó un momento antes de continuar, las palabras costándole—. Tienes que buscar a otra persona, otra persona con la que hacer todo eso.

—Pero es que no quiero otra persona. ¡Te quiero a ti! —Apretó los hombros de Michelle, intentando imprimir todo lo que sentía en esas palabras—. Apenas nos hemos dado un par de besos y siento que encajamos, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. —Las manos más grandes subieron por sus hombros, la punta de sus dedos descubiertos llegaron a ese punto de su cuello donde se sentía el pulso con fuerza—. Me encantas, todo de ti me enloquece. —Se inclinó, sus labios rozando apenas los de Michelle pero sin terminar de acortar la distancia—. No quiero separarme de ti.

No era normal los fuertes latidos que Michelle estaba percibiendo, le estaba dando taquicardia, eso seguro. El solo toque de Zachary, la extrema cercanía, su olor invadiendo sus sentidos, era una droga que le costaba resistir. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus brazos habían rodeado su cuello y le besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Había sido honesto con Zach, pero no era honesto consigo mismo. Él tampoco quería separarse de esos sentimientos.

_Estás confundiendo gratitud con verdadero amor_.

Besar a Damian jamás fue tan intenso, estremecedor, nunca causaba un vuelco a su corazón de esa manera, como lo provocaba Zach. Era tan desconcertante.

Todavía manteniendo sus labios próximos, Michelle dio un muy largo suspiro.

—Esto está tan mal... Zach, yo, yo necesito pensar...

—Si te dejo pensar sólo te enredarás más. —Juntó sus frentes, sus narices acariciándose íntimamente—. Escógeme a mí. No te arrepentirás.

—¿En serio? —Esa sutil caricia le sacaba un ronroneo suave, demasiado cómodo, cálido, para darse cuenta de su entorno—. ¿Aguantarías todo? ¿Qué me guste comer a cada rato? ¿Que estaré de un lado a otro? ¿Que a veces sea inquieto? ¿Qué me cueste levantarme en las mañanas? ¿Que a veces ponga primero mis estudios antes de cualquier morreo? ¿Que a veces tenga cambios de humor? ¿Soportarías que siempre tenga a chicos mirándome, y en pocas ocasiones acabe peleando con ellos? ¿Aguantarías a mi papá siendo tan sobreprotector? ¿Que él busque cualquier cosa para tenerte lejos de mí? —Se alejó, observándolo fijamente—. Es todo un paquete.

—Eso de los morreos tendremos que discutirlo, no creo ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin tocarte. —Movió sus cejas juguetonamente, sacándole una sonrisa a Michelle—. Todo lo demás... podremos lidiar con todo eso entre los dos. —Besó su mejilla y frente—. Sólo yo puedo mirarte, cualquier otro que lo intente se las verá conmigo, y sobre tu padre... No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Michelle no soportó la risa. Ojalá Zachary supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo respecto a su padre. Finalmente, apoyó la espalda de la pared, adoptando una expresión más firme, adecuada a la discusión. Estaba considerando acabar en serio su relación con Damian a favor de Zachary. Esto era demasiado para sus nervios.

—No quiero cometer un error... —Acabó por susurrar, exponiendo su pensamiento—. Jamás he estado en esta situación. Ruslán siempre se queja de que soy muy arriesgado, de que no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero... no quiero que esto acabe mal. —Tomó la mano de Zachary—. Júrame de que nada saldrá mal.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado cuando más lo necesites. —Prometió de todo corazón, entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda de Michelle y besó la punta de sus dedos.

El castaño le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Al descansar la cabeza en su hombro, cerró sus ojos, exhalando aire. Todavía continuaba nervioso, tendría luego que enfrentar a Damian y expresarle su decisión. Pero más allá de los nervios y el temor de cómo reaccionaría el alemán, Michelle no esperaba estar... aliviado. Había un alivio en su interior como nunca antes y felicidad.

—Por ahora, no podemos ser nada. —Lo observó—. Tengo que... Déjame terminar con Damian primero. Oh, dios, estoy demasiado nervioso. —Michelle se alejó, sosteniendo mejor la bolsa con las medicinas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro—. Jamás he terminado con nadie. Minegishi fue quien tuvo que acabar nuestra relación y luego vino Damian... No sé hacer esto, tengo que... Tengo que pensarlo. Y yo... ¡Oh mierda, y le prometí que nosotros tendríamos...! —Todo su rostro empalideció al recordar esa promesa, arrodillándose mientras lo cubría con sus manos—. He sido un novio terrible con él, va a odiarme, ¡lo hará!

—Sería un completo idiota si te odiara por eso. —Si ese idiota se atrevía a hacerle algo a Michelle, se aseguraría de golpearlo muy fuerte. No era dado a la violencia pero por Michelle, lo haría—. Permíteme escoltarte hasta tu hotel, no quisiera separarme de ti tan pronto.

—Pero... Sí. —Michelle aceptó luego de un segundo. Tomó la mano de Zachary para ponerse en pie, y no la soltó siquiera cuando salieron del callejón y lo acompañó de regreso al hotel—. Yo... sé que no es un mal chico pero... ser dejado por tu novio así de pronto... —Michelle miró a Zachary, y se le escapó una sonrisa—, ser dejado por un Casanova. Eso lastima a cualquiera.

—Es imposible resistirse a mi encanto —dijo muy ufano el rubio, se rió al recibir un suave golpe en el brazo.

Caminaron y bromearon durante el corto trayecto que les quedaba para llegar al hotel. Michelle estuvo a punto de pasar de largo lobby directo a las escaleras para ir a la habitación donde se estaban quedando su hermana y Angie cuando sintió un ligero olor a fresas proveniente de un rincón bastante apartado de la vista. Encontraron ahí a la morena, sentada entre un montón de almohadones mientras miraba por la ventana. Gracias al maquillaje que cubría los moretones del rostro, se veía sensual y felina.

—Angie... —Michelle sonrió al llamarla, contento de al menos verla fuera de la habitación—. Mira, te traje algo para el dolor y los moretones. —Extendió la bolsa—. Ah, y te quiero presentar a alguien... —Señaló al rubio a su lado—. Ella es Angie, amiga de mi padre.

Zach miró a Angie con grandes ojos asombrados. Era una mujer con una belleza particular, nariz pequeña, cejas definidas, una sensual boca parecida a un botón de rosa con ese intenso rojo. pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos amarillos que resaltaban entre las negras pestañas y la piel morena.

—¡Tus ojos! —Se dio cuenta Zachary, mirando entre Michelle y Angie—. Son iguales a los tuyos. —En más de un sentido, pensó el rubio.

—Este debe ser tu encantador amigo Zach ¿Cierto? — Angie arqueó una ceja bastante divertida por la reacción del menor.

—¡Ah! Sí. Mi nombre es Zachary Wilson. —Zach extendió su mano a Angie, la morena correspondió el saludo brevemente.

—Wilson —repitió Angie—. ¿Tienes parentesco con el Mayor Wilson?

Michelle dividió su atención de Zachary a Angie. ¿Era el padre Zach un militar? ¿Angie lo conocía?

—¿Lo conoces? No me dijiste que tu papá fuera famoso.

—Soy hijo de Tyrone Wilson —confirmó el rubio, bastante asombrado—. Mi padre murió durante la guerra, en 1916. —Zach arqueó una ceja—. Es imposible que conozcas a mi padre. Luces demasiado joven.

—Halagador —murmuró la morena, divertida—. No conocí a Tyrone Wilson a fondo, apenas coincidimos en un baile a diferencia de Klaus que lo conoció íntimamente.

Michelle parpadeó. Eso es algo que no esperaba oír, y por la expresión de Angie, algo le decía que su padre no tenía en buena estima a Tyrone. Él lo sabía. Recordaba las historias.

—En casa..., tío Keso decía que esa época fue muy oscura para la familia. Que hubo pérdidas debido a... —Miró a Zachary, preocupado— debido a los militares americanos. Zach..., temo que deberás preocuparte en serio que papá busque cualquier cosa para mantenerte lejos. Tengo un mal presentimiento...

—Ya te dije que no voy a alejarme de ti —contestó testarudo el rubio.

—Hermoso sentimiento. —Aplaudió Angie. Sonrió a Michelle como si dijera "_Te lo dije, éste es mejor_"—. Pero si realmente quieres mantener la fiesta en paz, deberías mantener en secreto tu parentesco.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que Klaus entraría en cólera si se estera.

—Bueno..., Wilson es un apellido común ¿cierto? —cuestionó Michelle, apretando la mano de Zachary—. Si papá llega a preguntar, le decimos cualquier cosa que no revele nada. Después de todo, está muy ensimismado en sí mismo desde que apareció Yu. Por ahora estarás a salvo... Además... —Michelle bufó, tratando de parecer despreocupado—, papá no podría hacerte nada. Eres inocente. —Y por primera vez, sintió que desconocía a su padre pues tuvo que girar su atención a Angie—. ¿O sí? Papá no es de los agresivos...

—No es exactamente Klaus quien me preocupa. —Su mirada claramente decía "_Sabes a quien me refiero_".

Michelle no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada más, las orejas de Angie se movieron entre su cabello captando sonido. Les hizo un gesto a los chicos para que no hicieran ruido, entrecerró los ojos enojada y con el ceño fruncido le quitó el sombrero que ocultaba las orejas a Michelle para que pudiera escuchar claramente la conversación que se aproximaba.

—...es que es ridículo. El señor Klaus está exagerando, él sabe que Michelle y yo somos pareja. ¿A estas alturas nos va a poner a dormir en cuartos separados? Llevamos más de un año juntos.

Michelle por instinto se sintió desprotegido y nervioso sin su gorro, alguien podría verlo y descubrir su secreto pero la voz de Damian... Tuvo que atraer más a Zachary para intentar cubrirse un poco de cualquiera que pasara por allí. Muy pocas veces había escuchado ese tono tan enojado en Damian. Entendía que las medidas de su padre eran muy extremas, él era el culpable por haberle contado a Klaus, pero había estado solucionándolo por él..., por ellos...

—Oh, ya basta, Damian. —Era la voz de Bárbara, sonando un poco cansada—. Acepto que Klaus se haya... sobrepasado un poco, pero trata de entenderlo. Michelle es un joven inexperto, inocente. Tu impaciencia te ha llevado a cometer el error de querer tener relaciones íntimas con él en estos momentos. —Su tono fue de reprobación ahora, Michelle la imaginaba fulminándolo con la mirada—. Te advertí sobre hacer algo que solo los perjudicaría más.

—No lo estoy forzando —dijo testarudamente el rubio—. Como sea, arreglaré esto una vez que volvamos a Japón, estoy ansioso por irme. —Bufó exasperado—. Este viaje ya se ha alargado demasiado. Se suponía que iba a ser algo rápido, Michelle podría por fin deshacerse de esas desagradables orejas de gato y podríamos volver rápidamente.

—¿De... desagradables? —Las manos de Michelle fueron a sus orejas, creyendo que habían escuchado mal. Damian no podía haber dicho eso, ¿verdad?

—Hijo, no digas esas cosas. —Bárbara suspiró—. Sé que lo hace ver antinatural pero forma parte de lo que sigue siendo Michelle. ¿No te habían gustado de él entonces?

—Adoro a Michelle pero esas orejas... y la cola, ugh. —No podían verlo pero podían imaginarlo perfectamente estremeciéndose por el desagrado—. Me alegró mucho cuando decidió que iba a deshacerse de ellas, ser un humano normal. Un chico tan lindo como él no debería tener ese tipo de anormalidades.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Michelle, agradecido de haber dejado la bolsa en el sillón donde Angie estuvo recostada o con probabilidad se le hubiera resbalado de las manos y el frasco destrozado. Destrozado de la misma forma en que su corazón estaba. Siempre supo que su cola y orejas habían incomodado a Damian, él nunca las tocaba, notó que en algunas pocas ocasiones rehuía de ellas, pero la incomodidad a llegar a resultarles tan desagradables, tan despreciables... Eso le dolía mucho. Había dado su confianza a Damian, su cariño...

—Damian, no puedo creer que digas esas cosas de Michelle. Ven, demos una vuelta. Vamos.

Ellos iban a pasar por allí. Iban a verlos. Iban a saber que fueron escuchados. La razón le decía a Michelle que se ocultara, no podía enfrentar a Damian, le dolía tanto sus palabras. Pero Michelle nunca hacía caso a la razón, y dejándose llevar por una furia ciega, apretó los labios, se limpió la lágrima de su mejilla y cogió la muñeca de Zachary, llevándoselo al vestíbulo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus orejas, hacerlo no ocupó espacio en su mente. Apenas escuchó los pasos del tacón de Bárbara cerca, colocó la mano que sostenía de Zachary en su cabeza.

—Solo acaríciame —declaró, y no dudó en tomar la cara de Zach con sus manos para atraerla hacia un beso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras lo besaba pero sus oídos captaron el jadeo de Bárbara instantes después.

Zachary comprendió exactamente lo que quería hacer y lo complació. Pero no sólo se limitó a acariciar sus orejas, pasó sus manos por su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo. La furia de Michelle se reflejaba en el beso, sus lenguas chocando una y otra vez haciéndoles estremecer. El rubio americano se tragó toda la rabia del menor, su decepción y tristeza.

Pronto todo el enojo y el dolor que sentía Michelle fue rápidamente dejado a un lado, como si besar a Zachary fuera un bálsamo que le curase todo mal. Pronto el beso furioso y que quería usar como venganza frente a Damian se volvió uno necesitado, el estar apretado a su cuerpo y la caricia a sus orejas volviéndole una masa temblorosa en sus brazos.

—¡Michelle! —La voz de Bárbara le sacó de su burbuja, recordando que estaban en medio del vestíbulo donde cualquiera podría verlos, incluidos Bárbara y su hijo cuando aparecieran.

Michelle se alejó, parpadeando confundido hacia Zach, poco a poco recordando hasta enfocarse en Bárbara y Damian. Ver al rubio alemán evocó las palabras que escuchó decir sobre él y con ella, el enojo.

—Ah..., eres tú —espetó, un tono tan frío fuera del cálido y amable que siempre empleaba.

Damián estaba bastante impactado, una vez que pasó la impresión inicial el enojo le embargó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —interrogó al castaño fulminando con la mirada a cierto rubio roba-novios—. Apártate de mi novio, tu...tu... —Estuvo a punto de decir una mala palabra pero el sombrero que normalmente cargaba Michelle le golpeó en la cara. Angie se lo había lanzado.

—Me parece que no —interrumpió Angie—. Eres un horrible muchacho y por mucho un horrible novio. No te mereces a Michelle.

—Y tú y yo ya no somos novios —añadió Michelle, avanzando un paso lejos de Zachary y cerca de Damian—. ¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿Cómo hacías para tocarme, para besarme, para estar conmigo cuando parte de mí te desagradaba? —Se tocó sus propias orejas, a la vista de cualquiera—. ¿Y si Angie no hubiera aparecido? ¿Y si yo tuviera que vivir así durante toda mi vida? ¡Nunca me quisiste en verdad!

—¿Cuándo me has escuchado decir...? —Empezó a decir Damián en un pobre intento de defensa pero Zachary no lo dejó.

—Hace apenas un momento te escuchamos. ¡Todos! —Pinchó con su índice el pecho del alemán—. Si realmente amaras a Michelle, te gustaría todo él, no sólo partes de él.

—"_Adoro a Michelle pero esas orejas, y su cola. Ugh_". —Michelle imitó la voz de Damian, sintiendo los ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas—. "_Un chico tan lindo como él no debería tener esas anormalidades_", "_este viaje debía ser rápido, así Michelle podría por fin deshacerse de esas _desagradables_... desagradables orejas de gato_". —Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, pero no apartó mirada de Damian—. Estas... desagradables orejas de gato te escucharon decir todo eso. ¿Era eso lo que pensabas cada vez que me veías?

—No te atrevas a mentir —dijo Angie, sus ojos rasgados brillando peligrosamente.

—Está bien. Sí dije esas cosas pero me he esforzado mucho por ti. ¡Cualquiera se pondría incómodo con una cosa peluda que te roza las piernas!

—A mí no me molestan —defendió Zachary. Pasó su brazo tras los hombros de Michelle protectoramente—. Sus ojos son hermosos, las orejas son adorables y la cola es interesante, todo de Michelle es hermoso. Si no eres capaz de apreciar eso entonces no lo mereces.

Michelle desvió su mirada a Zachary, otorgándole una sonrisa agradecida mientras se secaba una mejilla y lo abrazaba. Ya no quería ver de mejor a Damian, saber que era cierto, confirmarlo, que ni siquiera luciera un poco avergonzado de sus palabras, que realmente sintiera lo que dijo, era demasiado para él. No podía creer lo ciego que había estado todo ese tiempo.

—Damian... —Bárbara, callada todo el rato, avanzó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo—. ya no sigas. Se acabó. —La mujer observó a Michelle, una expresión de pena hacia el chico—. Michelle, lamentó mucho el dolor que mi hijo te está haciendo pasar. Espero, de todo corazón, que seas feliz.

El castaño no la miró, manteniendo el rostro en el pecho de Zachary, pero ella lo notó asentir.

Apretando los puños, Damián desvió la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido y el labio le temblaba. Lamentaba la pérdida de Michelle, en verdad lo quería, mucho, desde que lo conoció, no podía cambiar lo que sentía respecto al aspecto de Michelle pero se había esforzado un montón para no hacer sentir incómodo al menor con eso. Si él no podía apreciarlo...

Apartando la mano de Bárbara de su hombro, Damián se retiró del vestíbulo, dejando a Michelle en brazos del yankee rubio. Bárbara sentía el impulso de ir tras su hijo, pero consideró mejor dejarlo solo por un momento. Inspirando hondo, emitió un suave carraspeo.

—Será mejor que hable con Klaus. Necesita saber lo que ha ocurrido. Discúlpenme. —Dio una pequeña inclinación antes de girarse a las escaleras.

Sin la presencia de Damian y Bárbara, Michelle se permitió relajarse un poco, por lo que se separó de Zachary.

—Yo... necesito ausentarme un rato. —Se inclinó a recoger su gorro, y se lo colocó—. Quiero un poco de aire. —Miró a Angie—. Las... las pastillas. Toma una, te hará sentir mejor.

—Yo estoy bien. —Se acercó a Michelle. Acarició su mejilla y con la punta de su pulgar, limpió el borde de su ojo para eliminar la lágrima que estaba a punto de derramarse—. Éste no es el fin del mundo, Michelle, es una decepción amorosa, nada más. —Guiando el rostro del castaño, le hizo enfocar a Zachary que tenía un aspecto bastante preocupado—. Es escandaloso, hiperactivo y entusiasta, pero tiene un enorme corazón y te adora. Igual a un labrador. ¿No crees? Si lo miras fijamente casi puedes ver su cola meneándose ansiosa.

El chico observó a Zachary, pensando en las palabras de Angie, y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Yo diría más un perrito Golden. —Se burló, abrazando al rubio con fuerza—. Voy a sacar al perrito a pasear —bromeó, tomando la mano de Zachary con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Crees que soy tu madre para andar pidiendo permiso? —Bufó con de mal humor de pronto la morena, empujó a Michelle para que se fuera del lugar—. Después del almuerzo, veremos al guardián del tiempo —le avisó.

—Yo, pues..., no pero es lo más cercano que sentí hoy. —Michelle se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado—. Gracias por tu apoyo... —Con una última pequeña sonrisa a Angie, se marchó con Zachary fuera del hotel, dejándola en el vestíbulo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**_Copyright 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

**_No al plagio. Sé Original._**


End file.
